Un Principe Lejos de Casa
by Joan Carrington
Summary: El joven principe Andy ahora sabe que Hans es su padre, Andy al sentirse traicionado por su familia decide huir de Arendelle sin imaginarse que su mejor amiga lo siguio, durante este viaje Andy tendra una gran cantidad de aventuras e ira desubriendo el oscuro pasado que le ocultaron por tanto tiempo. (Inspirado en las Historias de Madame Purple)
1. Chapter 1

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO HACER UNA ACLARACION, HACE UNOS AÑOS CUANDO MADAME PURPLE ESCRIBIA SU PRIMER FIC "El Amor de Una Madre" YO EN UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS LE SUGERI QUE CUANDO ANDY SE ENTERARA SOBRE SU PADRE, HUYERA DE ARENDELLE Y QUE BIRGIT LO SIGUIERA, AFORTUNADAMENTE LA AUTORA LE PARECIO BUENA MI IDEA Y EN SU SEGUNDO FIC "El Príncipe de Hielo" ADAPTO ESA IDEA QUE YO LE DI, Y A PESAR DE QUE ESA MANERA DE ADAPTARLO ME GUSTO, NO ES LA IDEA QUE YO TENIA EN MENTE, POR LO TANTO, ASI COMO "El Legendario" HIZO SU PROPIA VERSION DE LO QUE PASO CUANDO ANDY NUNCA SUPO QUE HANS ERA SU PADRE, YO QUISE HACER LO MISMO ASI QUE BIENVENIDOS A MI VERSION DE CUANDO ANDY Y BIRGIT HUYERON DE ARENDELLE Y TARDARON MUCHO MAS TIEMPO EN REGRESAR.**

**POR CIERTO, LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS SON EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO QUE ELLA ESCRIBIO CUANDO HIZO ESE FIC, PERO YO MISMO LES AVISARE CUANDO LLEGUE LA PARTE DE MI VERSION DE LA HISTORIA, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, COMENCEMOS...**

Por la noche Andy seguía sin salir de su cuarto, realmente se sentía traicionado por las personas más importantes de su vida.

"Hans es mi papá, oh mamá ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?" Dijo Andy para sí mismo limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa, miró el reloj de la pared de su habitación, el cual marcaba cerca de la media noche. "No puedo permanecer ni un momento más aquí, no después de la forma en que me engañaron" Dijo Andy mientras abría su guardarropa y tomaba su ropa con la que solía salir a divertirse con sus amigos o en sus aventuras por la montaña, y comenzaba a empacar dejando sólo sus finos trajes de príncipe, sin perder tiempo Andy se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta y se puso uno de los atuendos que había acercado.

Después se sentó y comenzó a escribir dos notas, una decía mamá y la otra decía Oppker las colocó sobre su cama, y miró con tristeza a su alrededor, realmente iba a extrañar su habitación, su hogar y a sus seres queridos.

Se detuvo unos instantes antes de quitarse su anillo con el emblema real de Arendelle que su madre le había regalado, pero luego sacudió su cabeza sacándose a sí mismo de sus pensamientos y se lo quitó pensando "No volveré jamás, no queda nada atrás" y lo colocó sobre las cartas.

Después se iba a deshacer del dije de mejores amigos por siempre que Helena le había regalado meses atrás, ahora sabía que era su hermana, lo contempló por un momento "Voy a extrañarte mucho sabionda, pero algún día comprenderás porque hago esto, sólo espero que nos volvamos a ver" Dijo Andy decidiendo dejarse el dije como recuerdo de su hermanita.

Empacó su ropa, algunos zapatos, unos de sus juguetes favoritos, a Nipy, sus cuadernos de dibujo y lápices, sus herramientas de recolección de hielo, una brújula, y algunas otras cosas que consideró podrían serle útiles.

Tomó también unos de sus guantes y se los puso, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y salió sigilosamente, todos dormían, por lo que fue fácil escabullirse a la cocina sin ser visto, tomó algunas provisiones y volvió avanzando con cautela de regreso a su habitación, al pasar por uno de los pasillos Andy fijó su mirada en el cuadro de sus difuntos abuelos, podría jurar que parecían molestos, pero eso era imposible, eran sólo pinturas, por lo que decidió ignorar a su conciencia y entró de nuevo a su habitación, hizo una soga amarrando varias sábanas y bajó con cuidado de no caer.

Cuando al fin llegó al suelo encendió un farol y corrió por la explanada del castillo y comenzó a avanzar en las sombras cuidando de no ser visto por los guardias de la escolta nocturna que cuidaban el lugar, de repente sintió que alguien le tiraba de la ropa, sorprendido, volteó creyendo que lo habían descubierto y se dio cuenta de que sólo se trataba de su reno.

"Oh, que susto me diste compañero" dijo Andy recobrando el aliento.

El renito hizo un sonido resoplando mirándolo con curiosidad.

"No le digas a nadie, pero pienso escaparme"

De nuevo el animalito resopló.

"Lo siento amigo, pero no puedes venir conmigo"

Frans hizo un sonido e inclinó la cabeza como preguntándole el motivo.

"Tú estarás mejor aquí, luego cuando las cosas salgan bien y yo tenga fama y fortuna volveré por ti"

El animalito hizo ruidos cada vez más angustiados.

"Habla más despacio que no te entiendo"

Frans resopló más despacio.

"Así está mejor" dijo Andy prestando atención a su amigo peludo "Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme, ellos no confiaron en mí, entonces ¿Cómo puedo confiar en mí mismo? Te voy a echar de menos amigo, pero por ahora debo irme"

Andy se quitó por unos instantes sus guantes e hizo una escalera que pasaba por encima del grueso muro del castillo.

"Deséame suerte Frans"

Al ver que su amigo se disponía a escaparse, Frans lo detuvo levantándolo con sus cuernos y emitiendo sonidos de reno.

"Hey, no entiendes, bájame en este instante"

Entonces Frans obedeció y lo dejó caer al suelo.

"Ouch ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres despertar a todo mundo? Lo siento, pero no puedo permanecer un momento más con estas personas que me han mentido toda la vida"

El renito lloroso se acercó y Andy le dio un gran abrazo.

"Voy a extrañarte mucho amigo, volveré pronto por ti, lo prometo"

Entonces al ver que su amo estaba decidido, Frans ya no intentó detenerlo y sólo lo observó con tristeza mientras éste comenzaba a subir por la escalera de hielo que acababa de hacer y una vez arriba miró hacia abajo en dirección de su reno.

"Adios" Dijo Andy con voz llorosa e hizo otra escalera de hielo del otro extremo para bajar, una vez abajo, se puso de nuevo los guantes y corrió sin detenerse hasta estar a una distancia prudente, cuando consideró que estuvo lo bastante lejos y que nadie lo seguía, miró hacia atrás y echó un último vistazo al lugar donde nació y pasó toda su vida, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia por lo que se le arrasan los ojos y comienza a cantar.

_Llegó un sueño a mí,_

_En algún lugar,_

_Con un gran aplauso,_

_Aclamado me vi._

_Alegría sin fin,_

_Había al yo llegar,_

_Una voz insiste,_

_Que ya no pertenezco aquí._

_Por mi senda iré,_

_Llegaré a mi meta,_

_Un día triunfaré y,_

_Mío será el honor._

_Cada paso a dar,_

_Más me acercará,_

_Buscare bien por doquier,_

_Sin miedo y con valor._

Mientras cantaba, Andy avanzó por el bosque, el cual conocía perfectamente y al poco rato llegó a un puerto comercial que estaba a pocas horas del castillo, el lugar no se parecía a nada de lo que había visto antes, había tabernas en las cuales unos marineros borrachos que disfrutaban de unos cuantos días en tierra firme. Algunos estaban tan tomados que dormían tirados en el suelo, otros cantaban desafinadas canciones del mar, otros más trataban de conquistar a las taberneras y recibían fuertes bofetadas.

Andy pensó que lo mejor sería evitarlos y aprovechando el descuido de estos hombres, el joven príncipe se escabulló dentro de uno de los barcos.

Mientras en la oscuridad, alguien espiaba a Andy.

"Andy va a escaparse, ¿Debería decírselo a su mamá? No, en lo que voy y vengo el barco se habrá ido, creo que lo mejor será asegurarme de que esté bien, alguien tiene que cuidarlo de sí mismo" Dijo la figura subiendo también al barco.

Sin percatarse de que tendría compañía, Andy se asomó por la borda y vio a lo lejos las luces de Arendelle.

"Vaya, mirando a la distancia que pequeño todo es, desde aquí todos parecen hormiguitas, jejeje"

Sus juegos fueron interrumpidos por los ronquidos del contramaestre que dormía a pierna suelta sin percatarse de la presencia del polizón, comenzaba a amanecer, así que con cautela, Andy burló al hombre y se instaló en un escondite en la sección de carga y provisiones, donde usando su maleta como almohada se quedó dormido.

Los marinos, algunos con resaca, volvieron al barco, donde comenzaron a izar las velas y a levar anclas y muy pronto diversos barcos mercantes, después de compraventa en Arendelle volvían a sus respectivos países.

Mientras en el Castillo, después de una mala noche, con pesadillas sobre lo ocurrido en los calabozos y la reciente discusión con su hijo, la reina Elsa caminaba pensativa por los pasillos y se detuvo justo frente a la puerta de Andy, donde permaneció unos momentos antes de decidirse a tocar.

"¿Andy? ¿Estás despierto?"

No hubo respuesta.

"Escucha, sé que estás molesto, pero te aseguro que todo lo hice por ti, porque no quería que sufrieras como estás sufriendo, aunque sé que lo correcto era decirte la verdad y me arrepiento mucho de haberte ocultado las cosas, si algo me ha enseñado la vida, es que no se puede mantener una mentira por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz, lamento que contigo saliera de la peor manera, pero tienes que perdonarme"

De nuevo nadie contestó.

"Andy ¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó la reina nerviosa intentado abrir la puerta, pero ésta estaba cerrada por dentro "¿Estás bien? No te culpo por no querer hablarme, pero al menos dime que estás bien para que me tranquilice ¿Andy?"

Entonces la rubia no pudo esperar más y usando sus poderes, derribó la puerta y entró.

Grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a su hijo por ningún lado.

"¡Andy! ¿Andy dónde estás? ¡Anders!"

En ese momento se percató de las notas que estaban sobre la cama, miró también la ventana abierta de par en par y una soga de sábanas que colgaba de uno de los postes de la cama y bajaba hasta en suelo, al asomarse por la ventana no vio rastro del niño.

"Oh no Andy ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, la reina leyó la nota con la esperanza de que tuviera alguna pista sobre a donde pudo haber ido su hijo.

Mamá:

He decidido que no puedo seguir viviendo con personas tan falsas como ustedes, me voy a buscar fama y fortuna por mis propios méritos y no sólo por herencia, quiero demostrar lo que valgo, además de que la idea de ser rey no me terminaba de agradar del todo.

Tú siempre me dijiste que te tuviera confianza, pero tú no me tuviste a mí, tú siempre me hablaste sobre lo malas que eran las mentiras, pero no fuiste sincera conmigo, impones tus reglas, pero tú no tienes que seguirlas, así que me voy, sé que ustedes estarán mejor sin el hijo ilegitimo que ni siquiera planeaban tener.

No me busquen, porque no voy a regresar nunca.

Andy

Al ver que esta nota no arrojaba ninguna pista, la reina pasó a la otra.

Oppker:

Me imagino que tú sabías la verdad sobre mi papá, pero nunca me la dijiste, aunque no te culpo, seguramente mamá o tu hermano te lo prohibieron, siempre te consideré un buen amigo y espero me perdones por no continuar con el entrenamiento, pero debo buscar mi destino por otros lugares lejos de la traición y la mentira por parte de personas en quienes confiaba con mi vida.

Tal vez en el futuro nos volvamos a ver.

Andy

"¡Anna!" Gritó Elsa corriendo hacia las habitaciones de su hermana.

"¡Elsa!" respondió Anna saliendo de su recámara y corriendo a su encuentre "¿Qué tienes?"

"Es Andy"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Huyó"

"¿Qué?"

"Encontré esta nota donde dice que se va porque le mentimos y que no volverá nunca"

"Oh no"

"¿Qué he hecho? Por mi culpa mi hijo se ha ido y no quiere volverme a ver"

"No, esto no fue tu culpa, son sólo cosas que pasan, ya verás que todo estará bien"

"Tenemos que encontrarlo, es sólo un niño y podría pasarle algo"

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Hans mientras él y su esposa se acercaban por el alboroto.

"Andy se ha escapado" Respondió Elsa

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Hans.

"No puede ser" Exclamó Liv.

"Se molestó tanto porque no le dijimos la verdad, que se ha ido" Dijo Anna.

"Quizá aún esté en el castillo, tal vez sólo quiere darnos un buen susto" Opinó Hans.

Momentos después todos en el castillo buscaban a Andy, aunque cierta empleada del palacio buscaba también a alguien más.

"¿Han visto a mi hija?" Preguntaba la señora Mildri, madre de Birgit a los demás empleados, a lo que todos respondían negativamente.

"Reina Elsa, mi hija tampoco aparece"

"Entonces se fue con Andy ¿Pero a dónde irían?" Respondió la reina.

"Majestad encontramos algo" Dijo un guardia del palacio interrumpiendo.

Al salir a la explanada del castillo vieron la escalera de hielo por la que Andy subió.

"Eso acaba nuestra esperanza de que estuviera aún dentro del castillo" Dijo Anna a su hermana.

"Muy bien, el príncipe Andy y Birgit están desaparecidos, necesito voluntarios para ir a buscarlos" Dijo Hans y al instante varios hombres de ofrecieron para ayudarle.

"Separémonos" Dijo Elsa "Hans buscará en las cercanías de la ciudad, Kristoff en los bosques, Anna, tú y las niñas irán al valle de las rocas, Olaf y Susy, busquen en la ciudad, sobre todo en los lugares que frecuenta Andy, interroguen a sus amigos, yo iré a la montaña del Norte"

"¿Qué hay de mí? También quiero ayudar" Dijo Liv.

"No, a ti te necesito en Arendelle, te dejo a cargo de mi reino, sé qué harás un buen trabajo, igual que la ultima vez"

"Claro, tú puedes irte tranquila"

"Si Andy regresa, no dudes en avisarnos con los comunicadores mágicos, y asegúrate que tu madre salga ya de mi país"

"Con mucho gusto, de hecho iré a decirle unas cuantas palabras"

"Es como una especie de deja vú" Dijo Susy a Elsa "Una discusión familiar, se descubre un gran secreto que permaneció oculto por años, seguido de una huida, definitivamente es tu hijo"

"Ahora no Sussy" Respondió la reina con tristeza.

"Oye, yo sólo estaba tratando de...ya me callo, vamos Olaf, tenemos que buscar a Andy"

"Voy volando" Dijo el muñequito mientras ambos corrían.

"Mire lo que ha hecho" Dijo la señora Mildri "Si le hubiera dicho la verdad a su hijo, ahora mi hija no estaría perdida también ¿Ya ve lo que ocasionan sus secretos y mentiras?"

"Oiga ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle a la reina de esa forma?" Exclamó Anna furiosa.

"No Anna, déjala, tiene razón, todo es mi culpa"

"Claro que no lo es"

"De hecho de no ser por usted, ni lo del invierno eterno ni nada de esto hubieran pasado"

"Ya basta, ustedes sólo critican a mi hermana sin ponerse en su lugar, ella hace lo que puede, no tienen idea de lo mucho que ella ha sufrido"

"Yo también he sufrido bastante, primero perdí a mi marido, ahora mi hija"

"No diga eso, lo más probable es que tanto su hija como mi hijo están bien y los encontraremos"

"Pero no gracias a usted, lo único que usted y toda su familia hace es mentir y atraer desgracias"

"Si mi hermana tuvo que ocultarle ciertas cosas a Andy, porque ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su hijo que su padre estaba casado con alguien más y que nunca iban a ser una familia feliz? Usted está muy preocupada porque se extravió su hija, pues también mi sobrino está perdido"

"Sólo que no es por mi culpa que ambos estén perdidos"

"Le doy mi palabra de que los encontraremos, lo prometo, pero por ahora debemos darnos prisa en buscarlos" le dice Elsa a la angustiada mujer

"Reina Elsa" le dice Gerda "Kai y yo buscaremos en la Villa del príncipe Hans, ya ve que le encanta pasar tiempo allá"

"Es buena idea, vayan"

Más tarde, la Reina Astrid quien estaba encerrada en su cuarto, notó todo el alboroto que había afuera.

"¿Qué pasa hija?" preguntó Astrid saliendo de su habitación "¿Por qué todos andan corriendo?"

"Andy se fue del castillo"

"Oh no, eso es terrible. En serio que ese niño está haciendo el asunto demasiado grande"

"Mejor cierra la boca, después de lo que ocasionaste no tienes derecho de opinar en el asunto"

"Pero si ya dije que lo siento y que estoy muy arrepentida"

"Entonces demuéstralo y ayúdanos a encontrarlo"

"Muy bien ¿a dónde crees que haya podido ir?"

"Vamos a ir a todos los lugares que suele frecuentar"

"¿Y esos serian?"

"Elsa irá a la montaña del norte, Kai y Gerda irán a la villa, Anna ira al valle, Kristoff buscará en el bosque, Hans en las fronteras"

"Oye hija ¿y la reina cómo está?"

"¿Y Desde cuándo te interesa?"

"Desde que comprendí lo equivocada que estaba sobre ellos, por favor dime ¿Cómo se encuentra esa mujer?"

"Muy mal o ¿Cómo te sentirías sabiendo que alguno de tus hijos a esa edad se hubiera ido de la casa?"

"Estaría desesperada, buscándolo por todas partes"

"Pues lo mismo está haciendo ella y yo voy a ayudarle, ya no me importa lo que tú opines al respecto"

"Lo que opino es que estás haciendo lo correcto"

"Vaya, por fin te das cuenta de que no en todo puedes tener la razón"

"Soy humana y cometo errores como todos"

"Entonces corrígelos, por cierto, Elsa quiere que salgas de su reino de inmediato, no quería que te enteraras de esta forma, pero considerando que a ti no te importó decirle la verdad a Andy del modo en que se la dijiste, a mí tampoco me importa ya cómo recibas la noticia"

Y entregándole el documento firmado por la reina, la princesa salió a la explanada del castillo para reunirse con los demás.

"¿Qué clase de monstruo fui? Elsa tenía razón, ya ni siquiera mis hijos o mi esposo me soportan, tal vez es por eso que yo la odiaba, ella tenía lo que yo no, una familia que la ama, unos súbditos felices y leales, pero a la vez tenemos mucho en común, a ambas nos importan mucho nuestros seres queridos y haríamos cualquier cosa por ellos, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para traer a ese niño de vuelta y decirles lo arrepentida que estoy" Pensó la mujer sentándose en la cama.

Afuera, en los establos.

"Anna, necesito que entregues esta carta a Oppker" le dice Elsa entregándole la carta que dejó Andy

"¿El troll rebelde? ¿Y para qué?"

"Sólo llévala por favor"

"Claro, cuenta conmigo" le dice la pelirroja montando su caballo

"Y otra cosa, Anna siempre has sido una hermana maravillosa"

"Lo soy y lo sé"

"Pero también muy curiosa, por lo que te pido que no vayas a espiar el contenido de esa carta, por favor"

"Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo es una carta que un niño de 12 años escribió para un troll"

"¿Así o más extraño el comentario?" les dice Hans en broma mientras alista a su caballo

"Puede que no sea malo, pero por favor no lo hagas, este es un asunto entre ellos dos y tú no debes de entrometerte" agrega la reina

"¿Otra vez con secretos?" pregunta su hermana un tanto indignada

"¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿O es demasiado pedir?"

"Está bien, tampoco te enfades, no abriré la carta por nada del mundo, pero sólo dime ¿Tú ya la leíste?"

"Si, desde que la encontré"

"Y me llamas a mí curiosa"

"Sólo quería ver si contenía alguna pista sobre donde pudo haber ido, te veo luego Anna" le dice la reina a su hermana mientras esta se aleja

"Oye Elsa no te conozco lo suficiente como para saber si sabes montar o no, pero te conseguí un caballo que te llevará a la montaña" le dice el sureño mientras se acerca con un caballo completamente blanco

"En realidad no sé montar Hans, nunca antes tuve que hacerlo, así que no aprendí, usualmente viajo en carruaje, pero descuida, no lo necesito para llegar a la cima de la montaña, es decir, ya lo hice una vez"

"De hecho si lo necesitarás, ya que en esta ocasión el tiempo es lo que cuenta y no podemos perderlo"

"Bueno, durante la guerra contra el rey Dark monté en Sven y si supe dirigirlo para que me llevara hasta allá, así que supongo que en esta ocasión puedo hacerlo también"

"Entonces dale a Sven" le dice Hans a Kristoff "Enseñarle a montar en caballo tomaría mucho tiempo"

"De acuerdo, yo usaré el caballo" le dice el rubio entregándole su fiel amigo a su cuñada.

"Volveré lo antes posible" les dice la reina montándose en Sven con ayuda del Capitán Escarcha.

"Yo iré también con usted reina de mis sueños, quiero ayudar a encontrar a nuestro hijo" le dice el soldado de nieve montándose detrás de ella

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron Hans y Elsa al mismo tiempo

"Es decir al hijo de ustedes" Se justificó rápido el Capitán Escarcha nerviosamente.

"No capitán, a usted lo necesito aquí, buscará a Andy en las cercanías"

"¿Qué no le parece suficiente que ya lo busquen aquí su cuñado, todos los sirvientes, mis hermanos de nieve y demás ciudadanos?"

"En realidad no, Andy es muy importante para mí y quiero que aparezca pronto"

"También lo es para mí, por eso voy con usted y no hay pero que valga"

"Ya qué. Regresaremos pronto" y diciendo esto la reina y el capitán se alejan también

"Ten mucho cuidado amor" le dice Liv a su esposo "Y que encuentres a Andy sano y salvo"

"Dios quiera que si y quiera también que Andy pueda perdonarnos"

Luego de besar a su esposa el decimo tercer príncipe salió del castillo.

"Mami ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos se van? ¿Pasa algo malo?" pregunta Helenita

"Me temo que si muñequita"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Andy se peleó con su mamá ayer y se quedó muy enojado, tanto que hasta se fue de aquí y no lo hemos encontrado, es por eso que todos se van para buscarlo"

"Yo también quiero buscarlo"

"Lo sé, tú conoces bien a Andy, ¿sabes de algún lugar secreto que los demás no conozcan donde pudiera haberse ido?"

"Pues en realidad no, creo que no lo conozco tan bien, porque no sé cuál sea su lugar secreto"

"No te preocupes mi amor, vamos a encontrarlo"

"¿Andy está enojado con su mamá entonces?"

"Por desgracia así es"

"Pues ¿qué le hizo?"

"Le guardó un secreto muy importante durante mucho tiempo"

"¿Cuál secreto?"

"No le dijo quien era su papá"

"¿Andy ya lo sabe?"

"Si"

"Y quién es?"

"Ya te lo explicaré a su tiempo"

"Pero Andy siempre quería saber quién era ¿Por qué se enojó entonces ahora que al fin sabe?"

"Porque su mamá no se lo dijo antes"

"Pobrecito, ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan molesto el día de ayer y no quiso jugar conmigo"

"Si, estaba muy lastimado por la mentira de su mamá, pero te aseguro que él te quiere mucho"

"Y ahora está perdido y solo"

"Pero esperemos que sólo sea por unos días, estoy segura de que se le pasa el coraje y vuelve con nosotros"

"Pero ¿y si no?"

"Si no vuelve entonces lo encontraremos pronto"

"Y entonces ¿Por qué nos quedamos aquí como si nada? Andy nos necesita y tenemos que encontrarlo"

"Y lo haremos, pero Elsa nos ha encargado su reino y debemos cuidarlo muy bien"

"¿Eres la reina en su lugar?"

"Soy la princesa al mando, la reina sigue siendo ella"

"¿Y yo puedo dar ordenes también?"

"¿Qué quieres ordenar?"

"Que todos busquen a Andy, por todas partes, hasta debajo de las piedras"

"Te aseguro que ya lo están buscando muy bien" le dice tomándola en sus brazos

"Quiero que aparezca mami, no pudimos reconciliarnos y eso me da mucha tristeza" dice la niña con lágrimas en los ojos

"Ya verás que aparece, Andy siempre regresa"

"¿Qué es esto que tienes aquí?" dice la niña tomando el comunicador mágico "Me parece muy familiar, creo que ya había visto uno antes. Claro, cuando fuimos por Andy a la isla Elsa traía uno igualito y habló con mi papá aunque él en realidad no estaba ahí"

"Si, para eso sirven, para hablar a distancia con otra persona que tenga uno igual"

"Entonces usémoslo para hablarle a Andy"

"No funcionaría cielo, Andy no se llevó el suyo"

"Eso significa que no quiere que lo encontremos, se ha ido para siempre" dice la niña llorando más que antes

"No, estoy segura de que sólo es un berrinchito, ya verás como se le pasa y vuelve con nosotros"

"Ojalá que si"

No muy lejos de ahí la reina Astrid observaba el sufrimiento de su nieta y la desesperación con que la familia real buscaba a Andy.

"Dios mio, pero ¿Qué fue lo que hice? No puedo creer que estaba tan ciega como para no ver lo que ese niño significa para todos, hasta para mi propia familia. He arruinado todo y ahora debo redimirme al respecto"

Mientras a gran distancia de ahí, en el barco, Andy comienza a pasar incomodidades de viajar en la sección de carga.

"Uf, ¿Cómo se supone que vaya al baño?" Se quejó Andy retorciéndose y al ver que no había moros por la costa subió a la cubierta. "Creo que no tendré más remedio que hacer en el mar, solo espero que no me descubran" Pensó el joven príncipe mientras se escabullía a la popa del barco y comenzaba a orinar "Oh, qué alivio, y no mira nadie, je je je, espero que el dios Neptuno no se enoje de que use su reino como mi sanitario personal, ahora debo volver a mi escondite"

Y diciendo esto Andy caminó de regreso al sótano del barco, cuando chocó con alguien.

"Lo siento, no quise colarme en su barco" dice el niño muy asustado

"Por favor no me mate" Dijo la otra voz asustada, la cual le pareció muy familiar.

"¿Eh? ¿Birgit? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Andy? fiu que alivio. Te seguí"

"¿Cómo me descubriste?"

"Porque hiciste ruido en mi ventana cuando bajaste por tu soga de sábanas"

"Creí que había sido muy sigiloso"

"Pues Ya ves que no, entonces decidí venir a cuidarte la espalda"

"Gracias pero puedo cuidarme solo"

"Eso no es cierto, siempre te estás metiendo en problemas"

"Lo sé, por eso hui, para escapar de los problemas, pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué no me delataste?"

"No quise meterte en más líos, así que decidí acompañarte y convencerte de regresar"

"Supongo que ya es tarde para evitar un castigo, a esta hora todos en casa han de haber notado que no estoy, además no voy a regresar, pero tú por otro lado, debes volver a Arendelle que es donde perteneces"

"Al igual que tú"

"No, yo ya no pertenezco ahí, por eso hui, para buscar mi lugar en el mundo"

"Pero haces mucha falta en casa"

"Oh nadie me necesita"

"Claro que sí, eres el futuro rey"

"Tal vez lo era, pero ya no más, quiero ser independiente, vivir mi vida, valerme por mí mismo"

"Eso no tiene mucho sentido que digamos, tengo otra idea, vayamos con el Capitán del barco y digámosle la verdad, estoy segura de que nos llevará de vuelta a casa"

"¿Estás loca? ¿Tienes idea de lo que le hacen a los polizones? Nos encerrarán en el calabozo, nos azotarán, nos pondrán a limpiar la cubierta, y si todo eso fuera poco nos llevarán a Cuba donde pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas trabajando en los campos de azúcar"

"Por eso digo que no le decimos nada al Capitán del barco"

"Escucha, tengo un mejor plan, llegamos a... donde sea que se dirija este barco, yo me quedo ahí y tú te cuelas en otro barco que vaya de regreso hacia Arendelle"

"¿Y tú no piensas volver nunca?"

"Tal vez algún día, cuando ya sea todo un hombre y sea además rico y poderoso"

La niña sólo puso los ojos en blanco al notar la terquedad de su amigo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó Andy.

"Sí, un poco"

"Pues hoy es tu día de suerte, permíteme presentarte, tu almuerzo" Dijo Andy lanzando una pequeña cuchilla de hielo y cortando un gran trozo de salchicha, después procedió a encender una pequeña vela que colocó sobre una caja de madera improvisando una mesa. "La cena está servida"

Ambos comenzaron a comer sumidos en sus pensamientos, Andy se preguntaba a donde se dirigiría esa buque y que destino le aguardaba, su amiga, por su parte estaba preocupada por su mamá, seguramente la buena mujer ya había notado que la niña no estaba y debía estar muy angustiada, pero por otro lado, a pesar de todo, esa cena a la luz de las velas con Andy, le parecía muy romántico, ciertamente el chico era muy atractivo con ese cabello rubio y ojos verdes, además era valiente, decidido y optimista.

Mientras de nuevo en Arendelle, Olaf hacía cárteles, los cuales colocarían en todo poste y árbol que vieran.

"¿Ya están listos los letreros?"

"Listísimos"

"Déjame echarles un vistazo" dijo Susy sin poder ocultar su desagrado

El Andy dibujado por Olaf, parecía más bien hecho por un niño de 4 años, el cartel contenía muchas faltas de ortografía y decía así Buscamos a nuestro amigo Señas particulares: Le gusta el chocolate Estatura: Más alto que yo.

"Oh, son un asco, si quieres que algo se haga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo" dijo la muñequita gruñona mientras tomaba lápiz y papel "Espero que los demás estén teniendo mejor suerte"

En el valle de los trolls Anna llegaba con su familia política.

"Grand Pabbie, Bulda, Clift, soy yo Anna"

"¡Anna llegó!"

"¡Y trajo a las niñas!"

Kristy y Elli corrieron a abrazar a sus parientes trolls mientras Anna hablaba con Pabbie.

"Andy ¿Está aquí?"

"No, no lo hemos visto desde hace varios días ¿Hay algún problema?"

"Andy huyó de casa cuando se enteró que Hans era su padre"

"¿Qué? ¿Andy está perdido?" preguntó Oppker

"Temo que sí, pero dejó esta carta para ti"

El troll leyó la carta entristeciéndose profundamente.

"Con razón sentí un desequilibrio en la magia"

"¿Espera qué?"

"Tuve un mal presentimiento"

"¿Pueden ayudarnos a encontrarlo?"

"Lo intentaremos" dijo Pabbie acercándose a su caldero,

De este comenzó a salir humo, el cual comenzó a tomar diversas formas, pero ninguna coincidía con Andy, al cabo de varios intentos por fin habló el viejo troll.

"Lo siento querida, pero creo que el niño ha ido más allá de nuestra visión"

"No lo entiendo, la otra vez cuando naufragó en la isla lo encontraron"

"Eso fue diferente, la reina sabía el lugar exacto del naufragio, que era un sitio muy cercano aquí"

"Pero esta vez no tenemos idea ni siquiera de donde buscar, podría estar a kilómetros de aquí y nuestro detector de magia no tiene tanto alcance"

"¿Entonces Andy no está en el pueblo?"

"Al parecer ni siquiera está en el pais"

"Oh no, tenía la esperanza de que lo encontráramos"

"Pero puedo decirte que Andy está vivo y bien, puedo sentirlo"

"¿Pueden venir con nosotros para mantenernos informados de que Andy siga estando bien en el futuro?"

"Recuerda que va contra las reglas mostrarnos ante las demás personas"

"Tengo una idea, finjan ser rocas y en algún lugar escondido del castillo toman su forma de trolls"

"Muy bien, pero sólo porque es una causa de fuerza mayor"

No muy lejos de ahí en la montaña del norte, la reina acompañada del Capitán Escarcha llegaban a la montaña del norte, la reina iba angustiada buscando a su hijo por todas partes, pero al Capitán parecía molestarlo algo más.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ya no puedo contenerme más!" Gritó el soldado de nieve de improviso asustando a la reina y ocasionando que ésta congelara todo a su alrededor.

"Capitán ¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Es cierto que el soldado Anders es hijo de Hans?"

"Veo que a todo mundo lo trae vuelto loco ese tema, pero la respuesta es sí Capitán, es hijo de él"

"Oh cruel destino, vida no me des pena inmerecida"

"No es para tanto Capitán"

"¿Qué no es para tanto? La mujer de mis sueños estuvo ya enamorada de alguien más"

"En primera, yo no soy la mujer de sus sueños y en segundo lugar ¿Cómo creía entonces que tuve un hijo?"

"No lo sé, la cigüeña, el campo de coles"

"Capitán no sea infantil"

"No sé con exactitud como nacen los bebés humanos"

"Y Supongo que no hay necesidad de explicarle, pues es algo que no tiene por qué preocuparle, ya que es un muñeco de nieve y no se verá nunca en una situación así"

"Si usted lo dice, aunque hay algo que no entiendo ¿Y por qué permitió que Hans se casara con Liv?"

"Disculpe Capitán pero eso no es asunto suyo"

"Claro que es mi asunto y después de todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos, creo que merezco una explicación"

"¿De qué habla? Nosotros no hemos pasado por casi nada juntos"

"No desvalorice nuestra relación"

"No tenemos ninguna relación capitán, eso es cosa de su imaginación solamente"

"Me rompe mi corazón de nieve"

"Capitán no diga eso, somos buenos amigos, pero sólo eso"

"Ah, ya sé, es porque yo no soy como ese tal príncipe pelo perfecto Hans, después de todo yo no pertenezco a la realeza y soy un simple capitán mientras que él es un almirante ¿no es así?"

"Usted es un buen hombre capitán, es valiente y muy leal, pero es un muñeco de nieve, es por eso que lo nuestro no funcionaria"

"¿Y cómo puede saberlo si nunca le ha dado una oportunidad a lo nuestro?"

"Usted es un gran amigo capitán y de hecho eso es lo que necesito, incluso por encima de un pretendiente"

"¿Entonces soy su amigo y su buen amigo?"

"Así es"

"Bueno, al menos eso ya es algo"

"Pero no hay que salirnos del tema capitán, hemos llegado al lugar"

"¿Qué es esta maravilla que tengo frente a mis ojos?"

"Un castillo de hielo que construí hace ya más de una década atrás"

"Es bellísimo y el puente es bellísimo también"

"Gracias, hasta ese día, no sabía de lo que era capaz" Dijo la reina mientras cruzaban el puente y recordaba el día que construyó aquel palacio, realmente aquella sensación de libertad y felicidad eran inigualables.

Luego de cruzar el puente ambos entran en el castillo.

"¿Andy? ¿Andy? ¿Estás aquí? Soy yo, mamá" No hubo respuesta, por lo que comenzaron a explorar el castillo buscando al niño, en cierto modo comprendía a Andy, es decir, ella también había huido en su momento, sabía por experiencia lo que era querer mantener distancia de los problemas y ser libre.

Realmente Andy le había hecho algunas mejoras y reparaciones al castillo y lo había devuelto a su esplendor, además de convertirlo en su guarida secreta, había reconstruido el candelabro, aunque ese lugar era mágico y le traía agradables recuerdos, también le traía amargos recuerdos, como cuando le congeló el corazón a su hermana, o cuando los guardias de Weselton casi la matan, o ella casi se volvía asesina, también en ese exacto lugar fue que quedó inconsciente y a merced de Hans y sus deseos de venganza, y lo peor de todo, justo ahí fue que Aksel estuvo a punto de matar a Andy frente a sus ojos, cuando Hans llegó en el momento exacto para impedirlo.

"Parece que no está aquí" Dijo el Capitán bajando por las escaleras y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Entonces debemos volver al castillo Capitán, tal vez los demás hayan tenido mejor suerte"

El soldado de nieve asintió y ambos emprendieron el regreso.

"Oh Andy ¿dónde estás? Si tan sólo pudieras perdonarme"

En las fronteras, Hans encontró huellas.

"Parecen ser huellas pequeñas, de un niño" Dijo uno de los soldados

"Entonces vamos en la dirección correcta"

Avanzaron por el sendero y llegaron a un muelle, siguieron el rastro hasta el atracadero.

"Disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero ¿De casualidad vio a un niño por aquí?" Preguntó Hans al tabernero.

"No Señor, aquí respetamos las leyes de no servir alcohol a menores"

"Se trata de mi hijo, huyó de casa y lo estamos buscando por todas partes, es como de esta estatura, tiene 12 años, cabello rubio casi blanco, ojos verdes y pecoso"

"Hum, lo siento, pero no he visto a nadie con esas características"

Hans y los soldados interrogaron a algunos de los trabajadores del atracadero y algunos marineros que estaban en el lugar, pero todos respondieron que no habían visto al niño.

"Señor" Dijo uno de los soldados "Al parecer las huellas se detienen aquí, justo en la orilla del muelle"

"No puede ser, eso significa que subió a un barco" Dijo Hans dejándose caer de rodillas desesperado.

"Si dejó el país será como buscar una aguja en un pajar" Dijo otro de los hombres.

Por unos instantes Hans permaneció inmóvil mirando hacía el horizonte, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto surgió una idea.

"No todo está perdido, nadie puede dejar Arendelle sin orden de la reina, buscaremos la bitácora de los barcos que partieron el día de hoy"

"Esa es una gran idea"

"Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a mi hijo"

Al caer la noche, los grupos de búsqueda regresaron con las manos vacías.

"No encontré nada, busqué por todas partes, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra" Dijo Kristoff.

"Tampoco nosotros tuvimos suerte" Dijo Susy.

"Y eso que pegamos todos los letreros" Agregó Olaf.

"Tampoco encontramos nada" Dijo el Capitán "No puedo creer que el soldado Anders desertara de esa forma"

"¡Kai, Gerda! Díganme que traen buenas noticias" Dijo la reina acercándose a ellos.

"Ojalá fuera así Majestad" Dijo Gerda

"Pero desafortunadamente no encontramos nada durante la búsqueda en la villa" Agregó Kai.

La reina suspiró con tristeza, pero luego algo llamó su atención.

"Anna ¿Qué llevas ahí?" Preguntó Elsa al ver a su hermana empujando una carreta con un par de grandes rocas.

"Trolls" Le respondió la pelirroja en secreto.

"¿Trolls?"

"Sí, no pueden ayudarnos a encontrar a Andy pero pueden advertirnos si está en peligro"

Ambas condujeron a los huéspedes trolls a las habitaciones de la reina, donde los ocultaron.

"Andy sigue a salvo, pero a cada segundo se aleja más y más" dijo Pabbie.

"Oh no, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?" Se quejó la reina.

"No fue su culpa Majestad, todo fue decisión del niño de principio a fin, le he dicho que debe dominar la ira y controlar sus emociones, pero al parecer le cuesta más trabajo del que había previsto"

"Sé lo que me dijeron hace años, la ira será el enemigo de Andy, por eso pensé que lo mejor era ocultarle ciertas cosas que podrían hacerlo enojar, no quería alterar su estado emocional y que con sus poderes lastimara a alguien, no quería que sufriera como sufrí yo, pero al final terminé cometiendo los mismos errores que mis padres"

"¡Elsa!" Gritó Hans desde afuera.

"Hans, ¿Encontraste algo?" Preguntó la reina saliendo.

"Sí, pero no son noticias alentadoras"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Seguimos el rastro de Andy hasta un atracadero, al parecer subió a un barco y partió hacia otro país"

"Oh no, nunca lo encontraremos entonces"

"Se me ocurrió una idea, déjame ver los registros de los buques que autorizaste para partir hoy"

"Oh, ya sé lo que pretendes" Dijo la reina tomando unas hojas de su escritorio y entregándoselas.

"Veamos" Dijo el pelirrojo leyendo los reportes "España, Italia, América, Brasil, Japón, Inglaterra"

"Son demasiados"

"Guiaré una expedición a Japón, Kristoff que vaya a América, Anna a Brasil, capitán vaya a España, Liv a Italia"

"Entonces a Inglaterra iré yo" dijo Elsa

"No, tú eres la reina, no puedes dejar el reino"

"Mi hijo me necesita, debo ir con él"

"También tu gente te necesita y estos viajes podrían durar muchas semanas"

"Entonces ¿Quién irá a Inglaterra?"

"Si me lo permiten, yo quisiera dirigir esa expedición" dijo la reina Astrid entrando al lugar

"¿Usted? Creí que ya nos había librado de su odiosa presencia y que había vuelto a su reino" le dice Elsa

"Permítanme redimirme aceptando mis servicios, ahora que he reflexionado yo también quiero encontrar a Andy, jamás me lo perdonaría si algo malo le sucede o si nunca aparece"

"Eso debió pensarlo antes de abrir su enorme bocota" le dice su yerno

"Escuchen por favor, puedo serles más útil como aliada que como enemiga, tengo buenos tratos con la realeza de Inglaterra y conozco sus calles bien, puesto que pase allá unos años de mi juventud"

"Si, cuando se comprometió con Weselton" le dice el sureño

"Mi madre tiene razón Elsa, ella podría viajar a Inglaterra" Intervino Liv

"¿Para qué? ¿Para asegurarse de que mi hijo nunca vuelva a casa?"

"Le aseguro que son sinceras mis palabras majestad, quiero redimirme por todo lo malo que he hecho, espero que acepte mis disculpas y me permita ayudar en esta búsqueda"

"No sé si confiar en sus palabras"

"Elsa te aseguro que mi madre dice la verdad, dale una oportunidad, por favor"

"Debo estar totalmente desesperada, está bien, la reina Astrid irá a Inglaterra"

"No se arrepentirá majestad"

"Está decidido" agrego Hans "Partiremos mañana a primera hora"

Sin saber todo lo que sucede en casa, por la noche, Andy y Birgit se preparaban para dormir preparando una cama en un rincón de la bodega y abrigándose bien.

"Buenas noches Andy"

"Buenas noches, que aparezcan pulgas en tus sueños"

"¿Gracias? También en los tuyos, je je je"

"Je je je Descansa"

Y ambos se quedaron dormidos. En Arendelle todos se preparan para los largos viajes que los esperan.

"Tu amiga fue muy amable al perdonarme hija" le dice Astrid a Liv

"Si, y espero que lo valores y que no hagas que se arrepienta"

"Te aseguro que esta vez si haré las cosas de la forma correcta"

"Me alegra oírlo. Por cierto, tengo un regalo para ti"

"¿Un regalo? Oh hija, me alegra ver que ya nos estamos reconciliando"

"Aquí tienes" le dice entregándole un comunicador mágico

"Pero que hermosas conchas hija, me gustan muchísimo"

"Me alegra que te gusten, pero hay algo que debes saber sobre ellas"

"¿Y qué es?"

"Te lo mostraré, sólo no entres en pánico"

Su madre la vio muy extrañada mientras la princesa tomaba el comunicador en sus manos y lo abría.

"Muéstrame a Hans"

Un instante después, la imagen del sureño aparecía frente a ellas.

"Amor ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto el pelirrojo

"Hola amor, sólo estaba mostrándole a mi madre el comunicador mágico"

"Muy bien, me alegra que esté ayudándonos"

La princesa miró a su madre que permanecía atónita y a punto de caer desmayada.

"No entres en pánico"

"No, no hay pánico, no hay razón, me agrada la brujería como a todo el mundo ¿Y hace cuanto que tienes estas cosas?"

"Desde hace como tres años, pero no lo veas como brujería sino como algo muy útil, la magia tiene su lado positivo, recuerda la pócima de aquella gitana que nos salvó la vida a Helena y a mí"

"Cierto"

"Los comunicadores los usaremos para avisarnos unos a otros sobre los avances de la búsqueda, sin ellos las cartas tardarían semanas en llegar. Bien, me voy a dormir, mañana nos espera un día muy pesado"

"Buenas noches hija"

"Buenas noches mamá"

Y diciendo esto la princesa volvió a su habitación donde su hija la esperaba ya empijamada.

"Mami ¿no apareció Andy?" Preguntó la niña llorosa.

"No hijita"

"Eso es terrible ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" dice la niña mientras gruesas lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

"Vamos a buscarlo hasta que lo encontremos mi cielo"

"Andy es mi mejor amigo y el pobrecito está solito, perdido"

"Lo sé, es horrible todo esto"

"Quisiera que sólo fuera una pesadilla"

"Ya no llores muñequita

Como me apena el verte llorar

Toma mi mano siéntela

Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa

No llores mas aquí estoy

Para alguien tan pequeño pareces tan fuerte

Mis brazos te mantendrán a salvo y caliente

Estos lazos que nos unen, no se pueden romper

Estaré aquí no llores.

En mi corazón tú vivirás

Desde hoy será y para siempre amor

En mi corazón no importa que dirán

Dentro de mí estarás siempre"

Y con esta dulce canción la niña se quedó profundamente dormida. En ese momento el sureño entro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama cobijando a la niña, sin saber que desde una distancia prudente, desde la puerta entre abierta, Elsa los observaba arropar a su niña y se entristecía de recordar que ella no tenía a su amado hijo a su lado.

Al mirar el pasillo vinieron a su mente recuerdos de cuando era un bebé y apenas aprendía a caminar.

"Andy, ven con mamá hijto, ven, mamá te va a dar un gran abrazo y un beso" Dijo la reina extendiendo sus brazos.

El pequeño príncipe dejaba de llorar y continuaba avanzando, y se lanzaba a los brazos de su madre, la cual lo cubría de besos mientras le decía lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

Suspirando la reina caminó hacia su habitación.

Al día siguiente todos se preparaban para partir, los barcos eran cargados con provisiones y se juntaba tripulación para dirigir a cada uno.

"Elsa ¿se puede?" Preguntó la muñequita tocando a la puerta.

"Pásate Susy"

"O te cambiaste muy rápido y tendiste tu cama en un santiamén o ni siquiera pudiste dormir anoche"

"Más bien fue lo segundo"

"No estés así amiga, ya verás que ese niño aparece en cualquier momento"

"Me preocupa el cómo estará, pero sobre todo me lastima que de seguro en este mismo instante está pensando lo peor de mí"

"Puede que sea para bien esta separación"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" le pregunta la reina algo molesta

"No te enfades, yo sólo digo que quizás teniendo un momento para valerse por sí mismo Andy reflexione y cambie su modo de pensar, así valorara todo lo que haces por él, sobre todo porque muy probablemente vaya a batallar y sufrir en estos días"

"Esperemos que no sufra demasiado"

"Lo que trato de decirte es que todo pasa por algo"

"Sigo creyendo que debí haber tenido esa conversación con Andy desde hace años, pero como siempre me ganó el miedo a cómo se iba a sentir y fue por eso que nunca se lo dije"

"Y a él como siempre le ganó el enojo y la frustración y no pudo esperar a oír explicaciones"

"Así ha sido siempre ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?"

"Pues yo le pondría una buena tunda en cuanto lo tuviera en frente, por hacerme pasar por semejante angustia"

"Los golpes no sirven de nada Susy"

"Pero ayudan bastante"

"Veo que no tienes remedio, ustedes siempre me levantan el ánimo con sus ocurrencias, será mejor que me prepare, hay que despedirnos a los demás"

"Oye ¿quieres que Olaf y yo nos quedemos contigo a hacerte compañía? ¿O prefieres que vayamos con alguna expedición?"

"Vayan con ellos, tú Susy ve con el capitán a España"

"¿Y Olaf?"

"Que él vaya a Inglaterra con la reina Astrid"

"¿Segura? Ya sabes que puede ser muy enfadoso e irritante en ocasiones"

"Precisamente, quiero que esa mujer tenga un mal viaje"

"Ay amiga, no dejas pasar nada por alto, je je je. Se lo diré de inmediato y en un momento estaremos listos"

Un momento después de que la muñequita saliera de la habitación de la reina, se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Hola Elsa" dijo la pequeña Helena entrando en la habitación con sus dos mascotas "¿Qué crees? Mi mamá me va a llevar a Italia con ella"

"Qué bueno, vas a conocer Roma y Venecia y todas esas hermosas ciudades"

"Si, va a ser muy divertido, pero lo malo es que no está Andy y este viaje no va a ser tan divertido sin él"

"Lo sé, es terrible, pero ahora que sabemos dónde puede estar, nada va a evitar que lo traigamos de vuelta"

"¿Tú a dónde vas a ir?"

"Yo no puedo dejar el reino tanto tiempo, mi gente me necesita"

"Entonces ¿puedes cuidar a Rechinidos y Bolita de algodón por mí? Se marean mucho en el barco y te prometo que esta vez no te alergiarán" le dice la niña entregándole a sus dos animalitos

"De acuerdo, yo los cuidaré bien" le dice la reina recibiéndolos

"También quería decirte que no estés triste, Andy es el niño más valiente y listo que conozco y de seguro está muy bien, si no es que ya hasta se hizo riquísimo y famosísimo"

"Gracias por ayudarme a buscarlo Helena"

"Para esos están las amigas"

"Bueno, vamos al muelle, no querrás que te dejen"

"Claro que no, la última en llegar es un huevo podrido"

Las dos salen corriendo de la habitación, a pesar de su angustia, la platinada no pudo evitar distraerse un rato con la simpática niña.

Momentos después en el muelle.

"Entonces me llevaré a Elli conmigo a América" decía Kristoff a su esposa

"Espero que encontremos a Andy pronto, pero el lado bueno de todo esto es que vamos a conocer muchísimos lugares nuevos" decía la niña

"Se cuidan los dos" les dijo Anna

"También tú y Kristy en Brasil"

"Adiós Kristy"

"Adiós Elli"

"Te extrañaré hermana"

"También yo a ti"

"Pero no estés triste mamá te mostrará lugares muy interesantes"

"Lo sé, pero igual no será lo mismo sin ti"

"Descuida, en unas semanas estaremos juntas de nuevo"

"Eso espero"

En otra parte del muelle.

"Adiós reina de mis sueños, le prometo que no descansaré ni me distraeré de mi objetivo ni por un segundo... Uh, pero que rico, llevamos mucha comida suculenta" dijo el soldado de nieve bobeando las cajas que subían al barco

"Gracias capitán, es un alivio contar con un soldado tan preparado como usted" le dice la reina sarcásticamente

"Descuida, yo lo tendré muy bien vigilado" le dice su amiga de nieve "Y alineadito también"

"Elsa, nos vemos luego" le dice Liv

"Te agradezco tanto todo lo que haces por mí"

"No me lo agradezcas, además tú harías lo mismo por mí"

"Que tengan buen viaje"

"Adiosito Elsa" le dice Helena dándole un abrazo

"Cuídate mucho pequeñita y a tu mami cuídala también"

"Claro que si"

"Cuídate tú también Elsa"

Luego de despedirse de su amiga, la princesa y su hija se acercan con el sureño.

"Nunca antes he dirigido una expedición a otro país, acepté la responsabilidad para apoyar a Elsa, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo" le dice Liv a su esposo

"Lo harás muy bien, te conozco y sé que eres muy capaz" le responde el pelirrojo

"Además eres buena dando órdenes mami" agrega su hija

"Las voy a extrañar mucho a las dos" les dice Hans dándoles un abrazo

"Y nosotras a ti" le responde su esposa

"Pero vamos a estar en contacto con nuestra magia ¿recuerdan?" les dice la niña

"Muy cierto y además porque mientras nos queramos no nos vamos a separar ya que si tú piensas en mí, como yo pienso en ti aun en la distancia estaremos juntos por siempre"

"Bien dicho" agrego la muñequita de nieve mientras ella y su novio entonaban una canción

_Olaf y Susy: "Juntos por siempre_

_Estaremos en la distancia_

_Pensar uno en el otro_

_Será, juntos por siempre"_

_Hans: "Cuando un padre ama a una hija así"_

_Helena: "Cuando una hija ama a un padre así"_

_Ambos: "No hay montaña que pueda estorbar_

_No hay distancia que pueda separar"_

_Todos: "Juntos por siempre_

_Estaremos en la distancia_

_Pensar uno en el otro_

_Será, juntos por siempre"_

Terminaron cantando todos.

"Muy cierto papi, ya verás cómo voy a pensar en ti todos los días"

"¿Todos?"

"No me va a faltar ni uno solo"

"Que les vaya muy bien"

"A ti también" le dice su esposa y se dan un tierno beso

"Papi, dile a mi mamá que me de permiso de manejar el barco un rato"

"Mejor ¿Qué tal si nos esperamos unos años más?"

"¿Hasta que tenga cuántos?"

"Como 15"

"Bueno, ya esperé hasta hoy"

La familia se separa y cada quien aborda su embarcación.

"¿Tú también vas a pensar en mí Susy?" Dice Olaf a Susy. "¿Estás llorando?"

"¿Yo? Claro que no, me cayó una basurita en el ojo" Dijo la muñequita disimulando.

"Oh, por un instante creí que llorabas por nuestra separación"

"Claro que no, eso sería muy infantil"

"Pensaré en ti siempre"

"También yo en ti" Dijo Susy abrazándolo.

Momentos después la reina de las nieves observaba los barcos alejarse, ciertamente, no podía haber enviado a personas más capaces y en las que confiara más, a excepción de la reina Astrid, quien era la causante de todo esto en primer lugar.

Mientras Andy y su amiga se encontraban aún en la bodega y comenzaban a marearse por el movimiento de las olas.

"Usualmente no me mareo y me encanta viajar en barco, pero creo que no es una muy buena idea viajar con la carga" Dijo Andy.

"Pero somos polizones, no esperabas trato de primera clase ¿o si?"

"Supongo que no je je je"

"Oh oh, alguien viene" Exclamó la niña al oír voces y pasos que se acercaban.

"Maniobras evasivas"

Y entonces Andy saltó a un barril con manzanas y la niña se escondió entre unos costales de patatas.

"Limpia la cubierta, limpia la cubierta" Se quejaba un hombre que traía un trapeador "Estoy harto de limpiar la maldita cubierta" Dijo el hombre acercándose al barril de manzanas y metiendo la mano, entonces Andy le pasó una de las frutas y el hombre la tomó sin percatarse de la presencia del polizón y comenzó a comerse la manzana, una vez que la devoró arrojó los restos hacia los costales y ésta cayó sobre la cabeza de la niña.

"Que asco" Pensó la niña.

"Bien, ahora me voy a limpiar la cubierta" Dijo el hombre subiendo las escaleras "¿Alguien ve lo que estoy haciendo? Estoy limpiando la cubierta" Se oía quejarse al hombre a lo lejos.

"Eso estuvo cerca" Dijo Birgit

"Tú júntate conmigo y verás que nadie nos ganará ¿Sabes? Me alegra que hayas venido, a tu lado ya no me siento solo"

"Para eso somos amigos, aunque sigo pensando que debemos volver a casa"

"Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, un poco de aventura no le cae mal a nadie"

"Seguramente nuestras mamás están preocupadas"

"Pues lo siento, mamá debió pensarlo antes de mentirme"

"No seas malagradecido, ella creyó que era lo mejor"

"¿De parte de quien estás traidora?"

"Digamos que soy neutral"

"Con estos amigos para qué quiero enemigos"

"¿Sabes? Jamás me imaginé que Hans era tu papá"

"Ni yo tampoco"

"Aunque creo que ya te empiezo a encontrar cierto parecido con él"

"¿Tu crees?"

"Sí, las mismas orejas, los mismos ojos, las pecas, incluso algunas expresiones"

"Supongo que sí hay similitudes, debí parecer un completo estúpido con mi teoría de que mi papá era un troll"

"Oye, en ese entonces tenías sólo seis años"

"Lo sé, pero de todos modos fui tan torpe, seguramente mamá mientras pensaba, Andy es tan tonto e ingenuo, si supiera la verdad, si se diera cuenta del ridículo que está haciendo"

"Oye, no digas eso, tú mamá sería incapaz de burlarse de ti, ella te quiere mucho y es una de las personas más buenas que conozco"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Si, estoy segura de que sea como sea ella pensó todo el tiempo que esto era por tu bien"

"O quizá más bien era que le daba vergüenza que yo me enterara de la clase de mujer que es"

"Óyeme ¿No estarás pensando mal de tu mamá? ¿O si?"

"Ya no sé qué pensar Birgit, me siento tan dolido"

"Ya no lo estés, yo estoy aquí contigo y estoy segura de que este loco viaje te hará reflexionar bien las cosas"

Luego de algunos días, una mañana el ir y venir de los marineros, hizo que Andy y Birgit se despertaran y se pusieran alerta y prestaran atención a sus comentarios, al parecer habían llegado a tierra.

"Por fin, ya era hora" Dijo Andy poniéndose de pie de un salto.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Debemos esperar un poco y bajar sin que nos vean"

El barco tocó puerto, fue amarrado al muelle y los marineros comenzaron a bajar. Andy y Birgit tomaron su equipaje junto con algunas provisiones y sigilosamente subieron a cubierta, una vez ahí, echaron un vistazo hacia la ciudad, la cual no se apreciaba muy bien, pues era muy temprano y la cubría una espesa niebla, pero conforme los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a bañarla, los niños pudieron apreciar numerosas casas, grandes edificios, un inmenso puente de cantera con arcos, carruajes.

"Wow" Exclamaron ambos

"Que ciudad más grande" Dijo Birgit.

"Sí ¿No te parece genial?"

"Claro que sí, pero presiento que nos meteremos en líos"

"Oh vamos ¿De qué hablas? Sólo hay líos si nos descubren"

"Hey ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Dijo el contra maestre.

"Cómo ahora" Se quejó Andy.

"Avisa al Capitán que tenemos un par de polizones" Dijo el hombre.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Birgit escondida detrás de su amigo, mientras ambos retrocedían.

"Correr"

"¿Qué?"

"Correr" Dijo Andy corriendo seguido de su amiga.

"Oigan Vengan aquí"

Andy corrió a la orilla del barco y se bajó deslizándose por una soga, aterrizando en el muelle de madera, pero su amiga no era tan ágil y además le temía a las alturas, por lo que se detuvo en lugar de saltar, mirando desde arriba a su amigo.

"Ven aquí nena, no tengas miedo" Decía un marinero cerrandoles el paso, pero gracias al entrenamiento de los trolls, Andy logró que ambos lograran perder a sus perseguidores, corrieron por el muelle y se internaron por las calles.

"¿Los perdimos?" Preguntó Birgit respirando agitada.

"Creo que sí" Respondió su amigo recobrando el aliento.

"Eso estuvo cerca"

"Y que lo digas"


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Los perdimos?" Preguntó Birgit respirando agitada.

"Creo que sí" Respondió su amigo recobrando el aliento.

"Eso estuvo cerca"

"Y que lo digas"

"Espero que ahora estés convencido de lo tonta que fue tu idea de huir de casa"

"Son pequeños contratiempos, pero ya verás que pronto las cosas estarán a mi favor"

"Si tú lo dices, pero ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?"

"No lo sé, pero pronto lo averiguaremos, anda, vamos"

"¿Quieres regresar con los malosos de allá? Nos atraparan"

"No si somos más listos que ellos, espérame aquí" Dijo Andy avanzando sigilosamente por el muelle y se acercó a un hombre que daba la bienvenida a los visitantes.

"Bienvenido a Londres señor" Oyó decir a ese hombre.

"¿Londres?" Pensó Andy desde detrás de un bote de basura

"Genial, aquí es donde vive Victoria, estamos en la corona del imperio británico" Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se reunía con su amiga y le informaba lo que había descubierto "Estamos en Londres"

"¿Estamos en los dominios de tu amiguita?"

"Sí ¿No es eso genial?"

"No te imaginas cuanto" Respondió la niña aparentando "¿Irás a buscarla?"

"Claro que no, no aún ¿Quieres que piensen que soy alguna clase de aprovechado que viaja a un reino lejano sólo para que lo mantengan? No, voy a ganármela, ya verás, en muy poco tiempo tendré una vida próspera y seré digno de ella"

"¿Planeas casarte con ella?"

"Woa, no ahora mismo, a su tiempo, es decir, yo aun soy un niño, pero ojalá las cosas se den de acuerdo a mis planes ¿Te imaginas la cara de mamá cuando vea que llego a ser rey de uno de los reinos más poderosos del mundo y no gracias a ella?"

"Pero creí que no te gustaba la idea de ser rey"

"Y así es, sólo que aquí seré más bien príncipe consorte, lo cual tiene muchas menos responsabilidades pero es igual de importante y de admirado"

"Ahora si creo que perdiste la razón, pero en fin ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Lo primero será devolverte a casa, no quiero que te pase algo malo por mi culpa"

"Yo no me iré sin ti"

"¿Estás loca?"

"Tú te escapaste de casa y viajaste cientos de kilómetros hasta un país extranjero teniendo sólo 12 años de edad ¿Y la loca soy yo?"

"Entiende que yo tengo mis razones"

"Y yo las mías"

"¿Y esas serían?"

"Mi mejor amigo"

Andy sonrió ante la lealtad de su amiga.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte? Tu mamá debe estar muy preocupada"

"Lo sé"

"No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, y regresa a casa, tu hogar y tu vida te esperan"

"Oye, yo también puedo cuidarme sola, soy una chica fuerte"

"Pues Bienvenida a bordo, ya verás que nos irá bien"

"Ojalá, sólo espero que no nos metamos en problemas"

"¿Qué piensas? Teniendo mis poderes ¿Qué ha de pasar?"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

"Claro que la tengo, como siempre, ya verás que tu mamá estará muy feliz y orgullosa con todo lo que lograremos, pero ahora lo primero que debemos hacer es conseguir comida, me muero de hambre"

"Ya somos dos, pero ¿Con qué dinero?"

"Al salir de casa traje un poco de dinero para sobrevivir los primeros días" Dijo Andy sacando un pequeño costal con monedas.

"Veo que eres muy precavido"

"Claro que sí, anda, vamos a conocer la ciudad"

Y ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles, cuyos habitantes comenzaban a despertar y se preparaban para sus labores diarias mientras cantaban.

Farolero: "El sol salió, de día es

Y todo empieza en la ciudad"

Panadero: "El té hervir"

Esposa: "El pan hornear"

Panadero y su esposa: "Hay quien no quiere despertar"

Comerciante: "Ya todo listo para vender"

Velador: "El velador se va a dormir"

Mujer elegante: "A clases van y yo a rezar"

Mujeres: "A comprar, vamos ya"

Todos: "Porque aquí en Londres hay que celebrar

De distintas partes amigos llegaran

Hay que vender de lo mejor, aquí lo encontraran

Si busca bien aquí habrá qué pueda usted comprar"

Pescadero: "Pescado y cerdo encontrara"

Carnicero: "Aunque no sea de lo mejor"

Pordiosero: "Una limosna por favor

Para comer en la ciudad"

Mayordomo: "Mientras duerme mi señor"

Sirvienta: "Algunos vamos a limpiar"

Ambos: "Es un día como ayer"

Borracho 1:"¿Qué diré?"

Borracho 2: "No más pelear"

Todos: "Porque aquí en Londres vamos a vender

Ajos y cebollas tiene que llevar

Hay que vender de lo mejor, aquí lo encontraran

Si busca bien aquí habrá qué pueda usted comprar"

"Por si aun tenias alguna duda de en dónde estamos, espero que toda esta gente te lo haya aclarado" le dice Andy a su amiga

"Con eso basta, gracias"

"¿Y qué te parece la ciudad?" pregunta Andy a su amiga

"Es maravillosa, muy bella

Londres es más de lo que yo soñé

Londres jamás me lo imagine

Lindos tejados de más de un color

Banderas que ondean bajo el sol

Que grandes casas hay aquí

Cuántas familias son

Lo que mire, lo que sentí

No puedo describir

Es un pastel que terminaron de hornear

Con tanta emoción no puedo respirar

Londres tan lleno como un panal

A mi mamá le podría encantar

Lleno de gente que excitante es

Colores que nunca imagine"

Todos: "Porque aquí en Londres, nada extraño hay

Criaturas mágicas aquí no entraran

Los días son distintos pero no es tiempo especial

Entre sus mundos y mi mundo jamás se olvidaran"

Birgit: "Londres es más de lo que yo soñé

Londres jamás me lo imagine

Lindos tejados de más de un color

Banderas que ondean bajo el sol"

Todos: "Porque aquí en Londres hoy historia es

No hay más misterios, nada que temer

Hoy es un día especial, incomparable de verdad

Hoy Londres es sensacional

¡Gran día es!"

Después de cantar y conocer la ciudad entraron en un mesón para almorzar.

"Lo siento, pero no acepto estas monedas noruegas, sólo libras británicas" Dijo el dueño del lugar "Tendrán que cambiarlas"

"¿Y donde se supone que las cambiaremos?" Preguntó la niña a Andy mientras salían del lugar y caminaban por la banqueta.

"Yo puedo ayudarles con eso" Dijo un gitano desde un pequeño puesto instalado en un callejón. "Cambio todo tipo de monedas"

"Oh, debe ser nuestro día de suerte, tenemos 200 coronas noruegas ¿A cuanto equivale eso en libras?"

"Veamos" Dijo el hombre haciendo cálculos mentales "Equivale a 10 libras" Mintió el hombre, ya que en realidad les correspondían 18, pero le pareció que sería muy fácil estafar a sus jóvenes e inexpertos clientes.

"¿Eso es mucho?" Preguntó Birgit.

"Pero claro que sí"

"Perfecto, las tomamos, aquí tiene" Dijo Andy

"Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes" Dijo el hombre tomando las monedas y sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Gracias señor, ouch" Se quejó Andy chocando con un costal que contenía un polvo extraño "Cof cof cof" Tosió el niño por el polvadero

"Oh lo siento mucho señor, ya le tiré su mercancía, permítame levantarla"

"No te preocupes amiguito, está bien, yo la levantaré" Dijo el estafador un poco extrañado ya que el polvo al contacto con el niño brillaba.

Ajeno a esto, Andy se sacudió, se puso su gorra y salió feliz con las libras esterlinas que acababa de cambiar reuniéndose con su amiga.

"Ese niño debe ser mágico, entonces creo que se llevará una pequeña sorpresa con ese polvo" Pensó el gitano.

Mientras Andy llegaba a Inglaterra, el barco que llegaría al mismo destino llevaba algunos días de haber salido y los dos jefes de la expedición no se estaban llevando muy bien

"Maaaaaaaaaaarinero soy,

Y en la mar nací,

Y en la mar me crié,

Y en la mar viví.

Y yo nunca me mareo,

Pues me gusta el bamboleo,

Marinero soy

Y en la mar nací" cantaba Olaf alegremente

Entonces la reina Astrid comenzó a ahorcarlo.

"No cantes, siento más placer de escuchar a los pelicanos graznando que a ti"

"Oiga, no me deja respirar"

"Perdona, me bloquee por un segundo, pero es que tú me sacas de quicio, aunque normalmente suelo ser muy comprensiva"

"Si, se nota que es usted la bondad en persona"

"¿Por qué te asignaron como mi compañero si ni sirves de nada?"

"Eso sí que me lastimó, voy a llorar"

"¿Llorar? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Crees que unas lágrimas de cocodrilo me van a hacer retractarme de lo que dije?"

"Buaaa, usted es muy mala, ahora entiendo por qué no se llevaba bien con mi amiga Elsa, porque ella es todo lo que usted no"

"Cállate torpe cosa"

"Mi nombre no es cosa, es Olaf"

"Como sea ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mí de esa forma? ¿Qué acaso no ves que yo soy una reina mientras que tú no eres nada más que un muñeco de nieve diabólico?"

"Oiga, yo no soy diabólico, aunque me parece que usted si"

"Yo soy un ser humano, tú eres un muñeco de nieve y desde mi punto de vista, unos simples objetos no deberían tener vida"

"¿Por qué es usted tan mala?"

"No soy mala, es sólo que la brujería no me gusta"

"¿Es miedosa entonces?"

"Soy una reina, el temor no es una opción para mí, todos mis súbditos confían en mi coraje y determinación, no puedo darme el lujo de tener miedo"

"Eso explica por qué mi amiga Elsa es tan valiente entonces"

"Sí, creo que tenemos algunas cosas en común"

"¿Y entonces por qué la odia?"

"Ya no lo hago, ¿o sí? ya no sé qué pensar"

"Bienvenida a mi mundo"

"No te burles de mí"

"No, es cierto, la mayoría de las veces no sé qué pensar, porque aunque no lo crea, soy un poquito bobo"

"No, si no me lo dices nunca me hubiera dado cuenta ¿eh?" dice la reina sarcásticamente

"Si, ya sé que soy muy bueno ocultándolo, pero es la verdad, me ataranto fácilmente"

"Pues hoy yo me siento igual que tú estás todo el tiempo"

"Creo que también nosotros dos tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensábamos"

La reina ya no dijo nada, dejó el sarcasmo a un lado y le sonrió al muñeco, el cual también le convidó una sonrisa mostrando sus simpáticos dientecillos.

De nuevo en Londres, sin saber que habían sido estafados, los dos niños regresaron al mesón donde Andy ordenó lo mejor de lo mejor y ambos comieron hasta saciarse.

"Oiga" Dijo Andy parándose sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar el mostrador y hablar con el mesonero "¿El palacio de Buckingham está cerca de aquí?"

"Pues como a un par de kilómetros ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Simple curiosidad ¿Sabe de un lugar donde podamos alojarnos?"

"¿Vienen solos?"

"Oh, claro que no, somos visitantes noruegos, papá es un hombre de negocios que viaja por muchos países, él ahora está en el centro en una importante junta, pero nosotros nos aburrimos y nos envió a conocer la ciudad y a conseguir alojamiento"

"Pues en ese caso, permítanme presentarme, soy el Sr. Nell y les doy la bienvenida a mi humilde establecimiento, en el piso superior tengo habitaciones disponibles"

"Perfecto, denos una con dos camas"

Momentos después Andy pagó el alojamiento y la comida y el hombre los condujo a la habitación.

"Espero que estén cómodos, la ventana tiene vista al parque"

"Gracias" Respondió Birgit mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

"Estoy cansado, creo que tomaré una siesta"

"No se nota pero el dinero se agota, sólo nos quedan 5 libras"

"Oh, con mi talento innato repondremos todo cuanto hemos gastado, y hasta lo triplicaremos fácilmente, pero por ahora hay que dormir"

Después de lo cansado del viaje y dormir incómodamente en la sección de carga del barco, escapar de los marinos y caminar por toda la ciudad, ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos.

Luego de varias horas de una buena siesta, Andy fue el primero en despertarse.

"Cielos, creo que dormí una eternidad" Dijo Andy viendo a su amiga que aún dormía en la otra cama. "Vaya, Birgit se ve muy bonita cuando duerme, espera ¿Qué dije? Ya no sé ni lo que digo" Dijo el niño para sí mismo "Hey despierta bella durmiente" Dijo el joven príncipe sacudiendo levemente a su amiga.

"¿Bella durmiente?" Suspiró la niña estirándose y frotándose los ojos "¿De veras crees que lo soy?"

"Es sólo una expresión" Respondió Andy sonrojado.

"Oh entiendo"

"No es que no seas bonita, claro que lo eres, es más si alguien se atreviera a decir lo contrario le rompería la nariz"

"¿Gracias?"

"Después de reponer energías aún nos queda mucho por conocer"

"Pero antes creo que nos hace falta un buen baño"

"¿Baño? Pero si aun no es sábado"

"Hace días que no nos bañamos apestoso rey de los renos"

"Muy bien, supongo que no me hará daño tocar el agua" Dijo Andy abriendo la puerta del baño "Mira, por suerte hay servicio de tuberías"

"Genial, y tiene además agua calientita"

"Puaj, a mí no me gusta el agua caliente"

"Entonces abre paso porque a mí si me gusta y mucho. Así que Afuera"

"¿Qué?"

"Voy a bañarme y quisiera un poco de privacidad si no te molesta"

"Oh sí, si, claro, claro, ya me voy"

"Creo que no empaqué ropa para mí"

"No te preocupes, te presto de la mía" Dijo Andy dándole un cambio de ropa.

"Gracias, y ahora no vayas a espiar" Dijo la niña cerrando la puerta.

"Eso quisieras, pero no te hagas ilusiones, si pudiera a quien espiaría sería a Angelita, ella es toda una mujer y no una niñita como tú"

"Eres un pervertido"

"Hey, y tú qué sabes de la vida"

"Más que tú"

"Si claro" Rezongó Andy sentándose sobre la cama

"¿Pueden creerlo?" Pensó Andy "No vayas a espiarme" Dijo arremedando la voz de su amiga "Si claro" Continuó después de varios minutos de silencio "Como si yo me estuviera muriendo de ganas de verla, es decir, habiendo otras chicas mucho más sexys, como Angelita, o las chicas Paulsen, iba yo a querer verla a ella, mi mejor amiga y sin ropa, aunque nunca me había preguntado ¿Cómo se verá Birgit? No, no, no ¿que estoy diciendo?" Pensó Andy dándose una bofetada a sí mismo "Ella no me parece atractiva en lo más mínimo, aunque tal vez una miradita y ya no me matará, es decir, nadie se dará cuenta, no, no contrólate Anders ella es sólo tu amiga y nada más, además piensa en lo que sucedería si te descubriera asomándote por el ojo de la cerradura, se molestaría, diría que soy un pervertido, me dejaría un ojo morado y no querría ser mi amiga nunca más. No tendría por qué darse cuenta, el señor Paulsen no te ha descubierto espiando a sus hijas, eres un experto en esto, sólo acércate muy sigilosamente" Se dijo a sí mismo en voz muy baja mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba de puntitas hacia la puerta del baño "Sólo una miradita y ya" Pensó Andy mirando por el ojo de la cerradura, sólo para descubrir que su amiga ya se estaba terminando de vestir "Oh rayos" Pensó Andy furioso "Tardé demasiado en decidirme, eso me saco por escuchar a mi conciencia" Refunfuñó el niño volviendo a su lugar.

"Ya salí"

"Ya me di cuenta" Respondió Andy con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Qué tienes? Pareces decepcionado"

"Nada"

"Sólo espero que cuando consigamos dinero compremos vestidos y ropa para mí, no me gusta usar ropa de hombre. Supongo que es tu turno de bañarte Alteza real" Dijo la niña exprimiéndose el cabello y comenzando a cepillarlo, mientras Andy la miraba un poco embelesado, realmente su amiga se veía muy hermosa peinándose, pero ¿Desde cuando le parecía que su amiga era bonita? Sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarse a sí mismo de sus pensamientos, Andy por fin habló.

"Sí, ahora voy yo, y tú tampoco vayas a espiarme ¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué querría hacerlo?"

"Pues porque soy irresistible"

"Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas"

Andy entró al baño cerrando la puerta y la niña sólo puso los ojos en blanco por la desconfianza de su amigo. El joven príncipe metió la mano al agua dejándola al instante semi congelada, tal como a él le gustaba.

"Bien" Dijo para sí mismo mientras se desvestía nervioso de sólo pensar que del otro lado de la puerta su amiga se estuviera asomando y tuviera mejor suerte que él, por lo que se asomó por el agujero de la cerradura, sólo para ver que su amiga sólo estaba muy concentrada haciendo una trenza francesa con su cabello "Bien" Suspiró aliviado "No hay moros en la costa, al agua patos" Dijo saltando a la tina y comenzando a enjabonarse disfrutando de un baño refrescante, aunque momentos después sus pensamientos sobre su amiga espiándolo volvían a atormentarlo, se imaginaba que cuando volvieran a Arendelle, la niña correría con sus amigas a contarles con lujo de detalles, por lo que salió nuevamente de la tina miró por la cerradura y vio que para su tranquilidad que su amiga contemplaba el parque por la ventana.

Finalmente Andy salió y ambos estaban listos para continuar su excursión por la ciudad.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Preguntó Andy acercándose a su amiga, que miraba con mucho interés algo por la ventana.

"A ese hombre"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Andy sin poder evitar sentir celos.

"Sí, mira, toca varios instrumentos a la vez" Respondió la niña señalando hacia al parque a un hombre orquesta humana que divertía a un grupo de personas.

"Oh" Suspiró Andy aliviado "Ya veo"

"Hay que ir a verlo"

"Claro" Dijo Andy mientras ambos corrían escaleras abajo "Vamos a salir Sr. Nell"

"Oh está bien jóvenes ¿Quieren que les tenga algo de cenar a su regreso?"

"Gracias, un chocolate caliente y biscochos estaría perfecto, cárguelo a la cuenta"

"Muy bien" Dijo el hombre tomando nota.

Minutos después, ambos niños se encontraban disfrutando del show.

"Bueno señoras y señores, se hacen poemas cómicos propios para la ocasión, inventados al bueno, frente a vuestros propios ojos, escuchen con atención:

_Hay lugar para todos acérquense ya_

_Nuestro policía es un gran vigía_

_¿Ese qué tal está?_

_Srita. Lars un verso le haré:_

_No tiene carrito_

_Pero tiene perrito_

_Sra. Curring uno para usted:_

_Sus hijas más chicas que usted fueron_

_Pero crecieron"_

Andy y Birgit aplaudieron divertidos junto con los demás espectadores, el hombre orquesta acercó su gorra para pedir cooperación y sin pensarlo dos veces Andy depositó unos chelines.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Recuerda que no nos queda mucho dinero"

"Descuida ¿Olvidas que pronto tendremos éxito y seremos ricos?"

"Sí, pero…"

"Tranquila, sé lo que hago"

Los dos corrieron por las calles de regreso a la posada donde se sentaron a disfrutar de su cena.

"¿Y su padre a qué hora regresará?" Preguntó el posadero una vez que los niños terminaron de cenar y se disponían a subir a su habitación.

"Oh, ya no debe de tardar" Respondió Andy nervioso.

"Espero que eso de la junta importante no fuera un truco, porque la ley me prohíbe hospedar niños si no vienen acompañados de un adulto"

"Oh le aseguro que es la verdad señor, tal vez se le hizo noche y tendrá que dormir en otro lado" Agregó Birgit.

"Más les vale que así sea"

Los niños corrieron a su habitación y cerraron la puerta.

"Andy ¿Qué vamos a hacer? El señor Nell sospecha"

"Lo sé"

"Y a menos que llegue nuestro papá, podrían descubrir que viajamos solos y nos meteríamos en problemas"

"No te preocupes por él, mientras le paguemos no creo que se meta en nuestros asuntos, sólo tenemos que evitarlo, mañana saldremos sin que nos vea"

"Espero que sepas lo que haces"

"Como siempre, y ahora hakuna matata, basta de preocupaciones, es hora de dormir" Dijo Andy quitándose los zapatos y acostándose.

"Buenas noches Andy" Dijo la niña haciendo lo mismo.

"Descansa" Respondió el joven príncipe apagando el quinqué.

"¿Quién lo diría?" Pensó Birgit preparándose para dormir "En la práctica ya estamos viviendo juntos"

Mientras de vuelta en Arendelle.

"Majestad luce exhausta, insisto en que debe descansar" Respondió Mildri la madre de Birgit

"No tengo tiempo, mi hijo está perdido, he mandado avisos a otros reinos, he mandado hacer letreros con su retrato"

"Lo sé, y todos en el reino estamos sumamente preocupados por el joven Andy, y por mi hija, pero lo último que necesitamos es que nuestra reina se mate de agotamiento"

"Todo esto es por mi culpa, si le hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a Andy, nada de esto habría pasado"

"Usted ha hecho cuanto ha podido y más"

"Ahora Andy y Birgit llevan días perdidos, están solos allá afuera, tal vez tengan hambre, o miedo, quizás estén heridos ¿O qué tal si cayó en manos de los seres oscuros o personas malvadas?"

"Andy es un chico listo y no olvidemos que tiene unos grandes poderes mágicos, estoy segura de que puede defenderse si está en peligro y a la vez proteger a mi hija"

"Es un niño todavía, jamás había pasado una noche fuera de casa, con exepcion de cuando se perdio a los cuarto años, pero aun asi el aun no sabe valerse por sí mismo, y para colmo Birgit también está perdida y lo que le pase será mi responsabilidad, se supone que un buen rey protege a sus súbditos, y yo lo único que he hecho es poner a todos en peligro en más de una ocasión" sollozo Elsa

"No diga eso majestad, usted ha hecho un excelente trabajo como reina y todos sus súbditos están muy satisfechos, pero no hay reyes perfectos, incluso grandes reyes del pasado como el Rey David, cometieron errores, pero al final fue su esfuerzo para corregirlos y superar los obstáculos lo que los hizo dejar su huella en la historia"

"Sólo quisiera tener a mi hijo de nuevo en mis brazos sano y salvo"

"Y estoy segura de que así será, no puedo creer que ese niño fuera tan malagradecido"

"Si Andy supiera la verdad sobre su origen no pensaría mal de mí"

"Desde luego que no, si lo supiera valoraría más todo lo que usted hace por él, pienso que debería decirle una vez que aparezca" sugirio Mildri a quien le tuvieron que contar sobre el origen tan oscuro que tuvo el pequeño principe

"¿Y que odie a su padre? ¿Qué ocasione otro invierno eterno? ¿O qué tal a Su hermana Helena? Si se puso así cuando supo que Hans era su padre no quiero ni pensar del como se decepcionaría si supiera la verdad sobre él"

"¿No le dirá la verdad?"

"No, el ignorar eso no le hará ningún daño, sería mucho peor saber la clase de hombre que fue su padre, no sé si Andy podría superarlo y además perdonarlo, creo que le haría más daño saber mi oscuro secreto, prométeme que no se lo dirás, por favor, ni a tu hija"

"Le aseguro que por mi boca no se enterará, pero ¿Qué tal si alguien más se lo dice?"

"Eso es algo que sólo lo saben personas de mi absoluta confianza y sé que ninguno dirá nada al respecto, también lo sabe la reina Astrid y su esposo, pero si su arrepentimiento es realmente sincero, pienso que podríamos confiar en que tampoco se lo dirán" respondio Elsa creyendo que ese secreto solo lo sabian los que ya menciono

"Como quiera, pero insisto en que debe dormir un poco"

"Lo intentaré" Suspiró la reina

Y momentos después se encontraba en su habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño, luego de mucho rato de llorar y dar vueltas en la cama, por fin se quedó dormida, en sus sueños vio escenas con recuerdos de lo vivido en los últimos 13 años.

_"Debo felicitarla majestad, está usted esperando al heredero de Arendelle, está embarazada." Decía el médico real._

_"Hans es el padre" Lloraba Elsa confesándole a su hermana la verdad._

_"Oh ya entiendo, tú también caíste en sus falsos amoríos" Respondía Anna._

_"No Anna, tú no entiendes, fue contra mi voluntad"_

_"¿Contra tu voluntad?"_

_"Sí, allá en mi palacio de hielo, cuando Hans y varios hombres me capturaron, hubo un gran período de tiempo en que estuve inconsciente y…"_

_"¿Y él se aprovechó?" Terminó la pelirroja._

_"Exacto"_

_Algunas semanas después._

_"¿Estás segura de que realmente quieres darle tu bebé a otra familia?" Preguntaba Anna preocupada._

_"Anna, ya lo hemos discutido, no es que yo quiera, pero ¿qué otra opción tengo? Yo nunca podría ser una buena madre"_

_Pero más tarde después de reflexionar y llorar frente a la pintura de sus padres, cambió de opinión._

_"No me importan lo que piensen o digan los demás yo quiero a mi hijo, ya decidí que voy a conservarlo"_

_Al fin llegó el momento del nacimiento de Andy._

_"Anna quiero que me prometas algo" dijo la rubia de improviso._

_"Lo que sea"_

_"Si algo me pasa cuida bien al niño y no permitas nunca que Hans se lo lleve"_

_"Te lo prometo"_

_Pero todo salió bien_

_"Es un niño y parece sano"_

_Cierto día Hans volvió a sus vidas._

_"Dígame ¿Quién es el padre de su hijo?"_

_"Eso no es asunto suyo"_

_"Ese hijo es mío ¿No es así?"_

_"Usted miente, mi hijo no tiene padre y no tiene permitido ver al niño bajo ninguna circunstancia, ahora vuelva a su país o será enviado a los calabozos, recuerde que está acusado de alta traición a la corona de Arendelle"_

_"Los calabozos siempre me traerán un agradable recuerdo"_

_"¡Arruinaste mi futuro! Y ahora regresas para burlarte de eso ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?"_

_"¿Ya olvidó todo lo que hice por su pueblo mientras usted huía sin enfrentar sus responsabilidades?"_

_Y no pasó mucho para que Andy comenzara a preguntar por su padre._

_"Mami ¿Quién es mi papá?"_

_Preguntó Andy de tres años._

_"Tú no tienes papá Andy"_

_"¿Por qué no?"_

_"Hay niños que tienen papá y niños que no"_

_Por otro lado Hans no aceptaba un NO como respuesta._

_"Por favor, sólo déjame verlo, quiero hablar con él. Ya he pagado por mis crímenes"_

_Y ella no tuvo más remedio que acceder, después de que Hans la chantajeara._

_"Hola amiguito ven ¿Cómo te llamas?" Exclamó el Ex Príncipe arrodillándose para quedar al nivel del pequeño "Soy el almirante Westergard y él es mi amigo John"_

_Pero por más que ella trataba de expulsar a es hombre de sus vidas, sus caminos siempre volvían a cruzarse._

_"En ocasiones quisiera decirle a tu padre y las demás personas lo que hiciste en los calabozos para que vean la clase de basura que eres y dejes de engañarlos con tu faceta de príncipe honorable"_

_"Quisiera verte intentarlo, en serio realmente quisiera ver que pases la vergüenza y la humillación de contarles lo que pasó a tantas personas. Además" Agregó Hans "Nadie te creería ¿Quién iba a creer que tú con esos peligrosos poderes que son temidos en varios reinos iba a permitir que alguien te hiciera algo así? Antes lo hubieras convertido en una estatua de hielo. Así que todos pensarán que fue con tu consentimiento"._

_Y estaba en lo cierto, pues al viajar a Baybiron y contar la verdad a Liv intentando protegerla de Hans._

_"Disculpe que no creamos sus palabras Majestad" Dijo la princesa Liv._

_"¿Qué?" Preguntó desconcertada la rubia aun con lágrimas en los ojos._

_"Es decir, su historia tiene cosas que no cuadran, para empezar ¿Cómo Hans que es un hombre honorable incapaz de aprovecharse de esa forma de una mujer y quien además no tiene poderes iba a poder someter a alguien con poderes tan peligrosos como los suyos?" Agregó la princesa._

_"Les digo que en esos momentos estaba indefensa ¿Por qué no me creen?"_

_"Porque mi hija tiene razón" Dijo la reina Astrid "Según lo que nos ha contado el Duque de Weselton y varias personas que estuvieron ahí, usted creó un peligroso gigante de nieve que ni varios hombres podían vencer, derrotó y estuvo a punto de matar a dos hombre armados y escapó de un calabozo de máxima seguridad"_

_"¿Y después de todo esto espera que le creamos que un solo hombre pudo hacerle algo así sin que usted hiciera nada por defenderse?" Agregó Liv._

_Luego recordo aquella vez en que Andy se perdio en el bosque._

_"Tiene que dormir un poco majestad, no ha dormido en horas" decia Gerda_

_"No tengo tiempo para dormir, debo encontrar a mi hijo, podría estar herido, tal vez esté solo y con miedo... que buena madre resulté ser" se lamento Elsa_

_"No diga eso, usted es una exelente madre, Andy no sabe la suerte que tiene de tenerla" respondio Gerda_

_"No, no lo soy, si lo fuera nada de esto habría pasado, Andy es mi mas grande responsabilidad, por eso lo conserve, cuando él era bebé le prometí que nunca permitiría que nada malo le pasara y no cumplí con mi promesa" se lamentaba Elsa "Si mis padres estuvieran aqui seguro estarian muy decepcionados de mi"_

_"Oh majestad, aun cuando quisiéramos proteger a nuestros hijos de todo y de todos, hay situaciones que escapan de nuestro control, hay cosas que están fuera de nuestras manos, incluso para una reina con grandes poderes mágicos, tu haces cuánto puedes, Andy te adora y estoy segura de que aparecera" decia Gerda_

_"Gracias por tus palabras, me hacen sentir mejor, es sólo que Andy, bueno pues él es y sus es todo para mí y no podría vivir sin él, sólo quisiera oír de nuevo su vocecita" dijo Elsa suspirando_

_"¡Mami!" exclamo el pequeño principe entrendo a la oficina_

_"¡¿Andy?!" pregunto Elsa "Oh hijito estaba tan preocupara, ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?"_

_"Estoy bien mamá" respondio Andy_

_"¿Dónde te habías metido? Te buscamos por todas partes" pregunto Elsa_

_"Ayer estaba jugando a las escondidas y me escondí arriba de una carreta y me quedé dormido, y creo que la carreta me llevó muy lejos, al principio tuve miedo y lloré y me senté a esperar a que me encontrarás, como dijo la tía Anna que deben hacer los niños que se pierden, pero se hizo de noche y no llegaban por mí, pero mi amiga Birgit me llevó a su casa, su mamá me cuidó y me dio de comer, y dormí en su casa y hoy me trajo de regreso" explico Andy_

_La reina se percató de la presencia de la mujer y de la niña._

_"No sé cómo podré pagarle todo lo que hizo por mi hijo" respondio Elsa_

_"Ni lo mencione Majestad, lo hicimos con mucho gusto" respondio Mildri_

_"Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ustedes" respondio Elsa_

_"Nada Majestad, lo hicimos desinteresadamente, es lo que cualquier persona que se preocupa por sus semejantes hubiera hecho, creo que ya debemos retirarnos, adiós Majestad, Alteza, fue un honor conocerlos" respondio Mildri_

_"Adiós Andy"_

_"Adiós Birgit"_

_Ambos observaron mientras la mujer y su hija se alejaban._

_"Mami, hay que ayudar a Birgit y a su mamá, ellas son muy pobres, Birgit no tiene papá, ellas me ayudaron" respondio Andy_

_La reina reflexionó en las palabras de Andy y llamó a la mujer._

"_Espere, no se vayan, al parecer Andy no quiere separarse de su hija, ¿Le interesaría un trabajo aquí en el castillo?"_

_"¿Es en serio?" pregunto Mildri_

_"Sí es en serio" respondio Elsa_

_"Oh gracias Majestad si me interesaría" respondio Mildri_

_"Bien le diré a Gerda, la jefa de la servidumbre para que le dé un uniforme y le asigne actividades" respondio Elsa_

_"¡Sí!" Exclamaron los niños felices._

_Luego llegó el momento en que Andy se enteró de quien era su padre._

_"A ti sólo te preocupa tu trabajo, tú te encierras en tu oficina y rechazas a todos los demás, actúas como si no hubiera problemas, mientras que quien es el blanco de las burlas por ser hijo de una mujer soltera soy yo"_

_"Hago lo mejor que puedo y lo único que puedo hacer ¿Crees que es fácil dirigir un reino y criar un hijo sola?"_

_"Tal vez no estarías sola si hubieras ido decente y no hubieras ido de cuzca a enredarte con el primero que se atravesó en tu camino"_

_Apenas Andy terminó de decir esto, cuando su madre le dio una fuerte bofetada. "Ayyy"_

_"Andy perdóname no quise…" Dijo la reina con lágrimas en los ojos y acercándose a él._

_"¡Te odio!" Gruñó Andy alejándose de ella._

_Revivió también su reciente conversación con Mildri._

_"Si Andy supiera la verdad sobre su origen no pensaría mal de mí"_

_"Desde luego que no, si lo supiera valoraría más todo lo que usted hace por él, pienso que debería decirle una vez que aparezca"_

_En su sueño su hijo volvía a su lado._

_"Andy me alegra tanto encontrarte, creí que no te volvería a ver"_

_"Aléjate de mí, no quiero seguir viviendo con una persona tan falsa como tú, siempre me dijiste que te tuviera confianza, pero tú no me tuviste a mí, tú siempre me hablaste sobre lo malas que eran las mentiras, pero no fuiste sincera conmigo, impones tus reglas, pero tú no tienes que seguirlas"_

_"Te explicaré toda la verdad"_

_"Ya es tarde"_

_"Si me escucharas al menos un momento"_

_"Muy bien, explica"_

_"Hace 13 años, luego huir de Arendelle me fui a las montañas, me hice un castillo de hielo y planeaba quedarme ahí a vivir. Pero tu padre y varios hombres fueron a capturarme, los guardias del duque de Weselton me atacaron y durante este enfrentamiento yo quedé desmayada, me llevaron de regreso a Arendelle, me encerraron en el calabozo y pusieron en mis manos unas esposas que bloqueaban mis poderes, yo aún estaba medio inconsciente cuando Hans entró y él… él abuso de mí y así fue como fuiste concebido"_

_"¿Por qué habría de creerte? Si siempre me estuviste mintiendo"_

_"Yo nunca te mentiría sobre algo así"_

_"Hans es bueno con nosotros, nos ha salvado varias veces, es mi mejor amigo, en cambio tú siempre lo estás rechazando y ahora que sé que es mi papá vas a inventar cualquier cosa para desprestigiarlo y que no me vaya de tu lado"_

_"Tienes que creerme te juro que es la verdad"_

_"No te creo, tú tienes unos grandes poderes mágicos, lo hubieras congelado antes de permitir que te hiciera algo como eso"_

_"No Andy, tú no" Lloraba Elsa cayendo de rodillas._

En este momento, la reina despertó de su pesadilla.

"Todo fue sólo un sueño, aunque parecía muy real, pero yo sé que aun cuando nadie en el mundo me creyera mi versión de los hechos, Andy si lo haría, él confía en mí y me quiere, así que lo más probable es que se molestaría mucho." dijo Elsa para sí misma mientras se ponía de pie y miraba por la ventana hacia el fiordo "Tal vez Andy odiaría a su padre y quien sabe si en un futuro querría hacer pagar a Hans por lo que hizo, así que lo mejor para todos será que no se entere, no quisiera ser responsable de un enfrentamiento entre ambos o derramamiento de sangre. Sólo espero hacer lo correcto esta vez y que mi hijo regrese sano y salvo"


	3. Chapter 3

Lejos de ahí, en el barco que se aproximaba a Italia, Helena hacía sus oraciones antes de dormir.

"Mami ¿Sabías que Andy tiene influencia en el más allá?"

"¿Cómo que influencia en el más allá?"

"Sí, dice que desde las estrellas, los grandes reyes del pasado lo están cuidando"

"Ah, te refieres a eso"

"Sí, le pediré a esos reyes que lo cuiden bien ahora que está perdido, especialmente sus abuelitos"

"Estoy segura de que así será"

"Buenas noches mami"

"Buenas noches muñequita, que sueñes con los angelitos"

Aunque había quienes no estaban pasando un viaje tan bueno, al día siguiente, el barco con la reina Astrid y Olaf estaba a punto de llegar al puerto de Norfolk en Inglaterra.

"Si, presiento que hoy será un gran día" decía Olaf levantándose de su hamaca y caminado hacia la cubierta del barco

_"Buen día, buen día_

_Día, día, día_

_Hay mucho trabajo_

_Así que dejen de roncar"_

_Cantaba el muñeco hasta acercarse con los oficiales._

_"Buenos días capitán"_

El capitán y los demás oficiales sólo lo veían extrañados, aun no se acostumbraban a un muñeco de nieve viviente y para colmo parlanchín.

Luego el muñeco se instaló en la cocina para desayunar y mientras se servía su desayuno, continuaba con su canción.

En ese momento entro la reina Astrid un poco enfadada por los molestos cantos del muñeco.

Buenos días reina Astrid"

"¿Otra vez estás cantando cosa? ¿Y esta vez por qué?"

"Ya se lo había dicho, me llamo Olaf, diga conmigo O-LAF"

"Si, si, si, si Olaf ¿Por qué estas cantando?"

"Porque es un hermoso día, los pájaros cantan y el porvenir nos espera"

"¿Llamas cantar a estos graznidos de gaviotas? Aich, aves insoportables, casi tanto como tú"

"Ya sé que lo dice de los dientes para afuera, porque ayer estábamos platicando muy felices"

"Fue un lapsus bondadosus, no te acostumbres"

"¿Ósea que todavía odia a mis amigos y a mí?"

"Yo no dije eso"

"Lo pensó"

"¿Y de cuándo acá eres adivino?"

"No se necesita ser adivino para saber que usted todavía les tiene coraje a Andy y Elsa"

"No es coraje, es… aich olvídalo, no espero que un tonto muñeco de nieve me entienda"

"No soy tonto, puedo darme cuenta de que usted no había notado lo humanos que son ellos, quizás sí lo hizo, pero por ser diferentes a usted fue por lo que decidió tratarlos con desprecio, nunca se dio cuenta de lo que significaban en realidad para usted hasta que ya no hubo vuelta atrás"

"No quería verlo, pero es verdad, yo nunca quise darles una oportunidad, pero aun así ellos entraron en mi vida y se volvieron parte vital de la misma, aun cuando no quisiera verlo"

"Y ahora sufre por lo que ocasionó"

"Tampoco quería causar esto, soy madre y abuela y sé la angustia que se vive por la familia, una angustia que no fue mi intención provocar"

"Pero que al final si provocó"

"Lo sé y espero que no sea demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto"

"¿Lo correcto desde el punto de vista de las personas que consideran locos a cualquiera que se junte con ellos? ¿O lo correcto, correcto?"

"Lo correcto, correcto, voy a ser un apoyo para la reina Elsa y su familia y ya no un estorbo"

"¿Eso me incluye a mí?"

"Claro ¿Por qué no?"

"Súper, ya sabía que en el fondo usted es muy divertida en realidad y no amargosa como aparenta"

"¿Amargosa yo?"

"Es decir, que no sabe divertirse, listo había que decirlo"

"Muchas gracias, yo también descubrí algo sobre ti"

"¿Qué soy el muñeco de nieve más maravilloso del mundo?"

"No, que eres un insoportable e irritante de primera, no se como es que te soportan"

"Pero que gruñona"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada, cof cof aguafiestas"

"Pon atención cabeza hueca, esta aguafiestas tiene la responsabilidad de todo un reino y una familia de 13 personas, no como tú, que sólo te la vives cantando y jugando en tu mundo de fantasía"

"Oh, pero hasta las mujeres más ocupadas pueden darse tiempo para divertirse"

"Si me divierto, sólo que no como tú acostumbras"

"Pues nunca es demasiado tarde para empezar a divertirse en serio, ¿sabía usted que diversión es FUN en inglés?"

"Claro que lo sabía ¿Qué crees que no conozco otros idiomas?"

"Como estamos en Inglaterra podemos cantar juntos una canción muy divertida"

"Yo no canto"

"Eso dicen todos y luego no hay quién los pueda callar. Y 1, 2, 3, 4

_F es la familia con que haces cosas juntos._

_U es la unión tú y yo._

_N en todas partes y en todo lugar_

_Aquí en el mar azul_

_Inténtelo, es divertido"_

_"Claro que no, yo no hago semejante ridículo"_

_"Por favor, es fácil si lo intenta_

_F es la familia con que haces cosas juntos._

_U es la unión tú y yo._

_N en todas partes y en todo lugar_

_Aquí en el mar azul_

_Su turno"_

"Si sólo así vas a dejar de fastidiar, veamos

_F es formar alianzas con otros reinos_

_U es únicamente dedícate a tu gente_

_N es nunca te des por vencida"_

"Vaya ¿eso es diversión para usted?"

"Así son las cosas y así deben ser ¿Qué esperabas? Soy una reina"

"Oiga, creo que ha dejado que el trono se le suba demasiado a la cabeza ¿Por qué no deja por un momento de lado su rango y se divierte como Dios manda?"

"Supongo que puedo intentarlo"

"Así se habla, cante conmigo

_F es felicidad en muchas flores._

_U es el del ukelele_

_N de nariz y goma de mascar_

_Ahora usted"_

_"F es la familia con que haces cosas juntos._

_U es la unión tú y yo._

_N en todas partes y en todo lugar_

_Aquí en el mar azul"_

"Muy bien, esa me gusto"

Mientras ellos cantan el capitán quien se venía acercando los observa a los dos muy extrañados.

"Disculpe que interrumpa lo que sea que estaba haciendo majestad, pero venía a informarle que estamos por tocar puerto"

"Oh, excelente, yo sólo estaba… estaba" dice la reina muy apenada

"Dejando salir su verdadero yo" agrega el muñeco

"Si, eso"

"Bueno, esperamos sus órdenes" le dice el capitán y los 3 salen a la cubierta

Momentos después la reina Astrid y su nuevo amigo de nieve observaban como se acercaban cada vez más a Inglaterra.

"Vaya ¿todo eso es una ciudad?" Preguntó Olaf

"Si, es una de las más grandes del mundo" Respondió la reina.

"Con ese tamaño cualquiera puede perderse entre sus calles"

"Es por eso que ya llegó la caballería, para rescatar a los que puedan estar perdidos"

"¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos a Andy y Birgit en un lugar tan grande?"

"Pues no será nada fácil, pero le prometí a Elsa que le ayudaría a encontrar a su hijo y eso haré, vamos"

Ambos bajaron del barco y se dirigieron al palacio de Buckingham, donde fueron hospedados por el Rey Guillermo y su familia.

A la mañana siguiente en el mesón, no muy lejos de ahí, esta vez Birgit despertó primero.

"Cielos, nos quedamos dormidotes, Andy despierta"

"Cinco minutos más mamá"

"Ya levántate Sr. Perezoso"

"Ahum" Bostezó Andy enderezándose y abriendo un ojo "¿Qué hora es?"

"Ya son cerca de las 9:30 AM"

"Huy, ya es muy tarde, creo que aún no me acostumbro al cambio de horario"

"A mí me pasa igual"

Pero luego la expresión sonriente de Andy cambió a preocupada y avergonzada.

"¿Qué tienes?" Preguntó su amiga.

"Nada, nada"

"¿Seguro?"

"Más seguro que un alfiler de seguridad" Mintió Andy con una nerviosa sonrisa.

"Bien, si no me quieres decir no me digas, iré al baño a vestirme" Dijo su amiga tomando un cambio de ropa.

"Claro ve"

La niña un poco desconcertada entró al baño cerrando la puerta, inmediatamente Andy se descobijó y revisó su pantalón.

"Rayos, creo que me hice pipí en los pantalones, ahora Birgit creerá que soy un bebé que vivía pegado a las faldas de mamá y si ella hasta moja la cama, va a burlarse de mí. Ya sé tenderé la cama rápido para que ella no lo note"

Y diciendo esto, Andy tendió la cama a toda velocidad, tomó un cambio de ropa para él, y se sentó en la cama tapándose con la ropa doblada.

"Listo" Dijo la niña saliendo cambiada y peinada.

"Que bien"

"No sé qué mosca te picó pero ya anímate, como tú mismo lo dijiste, aún nos falta mucho por conocer"

"Tienes razón, iré a vestirme y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaremos explorando la ciudad" Dijo Andy corriendo hacía el baño con cuidado de que su amiga no notara la mancha húmeda en sus pantalones y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Creo que ese niño está cada vez más loquito"

Dentro del baño, Andy se vestía sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Es lo más extraño que me ha pasado, primero esos raros sueños con Angelita y las chicas Paulsen, una cosa es que me guste espiar a las chicas Paulsen cuando se visten, pero esos sueños creo que ya eran demasiado atrevidos, y para colmo, me oriné en los pantalones como si fuera un niño chiquito, sólo espero que las cosas mejoren durante el día"

Una vez que Andy estuvo listo, bajaron las escaleras sigilosamente y se escabulleron hacia la salida aprovechando un descuido del Sr. Nell.

"Lo logramos" Dijo Andy una vez que estaban corriendo a varias calles de ahí.

"Estuvo cerca"

"Ven, vamos a desayunar y luego seguimos explorando el lugar"

"Suena delicioso"

"Corrección, huele delicioso, jeje sigamos ese aroma"

Los dos niños corrieron al establecimiento del que provenía ese exquisito olor, el cual resultó una panadería.

"Todo huele y se ve delicioso" opino Birgit

"Y apuesto a que ha de saber mejor de lo que huele, jeje" opino Andy

Después de un buen desayuno, ambos niños continuaban sus andanzas por la capital británica.

"Mira, es el río Támesis" Dijo Andy mientras ambos cruzaban por un gran puente de cantera.

"¿Vamos a navegar?"

"Claro, será muy divertido"

"Pero no tenemos lancha"

"No hace falta, tomaremos esta prestada, todos a bordo"

La niña subió felizmente y momentos después ambos navegaban río abajo.

"Este lugar es sensacional, debí huir de casa hace tiempo" Dijo Andy mientras remaba.

Birgit sólo puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su amigo era demasiado terco como para reconocer que había sido una pésima idea escapar de Arendelle.

"Hay peces muy bonitos en el agua, y este río es tan cristalino, es una atmósfera muy romántica ¿No crees?" pregunto Birgit

"Ya lo creo, es una lástima que Angelita no está por aquí"

"Claro... Angelita" Respondió la niña con tristeza "Oye Andy"

"¿Si?"

"Realmente estás muy interesado en Angelita, pero ¿No tienes un plan B?"

"¿Cómo que un plan B?" pregunto Andy desconcertado

"Ya sabes, en caso de que ella no te haga caso, porque alguien me dijo por ahí que Angelita ya le echo el ojo a tu amigo Ed"

"Que dices?"

"Lo que oíste, desde que Ed salvó a Angelita de su ex-novio el otro día, ella al parecer le hecho el ojo a Ed"

"Por favor dime que es una mala broma?"

"Nop, no es ninguna broma, Angelita está enamorada de tu amigo Ed, así como el de ella, por favor hasta un ciego se daria cuenta, es extraño que tu no lo hicieras"

Andy con el corazón despedazado solo se limitó a decir...

"Bueno bien por el"

"Entonces No hay otra chica que sea importante en tu vida?"

"Es lógicamente imposible, pero ya que lo mencionas, si hay una"

"¿En serio? ¿Quién es?"

"Pues Victoria"

"Cierto ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ella?"

"Sería perfecto ¿No lo crees?"

"Demasiado"

"Sólo piénsalo, ella es una princesa y yo un príncipe, ambos conocemos las presiones de vivir en una corte real, a ambos nos gustan los sándwiches y el helado napolitano, somos almas compatibles, demasiado compatibles diria yo"

"Ya lo creo"

"Bien llegamos a nuestro destino, la torre de Londres" Dijo Andy mientras ataba el bote al muelle.

"¿Sabías que aquí era una prisión donde encerraban, torturaban y ejecutaban a aquellos que se atrevían a ofender al Rey?" Preguntó su amiga mientras ambos entraban al tétrico edificio.

"Sería genial construir una torre como esta en Arendelle y enviar a Haldor, los demás bravucones y todo aquel que ose desafiarme"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"¿Eh?" Murmuró Andy sacudiendo la cabeza y librándose de su lado oscuro "No, sólo estoy jugando, jejeje, claro que no lo haría, la tortura está prohibida en Arendelle"

"Oh, ya me habias espantado, parecías muy serio y decidido"

"Es sólo que a veces me molestan tanto que desearía hacerlos pagar, tu también llegaste a pasar por un mal momento por culpa de ellos hace años y no dejare que se salgan con las suyas"

"Y ya lo harás, sólo que de forma civilizada y de acuerdo a las leyes"

"Ojalá" opino Andy

"¿Crees que haya fantasmas aquí?"

"Sería genial que los hubiera, ¿No te parecería emocionante?"

"En realidad no, me parecería terrorífico" opino Birgit

"No seas aguafiestas, un poco de suspenso no le caería mal a nadie, mira aquí hay algo escrito en una placa, mi inglés está un poco oxidado, pero creo que puedo traducirlo, veamos:

_Anna Bolena fue decapitada por adulterio en 1536. Fue la primera reina inglesa ejecutada en público en la torre sangrienta. No teniendo ningún ataúd para ella, fue colocada en un viejo ataúd demasiado pequeño y enterrada de prisa y corriendo bajo la capilla de San Pedro Ad Vincula. Su espíritu se le ha visto en numerosas ocasiones vagando alrededor de la torre, sobre todo el día de los aniversarios de su ejecución._

_Margaret Pole fue decapitada a la edad de 70 años, por venganza, por orden del rey Enrique VII. El día de su ejecución, negándose a ser decapitada, ésta huyó perseguida por su verdugo. La atraparon en la torre verde y su verdugo la derribó con varios hachazos, que la hicieron morir con sufrimientos atroces. Se dice que su espíritu se aparece cada año, el día del aniversario de su muerte, en la torre verde._

_Lady Jane Grey fue prometida del rey Eduardo VI, pero éste murió prematuramente. Entonces ésta fue casada a la fuerza con Guildford Dudley. Pero ellos no reinaron mucho tiempo, ya que 15 días más tarde fueron apresados y llevados a prisión. A la edad tan sólo de 15 años, Lady Jane Grey fue decapitada al igual que Guildford Dudley, que fue decapitado un tiempo más tarde. Ambos amantes han sido vistos a menudo paseándose por los pasillos, a él llorando a su amada en una ventana próxima a Beauchamp Tower y a ella en la torre de sal._

_Pero el fantasma más célebre de la torre de Londres es sin duda de ninguna alguna el rey Enrique VI, que fue apuñalado por orden de Eduardo IV, el 21 de mayo de 1471, mientras que rezaba en su capilla privada en la torre Wakefield. Se dice que se le ve a menudo en esa misma capilla, rezando como cuando fue asesinado"_

"Andy no me gusta estar aquí, vámonos"

"Espera, sólo déjame terminar de leer esto y nos iremos"

"Oh por favor, vámonos ya"

"No tienes nada que temer, aún hay luz del día, y yo con mis poderes puedo defendernos de cualquier cosa"

"No seas tonto ¿Cómo lastimas a un fantasma? Es decir, ya está muerto"

"Buen punto, sólo termino de leer esto y nos vamos, lo prometo:

_Tras la muerte de Eduardo IV, su trono fue ofrecido a su hijo mayor, de 12 años. El duque de Gloucester, el regente, declaró que los otros dos hijos del difunto eran ilegítimos y fueron encerrados en la torre de Londres. No se les volvió a ver más. La leyenda dice que fueron ejecutados en la torre sangrienta. Se puede ver a sus fantasmas errando en la misma torre, cogiéndose de la mano._

_Se pueden ver también a otros fantasmas (incluso a un oso) aunque los demás son fantasmas extraños que no han sido identificados. Como vemos, la fama de ser uno de los lugares más encantados del mundo se la ha ganado con merecimiento"_

"Eso suena espantoso"

"Menos mal que en Arendelle no hay ninguna ley que prohíba que un hijo ilegitimo tome el trono, eso quedó en el siglo pasado, de lo contrario creo que ya me habrian ejecutado, aunque no lo creo, mamá no lo permitiria... aunque conociendo a su consejo que son bien especiales algunos..."

"Oh estoy segura de que tu mamá no lo permitiría, ahora vámonos ya"

"Muy bien miedosa"

Andy y Birgit tomaron camino a la salida pero de repente la chica oyo algo...

"¿Oíste eso?"

"Yo no oí nada"

"Yo sí, vino de aquel pasillo"

"Fue sólo tu imaginación"

"¿Lo oíste ahora sí?"

"Sí, parece sonido de pasos"

"Salgamos de aquí"

"Tranquila, ya vamos a la salida"

"Andy tengo miedo"

"No…no…no te asu-sus-tes, seguro no es nada"

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo la niña señalando una figura blanquecina que flotaba a unos metros, parecía ser la figura de una mujer, pero sin cabeza.

"No me quedaré a averiguarlo, corre"

"¡Ahhhhh!"

Ambos corrieron, salieron del edificio, subieron al barco y remaron a toda velocidad alejándose de ahí regresando por donde vinieron.

"Fiu" Suspiró Andy aliviado. "Creí que no lo contábamos"

"Creo que nunca me había asustado tanto en mi vida"

"Ni yo, lo bueno es que todo terminó"

"Si claro, un poco de suspenso no le cae mal a nadie" Dijo la niña burlándose de las palabras que hacía poco había dicho su amigo "Miedoso"

"Tú también te asustaste ¿No? Debiste ver tu cara"

"No era muy diferente de la tuya"

"Yo no me asusté, me preocupé por ti"

"Claro, entonces por eso corriste como niñita asustada"

"Ya basta, no querrás hacerme enojar"

"Huy que miedo"

"Lo que ahora debemos hacer es devolver esta lancha"

"Sólo espero que el dueño no se moleste con nosotros"

"Esa es nuestra parada, atención pasajeros les habla el Capitán Anders, favor de bajar del barco por el lado izquierdo y de forma ordenada y no se olviden de la propina, jejeje"

"Oigan ustedes, devuélvanme mi barca, pequeños ladronzuelos" Gritó furioso el dueño de la embarcación amenazándolos con un garrote.

"Es un gran navío el que tiene señor, sólo lo tomamos prestado, adiosito" Dijo Andy mientras ambos saltaban fuera de la lancha y se perdían por las calles.

"Vuelvan acá granujas, llamaré a la policía"

Después de dar vuelta por un callejón y recuperar el aliento.

"Lo perdimos" Exclamó Andy triunfante.

"¿Así va a ser siempre?" Preguntó Birgit una vez que reanudaron su camino.

"¿Cómo?"

"Huir de todo el mundo"

"Son sólo pequeños contratiempos, ya te lo dije. Vamos, aún tenemos mucho por conocer"

"¿Podemos al menos descansar un poco?"

"Claro, sentémonos un momento aquí en la plaza de Trafalgar" Dijo Andy mientras ambos bebían agua de unos bebederos y se sentaban en una hermosa fuente de cantera a admirar el lugar.

"Sabes mucho de historia general"

"Lo sé, todo rey debe saber este tipo de cosas, esta plaza fue construida para conmemorar la batalla de Trafalgar en la que el ejército británico derrotó a la armada francesa durante las guerras napoleónicas, oh y aquí está una estatua de uno de mis personajes históricos favoritos Horacio Nelson"

"¿Él quien fue?"

"Lord Nelson fue uno de los marinos más célebres de la historia que se destacó durante las Guerras Napoleónicas y obtuvo su mayor victoria en la célebre batalla de Trafalgar, en la que perdió la vida. Además era un gran hombre, ¿Quieres oír una anécdota muy interesante?"

"Sí"

"En cierta ocasión que hacía mucho frío, alguien le ofreció un abrigo y él lo rechazó diciendo que no lo necesitaba, ya que su lealtad al rey y a su país lo mantenía abrigado"

"Eso suena conmovedor"

"Me gustaría algún día ser como él"

"Eso estaría muy bien, aunque para mí tu ya eres un héroe, no necesitas medallas"

"Gracias"

"No tienes por qué darlas"

"He leído en mis libros mucho sobre Londres, y ahora finalmente estamos aquí, hay tantos lugares geniales que visitar. Disculpe" Dijo Andy a un gendarme "¿Qué camino debemos tomar para llegar al observatorio de Greenwich?"

"Sigan derecho por la calle principal, que es esa calle ancha de ahí y saldrán directamente, está como a media hora de aquí"

"Gracias oficial"

"No tenemos dinero suficiente para tomar un carruaje"

"No lo necesitamos, ahí viene nuestro trasporte" Dijo Andy señalando un carruaje "Vamos"

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el niño corrió detrás del carruaje y se subió, después ayudó a la niña y ambos viajaron de polizones y una vez que llegaron a su destino saltaron sin ser descubiertos.

"El observatorio de Greenwich" Dijo Andy deteniéndose frente al imponente edificio.

"¿Qué hay aquí?"

"¿Recuerdas todas esas cosas de las clases de astronomía, sobre el sistema solar, las estrellas, los planetas, etc?"

"Sí"

"Pues aquí hay un gran telescopio con el que podemos ver con nuestros propios ojos todas esas maravillas"

"Eso es increíble"

"Lo sé"

"Pero creo que la palabra Greenwich me recuerda algo"

"Estás en lo cierto, el meridiano de Greenwich es el que le da la hora al mundo"

"Con mayor razón me resultaba familiar esa palabra"

Entraron en el edificio y subieron a la parte superior, donde un científico explicaba a los visitantes y los ayudaba a enfocar los diversos astros.

"Oh a mamá le encantaría ver esto" Suspiró Andy recargándose en el barandal y contemplando la ciudad.

"La extrañas ¿No es así?" Preguntó su amiga recargándose a su lado.

"Un poco, pero ya no soy un bebé, puedo cuidarme solo"

"El necesitar a tu mamá no te hace un bebé, es normal, aun somos niños"

"Supongo que debemos continuar" Dijo Andy cambiando el tema "Nos falta mucho por ver"

Momentos después caminaban por las calles principales nuevamente.

"Mira una tienda, hay que entrar a curiosear" Sugirió Birgit.

"Buena idea"

"Mira que bonita esfera de cristal"

"Wow está genial"

"Veo que les gustó ese recuerdo" les dice la encargada de la tienda

"Disculpe ¿Qué edificio es el que está dentro de la esfera?" pregunta Andy

"Es la catedral de San Pablo, y si agitan la esfera observen lo que pasa"

"Mira Andy son palomitos revoloteando"

"Así es, muchísimas palomas han hecho de esta iglesia su hogar"

"Que tiernas" dice la niña

"Son muy características de este templo, al igual que la mujer de las palomas"

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunta el platinado

"Les contare más sobre ella...

_Esta es la historia de una pobre mujer_

_Que se sienta a la sombra de un templo._

_Los que vienen y van pueden oír su canción:_

_Cómprenme migajas de pan._

_Dos céntimos de pan, tan sólo dos._

_Se los pagará nuestro Dios._

_Los polluelos hambrientos no tendrán qué comer_

_Si es que usted no les compra su pan._

_Dadles pan migajas de pan_

_Compren, compren_

_Dos céntimos de pan._

_Su pregón se le oye cantar_

_Mientras las aves rodeándola están_

_Y los santos que adornan a la catedral_

_Parecen oír su cantar_

_Y aunque no se vea los santos sonríen_

_Cuando alguien se acerca a comprar._

_Muy sencillo es su pregón_

_Pero llega al corazón_

_Dadles pan, migajas de pan_

_Compren, compren_

_Dos céntimos de pan._

_Dadles amor, alimento y calor_

_Canta ella su triste pregón_

_Dadles pan, cómprenles pan_

_Compren, compren_

_Dos céntimos de pan"_

"Que triste historia" dice la niña

"Si lo es" le responde la mujer "Por eso siempre que pasen por ahí recuerden comprar comida para los palomitos"

"Así lo haremos" dice el príncipe "Y creo que me llevaré esta esfera, para siempre recordar la historia cada que la vea"

"Muy bien, son 1.50 libras, pero se las dejo en 1 libra, porque se ve que tienen muy buen corazón"

"Gracias, aquí tiene" dice Andy entregando el dinero

"No lo negare... fue buena compra" Dijo Birgit una vez que salieron de la tienda "Pero ahora sólo nos quedan 3 libras" le dice su amiga mientras salen del lugar

"Concuerdo contigo, supongo que ha llegado el momento de pensar bien cómo le vamos a hacer para no quedarnos sin dinero"

"¿Tienes alguna idea?"

"Vamos a conseguir empleo y así ganaremos mucho dinero"

"¿Empleo? Somos niños ¿Quién nos va a contratar?"

"Alguien con visión suficiente que aprecie nuestros talentos"

"Veamos ¿Qué sabemos hacer? Yo sé lavar, tejer y cocinar y tú sabes…hum.. ¿Qué sabes hacer?"

"Sé recitar, bailar, tocar el laúd, recolectar hielo, pintar, la lista de mis talentos es infinita"

"Hum, entonces mañana empezaremos a conseguir dinero"

"Me parece bien, ahora vayamos al mesón, recuerda que nos aguarda una deliciosa cena, te reto a una carrera"

Y ambos corretearon felices, con la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran.

En la posada los niños lograron regresar sin ningún trabajo, pero luego de pagar la cena sólo les quedaba una última moneda.

A la mañana siguiente ambos chicos se despertaron, Birgit se entristecía mucho, principalmente por el hecho de que volveria a estar justo como era antes de conocer a Andy, pero su amigo no parecía comprender mucho la situación y se entretenía echando migajas en su mochila.

"No sabía que a tu mochila le daba hambre"

"Je je, no le doy de comer a mi mochila sino al amiguito que traigo adentro"

"¿A quién te refieres exactamente?"

"A Nipy, sal pequeño amigo para que saludes a Birgit"

"¿Trajiste a tu rata?"

"Así es, hazle un cariñito"

"No, yo paso, las ratas me dan ñañaras"

"No entiendo por qué, son tan lindas y adorables"

"Si, claro, ¿consideras más linda a un roedor que a mí?" pensaba la niña un tanto indignada "No sé por qué te lo trajiste, va a sacarle un susto a alguien y a meternos en problemas" le dice a su amigo

"Claro que no, Nipy no causa problemas"

"¿Ya olvidaste que arruinó la fiesta de la reina Astrid y provocó una estampida en el zoológico?"

"No fue su culpa, te aseguro que es un buen chico, la culpa la tienen esas personas ignorantes que le tienen miedo y no lo comprenden"

"Ya no estamos hablando de la ratita ¿o si?"

"Tienes razón, me refiero a mí, la gente suele ser mala conmigo"

"Bueno, trataré de llevarme bien con él, porque creo que estaremos juntos por un largo rato"

"Nipy es mi amigo, me acompaña a todos lados ¿Cómo esperabas que lo abandonara en esa casa de las mentiras?"

"¿Aun sigues con lo mismo? ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estuviste de irte?"

"Bah, los equivocados fueron ellos, por pensar que yo era un tonto"

"¿Y si la verdad es más complicada que eso?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Quizás ellos no querían mentirte, pero no tuvieron remedio"

"¿No tuvieron remedio? No entiendo como alguien puede ser tan cruel y mentirle a su propio hijo"

"Se nota que no has pasado sufrimientos, es por eso que te ahogas en un vaso de agua y haces drama de todo"

"No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando"

"Está bien, está bien, como quieras, por cierto ¿saldremos hoy?"

"Claro que si"

"Pero cada vez es más difícil sostener esta mentira de nuestro padre el ocupado hombre de negocios" Dijo Birgit mientras ambos salían sigilosamente y se asomaban desde el piso superior.

"Lo sé, ya comenzamos a tener problemas para perder al señor Nell, él ya sospecha que es sólo un truco y vigila las escaleras para atraparnos con las manos en la masa"

"¿Cómo haremos para perderlo?"

"No lo sé, debo admitir que es un hombre decidido, pues lleva cerca de una hora caminando de un lado a otro acechándonos, pero no nos atrapará" Dijo Andy volviendo a la habitación seguido de su amiga y cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido.

"¿Cómo lo evitaremos?"

"Saldremos por la ventana"

"Se enojará si escapamos"

"Más se enojará todavía cuando se entere que ya no tenemos dinero para pagarle, aunque tal vez si le dejamos el dinero del hospedaje de hoy no se moleste tanto" dijo Andy dejando sobre una mesa la última moneda que les quedaba y procedió a tomar algunas cosas que él consideró le serían útiles para conseguir trabajo, después abrió la ventana.

"Bueno ya que no tenemos dinero, considero que dos bocas por alimentar son menos complicadas que tres"

"¿Qué tratas de decir?"

"Venderemos a Nipy para poder sobrevivir por lo menos este día"

"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo cuánto esperas que te den por una rata?"

"Me conformo con 50 centavos, algo será algo"

"Nipy no está a la venta, es mi inseparable amigo"

"Creí que tu inseparable amiga era Helena"

"Si, lo era, ahora no sé si algún día la volveré a ver, la extraño, y más ahora que sé que es mi media hermana"

"Quizás deberíamos volver, digo, ya no tenemos dinero, así que ¿Qué podríamos perder?"

"Te diré lo que yo perdería, mi dignidad, vamos, hay muchas formas de hacer dinero fácil en la gran ciudad"

"Ya qué ¿Cuál es tu plan entonces?"

"Iremos al parque, vamos" Dijo ofreciendo su mano a la niña y ayudándola a bajar por la enredadera.

Momentos después ambos caminaban por la calle.

"Ya nos quedamos sin dinero, espero que lo recuperemos pronto" Se quejó Birgit.

"Oh, un poco de fe amiga, ten un poco de fe" De pronto Andy se detuvo "¿Qué es ese extraño sonido que emite mi barriga?"

"¿Cuál?"

"Ese, espero no haberme enfermado porque no quiero inyecciones ni tomar aceite de ricino, es asqueroso"

"Ay esto no es posible, no te pasa nada, sólo tienes hambre"

"¿Hambre? ¿Sólo eso? ¿Estás segura?"

"Totalmente, es decir, desde la cena no hemos comido nada y ya es tarde"

"Oh, menos mal, es sólo, que bueno, yo, bueno, cuando vives en un castillo todos te atienden, cocinan, te sirven la comida, están al pendiente de que te alimentes bien, es por eso que yo nunca había pasado hambre "Suspirando continuó "Ya sé lo que vas a decir, pobre niño rico y mimado que no sabe de las penas del mundo"

"Eso no es lo que iba a decir"

"¿Ah no?"

"No, sólo estaba pensando que realmente debiste sentirte muy mal para dejar tu hogar con todas las comodidades y arriesgarte a viajar a un país a pasar dificultades"

Las palabras de la niña animaron a Andy y se sintió confortado por el hecho de que Birgit no lo consideraba un niño rico y mimado.

Al pasar por el parque se toparon con el hombre orquesta que los había divertido en días pasados, al parecer ahora era artista callejero y pintaba bellos cuadros con gises de colores en las losas del piso.

_"Chin chimenea, chin chimenea, chin chin cheroi_

_Hago lo que quiero, cuanto quiero hago yo_

_Hoy soy ambulante y ahí pueden ver_

_Que un artista ambulante genial puede ser_

_Y es genial mi talento, es mi propio sentir_

_Bueno, no es la real academia de pintura, pero tampoco hacen llorar ¿No es cierto?"_ Dijo el hombre notando a los dos niños que admiraban su obra.

"Son preciosas" Dijo Andy

"Eres un gran artista" Agregó su amiga

"Gracias, soy Berth por cierto" Dijo el hombre

"Soy Anders y ella es mi amiga Birgit"

"¿Les gusta la pintura?" Preguntó Berth

"Claro, nos encanta" Dijo la niña

_"Chin chimenea, chin chimenea, chin chin cheroi_

_"Hago cuanto quiero, lo que quiero hago yo_

_No cobro dinero por esta afición_

_Más aprecia mi gorra lo que ofrezca usted_

_ Le agradece mi gorra lo que ofrezca usted" _

Continuó cantando Berth.

"Realmente nos gustó hablar contigo, pero tenemos que irnos" Dijo Andy.

"¿Y hacia donde se dirigen?" Quiso saber Berth.

"Vamos hacia el parque para probar fortuna" Respondió Birgit.

"Pues que tengan suerte y fue un gusto conocerlos"

"Para nosotros también lo fue" Dijo Andy mientras ambos entraban al parque.

"Es un parque muy bello ¿No crees Andy?"

"Ya lo creo, apuesto a que nos irá muy bien, manos a la obra" Dijo su amigo sacando su laúd y comenzando a tocar. "Tú baila y yo toco"

"¿Qué yo haga que?"

"Que tu bailes mientras yo toco"

"¿Estás loco? No sé bailar"

"Oh claro que sabes ¿Crees que no te he visto bailar en el palacio con un compañero de baile imaginario mientras haces la limpieza?"

"¿Has estado espiándome?"

"Claro que no, no te hagas muchas ilusiones, ¿Olvidas que el castillo también es mi casa? Pasaba casualmente por ahí cuando te vi"

"Qué vergüenza"

"Creo que eres una gran bailarina"

"¿De veras lo crees?"

"Claro, y ya verás, sumando nuestros talentos llegaremos muy lejos"

Andy tocaba y su amiga bailaba al ritmo de la música, el rato pasó y pronto un grupo de persones observaba a los simpáticos niños.

Los pequeños artistas comenzaron a llamar la atención del público y muy pronto algunos curiosos los observaban.

Claro, y ya verás, sumando nuestros talentos llegaremos muy lejos"

Andy tocaba y su amiga bailaba al ritmo de la música, el rato pasó y pronto un grupo de persones observaba a los simpáticos niños.

Los pequeños artistas comenzaron a llamar la atención del público y muy pronto algunos curiosos los observaban.

"Si amigos" decía Andy a los espectadores "Estaremos aquí toda la semana, de hecho si es necesario estaremos aquí toda la vida, los 365 días del año incluyendo Navidad, Año Nuevo, Halloween y San Valentín"

"Espera ¿Qué?" le pregunta su amiga extrañada

"No te detengas Birgit, qué van a pensar las personas, ¿qué somos unos artistas mediocres? Claro que no, vamos, a darle"

Continuaron con su simpático acto mientras la gente iba y venía, luego de una pausa Birgit toma el gorro que pusieron en el suelo para juntar dinero.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto hemos juntado? ¿Ya somos millonarios?" pregunta el joven príncipe

"Tenemos un centavo"

"Oh vamos, no sean tacaños, quizás les falto motivación, pasa el sombrero Birgit, ya verás cómo en seguida estaremos nadando en dinero"

El sombrero pasa de mano en mano y vuelve con la niña.

"¿Y ahora qué me dices?" pregunta nuevamente Andy a su amiga

"Se robaron el centavo"

"No puede ser, aparte de avaros, rateros"

La gente un tanto enfadada se aleja de ahí.

"Bien hecho, espantaste a nuestros clientes" le reclama la niña

"Ni eran buenos clientes, vamos hay que seguir trabajando que aún tenemos que conseguir dinero"

"Ojala que pronto lleguen personas que si valgan la pena"

El rato pasó y ambos siguieron trabajando, algunas personas se detenían a escucharlos

"Gracias de corazón por su gran cooperación" Dijo Andy pasando su gorra, aunque descubrió que al momento de disfrutar de la música todos se acercaban, pero al momento de cooperar a los artistas sólo lo hacían algunos cuantos.

"Gracias señor, es usted la generosidad en persona, gracias señora" Dijo Andy mientras recolectaba monedas, la multitud se comenzó a dispersar.

"Oigan ustedes dos, está prohibida la entrada de vendedores ambulantes no autorizados al parque"

"Pero nosotros no estamos vendiendo nada"

"También se prohíbe la entrada de artistas callejeros, si siguen haciéndolo no tendré más remedio que llevármelos a ambos"

"Oh no oficial, le aseguro que no se repetirá, de hecho ya nos íbamos"

Tristes se alejaron de ahí y comenzaron a contar las ganancias.

"Es muy poco, sólo unos chelines, esto no nos alcanza ni para mal comer"

"No lo entiendo ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal?"

"Tal vez no les gusta esta clase de música"

"¿Cómo puede no gustarles? Es música típica Noruega, la música más bella del mundo"

"Exacto, lo es para nosotros, pero no estamos en Noruega, estamos en Londres ¿Recuerdas?"

"No sé tocar otra cosa" Se quejó Andy arrojando su laúd al pasto y quedándose muy pensativo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de una mujer que paseaba por el parque con su hijo pequeño.

"Mami te quiero" Decía el niño abrazando a la mujer, esto de inmediato hizo que Andy extrañara el cariño de su madre, cerrando los ojos recordó una de las primeras veces que él preguntaba por su papá cuando tenía tres años.

_"Mami ¿Quién es mi papá?"_

_"Tú no tienes papá Andy"_

_"¿Por qué no?"_

_"Hay niños que tienen papá y niños que no, así como niños que no tienen mamá y otros sí, también niños que tienen mamá y papá y hay niños que como yo no tienen ni papá ni mamá. Pero tú Andy, tienes un tío y una tía maravillosos, una primita que juega contigo, un reno mascota y un amigo de nieve ¿qué otros niños tienen un muñeco de nieve que habla y camina y juega con ellos?"_

_"Y también te tengo a ti"_

_"Así es, también me tienes a mí que te quiero con todo mi corazón"_

_"Y yo también a ti"_

Andy abrió los ojos y vio que el padre del niño llegaba a unirse al cuadro y levantaba al pequeño en el aire y ahora recordó los buenos momentos que pasó con su padre.

"No lo sueltes, da vueltas al carrete" Decía Hans en una ocasión que fueron a pescar juntos.

"Lo tengo lo tengo" Dijo Andy de siete años mientras el pez salía del agua

"Ponlo en la red"

"Wow, pesqué uno grande"

"Sí Andy estoy orgulloso de ti hijo"

"¿Te digo una cosa Hans?"

"Claro"

"Me divierto mucho cuando estoy contigo, eres uno de mis mejores amigos"

"Y tú eres uno de los míos"

"Eres una de las pocas personas que son amables conmigo y que no me tratan como si fuera muy raro"

"Para eso están los amigos Andy, y no dejes que los demás te hagan sentir mal, tú eres un niño normal"

"Gracias Hans ¿Y siempre seremos buenos amigos?"

"Sí, siempre Andy"

Ya no sabía que pensar, por una parte se sentía traicionado por sus padres, pero por otro lado, solo, con su mejor amiga, en un país desconocido, sin dinero y con hambre, comenzó a extrañarlos mucho, se preguntaba que estarían haciendo y si ellos también lo extrañarían.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya no sabía que pensar, por una parte se sentía traicionado por sus padres, pero por otro lado, solo en un país desconocido, sin dinero y con hambre, comenzó a extrañarlos mucho, se preguntaba que estarían haciendo y si ellos también lo extrañarían.

"¿Es un buen momento para sugerir volver a casa?"

"Tonterías, aún tenemos otros talentos que probar" Dijo Andy sacando su equipo de pintor.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el palacio de Buckingham, Olaf explora el lujoso castillo y se divierte molestando a los guardias reales, los cuales no se mueven de su puesto.

"Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos" Pero el hombre no se movía "¿Hola? Es falta de educación ignorar a otras personas" Pero el hombre seguí sin inmutarse de su presencia "¿Hay alguien en casa?" Dijo el muñequito de nieve subiendo a una columna y sacudiendo de la cabeza al guardia "Cielos, ustedes realmente se toman en serio su trabajo"

"¿Qué estás haciendo Olaf?" Preguntó la reina Astrid entrando al salón.

"Oh, reina Astrid, sólo quería jugar con los guardias pero creo que sus oídos no funcionan bien, pues por más que les hablo no me hacen caso"

"Es que deben estar muy concentrados, no los molestes"

"¿Encontraron a Andy?"

"No, nadie ha sabido nada aún"

"Oh no, eso es terrible"

"Lo sé, debería ser pan comido encontrarlo, es decir, un niño con cabello blanco e increíbles poderes mágicos no puede pasar desapercibido tan fácilmente"

"Tal vez es porque Andy está disfrazado"

"No digas tonterías…espera… Claro ¡Eso es! Andy sabe que en este momento los reinos vecinos están al tanto de su desaparición y si sigue molesto, lo que menos querrá es que lo encuentren y lo devuelvan con su madre, así que hará cuanto esté a su alcance para evitarlo. Esto complica las cosas, como ya notaste es una ciudad muy grande, hay cientos de niños, y quien sabe si haya subido a otro barco y viajado a otro país, de ser así nunca lo encontraríamos no importa cuanto lo intentáramos"

"¿Qué sucederá si no aparece nunca?"

"Nunca me lo perdonaría, pero supongo que tendría que vivir con eso en mi conciencia"

"Todo estará bien, no fue su intención que todo esto pasara"

"No sé cómo puedes ser amable conmigo después de lo que ocasioné"

"Oh, no se preocupe, no soy rencoroso"

"Gracias, realmente ustedes son sorprendentes"

"Ji ji ji, me hace sonrojar" Ambos sonrieron, pero luego el semblante del muñequito cambió a preocupado "Andy es el futuro rey, tenemos que encontrarlo"

"Lo sé, pero sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar"

"¿Buscar una aguja en un pajar? Eso no tiene mucho sentido, ¿Para qué perder el tiempo buscando una simple aguja, si se puede fácilmente conseguir otra?"

"Es sólo una expresión que se usa para describir una búsqueda imposible, sólo espero que ese niño recapacite porque dudo que su madre pueda seguir viviendo sin tener jamás noticias de su paradero"

"Entonces vamos a buscarlo, no hay tiempo que perder"

"Tienes razón, le prometí a Elsa que la ayudaría y eso haré"

"Si Andy no aparece ¿Quién será rey en el futuro?"

"Supongo que Anna, o algunas de sus hijas, pero Dios quiera que aparezca pronto"

Justo en ese momento el comunicador comenzó a brillar.

"¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?" Gritó la mujer arrojándolo lejos.

"No es una brujería, es el comunicador, alguien trata de contactarnos" Respondió el muñequito tomando el comunicador y abriéndolo, al instante apareció la imagen de la reina de las nieves.

"Oh, hola Elsa"

"Hola Olaf ¿Han encontrado algo?"

"Aun no, pero en eso estamos, la Reina Astrid dice que será como buscar una aguja en un pajar"

"Lo sé, pero no pierdo las esperanzas de que Andy aparezca sano y salvo"

"Toda la familia real británica ha sido muy amable con nosotros y nos han apoyado mucho para buscar a Andy, sólo que es más escurridizo de lo que habíamos imaginado, pero no te preocupes, lo encontraremos"

"Eso espero"

"Oh, no te desanimes, ya verás que Andy pronto volverá"

"Gracias amiguito" Y ambos cortaron la comunicación.

Y las sospechas de la reina Astrid y Olaf eran ciertas, pues usando ropa de chico plebeyo y un gorro cubriendo su cabello Andy, además de que estaba algo sucio, distaba mucho de ser un príncipe y no llamaba la atención.

En las calles de Londres el joven príncipe había logrado reunir algunas monedas, y después de comer un poco continuaba con su trabajo como artista callejero y dibujaba a lápiz a una mujer elegantemente vestida.

"Aquí tiene señor, espero le guste" Dijo Andy entregándoles el dibujo.

"Mocoso igualado" Se quejó la mujer analizando el dibujo con sus lentes puestos.

"Esta no se parece en nada a mi esposa" Gruñó el hombre enojado.

"¿De qué está hablando? mírelo bien" Se justificó Andy.

"La nariz de mi esposa no es tan ancha" Dijo el hombre, aunque realmente el dibujo era muy realista y la señora no era muy bella que digamos. "Vámonos querida"

"Oiga, tiene que pagarme, me costó mi esfuerzo hacer ese dibujo"

"Pequeño rufián aléjate de nosotros" Dijo la mujer.

"Por favor, necesito el dinero, ayúdeme" Suplicó Andy angustiado.

"Tus necesidades no son problema nuestro, y ahora aléjate que vas a ensuciarnos" Dijo el hombre empujándolo y haciéndolo caer en un charco de agua sucia.

Cegado por el odio, Andy estuvo a punto de congelarlos, extendió su mano para darles su merecido, pero recapacitó en el último momento.

La pareja se alejó caminando.

"¿Pero Qué estoy haciendo?" Exclamó preocupado poniéndose de pie y mirando sus manos "Creo que por el hambre ya no pienso claramente" Dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello, su amiga no tardó en reunirse con él.

"Ya volví ¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó la niña, la cual parecía un poco agitada y nerviosa.

"Mal mal a mí siempre me va mal ¿Y a ti?" Respondió Andy sacudiéndose el agua sucia.

"Tampoco me fue bien, estuve lavando platos en una cocina"

"Oh que bien ¿Crees que puedan contratarme a mí también?"

"No lo creo, renuncié"

"¿Que hiciste que? ¿Renunciaste? ¿Por qué?"

"Sólo lo hice y ya ¿Ok?" Respondió la niña cada vez más nerviosa.

"Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tú eres quien más se preocupa por nuestra falta de dinero"

"Digamos que tuve mis razones"

"¿Te trataron mal?"

"Preferiría no hablar de eso"

"¿Te pegaron?"

La niña no respondía.

"Oh vamos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea"

"Está bien, pero preferiria que no fuera aqui"

Ambos chicos fueron a donde nadie podria oirlos.

"Ahora explicame, que paso ahi?"

"De acuerdo, todo parecía muy bien, estaba lavando los platos, pero luego el dueño dijo que yo era una niña muy bonita y que me iba a dar dinero si hacía lo que me decía"

"Eso no me suena nada bien ¿Y qué pasó?"

"Después quiso darme un beso y entonces yo grité le di una patada en la entrepierna y salí corriendo de ahí"

"¿Cómo se atreve? Le daré su merecido, dime ¿Dónde fue? ¿Quién fue? lo mataré con mis propias manos"

"Tranquilízate, fue sólo un idiota don nadie"

"Le voy a romper todo lo que se llama cara por faltarte al respeto, o mejor aún, lo convertiré en estatua de hielo"

"No, no lo hagas, sólo vámonos de aquí, no querrás que nos metamos en más líos"

"Bien. Pero no te alcanzó a hacer nada ¿verdad?"

"No te preocupes, no me hizo nada, logré huir a tiempo, además utilicé una de las maniobras de pelea que me enseñaste, ya te dije que soy una chica fuerte"

"Yo no soy discriminador de mujeres ni nada por el estilo, sé que eres muy inteligente y todo, pero creo que a partir de hoy trabajar me lo dejas a mí, no quiero que corras peligro por mi culpa" respondio Andy dandole un abrazo de consuelo a Birgit

"Pero quiero ayudarte, déjame hacerlo"

"Entiende que no, no quiero exponerte a más peligros"

"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"Yo puedo cuidarme solo, estaré bien"

"Insisto en que quiero ayudarte a conseguir dinero"

"Y yo insisto que quiero que estés a salvo, no soportaría que te pasara algo malo, eres la unica que me queda, el mundo está lleno de sinvergüenzas que se aprovecharían fácilmente de ti"

"Muy bien, se hará como tú dices. Pero yo diría que mejor volviéramos a casa, y así ninguno de los dos correría peligro"

"¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Tienes idea del súper castigo que me espera si regreso? Además aún no estoy listo para volver, no los he perdonado aún, y no puedo volver fracasado"

"Espero que tu terquedad no sea nuestra perdición"

"No digas eso, ya verás que mañana las cosas serán mejores"

Al caer la noche, decepcionados, hambrientos y sin dinero Andy y su amiga regresaban a la posada, donde al entrar fueron recibidos por el mesonero quien tenía cara de no estar de muy buen humor.

"Vaya, al fin regresan jovencitos" Dijo el hombre cruzando los brazos.

"Sí, ahora si nos disculpa iremos a nuestra habitación" Respondió Andy nerviosamente.

"Siento decirles que ya no es su habitación, ya les empaqué sus cosas" Dijo el Sr. Nell señalando el costal con su equipaje.

"Usted no puede hacernos esto"

"Por supuesto que puedo, es mi propiedad, además me tomé la libertad de llamar a la policía"

"¿A la policía?" pregunto Andy poniendose nervioso

"Sí, y no traten de pasarse de listos, pues ya los descubrí que viajan solos, y eso es contra la ley, la autoridad llegará en cualquier momento para llevárselos"

"Oh no" Se quejó Andy ante la idea de ser devuelto a casa.

Por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el costal con sus cosas, agarró a su amiga por la mano y corrió saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

"¡Hey vuelvan aquí sinvergüenzas!"

Pero los niños hicieron caso omiso y escaparon perdiéndose por las calles.

"Bien, ahora ya no tenemos dinero, ni comida, ni hospedaje, supongo que ahora sí te das cuenta de lo tonta que fue tu idea de huir de casa ¿No?"

"Son sólo contratiempos, ya ve…"

"Ya verás que pronto las cosas estarán a nuestro favor" Interrumpió la niña arremedándolo "Lo sé, ya me lo has repetido, pero hasta ahora todo va de mal en peor"

"Son sólo los primeros días, te aseguro que el Rey Anders I no fundó Arendelle en un día, estas cosas llevan tiempo"

"Oh, eres tan testarudo y necio"

"Pero bien que te encanta estar a mi lado ¿No es así?"

"No sé de qué hablas"

"¿Acaso eso es un rubor? ¿Te estás sonrojando?"

"Basta, eres imposible, ¿No te das cuenta del gran apuro en que estamos? ¿Cómo puedes bromear en una situación como esta?"

"No lo sé, creo que trato de verle el lado positivo a las cosas"

"Más bien tratas de salirte con la tuya como siempre y eres muy orgulloso para reconocer que te equivocaste"

"Ya basta, tú no eres nadie para sermonearme, ni que fueras mi jefa, y de hecho yo si soy el tuyo"

"Ya sé, ya sé que soy sólo una sirvienta insignificante y tú en cambio eres de la realeza, eres rico y en el futuro serás rey, no tienes que echármelo en cara" Dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No, no quise decir eso, sabes que no es lo que pienso en verdad de ti"

"¿Entonces qué es lo que piensas?"

"Pues…pues…que eres una buena chica, eres valiente, una buena amiga, la primera que tuve, eres muy especial para mí, de hecho en muchas ocasiones eres la voz de mi conciencia y te agradezco mucho que me acompañaras en este loco viaje"

"¿De verdad?"

"Claro, tienes que perdonarme por lo que dije, es sólo que me estreso fácilmente, nunca debí decir eso, estuvo fuera de lugar, entre los amigos no hay clases sociales ¿Me perdonas?"

"Ya lo he hecho"

"Gracias, siempre eres tan buena" Dijo Andy mientras ambos se daban un abrazo de reconciliación.

"Creo que alguien está apestosito"

"No soy yo, es la ropa, deberías olerte tú y creo que está haciendo un poco de calor" Dijo el niño separándose de su amiga.

"Sí, ya no nos queda ropa limpia, habrá que lavarla"

"¿Y cómo se supone que lo haremos?"

"Bien, hay un río por aquí cerca y además tú no eres el único con talentos, yo sé lavar ¿lo olvidas? Ayúdame a llevar toda esta ropa sucia al río, la lavaré"

"En realidad no sé si sea una buena idea"

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Quieres andar mugroso?"

"No, pero tampoco quiero que tú toques mis calzoncillos"

"Oh por favor, ya los he visto antes ¿Olvidas que ayudo con la limpieza del castillo?"

"Oh no, que humillación ¿Ya nada es privado? Mejor lavo mi ropa yo"

"Como quieras"

"Claro que puedo lavar, no soy tan inútil como piensas"

"En realidad es lo opuesto, siempre he creído que eres muy listo" Dijo la niña mientras lavaba la ropa.

"Gracias" Respondió Andy arrodillándose y haciendo lo mismo.

"Ahora dejaremos la ropa tendida aquí y mañana ya estará seca"

"Genial, esto de cuidarnos solos me gusta, aunque no me agrada tener hambre ¿Qué es ese espléndido aroma?" Dijo Andy olfateando el aire y su amiga hizo lo mismo.

"Creo que es pastel"

"Mmmm, pastel, ya casi olvido el sabor de ese manjar, creo que está por aquí"

Al acercarse vieron que se trataba de un pastel que una mujer había dejado enfriándose en la ventana.

"Huele delicioso, creo que podremos fácilmente tomar un trozo" Dijo Andy relamiéndose.

"¿Estás loco? Eso es robar"

Pero Andy hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su amiga y se acercó sigilosamente, tomando con cuidado un par de rebanadas, para después salir corriendo con su botín.

"Sé que no se debe robar, pero ya tenía mucha hambre, estoy seguro de que Dios nos justificará porque fue un caso de fuerza mayor" Dijo el niño.

"Tienes razón, pero y ahora ¿dónde se supone que vamos a dormir?"

"En un hotel de muchas estrellas"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, pero por ahora cenemos, eso te incluye a ti Nipy, toma un poco"

Momentos después en un callejón.

"Bienvenida a nuestro hotel resort, como podrás ver tiene infinitas estrellas en el cielo" Dijo Andy bromeando señalando hacia arriba, su amiga sólo se aguantó las ganas de estrangularlo. "Tarán" Exclamó Andy después de hacer un improvisado refugio con dos camas. "¿Qué te parece?"

"Supongo que tendrá que bastar" Dijo la niña acostándose sobre la cama y usando su ropa sucia como almohada, Andy hizo lo mismo.

"Sueña con los angelitos"

"Pues trataré, porque este lugar está muy oscuro y me da miedo"

"Tranquilízate estás conmigo"

"Eso es lo que me temo"

"Hora de dormir, ronca sin despertar"

"Estás loco, jejeje"

A pesar de estar muy cansados, ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, sus pensamientos viajaban a su hogar.

"Oh no, ¿En qué me he metido? Sólo espero que mamá no esté muy molesta conmigo, la extraño, yo sólo quería salvar a Andy de sí mismo y evitar que cometiera más errores, pero es tan terco y obstinado. Quisiera estar en casa. Diosito, papá, cuídanos que no nos pase nada malo, ni a mí ni a Andy, sé que en el fondo es un buen chico"

Andy por su parte también reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido durante el día.

"Cielos, creo que las cosas están resultando más difíciles de lo que imaginé, lo único bueno de estar hasta abajo es que ya no queda nada por hacer más que subir y subir. No puedo creer que por mi culpa Birgit estuvo en grave peligro, nunca me perdonaría si le pasara algo.

Me pregunto cómo estará mamá, espero que no esté muy triste" suspiró Andy con tristeza pero más calmado, aunque de inmediato agregó "Además todo esto es su culpa, si no me hubiera mentido yo no hubiera huido, me pregunto ¿por qué mamá no se habrá casado con Hans? Fue muy tonta al dejar que se casara con Liv, de no ser así, en estos momentos seríamos una familia feliz. Pero cómo le dije a Birgit, ya es muy tarde para volver atrás, no puedo regresar fracasado, no quiero enfrentarme al castigo que me espera, no quiero volver y ver a mi papá casado con alguien más, no quiero sufrir de nuevo y ser la burla de todos"

Mientras los niños reflexionaban sobre sus pasadas peripecias, la reina Astrid recorría las calles de Londres acompañada de Olaf, con quien por extraño que parezca se estaba llevando muy bien.

"Se nos hizo noche" decía el muñeco

"Lo sé, no podemos volver al palacio, porque los malandrines comienzan a rondar las calles"

"¿Entonces dormiremos en la calle?"

"No, cerca de aquí tiene su casa el duque de Weselton menor"

"Prefiero dormir en la calle, esos hombres son en verdad malvados"

"Tranquilízate, ahora estás conmigo y te aseguro que recibiremos un muy buen trato"

Avanzan por la calle y llaman a la puerta de una gran casa

"¿Quién va?" preguntó el portero

"Soy la reina Astrid de Baybiron y este es mi buen amigo Olaf"

"¿Majestad? ¿Qué hace tan lejos de su casa?" les pregunta el hombre abriendo la puerta

"Estamos en una misión, pero se nos hizo noche para volver al palacio de Buckingham"

"Oh, entiendo, los llevaré con mi señor"

Una vez dentro de la casa, la reina y el muñeco son atendidos por los sirvientes, quienes les traen una deliciosa cena e informan a su amo sobre las visitas.

"Mi querida reina Astrid" dice el duque bajando las escaleras con bata puesta y pantuflas de conejito

"Señor duque, lamento molestarlo a estas horas, es sólo que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir"

"Oh, no es molestia, usted siempre será muy bienvenida en esta casa"

"Me gustan sus pantuflas" interrumpe el muñeco

"Vaya, pero que mal acompañada se encuentra usted"

"Por favor no insulte a mis amigos duque" le dice la reina un tanto molesta

"¿Usted? ¿Amiga de esta cosa?"

"Se llama Olaf y si no puede tratarnos del mismo modo a los dos, lo mejor será que nos vayamos de su casa. Vámonos Olaf"

"No reina, yo sólo decía, pensé que no se llevaba bien con estos seres mágicos"

"Eso fue por tonta, pero ahora he comprendido muchas cosas y he cambiado por completo"

"Le ruego me disculpe, le prometo que trataré bien a su amigo"

"Así me gusta" dijo desafiante el muñeco

"Mis sirvientes se encargaran de que los dos se sientan muy cómodos"

"Muchas gracias duque"

"Por cierto, no es que no sea un placer tenerla por aquí majestad, pero ¿exactamente qué los trae aquí?"

"El hijo de la reina de las nieves se fugó de su casa, luego de investigar un poco decidimos separarnos para encontrarlo"

"¿Y qué le hace pensar que puede estar aquí?"

"No estoy segura, pero un barco de Arendelle vino para estas sus tierras"

"Y por eso henos aquí" agrego el muñeco

"Y si no es indiscreción ¿Por qué se fue ese niño?"

"Por culpa mía, es por eso que no me rendiré hasta encontrarlo, así me cueste toda la vida" dijo la reina muy entristecida

"Bueno, yo tuve un día muy pesado hoy, me retiro a descansar, pero los dejo en buenas manos"

"Gracias por su hospitalidad señor duque"

Weselton se retiró a su alcoba mientras sus visitas disfrutaban de su cena.

"Todo sabe muy rico" decía el muñeco

"Si, mira sírvete chorizoncitos, mmm y chuletas y estofado" decía la reina llenando hasta los bordes el plato del muñeco

"¿Sabe? Quiero darle las gracias por defenderme de ese modo, nadie excepto mi familia me habían defendido antes"

"Para eso están los amigos"

"¿Realmente iba a dormir en la calle sólo porque no me trataban bien?"

"Claro que sí, si veo que tú no estás muy a gusto aquí, yo tampoco puedo estarlo"

"Quién diría la mujer tan simpática que se escondía tras esa mascara de amargura"

"Sólo espero poder demostrárselo al resto de tu familia"

"Le aseguro que ellos entenderán"

Desde su alcoba el duque pensaba.

"No puedo creer que alguien sensato como la reina Astrid al final terminara aliándose con esas basuras, ahora he perdido una aliada valiosa. Y luego de lo que esos fenómenos le hicieron a mi pobre hermano lo mejor sería que ese engendro no apareciera nunca, y si legara a aparecer yo mismo me desharía de el"


	5. Chapter 5

Desde su alcoba el duque pensaba.

"No puedo creer que alguien sensato como la reina Astrid al final terminara aliándose con esas basuras, ahora he perdido una aliada valiosa. Y luego de lo que esos fenómenos le hicieron a mi pobre hermano lo mejor sería que ese engendro no apareciera nunca, y si legara a aparecer yo mismo me desharía de el"

Y con estos crueles pensamientos se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente en el callejón, ambos niños despertaron después de pasar una mala noche, desmontaron su campamento y se dirigieron al río a buscar su ropa, la cual ya estaba seca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Andy.

"¿Qué parece? Me escondo detrás de estos arbustos para vestirme, recuerda, no espíes"

"Eso quisieras"

"Eres odioso" Respondió la niña desde detrás del follaje.

"Insisto" Pensó Andy "¿Cómo cree que me muero de ganas por verla sin ropa? Que se lo siga repitiendo hasta que se lo crea. La otra vez tuve mala suerte, pero quizás hoy mi suerte cambie, sólo una miradita, nadie se enterará, no Andy, no seas estupido, contrólate, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en ser un fisgón de chicas en una situación como esta? Extraño a mis amigos, extraño nuestras aventuras juntos, extraño espiar chidas lindas, jejeje"

Pensando esto Andy miró el agua del río en la cual vio el reflejo de su amiga mientras se vestía

"Genial, a eso me refería" Dijo Andy mientras disfrutaba del show sin que la niña se percatara de lo sucedido "Un momento ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Dije que me gustaba espiar chicas lindas, ¿Birgit entra en esa categoría? Creo que no había notado lo mucho que ha crecido, ya no es una niñita como cuando ella y yo nos conocimos a los 4 años"

Al ver que su amiga estaba por salir, Andy fingió estar sentado en una roca a cierta distancia entreteniéndose arrojando rocas.

"Ya salí"

"Oh, no lo había notado"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Pareces acalorado"

"¿Tú crees? Debe ser este clima londinense que no me sienta muy bien que digamos" Dijo Andy mientras se escondía ahora él y momentos después salía ya cambiado.

"Qué lindo collar de la amistad llevas puesto"

"Gracias"

"¿Te lo dio Victoria?" Preguntó la niña sin poder evitar sentir celos.

"No, me lo dio Helena, ahora sé que es mi hermanita, con razón éramos tan cercanos"

"Apuesto a que te extraña mucho"

"Ella estará mejor sin mí, es decir ¿Quién querría tener por hermano a un fenómeno como yo?"

"Oh vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto, no es así como yo te veo, y te aseguro que tampoco Helena"

Andy no respondió nada, pero pareció reflexionar las palabras de su amiga.

Mientras la reina Astrid y Olaf despiertan en la casa del duque y se disponen a continuar con su búsqueda.

"Vuelva cuando quiera majestad" le dice Weselton

"Muchas gracias duque, si sabe algo del niño, por favor infórmenos de inmediato"

"Le aseguro que estaré muy al pendiente" mintio el duque

"Llevaré unas provisiones para el camino" decía el muñeco "Porque tanto caminar me da un hambre"

"Claro, toma todo lo que quieras amiguito"

"Bueno, hasta luego" se despide la reina saliendo del lugar con un mapa de las calles que les regalo el conde "Veamos, estamos en la calle Cherry tree lane, hoy comenzaremos nuestra búsqueda en la calle principal, la Mane"

"A la orden" dice Olaf saludando como un soldado

"En marcha entonces"

Lejos de ahí, en los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" Preguntó Birgit.

"Iremos de vuelta al muelle, apuesto a que ahí habrá muchos viajeros que necesitarán del talento innato de personas capaces como yo"

"Espero que sepas lo que haces"

"Ya verás que pronto las cosas estarán a nuestro favor, oh, debe ser nuestro día de suerte, mira, acaba de llegar un gran barco"

Al acercarse vieron que varios hombres se ofrecían voluntariamente como cargueros y se ponían a las órdenes del contra maestre mientras éste les asignaba diversas tareas.

Andy se detuvo en seco sin animarse a acercarse a hablar con el hombre, ciertamente parecía temible y de aspecto rudo.

"¿Qué haces? Anda, acércate a preguntar" Dijo su amiga.

"Gulp"

"¿No me dirás que tienes miedo o sí?"

"¿Miedo yo? ¿Cómo crees? Yo vengo de una casta de valientes, y mi abuelo era uno de ellos" aseguro Andy ocultando su miedo

"Entonces acércate Sr. tengo todo bajo control"

"Ya oí, ya voy, ya voy" Respondió Andy nerviosamente mientras se acercaba tímidamente a aquel hombre. "Di..disculpe señor"

"¿Qué quieres mocoso? ¿No ves que ahora estoy ocupado? Ve a molestar a otra parte"

"Por eso es que vine, puedo ayudarle"

"¿Ayudarme?"

"Sí, quiero trabajar señor"

"¿Qué sabes hacer?"

"Huy, muchas cosas, pero sobre todo recolectar hielo, es mi especialidad"

Al oír esto el hombre soltó una risotada.

"Pues suerte con eso, porque aquí no se recolecta hielo"

"¿Ah no?"

"Claro que no, se nota que no son de por aquí, eso sólo se hace en Noruega y en Nueva York"

"Oh que mala suerte, pero al menos puedo ayudarle a bajar las cosas del barco"

"No lo creo, pareces muy enclenque"

"Deme una oportunidad"

"Muy bien, te daré un par de libras, pero por tu propio bien espero que no rompas nada"

"Claro que no, ya lo verá, no se arrepentirá" Y diciendo esto, el niño corrió al lado de su amiga "¿Ves? Te dije que las cosas iban a mejorar"

"¿Y qué hay de mí? En serio, yo también quiero ayudarte a conseguir dinero"

"Y en verdad lo aprecio, pero ya lo habíamos hablado, además creo que este no es un trabajo para mujeres y no quisiera que te lastimes"

"Yo tampoco quisiera que te lastimes"

"Yo estaré bien, recuerda que soy descendiente de muchos reyes fuertes y valientes, puedo con esto"

Momentos después, Andy se formaba emocionado junto con los demás cargueros a quienes les iban a arrojando uno a uno su respectiva carga.

"Quisiera ver la cara de mamá cuando vea lo fácilmente que conseguí trabajo y que puedo valerme por mí mismo"

Pero cuando llegó el turno de Andy, éste no reaccionó a tiempo cuando le arrojaron la carga y el costal terminó cayéndole encima.

"Andy ¿Estás bien?" Gritó Birgit aproximándose a su amigo que yacía sobre el suelo.

"Ouch, mi cabeza, claro que estoy bien" Respondió su amigo incorporándose. "Espera ¿No se rompió nada?" Exclamó Andy preocupado abriendo el costal y revisando el contenido "Fiu, la carga está bien"

"Que susto me diste"

"Tranquila, no me pasó nada, tengo un cráneo duro ¿Lo olvidas?"

"Me alegra que estés bien"

"Claro que lo estoy, pero ahora debo volver al trabajo" Dijo Andy mientras tomaba el costal y tambaleándose a causa del golpe y con gran dificultad se dirigía hacia unas carretas para colocar ahí la pesada carga.

Realmente ese trabajo era muy agotador, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, ahora el difícil y peligroso trabajo como recolector le parecía un juego de niños.

"Aquí está el costal señor" Dijo Andy llegando por fin a su destino y aproximándose a otro hombre que hacía el inventario de la carga para posteriormente supervisar que fuera entregada.

"Muy bien, ponla con las demás" Respondió el hombre sin mirarlo siquiera.

"Uf, como pesa, lo logré" Dijo Andy sonriendo triunfante, pero agotado.

"Ahora continúa con el resto" Dijo el hombre sin quitar la vista de sus apuntes y señalando un enorme montón de costales sobre el muelle.

"No hay problema señor" Dijo Andy volviendo al barco "Oh no" Pensó "Y yo que creí que mi tormento había terminado, creo que en momentos como este preferiría escuchar una de las aburridas clases sobre matemáticas con mi tutor" Sumido en estos pensamientos, Andy volvió al muelle, donde algunos hombres tiraban de unas sogas para bajar la carga de a bordo del navío.

"Se cae, se cae" Gritó uno de ellos

"Tiren" Dijo otro

"No te quedes ahí parado ayúdanos" Dijo otro hombre a Andy.

"Claro" Dijo el niño tirando de una de las sogas, pero era tan pesada que le hizo unas heridas en las manos, por fin los hombres bajaron la carga mientras Andy un poco lloroso limpiaba la sangre de sus adoloridas manos y las vendaba.

"Creo que esto no es tan fácil como pensé, en casa todo era más fácil"

"Oye niño, no te pago para que holgazanees"

"Ya voy señor, en seguida señor" Respondió Andy avanzando "¿Me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas en casa?"

Mientras en Arendelle la reina de las nieves continuaba con sus deberes y redactaba una carta.

"Oh no, ya volví a equivocarme" dijo la reina de las nieves haciendo bola el papel y arrojándolo al cesto de basura donde había muchos más "Por más que intento no logro concentrarme, oh Andy ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" dijo la rubia llorando mientras miraba un cuadro que colgaba de la pared en el que se apreciaba a ella con Andy de bebé.

Sin Andy, sin Anna ni el resto de su familia, se sentía muy sola, era como volver en el tiempo a aquellos días en que pasaba el día encerrada en su habitación sin nadie con quien compartir, deseaba que en cualquier momento la puerta se abriera y entrara Andy a alegrarle el día con su plática y sus divertidas ocurrencias, sin Andy el palacio se encontraba muy silencioso.

Normalmente a esa hora del día el joven príncipe estaría terminando sus deberes y seguramente Ken y Ed irían por él para invitarlo a jugar con ellos, entonces Andy correría a su oficina a pedir permiso, tal vez su hijo no era perfecto, pero había que reconocerle que tenía muchas virtudes, y avisar siempre antes de salir, era una de ellas.

La reina cerró los ojos y recordó algunas de las muchas ocasiones en que Andy entraba a su oficina a hacerle compañía.

_"Mira mami" Exclamó Andy de casi cuatro años entrando a la oficina de su madre y tomando asiento frente a ella como si fuera a tratar un asunto oficial aquella ocasión en que planeaban su fiesta de cumpleaños "Hice unos dibujos de las cosas que quiero para mi fiesta, habrá marionetas, son muy divertidas, de postre pastel de chocolate y todos comeremos muchos sándwiches, me gustan los sándwiches son mi comida favorita ¿Te gustan mis ideas?"_

_"Me parece muy bien Andy, le diré a Kai y a Gerda para que se encarguen de todo"_

_"¡Sí!" Exclamó el niño feliz "Y ¿Puedes usar tu magia en mi fiesta para que todos juguemos en la nieve?"_

_"Por supuesto que sí Andy"_

_"Gracias ¡Eres la mejor mamá del mundo!" Afirmó Andy abrazando a su mamá._

_"Y tú el mejor hijo del mundo"_

"Sólo espero que estés bien Andy, aun cuando tú ya no quieres saber de mí, yo me sigo preocupando por ti, y mucho, no te imaginas la falta que me haces, pero al menos te deseo que seas feliz y tengas éxito, pero ojalá te des cuenta del grave error que cometiste y recapacites. Oh mamá, papá, por favor cuiden mucho a su nieto" Dijo la reina mirando el cuadro de los antiguos reyes de Arendelle "Y Señor hazme el milagro de devolverme a mi Andy sano y salvo" Agregó mirando ahora a un crucifijo que colgaba de la pared.

Mientras tanto, en el barco que viaja con destino a España, un confundido soldado de nieve hace toda clase de preguntas.

"Ya me hice bolas, ¿podrías explicármelo un poco más lento?"

"Está bien, pero es la última" Respondió Susanne "El príncipe Hans es el padre de Andy, por lo tanto la pequeña Helena es su hermana, pero no es hija de Elsa, es hija de Liv y como ya te había dicho Liv y Elsa no tienen ningún parentesco, sólo son amigas, igual que Elsa y Helena" le responde Susy

"¿Amigas de quién?"

"Amigas entre sí"

"¿Quiénes?"

"Ya basta, no puedo pasarme todo el viaje tratando enseñar a un perico a cantar Dios sabe a la reina"

"¿Pero estábamos cantando?"

"Es un decir"

"Bueno, pero no te enojes"

"Pues no me hagas enojar"

"Capitán Escarcha, Lady Susanne, hemos llegado a puerto" les informa uno de los marineros

"Perfecto, ya extrañaba la tierra firme, tanto bamboleo no me sienta bien" dice la muñeca.

"Vamos, tenemos un asunto que atender, le prometí a mi reina que encontraría a nuestro, es decir, a su hijo y cumpliré con mi palabra"

Ambos bajaron del barco y fueron recibidos por un comité que los llevaría al palacio Real de Madrid.

De vuelta en el muelle de Londres, Andy continuaba con su pesado trabajo.

"Uf, no puedo más" Se quejó acercándose con su amiga y tratando de recobrar el aliento. "Necesito descansar"

"Toma un poco de agua"

"Gracias"

Andy se sentó al lado de su amiga que lo miraba mortificada y prestó atención a la plática de algunos de algunos marinos que acababan de desembarcar y la gente se acercaba a pedirles información de lo ocurrido en otros países.

"¿Y qué noticias traes ahora?" Preguntó una mujer.

"Pues estuve navegando por las costas españolas y en la corte el infante Carlos María Isidro se niega a reconocer a su sobrina Isabel como princesa de Asturias" Dijo el marino.

"Que escándalo" Exclamó la mujer.

"Y hablando de escándalos ¿Supieron es el gran chisme de Arendelle? en todas las cortes no hablan de otra cosa" Dijo un hombre.

Al oír mencionar su ciudad natal, Andy prestó más atención a la plática de estas personas.

"Sí, que el hijo de la reina resultó ser también hijo del menor príncipe de las islas del sur" Dijo la mujer.

"Al parecer tuvieron una aventura cuando él visitó este reino por primera vez" Dijo el marino.

"Esa no es la forma en que debería comportarse una reina" Dijo otra mujer

"Sí, mira que ir a meterse con el primero que se cruza en su camino" Agregó la primera

"Pero quien sabe si realmente fuera el primero, pues cuando su padre cerró las puertas del castillo, no todos los sirvientes fueron despedidos, quizá tuvo algún amorío con alguno" Dijo el hombre.

"¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso? Les arrancaré la lengua" Gruñó Andy desde su lugar, poniéndose de pie.

"Recuerda que no debemos buscarnos más problemas" Dijo su amiga deteniéndolo por los hombros.

"Quítate de en medio, nadie insulta a mi mamá en mi presencia y sale ileso"

"No te lo permitiré, debes calmarte, tranquilízate"

"Déjame. Suéltame"

"No hasta que te calmes, inhala, exhala"

"Ok, ok, ya me calmé, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con gente ignorante como ellos"

"Además, tú le dijiste algo similar a tu mamá antes de huir"

"¿Qué yo qué?"

"Sí, le dijiste: _Tal vez no estarías sola si hubieras ido decente y no hubieras ido de cuzca a enredarte con el primero que se atravesó en tu camino"_

"Lo había olvidado, pero ¿Cómo es que tú sabes? es de mala educación oír conversaciones ajenas"

"No fue mi intención, pero tú se lo gritaste y muchas personas del palacio oímos"

Andy por un instante no supo que decir, al parecer apenas se percataba de lo terrible de sus acciones y lo crueles de sus palabras, la culpa era como un golpe en el estómago.

"De..debo volver a trabajar" Dijo Andy volviendo a tomar el costal y caminando volvió a sus tareas. "¿Realmente fui tan malo como estas personas que juzgan a mamá sin conocerla y sin ponerse en su lugar? Pero ella me mintió primero ¿No es así? ¿No es cierto? El que ella haya estado con Hans sin estar casados estuvo mal, haya permitido que se fuera y me ocultara la verdad fue todavía mucho peor que lo que yo le dije, yo sólo me defendí ¿No es cierto?"

Recordó una conversación que había tenido recientemente con su madre

_"Supongo que ya lo descubriste, es cierto Andy, yo no imaginaba tener hijos tan pronto, pero al parecer la vida tenía otros planes"_

_"¿Y nunca pensaste en abortarme?"_

_"Nunca"_

_"Pero mucha gente te critica porque me tienes y no estás casada"_

_"Lo sé, y siempre supe que así serían las cosas, que habría gente que me iba a reprochar por eso"_

_"¿Y aun así nunca pensaste en deshacerte de mí?"_

_"Ya te dije que no, sabía que me hubiera arrepentido el resto de mi vida"_

_"¿Pero no te sentiste muy triste o sola?"_

_"Sí, demasiado, pero tú no tenías la culpa de nada. Algún día tendrás hijos y lo entenderás"_

Distraído por la culpa que sentía Andy no se fijó por donde caminaba, se tropezó y rodó por el suelo, al instante se escuchó el ruido de cosas quebrándose dentro de su costal.

"¡Imbécil, mira lo que hiciste, arruinaste la carga!"

"Lo siento señor, no fue mi intención"

"Pedazo de idiota, no sirves para nada" Dijo el hombre dándole una bofetada que lo hizo caer al suelo.

"Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez"

"No habrá una próxima vez, lárgate de aquí, eso me saco por contratar niños enclenques como tú"

"¡Andy! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Birgit arrodillándose a su lado.

"Estoy bien" Respondió Andy saliendo de su sorpresa, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo golpearan y lo trataran de ese modo.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Que soy un inútil"

"Claro que no, tú sabes hacer muchas cosas"

"Pero al final no nos sirven de nada para conseguir dinero"

"Oh, no te preocupes, todo estará bien"

"No, no lo estará, arruiné todo, nunca puedo hacer nada bien, por dos segundos creí que finalmente las cosas estarían a mi favor, pero no, todo me sale mal, siempre me va mal a mí"

"No digas eso"

"Tal vez lo mejor será que vuelvas a Arendelle, yo merezco todo esto, pero tú no, tú sólo me seguiste porque eres una buena amiga y mira cuantos problemas te he ocasionado"

"Ya te dije que no me iré sin ti tonto"

"¿Por qué querrías pasar penas con alguien como yo?"

"Porque los amigos están juntos en las buenas y las malas"

"Gracias, te prometo que volverás sana y salva a casa y que haré todo a mi alcance para darnos una vida digna"

Unos días después en Italia, Helenita y su madre desembarcan y la niña no puede dejar de maravillarse por la hermosa ciudad.

"Wow, que ciudad más hermosa" Exclamó la niña

Tan pronto tocaron puerto, su madre se reunía con el Capitán del barco y los marinos aseguraban las velas y ataban el barco al muelle.

Helena por su parte recorrió la cubierta observando con curiosidad, las maniobras de los marinos, cuando de repente se percató de la presencia de un niño de su misma edad, el cual se escabullía dentro del barco.

Sigilosamente la sabionda siguió al niño, el cual se metió a la cocina, la niña entró a también y observó que el niño estaba robándose la comida.

"¡Hey tu!"

El niño se sobresaltó y trató de huir, pero la niña le cerró el paso.

"¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?"

"Soy un detective de control de barcos y estaba inspeccionando la cocina. Son muy buenas las provisiones que llevan aquí"

"¿No eres demasiado joven para ser inspector de barcos?"

"Uy no, si vieras que hay otros mucho más chicos que yo"

"Seré pequeña pero no soy tonta, así que dime ahora mismo ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Escucha, tú no viste nada ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Qué acaso crees que te tengo miedo? Yo soy Towanda la increíble guerrera amazona y además vencí al dragón Smaug sin ayuda de nadie"

"Algo me dice que te leen demasiados cuentos"

"Tal vez, pero no necesito fantasear para reconocer a un ladronzuelo cuando lo tengo enfrente, ríndete, no me hagas usar esto" le dice la niña armándose con su espadita de juguete

"Oye, yo no acostumbro golpear niñas"

Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar la niña lo golpeo en el reverso de la rodilla y causo que se le doblara la pierna, luego le dio un empujón y lo tiro al suelo. Para el momento en que el niño reacciono estaba en el suelo y la princesita lo amenazaba con su espada.

"Ya entiendo por qué" le dice la ganadora

"Guau, eres buena, para ser una niña"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo ser una niña?"

"Nada, es sólo que no esperaba que fueras tan ruda"

"Y eso que no has visto nada"

"Escucha, yo no quiero lastimar a nadie"

"Entonces ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" le pregunta la niña mientras lo ayuda a levantarse

"Sólo estaba explorando tu barco"

"A mi no me engañas, eso que estabas haciendo se llama robar y es malo"

"Oh pero yo lo hago todo el tiempo"

"¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Y tus papás no te regañan?"

"Yo no tengo papás"

"¿No tienes? Entonces ¿Quién cuida de ti?"

"Yo solo"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Sip"

"Eso es terrible, ven te llevaré con mi mamá, ella sabrá qué hacer al respecto"

"Los adultos no me agradan mucho, sólo déjame que me lleve esta comida, me servirá de provisión para muchos días"

"Si eso quieres te dejare"

"Oye gracias, eres muy amable"

"Por cierto soy Helena Westerguard, princesa de las Islas del sur y de Baybiron" le dice la niña haciendo una reverencia para presentarse

"Yo soy Gabriel, de ningún lugar en particular. No puedo creer que seas una princesa y aun así sepas usar la espada"

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que sólo los príncipes y los soldados las usan?"

"Pues eso pensaba, pero ahora me has demostrado que no"

"Eres simpático"

"Oye y ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo te quedarás en estas bellas tierras?"

"Pues no lo sé, resulta que venimos en una misión de rescate, estamos buscando a un amigo mio"

"Quizás yo pueda ayudarles ¿Cómo es?"

"Pues, es un príncipe, le gustan los renos, le encantan los sándwiches y es más alto que yo ¿algo más?"

"No con eso es suficiente, claro que no, eso no me dice nada"

"¿Qué más quieres que te diga?"

"¿Cómo es físicamente?"

"Tiene cabello blanco, trae ropa de príncipe, tiene ojos verdes es de mi país, oh y lo olvidaba, tiene poderes de hielo"

"Claro olvide con quién estoy hablando, la niña que inventa dragones y guerreras amazonas"

"Oye a Andy no lo invente, él es real y esta perdido"

"Pues hare lo que pueda para localizarlo"

"Grandioso, entonces dime dónde vives para buscarte ahí"

"Por favor no me busques, yo te busco. Adiosito y gracias por la comida"

"Por nada"

Luego de despedirse el niño salto por la ventana del barco y se sujeto de un tendedero de ropa, al llegar a una pared bajo muy ágilmente por unas estacas que sobresalían de ella.

"Guau, ojalá yo tuviera esos movimientos" pensaba la niña mientras lo veía alejarse "Pero que niño más raro, actuaba muy misterioso. Por suerte no se llevo el pastel que mi mami preparo para su amiga" y diciendo esto, de una alacena saco el delicioso pastel

"Helena, aquí estabas, vente traviesa, nos esperan en el puerto. Pero ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Lambruceas el pastel acaso?" dice su madre entrando en la cocina y sorprendiéndola con el pastel en las manos

"No mami, yo sólo lo estaba cuidando"

"Si claro, y ¿de quién?"

"De Gabriel"

"¿Quién?"

"Gabriel"

"¿Quién es Gabriel?"

"Es el niño que acaba de saltar por la ventana"

"Oh hija, si esa ventana está muy alta, no creo que nadie se pueda meter por ahí y un niño mucho menos"

"Pero lo hizo mami y se llevó bastante comida"

"No puedo creerlo, te comiste un jamón entero" le dice Liv revisando la alacena

"Que no fui yo mami, se lo llevó Gabriel"

"No intentes engañarme, por supuesto que no creo tus mentirotas"

"No son mentiras, es la verdad"

"En castigo por mentirme no probarás el pastel y como me imagino que ya comiste bastante, no comerás nada hasta la cena"

"Pero mami, yo no hice nada, fue Gabriel"

"Gabriel, cuernos. Anda, vamos ya, no hagamos esperar más al cochero"

"Snif, no me crees"

"Claro que no, porque eso que me dices es imposible"

"Mira mami, allá esta él y se esta comiendo el jamón y trae en su costal el chorizo y el pan y todo lo que se llevó"

"Pero ¿Qué?"

El niño volteó y al verse descubierto corrió por encima de unos carruajes estacionados, hasta llegar a uno en movimiento y desapareció con su botín.

"Cielos, es real" exclamo Liv

"Te lo dije"

"¿Así que nos robó ese sinvergüenza?"

"Pero no lo hace con mala intención mami, sólo tenia hambre, es un niño de la calle"

"Pobrecillo. Lamento haber creído que eras una mentirosa, debí saber que una niña tan linda como tú jamás seria capaz de algo como eso"

"¿Entonces no hay castigo?"

"Claro que no, es más, llegando con Gina te serviré dos rebanadas de pastel y chocolate caliente con malvaviscos en compensación"

"Yupi"

"Ahora subamos al carruaje"

"Vaya se tomaron su tiempo princesa" le dice el cochero

"Teníamos unos asuntos que arreglar, pero vámonos ya" le responde la rubia

Momentos después avanzan por las calles.

"¿A dónde vamos mami?" pregunta Helena

"Nos alojaremos en la casa de una amiga mía, te encantará el lugar, tiene una villa preciosa"

"¿Más que la nuestra?"

"Bueno, casi tan bella como la nuestra"

Ambas bajaron del barco y subieron al coche y pronto llegaron a una hermosa villa en las colinas de Porto Corsa, el lugar era realmente precioso, había mucho verdor, cielo azul, flores, un riachuelo cristalino, campos con ganado, los pájaros cantaban, las abejas y mariposas revoloteaban.

"Tenías razón mami, es un lugar fantástico, desearía que Andy y papá estuvieran aquí"

"También yo, pero tu papi está en una misión muy importante buscando a Andy y te aseguro que los dos volverán pronto"

"Aun no entiendo por qué Andy se volvió medio loquito y se fue"

"Por cosas de grandes, pero no pensemos en cosas tristes, ven, te voy a presentar a alguien"

"Liv es un placer verte de nuevo"

"El gusto es mío. Helena, te presento a mi antigua tutora y gran amiga Gina"

"¿Cómo está? Es un gusto conocerla" Dijo la niña haciendo reverencia.

"El placer es mío muñequita, pero que grande estás, se parece mucho a ti"

"Me lo dicen todo el tiempo"

"Entren, entren, siéntanse como en su casa"

Mientras la niñera cuidaba a Helena, ambas mujeres se pusieron a conversar mientras tomaban el té.

"Recibí tu carta, realmente lamento todo esto" Dijo Gina.

"Que bueno que te llegó mi carta, y yo también espero que ese niño aparezca pronto"

"Aunque aún no puedo creerlo, la Liv que conocí no hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente al hijo ilegitimo de su marido y a la madre de éste"

"Pues no fue fácil, pero luego comprendí que las apariencias a veces engañan y que las cosas entre Elsa y Hans fueron más complicadas de lo que parecían"

"Pero ¿No te preocupa que intente conquistar a tu marido otra vez?"

"En absoluto, ambas somos amigas y tengo absoluta confianza en ella, si supieras lo que yo sé no pensarías así, ella es una buena mujer que ha sufrido mucho y siento decir que parte de esa tristeza la ocasionó Hans en persona, aunque ahora ha reparado sus errores"

"Bien, confió en tu buen juicio, si dices que no pasa nada entre ellos, estoy segura de que así es"

Por la noche Helena estaba acostada intentando dormir, pero extrañaba su casa, su cama, a su padre y sobre todo estaba preocupada por Andy.

"Mami, no puedo dormir"

"¿Por qué no cariño?"

"Este lugar no es como mi hogar"

"Oh, no te preocupes

Entonces Liv comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna para la niña.

_El hogar está donde está el corazón_

_Estés donde estés_

_Siempre habrá un hogar para ti_

_Dentro de mí_

_El hogar está donde está el corazón_

_Y hagamos lo que hagamos_

_Siempre habrá una parte para ti_

_Aquí entro de mí_

_Tal vez cuatro paredes te rodeen_

_Y te protejan de la tormenta,_

_Pero mis brazos a tu alrededor_

_Te mantendrán a salvo y tibia_

_Si algún día no estoy junto a ti_

_O te sientes sola_

_Recuerda donde está mi corazón_

_Y siempre tendremos un hogar_

_El hogar está donde está el corazón_

_Estés donde estés_

_Siempre habrá un hogar para ti_

_Aquí dentro de mí_

_El hogar está donde está el corazón_

_Aquí mi corazón es tu hogar_

_Recuerda donde está mi corazón_

_Y nunca estarás sola_

_Y nunca estarás sola_

_Recuerda donde está mi corazón_

_Y siempre tendrás un hogar"_

Después de la canción, la niña durmió plácidamente, mientras Liv permanecía unos momentos despierta pensando en su marido, esperaba que estuviera bien y pronto volviera a su lado.

De vuelta en Londres, la revolución industrial estaba en su apogeo y no existían leyes que vigilaran la contratación de menores, por lo que después de mucho buscar y sufrir decepciones, Andy habló con un hombre que estaba encargado de una fábrica de vinos, el cual le pidió fuera a verlo para hablar de negocios.

"Vaya, aún no puedo creer que contraten niños" dijo Birgit mientras ambos caminaban por las calles.

"Lo sé, en Arendelle hay leyes muy claras al respecto, pero parece que aquí no, creo que más tarde hablaré con mi amiga Victoria al respecto" Respondió Andy mientras se fijaba en los nombres de la calle para dar con el lugar indicado.

"Es que muchas veces los reyes no se preocupan realmente por todos sus súbditos, sólo por aquellos que les beneficien"

"Algunos reyes hacen eso, otros son buenos monarcas comprometidos con su gente, como mamá. Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?"

"Seguramente te extraña mucho y está muy triste buscándote por todas partes"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Estoy segura, y tú la extrañas a ella aunque por orgulloso no lo reconoces"

Andy sólo suspiró.

"Ahora sabes quien es tu papá" Continuó su amiga "Pero durante toda tu vida ella había sido tu única familia"

"Bien, supongo que sí la extraño un poco, es decir, pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, uno se acostumbra a las personas y debo reconocer que ella me trataba muy bien, yo la consideraba la persona más buena del mundo, no puedo creer que me mintiera de ese modo"

"Yo pienso que ella tuvo sus razones"

"¿Por qué te pones de su parte?"

"No lo sé, tal vez porque la conozco, y porque las mujeres nos comprendemos unas a otras"

"Debí imaginarlo, es una conspiración femenina en mi contra"

"No digas tonterías"

"Además no estoy listo para regresar, no aún"

"¿Qué más estás esperando? Otro poco y nos morimos de hambre"

"Si regreso fracasado todos se reirán y seguramente en casa me espera un tremendo castigo de mucha tarea y la golpiza de mi vida por haber escapado, pero en cambio si regreso triunfante, mamá estará tan orgullosa y feliz que olvidará mi castigo por completo ¿No crees?"

"Si tú lo dices"

"Mira casi llegamos, la fábrica está muy cerca, está a la vuelta de la esquina, presiento que será un lugar majestuoso y elegante"

Al dar vuelta Andy se llevó una decepción, el lugar era una casa vieja, con un pequeño patio que confinaba con el río estaba lleno de lodo. Pululaban las ratas. Las habitaciones estaban revestidas de maderas descoloridas por el humo y el polvo de más de un siglo de existencia; los pisos y la escalera, casi destruidos. El orín y la suciedad se extendían por todas partes.

"Bien, supongo que podría estar peor"

"Este lugar es un asco" Dijo la niña tapándose la nariz.

"Calla o harás que me despidan" Respondió su amigo mientras ambos caminaban hacia la oficina del encargado y Andy tocó a la puerta.

"Adelante" Respondió una voz desde adentro.

"¿Sr. Quinion?" Preguntó Andy tímidamente entrando en el lugar seguido por su amiga.

"Oh hola, joven Anders, me alegra verlo de nuevo ¿Listo para comenzar?" Preguntó el señor Quinion, el cual era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, cabello castaño, barba y gruesas cejas, vestía una camisa blanca, con corbata, chaleco y pantalón negro.

"Claro señor"

"Sígueme, es por aquí, los demás ya empiezan a llegar, tu turno comenzará al sonar este silbato, el horario es de 6:00AM a 6:00PM, con una hora para comer. El sábado sólo se trabaja medio día, te pagaré entr chelines dependiendo de tu desempeño, el domingo descansamos"

"Eso es perfecto" Mintió Andy, ya que realmente sonaba agotador, eran casi 12 horas de trabajo, en casa los sirvientes del palacio tenían jornadas más flexibles.

"Se le descontará de su salario si llega tarde, así como también cualquier botella u otro objeto que llegue a romper. Dentro de la planta se prohíbe el uso de relojes"

"¿Por qué el uso de relojes?" Preguntó Birgit.

"Es sólo por políticas de la empresa" Respondió el hombre

"Oh, no se preocupe, ni reloj tengo" Dijo Andy.

"Excelente, venga conmigo, le presentaré a sus compañeros"

En realidad, los dueños de fábricas en las que laboraban niños huérfanos o muy necesitados, prohibían a sus empleados el uso de relojes para hacerlos quedarse más de su horario establecido sin que lo notaran.

"Bien debo ir al trabajo, deséame suerte" Dijo Andy a su amiga.

"Suerte y por favor ten mucho cuidado, este lugar parece peligroso" Respondió la niña entregándole su almuerzo

"Que tierno, los romances de la infancia son conmovedores" Dijo el patrón.

"¿Qué? Oh no, ella no es mi novia, ella sólo vive conmigo"

"Vaya, he oído de personas que viven en unión libres siendo muy jóvenes, pero nunca creí que tanto"

"No, no, usted no entiende, no tenemos esa clase de relación, sólo somos amigos que no tienen a nadie en el mundo y por eso vivimos juntos en el callejón" le explico el niño

"¿Callejón? Oh no se preocupe, yo solucionaré esto"

"¿Usted?"

"Sí, es costumbre por aquí que los patrones provean de vivienda a sus trabajadores y les paguen hospedaje, hablaré con mis conocidos para que le permitan hospedarse"

"Eso sería genial, muchas gracias" Respondió Andy feliz.

El hombre lo condujo almacén, en el cual había una gran cantidad de botellas vacías. Hombres y niños se ocupaban en examinarlas, ponían a un lado las que estaban rotas, enjuagaban y lavaban las otras. Cuando terminaban con esto, ponían etiquetas en las botellas llenas y por ultimo llenaban las cajas de botellas listas.

"Aquí será su lugar, espero que esté cómodo" Dijo el hombre señalándole un rincón del almacén, desde el cual su jefe podía verlo. "Joven Anders, le presento a Mick Walker, Mick, te presento a Anders"

"Hola mucho gusto" Respondió Andy tímidamente estrechando la mano del chico, el cual era unos años mayor que él.

"Él te enseñará lo que se hace aquí"

Durante los primeros días, Andy fue discípulo del joven, quien era hijo de un barquero. Walker le explicaba y charlaba con él. Le contó que otro compañero, un muchacho que era conocido por el nombre de Fécula de Papa. Su padre era aguador, y a esta distinción unía la de ser bombero de uno de los grandes teatros de Londres, en el cual una hermana de Fécula hacía de enana en las pantomimas.

Por fin el joven príncipe consiguió un trabajo estable y aunque consiguió vivir por su cuenta, esta vida no le gustaba, cada vez añoraba más y más su hogar, su familia y amigos.

Se sentía tan huérfano y abandonado a su suerte como los otros pobres niños que tenían que trabajar a una edad temprana, pero lo peor de todo, era que a diferencia de ellos, él estaba ahí por su propia voluntad, por orgulloso, malagradecido y cobarde, que teniendo un buen hogar y una excelente posición económica, no quería volver y responsabilizarse de sus actos por temor de recibir el castigo merecido.

Además estaba muy arrepentido y avergonzado de lo majadero que había sido con su madre y sentía que no era digno de volver a su lado, no aún, por lo que a pesar de todas las dificultades, no se decidía a volver.

Durante el día Andy trabajaba en la fábrica, el oficio era agotador y mal pagado, pero al menos les alcanzaría para comer, con el pago de la primera semana, compraron ropa usada para ambos.

"Bien, no es precisamente ropa de las más caras tiendas de París, pero al menos ya no tengo que usar ropa de hombre" dijo Birgit

"Sí, ya no tendremos que lavar tan seguido en el río, porque se me estaban lastimando las manos por el jabón" renegó Andy

"No seas delicado"

"No lo soy, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a lavar"

Cierto día, cuando a las doce y media todos se preparaban para almorzar, Quinion llamó a Andy para presentarle a un hombre de edad madura, regordete, que vestía una levita oscura y un pantalón negro, y sin más cabellos en la cabeza que los que puede tener un huevo. Tenía la cara rechoncha; su traje estaba raído; llevaba un bastón adornado con dos bellotas secas, y un lente pendía por fuera de su levita.

"Le conté al caballero de la situación de usted y de su amiga" Dijo su jefe "Y me dice que él puede recibirlos en una habitación situada detrás de su casa"

"¿Es en serio?" Preguntó Andy desconcertado, pues desde que llegó a Londres casi nadie se preocupaba por ayudar a un par de niños desvalidos.

"Me llamo Micawber" Dijo el hombre y Andy estrechó su mano.

"Es un gusto conocerlo señor"

"El gusto es mío. Mi domicilio es Windsor Terrace, camino de la City. Tendré mucho gusto en venir esta noche a buscarle para que aprenda el camino más corto. A eso de las ocho" Agregó.

"Oh gracias, es muy amable señor, aquí estaré listo y puntual"

El hombre sólo asintió y después dirigiéndose al patrón agregó.

"Señor Quinion, le deseo un día feliz, y no quiero molestarlo por más tiempo"

Y luego de colocarse el sombrero y ponerse el bastón bajo el brazo, con aire majestuoso salió cantando a media voz. Andy por su parte volvió a trabajar, feliz de que las cosas finalmente mejoraban, ahora tenía un trabajo estable y un lugar donde pasar la noche.

"¿Estás seguro de que es de confianza?" Preguntó Birgit cuando Andy se reunió con ella a la hora del descanso y ambos disfrutaban de una sencilla comida sentados en una barda cercana.

"No del todo, pero ¿Qué alternativa tenemos?"

"No quisiera toparme con otro tipo como el del restaurante del otro día"

"No te preocupes, que yo estaré ahí para protegerte, además, ya me cansé de dormir en el callejón"

"Buen punto"

"Parece que la fortuna comienza a sonreírnos, así que empaca para estar listos antes de las ocho, recuerda que aquí la puntualidad es muy importante"

"Descuida, tendré todo listo"

Sonó el silbato de la fábrica y los obreros comenzaron a enfilar de vuelta al edificio.

"Debo irme" Dijo Andy engullendo el último bocado y marchándose a toda prisa.

Al terminar su turno, el joven príncipe volvió adolorido por el esfuerzo físico y además venía con una venda en el brazo.

"Andy ¿Estás bien?"

"Hey, no es nada, sólo un rasguño"

"¿Qué te sucedió?"

"Me lastimé con una de las maquinas mientras la limpiaba"

"Oh pobrecito"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?"

"Pues bien, preparé la merienda, alimenté a Nipy, que asco, recogí el campamento y empaqué todo como me dijiste, espero que ese hombre no nos quede mal"

"Yo también lo espero, es decir, me dio una buena impresión, parecía sincero" Dijo Andy mientras ambos se sentaban en unos escalones a esperar.

"Ojalá, ya que no nos hemos topado con gente amable que realmente se preocupe por nosotros"

A la hora convenida, reapareció Micawber. Se tomó el trabajo, durante el camino, de hacerles notar el nombre de las calles y las fachadas de los edificios, a fin de que pudiesen volver sin extraviarse a la mañana siguiente. Llegaron a Windsor Terrace. Era una casa de mezquina apariencia, como su amo, pero que tenía pretensiones de elegante.

Al entrar, les presentó a su señora, la cual era delgada y pálida, su juventud había pasado hacía ya largo tiempo. La hallaron sentada en el comedor y en posición de amamantar a un niño. Aquella criatura tenía un hermano gemelo. El matrimonio tenía otros dos hijos, un varón de cuatro años de edad y una niña de tres. La mujer les dio la bienvenida a ambos y tanto Birgit como Andy se sintieron seguros y tranquilos por primera vez desde que emprendieron el viaje.

"La situación de mi marido" Les dijo la señora Micawber mientras los conducía a su habitación "Es muy apurada por el momento. Los acreedores no quieren darle tiempo"

"Oh, siento oírlo señora" Dijo Andy.

"Pero él es tan brillante que estoy segura de que pronto se solucionará todo, espero que estén cómodos" Agregó la mujer.

"Claro que si señora, mucho muy cómodos"

"Cenaremos en una hora, los espero abajo"

"Gracias señora"

Una vez que estuvieron solos, los niños comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar, el cuarto estaba situado en la parte trasera del piso más alto de la casa. Era pequeño, tapizado con un papel que representaba una multitud de obleas azules.

"Sí, creo que estaremos muy cómodos, ya extrañaba dormir en una cama" Dijo Andy acostándose en la mullida cama.

"También yo" Dijo la niña encendiendo una vieja estufa para calefacción y calentando sus manos, las cuales llevaban puestos, al igual que las de Andy, unos guantes sin tela en los dedos.

Desempacaron sus cosas y echaron un vistazo por la ventana, se podía apreciar la parte pobre de la ciudad, con fábricas a lo lejos echando humo por sus chimeneas, callejones con gente que se calentaba en una fogata, ropa tendida y el ir y venir de carruajes.

Andy por su parte miraba en dirección del océano, del otro lado su familia debía estar muy preocupados por él, sacudió la cabeza interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y agregó.

"Bien, supongo que fue suficiente acomodar por hoy, vamos a cenar"

Ambos bajaron la escalera corriendo y disfrutaron de una modesta cena.

A la mañana siguiente, Andy dormía plácidamente cuando fue sacado de sus sueños por su amiga, quien lo sacudió suavemente.

"¿Andy? Despierta"

Andy despertó.

"¿Te chupas el dedo?" Preguntó Birgit a su amigo.

"Claro que no" Respondió Andy avergonzado sacándose el pulgar de la boca "¿Qué hora es?"

"Son como las 5:00AM"

"Oh no, llegaré tarde, van a despedirme" Dijo Andy mientras corría al baño y unos instantes más tarde salía ya cambiado de ropa. "Ya me voy, te veré por la tarde"

"Espera ¿No vas a desayunar?"

"Casi lo olvido" Dijo Andy mientras se bebía de un trago su taza de café y devoraba un panecillo. "Bien, ahora si me voy, deséame suerte"

"Suerte" Dijo la niña mientras su amigo corría escaleras abajo, salía a la calle y se dirigía a la fábrica.

Andy pasaba el día en el almacén, y su salario debía bastar para las necesidades de la semana, los niños se pasaban todo su tiempo libre conviviendo con la familia Micawber, Andy se procuraba el almuerzo de él y su amiga.

Aunque las cosas ya no estaban tan peores como en un inicio, nada se comparaba con la vida que había dejado atrás, nadie se preocupaba por él de forma tan amorosa y desinteresada como lo hacía su madre, empezaba a sentirse como el hijo pródigo de la parábola que el padre Valter tanto le había hablado.

En el trabajo, no recibía aviso, ni consejo, ni advertencia, ni consuelo, ni socorro de ninguna clase, por parte de nadie. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido por el arduo y extenuante trabajo.

El Sr. Quinion le trataba con mayor miramiento que a sus compañeros, por lo que pronto comenzaron los celos entre sus jóvenes compañeros. Con el pasar de los días y la práctica, Andy fue tan activo y tan hábil como sus compañeros, quienes comenzaron a tratarlo mal debido al favoritismo que según ellos había hacía su persona, Andy no hacía caso y seguía concentrado en su trabajo.

Unos días después, por la tarde, Andy y Birgit acudieron a misa a la catedral de San Pablo.

"Mira" Dijo Birgit deteniéndose "Es la vendedora de migajas"

"Es cierto, es ella, vamos a comprarle, aquí traigo dos céntimos que gané extras ayudando al señor Quinion a recolectar botellas vacías"

"Pero no tenemos casi dinero"

"¿Ella te parece millonaria? Debemos ayudarla"

"Muy bien supongo que tienes razón"

Los niños se acercaron a la mujer.

"Migajas de pan, compren dos céntimos de pan" Pregonaba la anciana.

"Denos una bolsita señora" Dijo Birgit entregándole las monedas.

"Aquí tienen jovencitos" Respondió la mujer.

Momentos después ambos niños se entretenían alimentando a las palomas.

"Hey, hola amiguitos" Dijo una cara familiar acercándose.

"Hola Berth" Dijo Andy reconociendo al hombre orquesta/Artista callejero que tanto los había divertido.

"¿Ahora vendes cometas?" Preguntó Birgit

"Sí, ¿Qué les parece?"

"Son preciosas" Dijo la niña.

"Gracias

Con dos céntimos pueden tener" Cantó Berth

"Buenas alas de hilo y papel.

Con los pies sobre el suelo

Gozarán el vuelo

Al seguir con placer

Su cometa al volar.

¿Quieren una?"

"Gracias, pero no tenemos demasiado dinero, ahorro centavo tras centavo para comprar comida" Respondió Andy triste y cabizbajo.

"Entiendo, tomen una, cortesía de la casa"

"Oh no, no podemos aceptarla, es tu negocio" Respondió Birgit.

"Yo insisto, me parece que un poco de diversión no les caería mal"

"Muy bien y muchas gracias" Dijo Andy.

_"¡Oh, oh, oh!_

_Vamos a volar,_

_La cometa a empinar._

_Por el firmamento en raudo vuelo._

_Allá en el cielo azul_

_Por entre nubes de tul_

_Vamos ya a volar"_

Ambos niños comenzaron a volar la cometa en compañía de otras personas que se divertían aprovechando al máximo un día soleado y con viento.

_"Vamos a volar,_

_La cometa a empinar._

_Por el firmamento en raudo vuelo._

_Allá en el cielo azul_

_Por entre nubes de tul._

_Vamos ya a volar._

_Como nunca vas a gozar_

_Al mirarla en el cielo viajar._

_Más ligero que el viento_

_Te vas a sentir_

_Y en verdad tú creerás_

_Que te vas a elevar._

_¡Oh, oh, oh!_

_Vamos a volar,_

_La cometa a empinar._

_Por el firmamento en raudo vuelo._

_Allá en el cielo azul_

_Por entre nubes de tul._

_Vamos ya a volar"_

Después de mucho rato de diversión ambos no pararon de reir, al parecer las cosas para ellos poco a poco ibn mejorando.


	6. Chapter 6

A kilómetros de ahí, el barco con destino a América tocaba puerto en Nueva York.

"Al fin, tierra firme, odio viajar en barco, un mes metido en ese barco" Se quejó Kristoff bajándose tambaleante del barco.

"Papá me estás avergonzando" Dijo Elli al oír las risillas de los marineros.

"¿Así que este es el nuevo mundo? No parece muy diferente del viejo mundo" Dijo Kristoff.

"¿Bromeas? Mira esos edificios, no se parecen en nada a lo que hay en casa, si Kristy pudiera ver eso"

Al recordar a su hermanita la niña se entristeció profundamente.

"Sé que extrañas a Kristy y a mamá" Dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro de la niña "También yo las extraño, pero sé que pronto volveremos a verlas"

"Lo sé"

"Pero no estemos tristes, es decir, estamos en América, apuesto a que hay muchas cosas interesantes que ver por aquí"

"Ya lo creo, y ahí está nuestro carruaje esperándonos"

Ambos subieron al carruaje.

"Papá escucha esto, es muy interesante" Dijo la niña mientras procedía explicar en voz alta, lo memorizado durante sus lecciones.

En el momento de su descubrimiento europeo en 1524 por Giovanni da Verrazzano, la región estaba habitada por alrededor de 5.000 aborígenes de la tribu de los Lenape. La instalación europea comenzó en 1614 en manos de los neerlandeses y en 1626, el director de la colonia, Peter Minuit, compró la isla de Manhattan a los Lenape. El lugar sería renombrado como Nieuw Amsterdam y se especializaría en el comercio de pieles"

"Eso suena muy interesante, eres muy lista Elli, apuesto a que aprenderemos mucho en este viaje padre-hija"

"Papá" Dijo la niña cerrando el libro "¿Tú sabías que Hans es el papá de Andy?"

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, tú"

"Pues..verás.. Sí, lo sabía, lo supe todo el tiempo"

"Y me imagino que mamá también sabía ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, tu tía se lo explicó todo desde un inicio"

"¿Y por qué no me habían dicho a mí? Entiendo que no le dijeras a Kristy, porque ella es una especialista en meter la pata, pero ¿Por qué a mí tampoco me dijeron?"

"Pues verás hija, es difícil de explicar, pero fue debido a que tu tía nos pidió guardar el secreto y no pudimos traicionar su confianza"

"¿Por qué la tía Elsa no quería que nadie supiera?"

"Pues en ese entonces las cosas eran muy distintas de como son hoy, en esos momentos recientemente tu tía había sido coronada reina, la gente se acababa de enterar de sus poderes mágicos, sucedió todo el asunto del invierno eterno y luego tu tía se enteró de que estaba embarazada, como ya te imaginarás no planeaba tener hijos pronto, ella era muy joven aún y había estado encerrada por trece años sin contacto con otras personas, pero en muy poco tiempo todo cambió drásticamente, de pronto se vio al frente de un gran reino, soportando todo tipo de reacciones a causa de sus poderes que recientemente fueron descubiertos y además estaba esperando un hijo sin estar casada. Ella sintió pánico, se sintió muy avergonzada. No te imaginas lo que sufrió"

"¿y por qué no se casó con Hans?"

"Los problemas que hubo entre ellos son cosa privada de tu tía. Pero en fin, ella no quería que Hans supiera que esperaba un hijo suyo, y prefirió guardar el secreto y seguir con su vida, y aunque no fue fácil, salió adelante y crio a su hijo sola"

"Pero luego ella y Hans hicieron las pases"

"Así es, y entonces Elsa permitió que Hans conviviera con Andy y ahora todos son buenos amigos"

"¿Y si hicieron las paces por qué no quería decirle a Andy que Hans era su papá? ¿Hans engañó a mi tía y luego la abandonó? ¿Por qué permitió que se casara con Liv?"

"Te digo que eso son asuntos personales de tu tía y debemos respetar sus decisiones"

"Bien, aunque eso fue inesperado, siempre pensé que el papá de Andy sería alguien completamente desconocido. De hecho algunos de los rumores que había oído en el pueblo antes de que se supiera la verdad era que cuando mi tía huyó a la montaña del norte durante el invierno eterno, y estuvo sola por varios días, conoció a alguien y que ese alguien era el papá de Andy"

"Sí, se inventaron todo tipo de rumores, pero tu tía temía que la gente la juzgara duramente y pensara mal de ella, una reina debe ser siempre ejemplo para sus súbditos"

"Sólo espero que Andy recapacite mucho, no me imagino lo que tu tía debe estar sufriendo sin él"

"También yo espero que vuelva pronto, es decir, es odioso, inmaduro, bobo, y es muy divertido pelear, pero con todo y eso lo extraño"

En Londres, en la casa de los Micawber, las cosas iban de mal en peor respecto a las deudas del matrimonio, había un zapatero de cara mugrienta que entraba en el pasillo todos los días, a las siete de la mañana, y gritaba desde el pie de la escalera:

"¡Págueme, usted! ¡Cobarde! ¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Pague, pero en seguida!"

Y luego, como no tenía éxito, lanzaba palabras como rateros y ladrones, que igualmente quedaban sin contestación. Andy y su amiga no le daban importancia, ya se habían acostumbrado a la insistente presencia de los acreedores.

El sábado era el día preferido para Andy, primero porque llegaba el momento de poseer seis u ocho chelines, y después porque volvía más temprano a casa y disfrutaba del domingo.

Birgit se había vuelto gran amiga de la señora Micawber, la cual le hacía las confidencias más desgarradoras. Un día le anunció que la crisis de los asuntos del señor Micawber se aproximaba, y que, excepto un trozo de queso de Holanda, no había una miga de alimento en la despensa, por darle un nombre.

La niña preocupada le contó a Andy lo sucedido, tan pronto éste volvió de trabajar, el niño tenía todavía dos o tres chelines, los cuales sacó de inmediato y rogó a la señora Micawber que los aceptara.

La mujer sólo le abrazó.

"Oh no querido, yo no podría aceptarlas, guárdalas, pero si quieres hacer por mí, te quiero pedir un favor"

"Sólo tiene que decirlo"

"Lleva algunas cosas a empeñar, pues yo no puedo hacerlo, debido a los gemelos, y mi marido y las ideas de mi marido que me impiden llevarlas. De inmediato Andy se puso a su disposición y esa misma noche comenzó a preparar los objetos.

Empezó con algunos libros. Los llevó uno tras otro a casa de un revendedor en el camino de la City. Empezaban a conocerle muy bien en la casa de préstamos, era un cliente frecuente.

En las costas de Sudamérica el penúltimo barco desembarcaba, se trataba del buque en el que iban Anna y su hija más pequeña, quienes al igual que Kristoff y Ellinor, se maravillaban con el nuevo mundo, las playas eran hermosas y la vegetación abundante, el clima era diferente de lo que estaban acostumbradas.

Brasil acababa de independizarse de la corona portugués hacia menos de diez años, por lo que el país se encontraba aun con ciertos conflictos.

Ambas princesas fueron escoltadas a la casa de campo del presidente para que se hospedaran cómodamente, en el camino, Kristy veía asombrada el país extranjero, todo era nuevo para ella.

"Mira mami, ese cerro tiene una forma extraña"

"Según la información de este libro, se llama Pan de azúcar"

"Que nombre tan delicioso, aunque sería más delicioso todavía si realmente estuviera hecho de azúcar ¿Te lo imaginas?"

"Sí, si me lo imagino"

"¿Crees que Andy esté por aquí?"

"Ojalá, soporto imaginar a mi hermana sufriendo tanto por no hallar a su hijo, ella ya ha sufrido bastante"

"¿Por qué Dios permite que las personas buenas como mi tía sufran?"

"No es que lo permita, es sólo que algunas personas sufren como consecuencia del pecado. Y es nuestro deber como creyentes ir por todo el mundo procurando aliviar el sufrimiento y dolor que el pecado produce. Otros sufren a pesar de ser buenos hijos de Dios. En estos casos, el sufrimiento sigue siendo un misterio no fácil de explicar y hay cosas que en nuestra condición de humanos no entendemos, pero Dios Siempre tiene un plan, siempre surge algo bueno de algo malo. Como por ejemplo, los apóstoles abandonaron el Calvario confundidos y abrumados. El hombre más bueno que jamás habían conocido había sido clavado sobre una cruz. El infierno había mostrado sus peores frutos. Y entonces, cuando la noche parecía más sombría y oscura. Dios quebró las tinieblas con la luz esplendente de la resurrección de su Hijo"

"Sí y resucitó para salvarnos a todos nosotros"

"Así es"

"Mami, tal vez Andy se fue a vivir a la jungla y ahora es una especie de Tarzán"

"Eso sería una locura"

"A Andy le encanta la locura"

Las palabras de la niña la hicieron recordar aquellos momentos en que se comprometió con Hans, ciertamente habían pasado muchas cosas de desde entonces, algunas buenas y algunas malas.

"Aunque" Agregó Kristy sacándola de sus pensamientos "Seguramente Andy no está aquí"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque aquí hace demasiado calor y Andy odia el calor"

"Buen punto, pero no debemos descartar ningún lugar hasta estar segura"

Se instalaron en la casa de campo, la cual tenía una magnífica vista.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Anna a su hija al encontrarla en los jardines.

"Estoy dibujando este periquito azul ¿Qué tal me está quedando?"

"Muy bien"

"Voy a dibujar todo lo que vea para mostrárselo a Elli cuando nos volvamos a ver"

"La extraño"

"Y estoy segura de que ella te extraña a ti"

"¿Así es como se sentían la tía Elsa y tú cuando se separaron?"

"Pues sí, fue algo similar, pero tú sabes que tan pronto volvamos a casa verás de nuevo a tu hermana y volverán a ser tan unidas como siempre, en cambio tu tía y yo estuvimos separadas por años, sin saber cuando volveríamos a jugar juntas, y lo peor era que yo ignoraba el motivo, siempre pensé que ya no me quería y por eso me rechazaba, pero luego comprendí que lo hizo sólo para protegerme"

"Pero lo bueno es que después del invierno eterno volvieron a ser tan amiga como antes"

"Lo sé, por eso tú debes aprovechar cada segundo con tu hermana"

"Así lo haré mami"

De vuelta en Londres, en el palacio de Buckingham, la princesa Victoria corría al encuentro de la reina Astrid quien volvía con un grupo de guardias después de un cansado día de búsqueda para ver si tenía noticias sobre su amigo perdido.

"¿Han averiguado algo?" Preguntó la chica.

"Nada, hemos revisado casi por todas partes sin éxito, comienzo a pensar que tal vez viajó a otro lugar"

"Oh que mal, si me fuera posible ayudaría personalmente en la búsqueda"

"Oh no, tú tienes que prepararte para ser reina"

"Sí, sé que con la muerte de mis primos, mi tío no tiene descendencia legítima y ahora debo estudiar más duro porque soy la primera en la línea de sucesión al trono, pero también Andy lo es, y él me buscaría si las cosas fueran al revés"

"Lo sé, Andy es un niño muy especial y noble, pero debes entender que una jovencita como tú no debe andar metiéndose por esas callejuelas"

"Pero mi amigo está perdido, debo ayudar"

"Insisto en que ya tu familia nos ha apoyado bastante en la búsqueda y hospedándonos durante todos estos días, aunque creo que pronto llegará el momento de volver a Arendelle, ya que Andy no aparece por aquí"

"Estoy segura de que aparecerá pronto"

"Yo no quisiera ya ser tan optimista, la vida es muy dura para un niño sin sus padres"

Y cuanta razón tenía la reina Astrid, finalmente los problemas financieros habían llegado a su límite y el señor Micawber fue detenido cierta mañana y conducido a la cárcel.

Pero una vez apelado el asunto del señor Micawber, y oída su reclamación, fue ordenada su libertad en virtud de la ley sobre deudores insolventes. Sus acreedores no se mostraban implacables. Andy veía claramente que, tarde o temprano, iban a dejar Londres, y que su separación era inminente.

Unos días después, Andy y su amiga se reunieron con toda la familia en la oficina de la diligencia, y les vieron con tristeza ocupar sus asientos para partir.

"Señorito Andy" dijo la señora Micawber "¡Que Dios le bendiga! Nunca podré olvidar lo que ha sido usted para nosotros.

"Si pudiéramos les llevaríamos con nosotros, pero aún no tenemos nada seguro, tan pronto las cosas mejoren mandaré por ustedes dos"

"Gracias señor, les deseo de todo corazón que les vaya muy bien y espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse algún día"

Antes de marcharse el matrimonio dejó a Andy apuntada la dirección donde podría encontrarlos, a petición de él, ya que planeaba en un futuro, cuando la fortuna le sonriera de nuevo, ya fuera por el fruto de su trabajo, o porque se decidiera a regresar a casa de su madre, tenía toda la intención de recompensarlos.

La familia se alejó en la carreta y emprendió el camino hacia nuevas tierras en busca de mejor fortuna, dejando a los dos niños mirándose tristemente, Andy volvió al almacén y su amiga al cuarto que recientemente habían rentado para preparar la cena.

Aunque las cosas otra vez iban de mal en peor, pues al parecer la crisis estaba por todas partes, la fábrica de vinos iba a la quiebra y anunció que pronto cerraría, por lo que Andy y sus compañeros fueron despedidos y el joven príncipe nuevamente se vio sin dinero y vagando por las calles en busca de un nuevo empleo, no pasó mucho para que fueran desalojados por no tener dinero para pagar el alquiler.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Ahora sí vendemos a Nipy?" dijo Birgit maliciosamente.

"Ahora no es tiempo de bromas"

"Sólo estaba siguiendo tu ejemplo, hacer bromas para levantarte el ánimo"

"Gracias, pero es sólo que ya no sé ni que hacer, ya no puedo más, sin importar cuanto me esfuerce, todo me sale mal, soy un inútil"

"Claro que no, esto es parte de crecer, todos cometemos errores, nadie es perfecto"

"Gracias, tus palabras me hacen sentir mejor, pero no reconozco estas calles, creo que es por aquí" Dijo Andy mientras seguían avanzando.

Repentinamente Andy se detuvo y ambos se vieron rodeados por callejones oscuros y sucios que parecían laberintos, el ladrido de un perro los asustó y los hizo correr a toda prisa, para ir a toparse con una mujer de aspecto siniestro.

"Vengan conmigo hijitos, no dejaré que los encuentren" Dijo la desconocida.

Dieron vuelta y siguieron corriendo alejándose de la mujer, corrieron y corrieron y al doblar en una esquina chocaron con un hombre muy sucio, el cual agarró a Birgit.

"Suéltela, no me haga a lastimarlo" Dijo Andy levantando las manos listo para atacar con sus poderes.

"¿Qué les pasa? Su viejo amigo no les hará daño" Dijo una voz muy familiar.

"¡Berth!" Exclamaron ambos.

"Oh, eres tú" Dijo Birgit suspirando.

"No te reconocimos, estás muy sucio" Agregó Andy.

"Sólo un poco ahumado, he pasado el día limpiando chimeneas"

"¿Ahora eres deshollinador?" Preguntó Andy

"Así es"

"Wow, realmente eres multiusos" Agregó la niña.

"Gracias y ahora díganme ¿Por qué corrían por estas calles?"

"Sólo estábamos asustados" Respondió Birgit.

"¿Quién los persigue?"

"La mala suerte" Dijo Andy deprimido.

"Veo que no les está yendo bien"

"No, no tenemos donde dormir, ni que comer" Dijo Birgit.

"Eso no es problema, pueden trabajar conmigo como mis ayudantes, no les puedo pagar con dinero, pero al menos tendrán comida y techo seguro ¿Qué dicen?"

"Oh muchas gracias, seremos los mejores ayudantes del mundo" Dijo Andy animándose un poco.

El trío comenzó a caminar por las calles y Berth comenzó a entonar una canción para animar a los niños en su nuevo oficio.

"Chin chimenea, chin chimenea, chin chin cheroi

Es tipo de suerte, el deshollinador

Chin chimenea, chin chimenea, chin chin cheroi

Mi suerte tendrán si mi mano les doy

Si me besa esa chica,

Tendrá suerte hoy

Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Greenwich" Dijo Berth de improviso "Conocida por sus amplias calles, por la elegancia de sus pobladores quienes siempre visten de traje, por sus verdes árboles y por los niños que aprovechan cualquier ocasión para volar sus cometas… ah también está el Almirante Boom, retirado de las fuerzas reales navales, todo un personaje, tan puntual como un reloj" Agregó mientras se detenían frente a un imponente edificio cuya parte de arriba estaba acondicionado como un barco.

Con la palabra Almirante, Andy no pudo evitar pensar en su padre, si era un tipo tan simpático, entonces ¿Por qué abandonó a su madre? ¿Por qué estuvo con ella sin estar casados? ¿Y ella cómo accedió? ¿Y por qué no se casaron después? ¿Por qué formó una nueva familia con alguien más?

"Se dice que Greenwich le da la hora a todo el mundo ¿No es cierto?" Dijo Berth sacando a Andy de su ensimismamiento.

"Sí" Respondieron los dos niños.

"¡Pero es el Almirante Boom quien le da la hora a Greenwich!" Agregó Berth.

"Wow" Exclamaron ambos.

"¿Está listo el cañón?" Preguntó el Almirante a su ayudante desde la azotea de su morada.

"Listo y cargado señor y esperando su orden" Respondió el contramaestre mientras terminaba de cargar el cañón

"Perfecto… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Dijo el Almirante observando su reloj de bolsillo.

El asistente encendió la mecha y…

¡BOOM!

El estruendo causado por el cañón hizo que ambos niños se taparan los oídos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Birgit.

"Sólo es la forma en que el Almirante avisa a todos en la ciudad que hora es, ahora ¿En qué estaba? ¡Oh sí!

El que deshollina es al parecer,

En este gran mundo,

El más mísero ser,

Aunque ahumado viva el deshollinador,

No hay tipo que viva, más feliz y mejor"

Andy y Birgit se unieron a su canto.

"Chin chimenea, chin chimenea, chin chin cheroi

Es tipo de suerte, el deshollinador

Chin chimenea, chin chimenea, chin chin cheroi

Mi suerte tendrán si mi mano les doy"

"Bien hemos llegado" Dijo Berth mientras se detenían frente a una imponente casa.

"¿A dónde?" Preguntó Birgit.

"A la casa de un duque muy importante, prometí que hoy limpiaría su chimenea" Dijo Berth haciendo sonar la campana.

Una sirvienta abrió la puerta y los condujo a la sala, donde Andy y Birgit comenzaron a cubrir los muebles con sábanas para evitar que se ensuciaran de hollín. La casa era muy elegante por dentro, Birgit y Berth parecían muy impresionados, pero Andy quien estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de lujos no le dio demasiada importancia.

Mientras en la capital británica, la reina Astrid continúa con su búsqueda aunque un poco decepcionada y a punto de volver a Arendelle a dar las malas noticias a la reina de las nieves, preguntó a un grupo de hombres que trabajaban como albañiles.

"Hum, creo que vi a ese niño"

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo era?"

"Era de ojos verdes esmeralda, piel muy pálida, parecía triste y de buenos modales, era rubio demasiado claro, su cabello casi blanco y al parecer no tenía familia, pero estaba constante constantemente acompañado por una niña de cabello castaño que tenía más o menos su misma edad"

"¡Es él!" Dijo la reina.

"Hurra, lo encontramos" Exclamó Olaf

"¿Y dónde está ahora?"

"Lo ignoro por completo, la fábrica cerró y cada quien se fue por su lado, pero creo que se estaba quedando en un cuarto al final de la calle Abbey Road.

"Muchas gracias por la información caballeros, tomen esto por su generosa ayuda" Dijo la reina entregándole un costalito con monedas.

"Gracias señora, espero que lo encuentre"

"Genial, le avisaré a Elsa con el comunicador" Dijo Olaf mientras se alejaban.

"No, no lo hagas, no aun, no quiero que se haga falsas esperanzas" Respondió la mujer.

Mientras en la casa del Duque, mientras Andy y sus amigos están concentrados arreglado el lugar, el dueño de la casa camina cerca de ellos y al reconocer una voz muy familiar suelta al suelo los papeles con los que trabajaba.

"Pero ¿será posible?" pensó el Weselton menor "¿El demonio de nieves esta aquí en mi casa?"

Para salir de dudas se acerca discretamente y de inmediato reconoce al niño, que aunque pobremente vestido, no puede ocultar su verdadero yo.

"Es él, me pregunto si ya lo habrá encontrado Astrid, no creo si así fuera ya estaría con ella haraganeando y no aquí trabajando, lo mejor será que nunca lo encuentre y así me deshago de uno de mis más acérrimos archienemigos, pagarán caro por todo lo que le ocasionaron a mi hermano"

El duque se reúne con uno de sus sirvientes a quien le encomendará una importante misión.

"Quiero que vayas al orfanato y le pagues lo que sea a unos empleados para que se lleven unas pequeñas plagas de aquí"

"Como ordene duque"

Y diciendo esto el hombre salió del lugar montando un caballo.

Sin saber el peligro que corrían sus amigos, Berth le entrega un cepillo largo a cada niño, y los tres se acercaron a la chimenea, entonces su nuevo amigo procedió con la limpieza.

"Adentro está muy oscuro y feo" Dijo la niña

"¿Eso crees? A mí por otro lado me parece una amplia y elegante chimenea" Respondió Berth.

"Me gustan las chimeneas" Agregó Andy.

"Siente como jala el cepillo, parece que hubieras pescado una ballena" Dijo Berth mientras Andy continuaba con la limpieza.

"Es cierto, je je je"

Pero sin que Andy lo esperara, el aire que entraba por la chimenea absorbió el cepillo y a él también.

"Creo que cometí un error" Dijo Berth mortificado.

"¡Andy! Andy ¿Dónde estás?" Gritó Birgit y segundos después también desapareció por la chimenea.

"¿O tal vez dos?" Agregó Berth.

En la azotea, Andy completamente lleno de hollín tranquilizaba a su amiga, quien también estaba sucia de pies a cabeza.

"No te preocupes bajaremos de aquí en un santiamén, sólo necesito hacer una escalera de hielo y…"

Pero antes de que Andy hiciera la escalera un sonido llamó su atención y al voltear vieron a Berth quien salía también disparado por la chimenea.

"Con qué aquí estaban" Preguntó Berth despreocupado.

"Lo hicimos sin querer" Se disculpó Birgit.

"Qué asco, estoy muy sucio" Se quejó Andy.

"Es sólo un poco de hollín limpio" Dijo Berth dándole al niño un trapo con el que se quitó un poco el hollín de la cara "Bien, esto es a lo que llamo una afortunada coincidencia ¿Ven eso?" les dice su amigo señalando los tejados vecinos, los niños asintieron "Es toda una selva virgen que está esperando que vayamos a explorarla"

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron los dos.

Entonces el trío comenzó a marchar de forma militar recorriendo los tejados, explorando y descubriendo cosas muy interesantes.

"Tienen todo el mundo a sus pies, como sólo hacen las aves, las abejas y los deshollinadores"

Los tres permanecieron un rato sobre el tejado de aquel edificio disfrutando del paisaje. Comenzaba a oscurecer y las estrellas empezaban a brillar, Andy recordó a los grandes reyes del pasado, que según su madre, lo cuidaban desde las estrellas, ciertamente debían estar muy decepcionados de su comportamiento, especialmente sus abuelitos, quienes eran sus parientes más cercanos en el cielo.

"¿Sabes Andy?" Dijo Birgit hablándole en privado y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Si?" Respondió Andy cabizbajo.

"Fue un viaje muy interesante y todo, pero ¿No crees que ya es hora de volver?"

"Es que no sé"

"Supongo que ya aprendiste tu lección ¿No es así?"

"Aprendí que la vida lejos de casa es muy difícil si sólo tienes 12 años, y que las cosas no siempre salen como uno planea, también que no importa cuantos amigos hagas, nunca encontrarás personas que se preocupen por ti tanto como lo hacen tus padres, pero aún no estoy listo para volver, es decir, mamá, ella no fue sincera conmigo, papá me abandonó"

"Que tonto eres"

"¿Qué?"

"Eres tan ciego, no te das cuenta la suerte que tienes"

"¿Suerte? Mírame, soy un fracasado, un despojo ¿Cómo puedes decir que tengo suerte? o ¿Acaso por qué soy un futuro rey?"

"No, porque tienes a tu papá vivo, sea como sea que estuvieran las cosas entre tus padres, sabes que él está ahí para ti y te quiere, yo en cambio daría lo que fuera por tener a mi papá a mi lado aunque sea por un día más, pero es imposible porque está muerto. Y tú tienes a tu papá vivo, lo desaprovechas, te enojas y huyes de casa"

Andy no supo que decir a las palabras de su amiga y no pudo evitar conmoverse por las lágrimas de la niña y dando un suspiro, habló por fin.

"Birgit yo…"

"¿Y cómo crees que se siente tu mamá ahora? Ella lo ha dado todo por ti"

"Basta, deja de hacerme sentir más culpable, sé que soy un malagradecido, un pésimo hijo"

"No, no lo eres, bueno, lo fuiste, pero sólo un poquito, pero en tus manos está remediarlo"

"Tienes razón, debo volver y enfrentar mi castigo. No importa si todos creen que soy un bebé llorón, quiero a mi mamá" Dijo Andy mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente "Quiero verla y pedirle disculpas, quiero recibir sus diversas muestras de cariño, quiero que me cuide, que me de consejos, me de mi beso de buenas noches, incluso extraño que me regañe y me jale las orejas cuando me porto mal o las lecciones aburridas sobre como dirigir un reino"

"Realmente esperaba que este viaje te enseñara una lección y parece que así fue, aunque para ello tuve que recorrer una ciudad lejana y pasar todo tipo de peligros con el chico más terco del mundo. Entonces ¿Volveremos?"

"Sí, mañana volveremos a casa, ya la vida me ha dado demasiados golpes" Dijo Andy enjugando sus lágrimas "Volveré, y no culpo a mamá si ya no me quiere recibir como hijo suyo, entonces en ese caso que me acepte como uno de los sirvientes"

"Eso lo sacaste del hijo pródigo ¿No es así?"

"Sí"

"Y sabes en qué termina ¿No es cierto?"

"En que el papá perdonó al hijo y no lo aceptó sólo como sirviente sino como hijo"

"Exacto y estoy segura de que tu mamá hará lo mismo, se alegrará tanto de recuperarte sano y salvo que olvidará todo esto"

"Ojalá, de pronto me siento muy emocionado de volver, ya quiero ver a mamá"

"Ahora ¿Qué les ha picado? ¿Por qué lloran?" les pregunta Berth un tanto extrañado mientras se vuelve a acercar.

"Estábamos hablando de nuestras familias y por eso nos entristecemos" le responde la niña

"Oh, no se preocupen, yo los cuidaré como si fuera su padre"

"Realmente eres muy amable con nosotros Berth, pero lo mejor será terminar con esta aventura de una vez y volver a casa, nuestras familia nos extrañan" agrega el joven príncipe

"Espero que no te sientas triste por eso" le dice Birgit

"Pero claro que no, me agrada hacer amigos tan simpáticos como ustedes, pero más me agrada que ellos estén en donde pertenecen, por lo tanto les ayudare en cualquier cosa que necesiten"

"Gracias Berth, eres un gran amigo" le dice el platinado

De pronto la presencia de varios hombres hizo que se sobresaltaran.

_"No se asusten, son mis compañeros, todos a bailar"_

_"¡Al compás!" Dijo un deshollinador._

_¡Al compás!" Dijo otro_

_"¡A bailar!" Dijo Berth y comenzó a cantar "Al compás, al compás,_

_Bailen todos, al compás"_

_"¡Al compás!"_

_Todos los deshollinadores se unieron a la canción mientras bailaban alegremente._

_"Al compás, al compás,_

_Bailen todos, al compás_

_No hay ninguna rima,_

_Sólo ritmo hay,_

_Bailen todos, al compás"_

_"¡Las rodillas!" Exclamó Berth_

_"Las rodillas, al compás" Respondieron sus compañeros mientras bailaban levantando las rodillas_

_"Las rodillas, al compás,_

_No hay ninguna rima,_

_Sólo ritmo hay,_

_Las rodillas, al compás"_

_"¡Por la chimenea!" Exclamó Berth_

_"Por la chimenea, al compás" Respondieron sus compañeros mientras daban vuelta alrededor de la chimenea._

_"Por la chimenea, al compás,_

_No hay ninguna rima,_

_Sólo ritmo hay,_

_Por la chimenea, al compás"_

_"¡Muevan las alas!" Exclamó Berth_

_"Muevan las alas, al compás" Respondieron sus compañeros mientras bailaban moviendo los brazos_

_"Muevan las alas, al compás,_

_No hay ninguna rima,_

_Sólo ritmo hay,_

_Muevan las alas, y ya"_

_"¡Por la cornisa!" Exclamó Berth_

_"Por la cornisa, al compás" Respondieron sus compañeros mientras bailaban cerca la cornisa del edificio_

_"Por la cornisa, al compás,_

_No hay ninguna rima,_

_Sólo ritmo hay,_

_Por la cornisa, al compás"_

_"¡Por los tejados!" Exclamó Berth_

_"Por los tejados, al compás" Respondieron sus compañeros mientras bailaban y corrían por los tejados._

_"Por los tejados, al compás,_

_No hay ninguna rima,_

_Sólo ritmo hay... ¡al compás!_

_¡Por los tejados!_

_¡Por los tejados!"_

_"¡Lacen brazos!" Exclamó Berth_

_"Lacen brazos, al compás" Respondieron sus compañeros mientras entrelazaban sus brazos dando vueltas y pasaban a Berth peligrosamente por la orilla de la azotea._

_"Lacen brazos, al compás,_

_Lacen brazos, lacen brazos,_

_¡Lacen brazos!"_

"Andy y Birgit al compás" Exclamó Berth invitando a los niños a unirse.

"Oh lo siento, pero yo no bailo" Respondió Andy

_"No seas aguafiestas hay que unirnos a la diversión" Dijo la niña jalando a su amigo y ambos se unieron al baile._

_"Al compás, al compás,_

_Bailen todos, al compás,_

_No hay ninguna rima,_

_Sólo ritmo hay,_

_Bailen todos, al compás"_

Pero en un edificio cercano, el Almirante Boom alarmado por el ruido observa con su catalejo.

"Nos están atacando los hotentotes"

"¿Qué hacemos señor?" preguntó su contramaestre

"No te quedes ahí parado, prepara el cañón, vamos a darles una lección que nunca olvidarán"

"A la orden señor"

Mientras en la casa de Weselton menor, llegan los empleados del orfanato acompañados de un gendarme.

"¿Dónde están esos niños que nos había dicho?"

"Están justo por aquí" Dijo el duque entrando a la sala y se sorprendió al verla vacía. "Cielos, estaban aquí hace un instante…pero apuesto a que volverán en cualquier momento, puesto que aun no les he pagado. Pero mientras esperamos les ofrezco una copa"

Los hombres aceptaron y entraron a descansar un poco en el estudio del duque.

De nuevo en el techo del Almirante Boom, el contramaestre tenía listo el cañón cargado de pirotecnia.

"¡Fuego!" Gritó el Almirante y al instante del cañón salieron disparados gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales.

En el tejado, los deshollinadores interrumpieron su baile y todo el mundo se lanzó pecho a tierra.

"Berth ¿Qué está pasando?"

"No lo sé, pero creo que ya es momento de nuestra graciosa huida"

Y diciendo esto, todos comenzaron a saltar por la chimenea, para salir rodando por la sala del Duque.

_"¡Ah, volvieron estos!" Gritó el ama de llaves._

_"Volvieron estos al compás_

_"Volvieron estos al compás" Cantaron los deshollinadores_

_"¡Ah!" Gritó una de las sirvientas._

_"¡Ah! Al compás, ¡Ah! Al compás" continuó con su canto el grupo de hombres_

Uno de los deshollinadores comienza a bailar con la sirvienta y ésta comienza a divertirse.

_"No hay ninguna rima,_

_Sólo ritmo hay,_

_¡Ah! Al compás"_

Al oír el alboroto, el duque sale de su estudio.

"¡Es el patrón!" Grita la sirvienta al verlo.

"El patrón al compás, el patrón al compás" Cantaron los hombres.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó el duque.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede? Al compás" Siguieron cantando

Los empleados del orfanato y el gendarme no podían creer lo que sucedía, al ver a la autoridad, Berth silba y da la señal de retirada a sus compañeros, los cuales toman sus cepillos y comienzan a salir despidiéndose uno por uno.

"Buena fiesta patrón" le dice uno de los deshollinadores al duque estrechando su mano

"Pero qué fiestón hicimos" dice otro también estrechando su mano

"Que usted se divierta" le dice otro más

Y todos aprovechan la confusión para escapar, pero antes de que Andy saliera detrás de ellos el duque lo atrapa de la ropa, al ver que su amigo se ha quedado Birgit también se detiene.

"No tan rápido jovencito, estos caballeros quieren hablar contigo" le dice el duque al joven príncipe entregándoselo a los encargados del orfanato

"Pero yo no"

"No te estamos preguntando mocoso, sabemos que tus padres no están y te llevaremos a un lugar muy cómodo" le dice uno de los encargados

"¿A casa?"

"Si, a tu futura casa en el ORFANATO" agrega el otro empleado del hospicio

"¿Qué? Pero yo no soy huérfano"

"Lo dice sólo para poder seguir vagueando y haraganeando en las calles, pero les aseguro que no tiene padre, ni madre, ni perro que le ladre" interrumpe el duque para evitar que lo dejen en libertad

"Es la verdad señores, mi amigo es el príncipe de Arendelle y les aseguro que cometen un terrible error" agrega Birgit

"Claro que no es el príncipe, el verdadero príncipe está en casa con su madre y jamás se iría sabiendo el compromiso que tiene para ella y para todos sus súbditos"

"Me escapé por error, pero ahora quiero ir a casa"

"No, señores les aseguro que es un impostor"

"Eso no es cierto, véame bien, por favor y dígales que cometen un terrible error"

"Hum. Definitivamente no es el tal Anders, el príncipe de Arendelle no es tan chaparro como este impostor"

"¿Cómo puede decir eso? Nos acabamos de ver en las islas del sur, durante el parlamento, hace algunos meses"

"Precisamente por eso, les digo que este niño no es quién asegura y mucho les agradeceré si se lo llevan de mi propiedad caballeros" les dice el duque extendiendo un billete para cada uno

"Será un placer"

Mientras tanto Berth y sus compañeros huían y apenas se percataron de que los niños ya no iban con ellos.

"¿Y los niños?" pregunta Berth a sus compañeros

"¿No estaban contigo?"

"Estaban, pero ya no, no sé dónde puedan estar"

"Quizás se perdieron"

"Iré a buscarlos"

"Sólo ten cuidado"

De vuelta en la casa Weselton, Andy y su amiga se jalonean de sus captores.

"Yo soy el verdadero príncipe de Arendelle y se los demostraré, puesto que sólo él tiene poderes de hielo"

"Si claro, demuéstranos tu control sobre el hielo" le dice sarcásticamente uno de los empleados.

"Anda congélanos"

"Se los advertí, no lo nieguen"

El duque se sorprende de que con esto vaya a convencerlos de la verdad y su plan de separar a la reina de las nieves y su hijo para siempre, se vea arruinado.

"Prepárense para asombrarse" y diciendo esto el niño alzo sus manos para liberar su magia y de pronto pero al levantar las manos e intentar usar sus poderes no pudo. "Pero ¿Qué?" Preguntó Andy mirando sus manos confundido.

"Ja ja ja ja" Rieron los hombres a carcajadas.

"Tal vez no me concentré lo suficiente, ahora sí, aquí voy, haré un muñeco de nieve en esta época del año, justo frente a sus ojos" Dijo Andy mientras de nuevo movía sus manos fracasando rotundamente.

Los hombres sólo lo miraban divertidos y bostezaban con sarcasmo.

"Vamos, vamos" Decía Andy desesperado sacudiendo las manos.

"Ya basta, nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo niño"

"Se los dije caballeros, un impostor, seguramente quiere casa y comida gratis" Dijo el Duque.

"Andy ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes?" Preguntó Birgit mientras su amigo intentaba una y otra vez hacer su magia de hielo sin éxito.

"No puedo"

"¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, mis poderes nunca me habían fallado, nunca"

"Llévenselos" les dice Weselton a los hombres

Andy y Birgit se quedaron sin alternativas, ya no tenían pruebas para demostrarle a la guardia que ellos de verdad eran de Arendelle.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" se lamentó Andy al ver que sus poderes no le respondían

"Que vamos a hacer ahora?" pregunto Birgit

"Correr" respondió Andy

"Que?" pregunto Birgit

"Correr" respondió Andy

Andy y Birgit saltaron por una de las ventanas y los guardias de Weaselton empezaron a perseguirlos por las calles londinenses.


	7. Chapter 7

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, A PARTIR DE AQUI ES DONDE EMPEZARA MI VERSION DEL FIC EN DONDE ANDY Y BIRGIT TARDARON MAS TIEMPO EN VOLVER A ARENDELLE, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...**

El duque se sorprende de que con esto vaya a convencerlos de la verdad y su plan de separar a la reina de las nieves y su hijo para siempre, se vea arruinado.

"Prepárense para asombrarse" y diciendo esto el niño alzo sus manos para liberar su magia y de pronto pero al levantar las manos e intentar usar sus poderes no pudo. "Pero ¿Qué?" Preguntó Andy mirando sus manos confundido.

"Ja ja ja ja" Rieron los hombres a carcajadas.

"Tal vez no me concentré lo suficiente, ahora sí, aquí voy, haré un muñeco de nieve en esta época del año, justo frente a sus ojos" Dijo Andy mientras de nuevo movía sus manos fracasando rotundamente.

Los hombres sólo lo miraban divertidos y bostezaban con sarcasmo.

"Vamos, vamos" Decía Andy desesperado sacudiendo las manos.

"Ya basta, nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo niño"

"Se los dije caballeros, un impostor, seguramente quiere casa y comida gratis" Dijo el Duque.

"Andy ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes?" Preguntó Birgit mientras su amigo intentaba una y otra vez hacer su magia de hielo sin éxito.

"No puedo"

"¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, mis poderes nunca me habían fallado, nunca"

"Llévenselos" les dice Weselton a los hombres

Andy y Birgit se quedaron sin alternativas, ya no tenían pruebas para demostrarle a la guardia que ellos de verdad eran de Arendelle.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" se lamentó Andy al ver que sus poderes no le respondían

"Que vamos a hacer ahora?" pregunto Birgit

"Correr" respondió Andy

"Que?"pregunto Birgit

"Correr!" exclamo Andy

Andy y Birgit saltaron por una de las ventanas y los guardias de Weaselton empezaron a perseguirlos por las calles londinenses.

"No dejen que se escapen!" grito Weaselton "Atrápenlos y acaben con ellos!"

Andy y Birgit corrían lo más rápido que podían de los guardias de Weaselton pero aun así los propios guardias eran muy veloces y los estaban alcanzando.

Uno de los guardias de Weaselton con su arma disparo y termino dándole a Andy en el brazo.

"Ahhhh!" grito el platinado de dolor y empezando a sangrar en exceso

"Andy!" grito Birgit horrorizada al ver que acababan de herir gravemente a su amigo

El platinado a su corta edad jamás había sentido tanto dolor, pero aun así hizo lo posible por levantarse.

"Debemos irnos de aquí!" exclamo Andy intentando aguantar el dolor mientras se ponía de pie

"Pero estas herido Andy!" exclamo Birgit

"Eso es lo de menos, ¡debemos irnos!" exclamo Andy

El platinado y la castaña volvieron a echarse a correr y se adentraron a los callejones para intentar perder de vista a Weaselton y a sus guardias. Lo extraño era que, por la prisa y desesperación de huir, Andy y Birgit en ningún momento se percataron de que acababan de pasar junto a un chico y a una chica de sus mismas edades y con exactamente las mismas características físicas.

Weaselton y sus guardias terminaron topándose con los chicos que lucían idénticos a Andy y a Birgit sin tener la menor idea de que no eran los verdaderos Andy y Birgit.

"Hasta aquí llegaron" respondió Weaselton menor y con su espada apuñalo a los falsos Andy y Birgit hasta matarlos "Esto es por lo que la bruja de tu madre le hizo a mi hermano!"

Mientras tanto los verdaderos Andy y Birgit ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

"Sabía que era una mala idea huir, ¡te dije que era una mala idea!" reclamo Birgit

"A mí no me veas, tu fuiste la que quiso venir conmigo" respondio Andy empezando a debilitarse por el dolor

"Andy! no porfavor! no me dejes sola!" exclamo Birgit ayudando a Andy

"Nunca lo hare" respondio Andy

Mientras tanto Weaselton menor junto a los del orfanato y sus guardias caminaban por las calles.

"Que hacemos ahora?" pregunto uno de los guardias

"Desaganse de los cuerpos" ordeno Weaselton "Nadie puede enterarse de que asesinamos a esa alimaña del hielo y a su novia, esto solo quedara entre nosotros"

"QUE?!" gritaron la reina Astrid y Olaf quienes acababan de llegar a esa zona

"Astrid! que alegria que estes aqui!" ecxlamo Weaselton fingiendo felicidad

"Como pudiste?!" pregunto Astrid con el corazon roto y empezando a derramar algunas lagrimas

Weaselton menor al igual que sus guardias y los del orfanato ya no supieron que decir al ver que habian sido descubiertos se echaron a correr dejando los cuerpos de los falsos Andy y Birgit en el suelo.

"Vuelvan aca!" "No huyan cobardes!" grito Olaf empezando a perseguir a Weaselton , a sus guardias y a los del orfanato

La reina Astrid se que sola con los cuerpos y los abrazo mientras lloraba amargamente, sentia que habia fallado al dejar morir a Andy y a Birgit a manos de Weaselton.

Mientras tanto en Italia, Helena sentia algo, que algo no estaba bien.

"Estas bien hija?" pregunto Liv acercandose a su joven hija Helena

"No... siento que algo malo le ha pasado a Andy" respondio Helena

"Que te hace pensar eso?" pregunto Liv desconcetada

"No lo se... solo lo presiento" respondio Helena "Mami, no quiero que nada malo le pase a Andy"

"Tranquila hijita, te prometo que nada le pasara, lo encontraremos hija, encontraremos a tu hermano" respondio Liv

"Hermano? Andy es mi hermano?" pregunto Helena

"No hija, lo llame asi asi porque ustedes se quieren como si de verdad lo fueran" mintio Liv

Mientras tanto en Arendelle Elsa hacia lo que podia en firmar documentos, pues no se sacaba de la cabeza su preocupacion por Andy y por Birgit.

"Ay no" respondio Pabbie

"Sucede algo?" pregunto Elsa empezando a preocuparse

"Senti una perturbación en la magia... como si fuerzas humanas hubieran acabado con uno de los nuestros... temo que algo terrible ha ocurrido" respondio Pabbie

En ese momento sono el comunicador magico de Elsa, era Liv quien la llamaba.

"Liv? que sucede? encontraron a Andy y a Birgit?"

"Aun no, pero algo extraño paso"

"Que? que paso?"

"Hace un minuto Helena me dijo que sentia que algo malo le habia pasado a Andy"

"Que la hizo pensar eso?" pregunto Elsa desconcertada

"No lo se solo lo presintió" respondio Liv intranquila

Oppker y Pabbie por su parte no pudieron evitar oir la conversación.

"Disculpa que me entrometa, pero acaso Helena ha tenido contacto con algún tipo de magia?" pregunto Pabbie

"Pues no se si cuente pero cuando yo me embarace y estaba esperando a Helena, en mis ultimos meses enferme de tuberculosis y Hans me salvo gracias a un té que tenia unas hierbas medicinales que una gitana que rescato de Paris le dio" explico Liv

"Que tenia ese té exactamente?" quiso saber Opkker

"Segun Hans un conjunto de unas hierbas medicinales y vaya que me salvaron, y no es lo unico, esa misma gitanta salvo a Andy hace algun tiempo cuando el alacran lo pico" explico Liv "Y de hecho ahora que me acuerdo, despues de tomarme el té, esa noche me desperte por una especie de brillo rosa en mi habitacion, pero luego me di cuenta de que ese brillo venia de mi vientre"

"Liv, debo decirte que ese té que Hans te dio tenia una hierba magica, por eso tu y Helena se salvaron, y no solo eso, Helena al estar en contacto con esa hierba, absorvio su magia, y teniendo a Andy que es un principe con poderes congelantes como su medio hermano mayor, tiene mas logico, no es raro, tenemos otro caso registrado como ese, la prima de Anna y Elsa, la Princesa Rapunzel tambien obtuvo sus poderes de la misma manera" explico Oppker

"Espera... tratan de insinuarme que mi hija es magica y tiene poderes?" pregunto Liv

"No lo estamos insinuando, tu hija es magica y tiene poderes, cuales son, no lo sabemos, eso solo lo descubriremos cuando regresen" explico Oppker

"Ok solo... nesecito tiempo para procesarlo" respondio Liv antes de cortar la llamada

Devuelta a Londres, Andy y Helena habian llegado al palacio de Buckingham.

"Debemos evadir a esos guardias" respondio Birgit

"Yo entrare, con algo de suerte Victoria me reconocera" respondio Andy "Esperame aqui"

"Ok"

El platinado se escabullo entre la oscuridad de los jardines del palacio de Buckingham, aunque se le dificulto un poco debido al dolor de su herida, y tambien procuro que ninguno de los guardias lo viera hasta que porfin llego a las afueras de las ventanas y empezo a revisar y llego a una en donde estaba su amiga Victoria hablando con otra chica.

"Entonces como dices que se llama tu primo?" pregunto la chica

"Franz Karl August Albert Manuel von Sachsen-Coburg und Gotha" explico Victoria

"Ok, y es cierto que tu Papá quiere que en el futuro te cases con él?"

Desde afuera Andy tambien habia oido eso.

"Que horror, es como si yo me casara con Kristy o con Ellinor" penso Andy con desagrado

Devuelta a la conversacion.

"Es cierto"

"Pero es tu primo, no es eso como algo prohibido?"

"Creo que estás sobre actuando, además es mi primo segundo" explico Victoria

"Aun así me parece extraño"

"Pero en otros reinos las cosas son distintas, los padres arreglan matrimonios desde que sus hijos son bebés con el fin de preservar alianzas"

"Entonces ¿Qué opinas de la idea de tu papá? ¿Te gusta tu primo?"

"Pues me parece que es muy agradable y apuesto" respondio Victoria "Pero se lo tengo que decir a Andy y no se como se lo vaya a tomar"

Esas ultimas palabras fueron lo suficiente como para romperle el corazon a Andy.

El platinado sigilosamente regreso a donde su amiga estaba, ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera su herida que seguia sangrando en exceso.

"Andy? que sucedio?" pregunto Birgit dandole alcance a su amigo, pues ya estaban varios metros lejos del palacio de Buckingham

El platinado simplemente abrazo a su amiga y empezo a llorar desconsoladamente.

"Fue una mala idea venir aqui Birgit, lo lamento, lamento todo lo que hemos pasado, lo que yo te he hecho pasar" sollozaba Andy

"Ya, ya Andy" decia Birgit consolando a su amigo

"Ya nada me queda aqui, ni tu ni yo podemos seguir aqui" respondio Andy rompiendo el abrazo y adentrandose a una calle

Pero de repente...

"Ahhhh" grito Andy al momento en el cayo por una alcantarilla que no estaba tapada

"Andy!" grito Birgit mortificada y sin pensarlo 2 vees, la castaña salto a la alcantarilla para rescatar a su amigo

Devuelta al palacio, la Reina Astrid llegaba cargando los cadaveres de los falsos Andy y Birgit mientras que Olaf traia aprisionados a Weaselton menor junto a sus guardias y a los del orfanato.

"Reina Astrid, Que sucedio!?" pregunto el rey al verla cargando a los cadaveres

"No pude, no lo logre, no pude salvarlos" decia la Reina Astrid con lagrimas en los ojos "Andy y Birgit... han muerto, y todo esto es mi culpa"

"Que?" pregunto el Rey desconcertado

"Weaselton encontro a Andy y a Birgit... pero ya era tarde cuando Olaf y yo llegamos, Weaselton y sus guardias... los mataron... a los 2" sollozo la reina Astrid

"Oh y no tienen idea de como lo disfrute, esa reina de las nieves se lo merece por haber culpado y haberle hecho eso a mi hermano" dijo Weaselton menor con una voz de psicopata "Toda su familia esta condenada por mi"

La reina Astrid se lleno de ira y pateo en la cabeza a Weaselton menor hasta dejarlo inconsiente.

"Andy!" exclamo Victoria mortificada al ver el falso cadaver de su amigo

"Que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Olaf "Cuando Elsa se entere, le rompera el corazon"

"Tendremos que decirle Olaf, ella tiene que saberlo, de lo que Weaselton le hizo a Andy y a Birgit le prometí a Elsa que la ayudaría y falle, ambos le fallamos"

"Esta bien" respondio Olaf muy deprimido

De vuelta con Andy y Birgit, ambos se delizaban por las aguas de suciedad de las alcantarillas , hasta que porfin despues de un rato llegaron a donde el agua salia al mar.

Andy se encontraba inconsiente, y debido a que estuvo en contacto con aguas negras y suciedad de las alcantarillas, su herida donde le habian disparado, se habia infectado.

"Andy! Andy porfavor, despierta! no me dejes!" exclamo Birgit intentando hacer reaccionar a su amigo

En ese momento una figura humana cuyo rostro no se veia a causa de la oscuridad de la noche aparecio frente a ambos chicos, cosa que atemorizo a Birgit

A la mañana siguiente la Reina Astrid, Olaf, los falsos cuerpos de Andy y Birgit, Weaselton menor, y sus guardias abordaron su barco y tomaron su camino de regreso a Arendelle.

Unos dias despues en Arendelle, la Reina Elsa se encontraba en su oficina.

"Majestad luce exhausta, insisto en que debe descansar lleva semanas asi" Respondió Mildri

"No tengo tiempo, mi hijo y tu hija siguen perdidos, no importa cuanto he mandado avisos a otros reinos, he mandado hacer letreros con su retrato... y nada"

"Lo sé, y todos en el reino estamos sumamente preocupados por el joven Andy, y por mi hija, pero lo último que necesitamos es que nuestra reina se mate de agotamiento"

"Todo esto es por mi culpa, si le hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a Andy, nada de esto habría pasado"

"Usted ha hecho cuanto ha podido y más"

"Ahora Andy y Birgit llevan semanas perdidos, están solos allá afuera, tal vez tengan hambre, o miedo, quizás estén heridos ¿O qué tal si cayó en manos de los seres oscuros o personas malvadas?"

"Andy es un chico listo y no olvidemos que tiene unos grandes poderes mágicos, estoy segura de que puede defenderse si está en peligro y a la vez proteger a mi hija"

En ese momento unos de los guardias toco la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Majestad, uno de sus barcos esta regresando, creo es el de la reina Astrid"

"Que? no puede ser! Encontraron a mi hijo y a Birgit, le avisare a los demas"

Elsa agarrro su comunicador magico.

"Muestrame a todos"

En ese momento aparecieron proyecciones de Anna, Hans, Liv, Kristoff, y Sussanne.

"Elsa, que sucede?" pregunto Hans

"Tu suegra lo logro, la reina Astrid y Olaf encontraron a Andy y a Birgit" respondio Elsa alegremente

"Si, y yo crei que no lo lograria" opino Anna

"Oye" se quejo Liv

"Pero nosotros tardaremos mas tiempo en regresar" respondio Kristoff

"No se preocupen, de eso me encargo yo" respondio Oppker

El troll rebelde saco un anillo de su bolsillo y se lo coloco, acto seguido, comenzo a hacer circulos con sus manos y de repente aparecieron unos portales circularles giratorios de chispas naranjas de los cuales salieron Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Liv, Elli, Kristy, Sussane, el capitan Escarcha y Helena.

"Oigan que paso?" pregunto Ellinor

"Utilice uno de mis trucos para transportarlos" respondio Oppker

"Eso es un troll?" pregunto Helena viendo a Oppker

"Asi es pequeña, pero no es momento de eso hay algo mas importante" respondio Oppker

"Y que es?" pregunto Helena

"Encontraron a Andy" respondio Elsa

"Que?!" preguntaron Helena, Ellinor y Kristy

"Mi madre y Olaf, lo encontraron, estan a punto de desembarcar" respondio Liv

"Vamos! quiero vera Andy!" exclamo Helena

"Ah no, ustedes se quedan aqui, Hans y la señora Mildri vendran conmigo, ustedes se quedaran aqui"

"Ow, pero yo ya queria ver a Andy" se quejo Helena

"Y lo veras, pero Elsa tiene que recibir a tu abuela en el puerto"

Momentos despues Elsa abordaba un carruaje junto con Hans y la señora Mildri.

"Oigan, nunca me he subido a un carruaje" respondio Mildri con nerviosismo

"No pasa nada, no es nada de que preocuparse" respondio Elsa

Momentos despues los 3 llegaban al puerto justo en ese momento la Reina Astrid y Olaf bajaban del barco.

"Reina Astrid! No sé cómo podré pagarle por todo lo que hizo por mi hijo" respondio Elsa abrazando a la reina Astrid

"Querras decir nuestro" agrego Hans

Astrid rompio el abrazo de Elsa.

"Elsa... tu y Hans tienen que ver algo"

"Porque que sucede?" quiso saber Hans

"Vengan" respondio la Reina Astrid

Hans y Elsa desconcertados subieron al barco y se dirigeron a los camarotes.

"Antes de mostrarles esto, dejenme decirles... que lo lamento, lamento haber fallado"

Acto seguido la Reina Astrid abrio la puerta de uno de los camarotes, en ese Hans y Elsa exclamaron horrorizados a los cuerpos falsos de Andy y de Birgit.

"Andy! Birgit! Noooooo!" grito Elsa rompiendo en llanto y abrazando el cadaver del falso Andy

La reina lloraba amargamente, mientras a su alrededor se formaba una fuerte ventisca.

Hans por su parte estaba a lado de Elsa tambien contemplando el cuerpo del falso Andy.

"No, Andy, Birgit, no puede ser, ¿Por qué? Mejor hubiera sido yo y no ustedes ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Yo no puedo seguir sin ti, hijo, no puedo vivir sin ti." Dijo la reina mientras lloraba inconsolable

"Elsa, Hans, lo lamento, todo fue mi culpa" dijo la reina Astrid

"No Astrid, la culpa la tuve yo" sollozo Elsa

"No Elsa la culpa fue toda mia" confeso Astrid

"Que te hace pensar eso?" pregunto Hans tambien con lagrimas en los ojos

"En Londres mientras Olaf y yo buscábamos, se hizo de noche, y nos tuvimos que hospedar en casa del hermano menor de Weaselton, yo le tuve que contar sobre la desaparicion de Andy y de Birgit, el acepto que nos ayudaria, pero... no era cierto, Olaf y yo llegamos muy tarde, Weaselton asesino a Andy y a Birgit, lo descubrimos cuando estaba hablando con sus guardias" explico Astrid con bastante tristeza

"Donde esta Weaselton?" pregunto Hans enfureciendose

"En el calabozo del barco" respondio Olaf "junto con sus guardias"

Hans camino directamente al calabozo del barco.

"Dejenme entrar, ese viejo de Weaseldonio me la va a pagar" respondio Hans

El guardia dejo entrar a Hans.

El pelirrojo entro al calabozo y se puso enfrente de Weaselton menor.

"Pagaras por lo que haz hecho, maldito, pagaras por haber asesinado a mi hijo"

Acto seguido Hans empezo a golpear brutalmente a Weaselton menor.

"Hans, no!" exclamo la reina Astrid intentando detenerlo "No puedes matarlo! En Arendelle no se puede hacer eso!" "Elsa y yo somos pacificas! no puedes matar a un hombre asi!"

"Talvez Arendelle y Baybiron sean pacificos, pero Las Islas del Sur no lo son, y cuando se tiene que castigar a alguien, se tiene que castigar, eso lo aprendi de mis hermanos" respondio Hans enfurecido mientras era detenido por Astrid

"Talvez, pero Elsa no te dejara que mates a alguien aqui" decia Astrid

"En realidad, Hans no tendra que hacer nada, yo lo hare" respondio Elsa apareciendo afuera del calabozo del barco

"Que?" pregunto la reina Astrid

"Hans, reina Astrid, salgan de ahi, yo misma me encargare de Weaselton" dijo Elsa con una voz fria

Elsa entro lentamente a la celda donde un golpeado Weaselton menor junto con sus guardias yacían ahi.

La platinada se colo frente a Weaselton menor.

"Espero que este feliz, no tiene idea de como lo disfrute matar al principe de Hielo y a su noviecita, usted se lo merece por haber culpado y haberle hecho eso a mi hermano" dijo Weaselton menor con su misma voz de psicopata "Toda su familia esta condenada... por mi"

Elsa no dijo nada y les arrojo un rayo de hielo a Weaselton menor y a sus guardias, esos mismos rayos les dio justo en el corazon, Weaselton menor junto con sus guardias se congelaron y se convirtieron en estatuas de hielo para luego empezar a quebrarse y luego explotar.

Despues de que las estatuas de hielo explotaran, la expresion de la reina cambio de una mirada fria a una de tristeza, Elsa empezo a llorar desconsoladamente y se arrojo a los brazos de Hans.

Mientras tanto Mildri tambien lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando el cuerpo de la falsa Birgit creyendo que era la verdadera.

Momentos despues Hans, Elsa, Astrid, Mildri junto con los cuerpos de los falsos Andy y Birgit regresaban al Castillo.

Elsa corrio rapidamente y se encerro en su habitacion.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Liv preocupada.

"Es Andy, y Birgit"

"¿Qué pasa con éllos se supone que los encontraron no?"

"No Andy"

"Ya dime, me haces que me preocupe más"

"Está muerto"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi hijo está muerto y su amiga tambien"

"No puede ser!" exclamo Kristoff

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Anna preocupada.

"Fue Weaselton, mientras Olaf y yo buscábamos en Londres, se hizo de noche, y nos tuvimos que hospedar en casa del hermano menor de Weaselton, yo le tuve que contar sobre la desaparicion de Andy y de Birgit, el acepto que nos ayudaria, pero... no era cierto, Olaf y yo llegamos muy tarde, Weaselton asesino a Andy y a Birgit, lo descubrimos cuando estaba hablando con sus guardias" explico Astrid con bastante tristeza

"Le dijiste a Weaselton?" pregunto Liv

"No tuve otra alternativa, crei que nos ayudaria, pero veo que me equivoque, y de la peor manera" respondio Astrid con tristeza

"Donde esta Weaselton? yo misma me encargare de esa escoria!" exclamo Anna

"No te preocupes, Elsa los mato a el y a sus guardias" respondio Hans

"Que hizo que?!" preguntaron Anna, Pabbie y Oppker

"Elsa les lanzo rayos congelantes los cuales les congelo el corazon, se convirtieron en estatuas de hielo, y explotaron"

Todos los adultos presentes incluyendo a los trolls no supieron que más decir, Liv por su parte sólo abrazó a su esposo, el cual lloraba amargamente, para consolarlo.

Días después la familia real de las Islas del Sur quienes fueron notificados llegaban a Arendelle a dar el último adiós al joven príncipe al igual que la familia real de Baybiron y la de Corona, al llegar notaron que el ambiente era sumamente triste, y la ciudad se encontraba llena de nieve similar al invierno eterno, al parecer ocasionado por la reina en medio de su sufrimiento, aunque sus súbditos la comprendían y tenían la esperanza de que con el pasar del tiempo descongelaría el reino y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Los padres de Hans al igual que el de Liv entraron al palacio y encontraron a Anna y a Kristoff y les dieron sus condolencias, y éstos hicieron lo mismo con Hans, después de todo era su hijo y en muchas ocasiones los padres de Hans demostraron un gran amor por el niño.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó la reina Ingrid (madre de Hans

"Fue Weaselton, mientras Olaf y Astrid buscában en Londres, se hizo de noche, y se tuvieron que hospedar en casa del hermano menor de Weaselton, ella le tuvo que contar sobre la desaparicion de Andy y de Birgit, el acepto que los ayudaria, pero... no era cierto, Olaf y ella llegaros muy tarde, Weaselton asesino a Andy y a Birgit, lo descubrieron cuando estaba hablando con sus guardias" explico Hans con bastante tristeza

"Le dijiste a Weaselton?" pregunto Ingrid "Por tu culpa ahora mi nieto esta muerto!"

"No tuve otra alternativa, crei que nos ayudaria, pero veo que me equivoque, y de la peor manera" respondio Astrid con tristeza

"Donde esta Weaselton?" pregunto Klaus, (padre de Hans)

"Elsa los mato a el y a sus guardias" respondio Hans

"Que hizo que?!" preguntaron Ingrid, Klaus e Ivar

"Elsa les lanzo rayos congelantes los cuales les congelo el corazon, se convirtieron en estatuas de hielo, y explotaron"

"Pobrecilla" opino la reina Arianna, (madre de Rapunzel)

"Debe estar muy mal" opino el rey Fredderick (padre de Rapunzel)

"Hizo bien en matar a ese desgraciado de Weaselton" opino Klaus

Mientras tanto.

"Majestad" Dijo Kai tocando a la puerta.

"No quiero ver a nadie Kai"

"Ya están aquí personas venidas de otro reino para acompañarla en su dolor, debe salir a recibirlos, debemos iniciar con el funeral"

"No Kai, ni siquiera soporto ver el cuerpo de mi hijo para poder llorar en su tumba"

"Bueno, la ceremonia está por comenzar, pero no podemos empezar sin usted"

Por primera vez desde la tragedia, la reina salió de su habitación, su aspecto era demacrado y sus ojos rojos por el llanto, vestía un largo vestido negro y un velo.

"Elsa, lo siento mucho" Dijo la reina Ingrid y el rey Frederick dándole un abrazo.

"Yo traté de mantener el secreto, pero no pude, le fallé a Andy y a Birgit, les fallé a todos"

"No, eso no es cierto, hiciste lo que pudiste, nadie aquí cree lo contrario, Andy debe estar muy orgulloso de ti"

El funeral comenzó, para la tumba de Andy se cavo un agujero en donde enterraron el cuerpo, despues había sido colocada una roca en medio de las de los padres de Anna y Elsa, era una roca un poco más pequeña y de color más claro, en ella se leían las palabras Anders, mientras que a lado las 3 tumbas tambien se cavo otro agujero en donde colocaron el otro cuerpo y despues colocaron otra roca del mismo tamaño, en ella se leían las palabras Birgit.

El Obispo dijo algunas palabras y al terminar, uno a uno los asistentes a la despedida del príncipe y su amiga se acercaban con la reina para darle sus condolencias.

Al final sólo quedaban los padres de Hans, los de Liv, los de Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Eugene, la amiga de Rapunzel, Cassandra y su novio Varian, Anna, Kristoff, la señora Mildri, la dupla de muñecos de nieve, el Capitan escarcha, Hans, Liv y Helena, también estaba Frans quien lloraba echado al pie de la tumba de su antiguo dueño. La reina por su parte también permanecía inmóvil junto a la tumba.

"Creo que debemos irnos Elsa" Dijo Anna.

"No lo lograré"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo no voy a lograrlo, ningún padre debería enterrar a su hijo, yo no puedo seguir sin Andy, era mi razón de vivir, y ahora que ya no lo tengo, mi vida no tiene sentido"

"A Andy no le gustaría verte así, a él le gustaba verte feliz y siempre hablaba sobre lo orgulloso que se sentía de tu trabajo como reina, no puedes decepcionarlo, además Arendelle entero necesita a su reina".

Esa misma noche la reina se encontraba en su habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no podia pues no paraba de llorar y dar vueltas en la cama.

La reina se levanto y salio de su habitacion para luego salir del castillo, y empezo a caminar por el fiordo congelado sin embargo atras de ella, estaba Hans siguiendola mientras entonaban ambos una cancion.

_Y nos miramos fijamente_

_Como víctimas en la rutina._

_Sondeando toda la debilidad y_

_Herido todavía dejado atrás y lloramos_

_Las lagrimas de perlas_

_Nosotros lo hacemos. Oh, lo hacemos._

_¿Es el amor realmente la tragedia la forma en que_

_¿Podría describir?_

_O lo harían mil amantes._

_¿Todavía te deja frío por dentro?_

_Hacerte llorar_

_Estas lagrimas de perlas_

_Todas estas emociones mezcladas._

_Nos guardamos encerrados como perlas robadas._

_Nos roban las devociones de perlas._

_Mantente encerrado lejos de todo el mundo._

_Tus besos son como perlas,_

_Tan diferente y tan raro_

_Pero la ira se llevó las joyas._

_Y el amor te ha dejado al descubierto._

_Te hizo llorar_

_Estas lagrimas de perlas_

_Bueno yo podría ser el joker cansado_

_Vierte mi corazón para que entres_

_Sacrificar mi felicidad solo para que yo pueda ganar._

_Tal vez llorar_

_Estas lagrimas de perlas_

_Todas estas emociones mezcladas._

_Nos guardamos encerrados como perlas robadas._

_Nos roban las devociones de perlas._

_Mantente encerrado lejos de todo el mundo._

_Giramos y giramos donde los ángeles arden_

_Como soldados caídos aprenderemos_

_Una vez olvidado, dos veces eliminado_

_El amor sera la muerte_

_La muerte de ti_

_Todas estas emociones mezcladas._

_Nos guardamos encerrados como perlas robadas._

_Nos roban las devociones de perlas._

_Mantente encerrado lejos de todo el mundo._

La reina Elsa y el pelirrojo terminaron de cantar y se dieron cuenta de que estaban frente a la puerta del castillo de hielo en la montaña del norte.

Ambos de abrazaron mientras lloraban desconsoladamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, COMO LO HABRAN NOTADO, EN ARENDELLE SI LLEGARON A CREER QUE DE VERDAD ANDY Y BIRGIT HABIAN MUERTO, CUANDO EN REALIDAD NO FUE ASI.**

**A PROPOSITO, ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE UNA ESCENA SUBIDA DE TONO, ASI QUE QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD AL MOMENTO DE LEERLO.**

Dias antes del funeral, Andy despertaba, pero era el que mas adolorido estaba.

"Ugh, donde estoy?"

El platinado se levanto lentamente y se percato de que de varias de sus extremidades estaba vendado, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su amiga Birgit estaba dormida junto a el y que frente a ellos habia una lampara.

"Birgit!" Exclamo Andy alarmado acercandose a su amiga, pero un dolor en uno de sus brazos se lo impidio

"Yo no haria eso si fuera tu" respondio una voz masculina entre la oscuridad

"Quien dijo eso?!" pregunto Andy temeroso intentando usar sus poderes pero estos no le respondieron

"Fui yo" respondio un anciano con una edad bastante avanzada, pero lo que mas lo caracterizaba eran sus ojos que eran amarillo con rojo

"Quien es usted? y que le hizo a mi amiga y a mi?" pregunto Andy intentando ponerse de pie

"Lo que hice? lo que hice fue salvarlos a ti y a tu amiga" respondio el anciano "Estaban cubiertos de suciedad de las alcantarillas, yo los salve, pero tu, fuiste el mas grave, tu herida se habia infectado por las alcantarillas, asi que yo me encargue de curarte, y te saque la bala, tuviste suerte, Principe Andy"

"Como sabe mi nombre?" pregunto Andy

"Yo se muchas cosas sobre ti, Principe Anders Adgar Westerguard de Arendelle" respondio el anciano

"Eso no es cierto, y no me apellido Westerguard" reclamo Andy

"Ah no? ¿que acaso el Principe Hans Westerguard de las Islas del Sur... no es tu padre?" pregunto el anciano

"Pues si... pero yo no lo sabia, el y mamá me lo ocultaron por mucho tiempo!" replico Andy

"Y por que crees que tus padres te ocultaron la identidad de tu padre por tanto tiempo? ¿Eh? ¿Porque lo crees?" pregunto el anciano

"Ehh... no lo se, segun creo que causaria un escandalo que muchos se enteraran que porque mamá me tuvo sin estar casada con Hans" insinuo Andy con nerviosismo "Aunque no entiendo por que no queria que yo no lo supiera, yo tenia el derecho a saber!"

"Acaso quieres saber, que te hace tan diferente de los demas? Queres saber... porque tu madre y tu padre, te ocultaron sobre tu padre? Tu pasado... es mas oscuro de lo que te puedas imaginar"

"De habla?" pregunto Andy

"Hay muchas cosas aun que no conoces, pero yo si, si deseas ver esto, si deseas ver el porque tus padres te mintieron por tanto tiempo... ya no habra marcha atras, y tu tendras la desicion de lo que hagas, pero tienes que pensarlo bien"

"Ok, deseo verlo, deseo ver porque mis padres me mintieron por tanto tiempo"

"Exelente, pero primero, despertemos a tu amiga, ella tambien lo debe saber" respondio el anciano moviendo la mano

En ese momento Birgit desperto.

"Ugh, donde estoy?"

"Birgit! Oh que alegria que estes bien!" exclamo Andy abrazando a su amiga

"Andy? que sucedio? donde estamos?"

"Yo los salve niña, los encontre cubiertos de suciedad de las alcantarillas, yo los limpie y los atendi"

"Era usted el hombre que vi?" pregunto Birgit

"Asi es niña"

"Ok... y ahora que?" pregunto Birgit

"El señor es muy comprehensible que me va a enseñar el porque mamá y papá me mintieron todo este tiempo"

"Que?" pregunto Birgit

En ese momento el anciano hizo un extraño movimiento con sus manos y empujo a Andy y a Birgit y de repente ambos chicos salieron de sus cuerpos y se convirtieron en algo parecido a fantasmas, mientras que sus cuerpos cayeron a donde estaban recostzados.

"Pero que ocurrio?!" exclamo Birgit

"Ahora estan en la dimension astral, una dimension en donde el espiritu esta separado del cuerpo, solo asi podran conocer la verdad"

"Enseñanos" respondio Andy

En ese momento el ambiente cambio y de repente las formas astrales de Andy y Birgit se encontraban en aquella batalla en el castillo de hielo, 13 años atras.

"Reina Elsa! No sea el monstruo que todos piensan que es" grito Hans

La reina se calma y esta a punto de liberar a los hombres de Weselton, cuando en eso uno de ellos trata de matarla con una flecha y ella no se da cuenta.

"Mamá!" exclamo la forma astral de Andy pero no funciona y solo atraviesa como fantasma a su madre

De inmediato Hans desvía el tiro, el cual termina cortando la cadena del candelabro de hielo y este se viene abajo, la reina trata de ponerse a salvo, pero tropieza y cae al suelo golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.

Andy se destapo los ojos y vio que al estar en forma astral, nada le podia hacer daño, pero luego vio que su joven madre estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

"¿Pero qué has hecho pedazo de tonto?" le dice Hans al atacante mientras corre y se arrodilla en el suelo para revisar a la reina. Los demás soldados ayudan a ambos hombres a liberarse del hielo que los aprisiona.

"Yo sólo quería terminar con este invierno y con ese monstruo de una buena vez" alega el hombre más joven una vez que se ve libre.

"¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra reina, príncipe Hans?" pregunta uno de los soldados

"Sólo esta desmayada, pero está bien" Dijo Hans poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

"Oh que alivio" penso Andy astral

"Entonces terminemos con ella antes de que vuelva a atacarnos" dice el otro inglés apuntándole en la cabeza a la reina desmayada

"No en mi guardia" respondio Andy intentando atacar al guardia pero solo lo atravezo cual fantasma

Pero antes de que pueda soltar el tiro, Hans lo derriba y lo somete en el piso.

"Nadie va a ejecutar a la reina, ustedes dos están bajo arresto por traición a la corona de Arendelle"

"Wow, papá si que se preocupaba por ella" penso Andy regresando con la forma astral de Birgit

"Pero es un fenómeno, un monstruo que nos condenó a un invierno eterno" alega el hombre mientras es arrestado por los soldados.

"Como se atreve?" gruño Andy

Los dos ingleses son sacados del castillo por dos guardias, mientras Hans toma en sus brazos a la desmayada reina sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella.

"Su reina parece ser impredecible y un tanto peligrosa" le dice el sureño a un soldado

"No lo sé, yo recién la conozco, antes del día de la coronación ella nunca había salido del palacio"

"Pues esa impresión me da, quiero decir, luego de lo que presenciamos y de haber luchado con su gigante"

"Lo mejor será dejarla antes de que despierte, si ella no quiere volver a casa, nosotros no podemos obligarla, quien sabe cómo reaccionaría al respecto"

"Muy cierto, creo que lo mejor será dejarla aquí"

"Pero aquí corre peligro" agrega otro soldado "Si esos dos fueron capaces de venir hasta acá sólo para matarla quién nos dice que nadie más lo hará"

"Entonces la llevaremos con nosotros a Arendelle" decide Hans después de oír las diversas opiniones.

"¿Será esto lo correcto?" pregunta otro soldado

"No lo sé, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? La llevaremos de vuelta a la ciudad para que repare el daño que ocasionó, no podemos fallarle a las personas, ellos confían en nosotros"  
Momentos después todos volvían a salir del palacio de hielo, algunos hombres habían ido por los caballos que se habían asustado y dispersado por causa de malvavisco. Entonces todos los montaron, Hans llevaba con él a la reina, quien seguía desmayada.

Conforme avanzaban Hans reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a ese reino el cual según le dijo su hermano, sería un botín fácil.

"Uy si, que fácil ha sido todo hasta ahora" pensaba el sureño con sarcasmo "Esta mujer es muy peligrosa para dejarla suelta y además dejó mi futuro reino convertido en un bloque de hielo ¿Cómo se supone que sea un poderoso rey si mi reino va a estar así de helado y horrible? Realmente esta mujer lo ha arruinado todo para mí, se opuso a mi boda, puso a todos en peligro y su gigante de nieve casi me mata. Esta bruja no merece vivir, debí dejar que acabaran con ella cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, nadie me hubiera culpado por eso, puesto que no sabían cuánto me esforcé realmente por salvarla"

"Me pregunto en que pensara papá?"

El grupo de hombres regresan al castillo de Arendelle y Weselton finge no tener idea de las intenciones de sus hombres, los cuales son encerrados en el calabozo.

"¿Qué hacemos con la reina? Es muy peligrosa como para dejarla libre" pregunta el sureño a los miembros del consejo

"Lo mejor será encerrarla también" le responde un consejero

"Muy bien" dice Hans colocando a la reina en una celda y acostándola sobre una cama "Pero ¿será suficiente? Sus poderes son más fuertes de lo que nos imaginábamos"

"Tenemos algo más que podemos usar" dice un hombre saliendo de la celda

"Nadie en este reino sabia el secreto de la reina, pero al parecer sus padres si lo sabían y consideraban que se podía volver peligrosa" explica un consejero

"¿Por qué lo dicen?"

"Durante estos días recorrimos el castillo buscando información sobre los asombrosos poderes de nuestra reina y encontramos algunos escritos ocultos del rey, incluyendo un accidente ocurrido cuando la reina y la princesa tenían años"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Al parecer la reina congeló el cerebro de su hermana por estar jugando con su magia, pero por suerte la niña fue salvada de milagro"

"Eso significa que si es muy peligrosa y también que Anna si sabía de sus poderes y mintió al respecto"

"Lo sabía" interrumpe Weselton "Esto era obra de ellas dos, aunque al parecer las cosas se les salieron de control"

"No podemos sacar conclusiones, la princesa demostró ser normal" le explica Hans

"Eso dice porque está enamorado de ella, pero abra los ojos príncipe Hans, antes de que sea tarde"

"Si, gracias por su consejo duque, pero yo sabré lo que hago"

"Príncipe Hans" dice el hombre que antes había salido regresando con unas esposas que aprisionaban toda la mano "Esto fue lo que encontramos entre las pertenencias de los fallecidos reyes"

"Entonces es más que obvio que ni siquiera sus padres confiaban en ella, o que otra cosa explicaría que hubieran diseñado cadenas como estas, la reina se quedará aquí encerrada"

Los soldados colocan las esposas en las manos de la reina y la encadenan al suelo para que no pueda escapar. Luego todos salen y se reúnen en una habitación con chimenea para calentarse un poco.

"Tu sabias que tus abuelos tenían eso?" pregunta Birgit

"No, no lo sabia" respondió Andy viendo la escena

"La reina ha traicionado a su reino" dice Hans a los presentes para sembrar cizaña "Y la traición en este y muchos reinos se castiga con la muerte, por terrible que parezca me parece que no tenemos otra alternativa más que ejecutar a la reina, puede ser que sólo así se quite este invierno"

"Estoy de acuerdo con el príncipe Hans, no sabemos cuánto tiempo puedan contener su ira esas cadenas" agrega el duque

"Que que?" pregunto Andy

"Pero no podemos matar a nuestra propia reina" se niega uno de los consejeros.

"Bueno al menos alguien de sus consejeros si era sensato" opino Andy

"Cierto, sea como sea es nuestra soberana" Agrega otro

"Pero casi mata a esos hombres y quizás a la princesa Anna" alega el pelirrojo

"No sabemos, ella es inocente hasta que se le demuestre lo contrario" dice otro consejero más

"Si, puede que esto tenga solución, hay que esperar a ver qué nos dice ella al respecto" Dijo el primero.

"Pero podría ser peligroso ¿están dispuestos a afrontar las consecuencias?" insiste el sureño

"No del todo, pero ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Ni modo que la matemos estando inconsciente y acabemos con nuestra última oportunidad con esto" Dice el tercer hombre.

"Además, no ha hecho aun nada que amerite la pena de muerte" Dijo el primer consejero.

"Muy bien, si eso decidieron yo mismo iré a hablar con ella para convencerla de suprimir el invierno y devolvernos el verano" dice el pelirrojo tomando un farol y saliendo del lugar

"Por lo que veo, creo que a tu papá no le agradaban los poderes de tu mamá" opino Birgit

"Si, pero segun mamá, si hubo algo entre ellos pero que no funciono, ahora creo saber porque" respondio Andy

Las formas astrales de Andy y Birgit siguieron a Hans

"Rayos. Todo iba tan bien, un monstruo malvado y sin entrañas que no merece vivir y todo tenía que arruinarse de último momento sólo porque esos tontos quisieron escuchar a su conciencia, ahora tendré que comenzar otra vez" Pensaba Hans mientras se dirigía a los calabozos "Y la culpa de todo la tiene esa estúpida por no aceptar mi boda. Debe haber algo que pueda hacerle para sentirme mejor y dar por cobrada mi venganza"

El príncipe entró en el calabozo y detras de el las formas astrales de Andy y Birgit.

Una vez adentro El principe vio que la reina seguía inconsciente.

"Vaya, realmente fue un gran golpe el que sufrió, si por mí fuera la degollaría aquí mismo, pero al parecer congelar el reino e intento de asesinato no son suficiente motivo para matar a esta maldita bruja, necesito una buena excusa, bien ya encontraré algo" pensaba mientras colocaba el farol por un lado y se acercaba a la desmayada reina "Brrr aquí hace un maldito frío, quisiera poder entrar en calor de algún modo"

La reina se movió un poco, Hans desenvainó su espada

"Si despierta y está furiosa, va a congelarme el cerebro como a su hermana, me defenderé"

Pero la chica lo único que hizo fue moverse como si se acomodara en su cama. El sureño la revisó y vio que aún estaba inconsciente. Entonces comenzó a examinar a la bella mujer.

"Pues a decir verdad esta chica no está tan mal, digo para ser un fenómeno"

El movimiento de la reina hizo que se le desacomodara el vestido y sus piernas quedaron expuestas casi por completo.

"Y tiene buenas piernas. Me pregunto si sentirá que la toco" y tragando saliva el sureño hizo una suave caricia en la pierna de la reina, pero casi de inmediato se alejó de ella.

Pero como la reina seguía desmayada, el malvado príncipe vio frente a él la oportunidad de vengarse sin que ella lo supiera.

"Se me acaba de ocurrir una forma de entrar en calor" Y diciendo esto, Hans salió por unos instantes de la celda y echó un vistazo. "Que bien, no hay moros en la costa" Exclamó el pelirrojo al comprobar que estaban completamente solos.

Entonces volvió a la celda cerrando la puerta con llave. Justo en ese momento resonaron en su cabeza las burlescas voces de algunos de sus odiosos hermanos.

"Oh, pobrecillo Hans que tiene que desahogarse con una mujer desmayada porque todas las demás lo rechazaron como una mosca" Decía Linus en su mente.

"¿Recuerdas cuando hablábamos de nuestras conquistas y tú sólo oías con envidia? Si lo haces pasarás a la historia como el hombre que se burló de la poderosa reina de las nieves" Agregaba Derek.

"¿Qué esperas? Si te crees tan hombre como para merecer un reino entonces selo también ahora" Decía Linus desafiándolo.

"No, ustedes no están aquí, se me tragarán sus palabras cuando vean que logró ser rey" Dijo Hans para sí mismo y fastidiado por el recuerdo de sus hermanos.

"Pero que esta?..." trato de decir Andy

Hans le levantó a Elsa el vestido completamente. Debajo la reina traía puesta su ropa interior, pero esto no fue impedimento para que el vengativo Hans pudiera acariciarla, pasó sus manos por debajo de su vestido y comenzó a acariciarle los pechos.

"Vaya, pero que suaves son, si, definitivamente me gusta esta chica"

Hans intentó abrir el vestido, pero no pudo debido a que no tenía botones ni nada"

"Rayos odio esta ropa mágica, aunque apuesto a que son tan hermosas como se sienten. Creo que ya empiezo a entrar en calor"

Continuó acariciando sus pechos y luego le bajó sus panties hasta las rodillas y contempló su parte más privada, realmente ya estaba muy excitado, pero su conciencia lo hizo titubear. Pero no tenia ni la menor idea de que su futuro hijo y su amiga lo estaban viendo.

"No, no debería, si alguien me ve o ella despierta seré hombre muerto, debo salir de aquí"

Pero justo cuando se disponía a salir, de nuevo oyó las odiosas voces en su cabeza.

"Vamos Hans no seas tonto, dale a esa mojigata lo que se merece por frustrar nuestros planes" Decía Grant, quien le ayudó a idear todo el asunto de enamorar a una princesa para obtener un reino.

"Les dije que no se atrevería" Decía Linus a los demás entre carcajadas "Es un cobarde, vamos demuestra que eres hombre ¿O acaso será que te quedaste impotente en tus viajes?"

Hans sólo apretaba los puños con furia de imaginar a sus hermanos burlándose de él.

"Con esto tu venganza estará completa, la dejarás marcada como tu propiedad y ni siquiera sabrá quien fue" Decía Derek.

"Ya llegaste tan lejos para arrepentirte en el último momento, que patético eres" Agregaba Linus.

"Ya verán, les demostraré, le demostraré a esos idiotas, a esta bruja, a todos, que nadie se mete conmigo" Dijo para sí el menor de los príncipes de las islas del sur acercándose a ella nuevamente. "Nadie se dará cuenta, nadie tiene por qué enterarse, cielos, es realmente muy bella, bien vale la pena arriesgarse. Me pregunto si ya habrá estado con un hombre antes. Bien, creo que sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo"

Entonces se abrió del pantalón y se acomodó.

"Que rayos...?" exclamo Andy

El pelirrojo comenzo el acto y abusó de Elsa. Al hacerlo la reina se quejó levemente e hizo una mueca de dolor, y todavia mas cuando el pelirrojo lanzo su descarga de vida dentro de la reina, para la buena suerte de Hans, Elsa no despertó, de haberlo hecho lo habría ensartado de lado a lado con una púa de hielo.

Por su parte las versiones astrales de Andy y Birgit veian horrorizados la escena.

"Uf, creo que ya tuve suficiente calor por ahora" Dijo Hans después de un rato de diversión, se alejó de ella y subió la cremallera de su pantalón.

Posteriormente el pelirrojo le acomodó la ropa e incluso la cobijó aparentando que nada había sucedido.

"Bien, eso fue más que placentero, si tarda más en despertar debería repetirlo, esta bruja no había estado con ningún hombre antes, yo fui el primero. Pero ¿Qué tal si se dio cuenta? ¿Qué tal si sospecha y me manda ejecutar? Ay ¿Qué tonterías estoy diciendo? La bella durmiente ni lo notó, je je je. Creo que su marido se llevará una desagradable sorpresa en la noche de bodas, je je je. Aunque si juego bien mis cartas, tendré motivos para matarla hoy mismo y ni tendrá tiempo de casorio en el futuro" Y pensando de esta forma salió cerrando la celda con llave. "Fiu, no me vio salir nadie. Bien, ahora a encargarme de mi futuro reino" Dijo Hans frotando sus manos y limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

En ese momento el escenario cambio para las formas astrales de Andy y Birgit y vieron lo que paso poco despues.

"Debo felicitarla majestad, está usted esperando al heredero de Arendelle, está embarazada." Decía el médico real.

Momentos despues...

"Hans es el padre" Lloraba Elsa confesándole a su hermana la verdad.

"Oh ya entiendo, tú también caíste en sus falsos amoríos" Respondía Anna.

"No Anna, tú no entiendes, fue contra mi voluntad"

"¿Contra tu voluntad?"

"Sí, allá en mi palacio de hielo, cuando Hans y varios hombres me capturaron, hubo un gran período de tiempo en que estuve inconsciente y..."

"¿Y él se aprovechó?" Terminó la pelirroja.

"Exacto"

Algunas semanas después.

"¿Estás segura de que realmente quieres darle tu bebé a otra familia?" Preguntaba Anna preocupada.

"Anna, ya lo hemos discutido, no es que yo quiera, pero ¿qué otra opción tengo? Yo nunca podría ser una buena madre"

Pero más tarde después de reflexionar y llorar frente a la pintura de sus padres, cambió de opinión.

"No me importan lo que piensen o digan los demás yo quiero a mi hijo, ya decidí que voy a conservarlo"

"Wow, veo que a tu mamá no le importo lo que tu papá le hizo y te quiso conservar a su lado" opino Birgit

"Si" opino Andy

En ese momento el escenario cambio para las formas astrales de Andy y Birgit y llegaron almomento del nacimiento de Andy.

"Anna quiero que me prometas algo" dijo la rubia de improviso.

"Lo que sea"

"Si algo me pasa cuida bien al niño y no permitas nunca que Hans se lo lleve"

"Te lo prometo"

Pero todo salió bien

"Es un niño y parece sano"

En ese momento el escenario cambio para las formas astrales de Andy y Birgit y llegaron aldía Hans volvió a sus vidas.

"Dígame ¿Quién es el padre de su hijo?"

"Eso no es asunto suyo"

"Ese hijo es mío ¿No es así?"

"Usted miente, mi hijo no tiene padre y no tiene permitido ver al niño bajo ninguna circunstancia, ahora vuelva a su país o será enviado a los calabozos, recuerde que está acusado de alta traición a la corona de Arendelle"

"Los calabozos siempre me traerán un agradable recuerdo"

"¡Arruinaste mi futuro! Y ahora regresas para burlarte de eso ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?"

"¿Ya olvidó todo lo que hice por su pueblo mientras usted huía sin enfrentar sus responsabilidades?"

Y no pasó mucho para que Andy comenzara a preguntar por su padre.

"Mami ¿Quién es mi papá?" Preguntó Andy de tres años.

"Tú no tienes papá Andy"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Hay niños que tienen papá y niños que no"

Por otro lado Hans no aceptaba un NO como respuesta.

"Por favor, sólo déjame verlo, quiero hablar con él. Ya he pagado por mis crímenes"

Y ella no tuvo más remedio que acceder, después de que Hans la chantajeara.

"Hola amiguito ven ¿Cómo te llamas?" Exclamó el Ex Príncipe arrodillándose para quedar al nivel del pequeño "Soy el almirante Westergard y él es mi amigo John"

Pero por más que ella trataba de expulsar a es hombre de sus vidas, sus caminos siempre volvían a cruzarse.

"En ocasiones quisiera decirle a tu padre y las demás personas lo que hiciste en los calabozos para que vean la clase de basura que eres y dejes de engañarlos con tu faceta de príncipe honorable"

"Quisiera verte intentarlo, en serio realmente quisiera ver que pases la vergüenza y la humillación de contarles lo que pasó a tantas personas. Además" Agregó Hans "Nadie te creería ¿Quién iba a creer que tú con esos peligrosos poderes que son temidos en varios reinos iba a permitir que alguien te hiciera algo así? Antes lo hubieras convertido en una estatua de hielo. Así que todos pensarán que fue con tu consentimiento".

En ese momento el escenario cambio para las formas astrales de Andy y Birgit y llegaron al momento en que Elsa viaja a Baybiron y contar la verdad a Liv intentando protegerla de Hans.

"Disculpe que no creamos sus palabras Majestad" Dijo la princesa Liv.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó desconcertada la rubia aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Es decir, su historia tiene cosas que no cuadran, para empezar ¿Cómo Hans que es un hombre honorable incapaz de aprovecharse de esa forma de una mujer y quien además no tiene poderes iba a poder someter a alguien con poderes tan peligrosos como los suyos?" Agregó la princesa.

"Les digo que en esos momentos estaba indefensa ¿Por qué no me creen?"

"Porque mi hija tiene razón" Dijo la reina Astrid "Según lo que nos ha contado el Duque de Weselton y varias personas que estuvieron ahí, usted creó un peligroso gigante de nieve que ni varios hombres podían vencer, derrotó y estuvo a punto de matar a dos hombre armados y escapó de un calabozo de máxima seguridad"

"¿Y después de todo esto espera que le creamos que un solo hombre pudo hacerle algo así sin que usted hiciera nada por defenderse?" Agregó Liv.

En ese momento la vision termino para Andy y Birgit y sus formas astrales regresaron a sus cuerpos.

"No, esto no es posible... esto no es posible!" grito Andy mortificado al ver lo que su padre le habia hecho a su madre "Fui concebido... en una violacion?!"

"Lo lamento Andy" respondio Birgit

"Por eso mamá nunca quiso decirme que Hans era mi papá? porque me coincibio... en una violacion y peor aun, con mi mamá indefensa?" pregunto Andy empezando a derramar lagrimas

"La realidad con frecuencia es decepcionante" se oyo decir al anciano

Andy y Birgit voltearon y vieron que el anciano habia desaparecido y solo quedaba su capucha.

"Se desvanecio" respondio Andy

"Y ahora que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Birgit

"No lo se Birgit, no lo se, ahora que se lo que en realidad paso... ya no se que pensar, estoy enojado, con mamá por haberme ocultado eso y por papá por haber abusado de mamá, bien lo dije hace practicamente no mucho que fue cuando me dieron la charla, odio a los hombres que abusan de esa manera con las mujeres indefensas, te juro que hasta me dan ganas... me dan ganas... me dan ganas de matar a Hans por lo que hizo" dijo Andy furioso

"Que dijiste?" pregunto Birgit

"Que me dan ganas de matar a Hans por lo que que le hizo a mi mamá, incluso me dan ganas de ir al pasado para evitar que haga eso" respondio Andy

"Andy... no puedes hacer eso, no puedes matar a tu padre, y aunque pudieras tampoco puedes viajar al pasado a evitar que abuse de tu mamá, eso afectaria tu propia existencia, y probablemente, tus primas, tu hermana y yo, no existiriamos" explico Birgit intentando hacer razonar a su amigo

"Y desde cuando te volviste experta en la creacion de paradojas temporales?" pregunto Andy sarcasticamente

"No tengo que ser experta en eso, se saca por logica, si alteras el pasado, el futuro cambia completamente" respondio Birgit "Por eso aunque pudieras volver en el tiempo, no puedes evitar que abuse de tu madre, porque si lo haces, tu no naceras, y tampoco puedes matar a tu padre aqui"

"Por que no? viste lo que le hizo a mi mamá hace años, el la ha hecho sufrir mucho y en mas de una ocasion!"

"Pero no puedes matar a tu padre, si estuvo mal que abusara de tu madre, pero aun asi el debio estar consiente del error que cometio, ni no no se habria casado con Liv y tener a Helena, estoy segura de que el cambio" respondio Birgit

"Aunque haya cambiado o no, no quiero volverlo a ver no lo perdonare por lo que hizo" respondio Andy severamente

"De que hablas?" pregunto Birgit

"Que no volvere a Arendelle, no quiero estar bajo el mismo techo que Hans" respondio Andy "Ademas, ya no tengo nada que hacer alla, ya ni mis poderes tengo"

Birgit por su parte no supo que decir, en parte no le agradaba la idea de su amigo, pero tenia que apoyarlo como fuera.

"Pues en ese caso... si no piensas regresar a Arendelle, yo tampoco lo hare, me quedare aqui contigo" respondio Birgit

"Entiende que no, no quiero exponerte a más peligros, ya viste lo que nos paso con Weaselton, que casi me mata"

"Y me decias que podias cuidarte solo" se burlo Birgit

"A lo que me refiero es que quiero que estés a salvo, no soportaría que te pasara algo malo, eres la unica que me queda, ¿ya olvidaste cuando casi mueres congelada o cuando aquel asqueroso del restaurante se intento aprovechar de ti? el mundo está lleno de sinvergüenzas que se aprovecharían fácilmente de ti"

"Por eso te tengo a ti y tu me tienes a mi, los amigos se protegen los unos a los otros y siempre se apoyan, en las buenas y en las malas"

Birgit tenia razon, Ella lo salvo cuando se perdio en el bosque la noche en que se conocieron y el la habia defendido de Haldor, la salvo cuando cayo al agua helada, entre otras cosas.

No podia dejar a su mejor amiga a su suerte y Andy ahora sin sus poderes nesecitaria algo de ayuda, ya que toda la vida habia dependido de ellos, pero ahora que ya no los tenia, sabia que solo no odia estar.

"Esta bien Birgit, tambien te quedaras conmigo, pero vamos a ver como podremos salir adelante, va a ser un poco mas dificil defendernos de los rufianes ahora que yo ya no tengo mis poderes, pero te aseguro que los 2 podremos salir adelante"

"Gracias Andy, eres el mejor" respondio Birgit abrazando a Andy

El platinado se sonrojo ante la accion de su mejor amiga y la abrazo.


	9. Chapter 9

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

En ese momento la vision termino para Andy y Birgit y sus formas astrales regresaron a sus cuerpos.

"No, esto no es posible... esto no es posible!" grito Andy mortificado al ver lo que su padre le habia hecho a su madre "Fui concebido... en una violacion?!"

"Lo lamento Andy" respondio Birgit

"Por eso mamá nunca quiso decirme que Hans era mi papá? porque me coincibio... en una violacion y peor aun, con mi mamá indefensa?" pregunto Andy empezando a derramar lagrimas

"La realidad con frecuencia es decepcionante" se oyo decir al anciano

Andy y Birgit voltearon y vieron que el anciano habia desaparecido y solo quedaba su capucha.

"Se desvanecio" respondio Andy

"Y ahora que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Birgit

"No lo se Birgit, no lo se, ahora que se lo que en realidad paso... ya no se que pensar, estoy enojado, con mamá por haberme ocultado eso y por papá por haber abusado de mamá, bien lo dije hace practicamente no mucho que fue cuando me dieron la charla, odio a los hombres que abusan de esa manera con las mujeres indefensas, te juro que hasta me dan ganas... me dan ganas... me dan ganas de matar a Hans por lo que hizo" dijo Andy furioso

"Que dijiste?" pregunto Birgit

"Que me dan ganas de matar a Hans por lo que que le hizo a mi mamá, incluso me dan ganas de ir al pasado para evitar que haga eso" respondio Andy

"Andy... no puedes hacer eso, no puedes matar a tu padre, y aunque pudieras tampoco puedes viajar al pasado a evitar que abuse de tu mamá, eso afectaria tu propia existencia, y probablemente, tus primas, tu hermana y yo, no existiriamos" explico Birgit intentando hacer razonar a su amigo

"Y desde cuando te volviste experta en la creacion de paradojas temporales?" pregunto Andy sarcasticamente

"No tengo que ser experta en eso, se saca por logica, si alteras el pasado, el futuro cambia completamente" respondio Birgit "Por eso aunque pudieras volver en el tiempo, no puedes evitar que abuse de tu madre, porque si lo haces, tu no naceras, y tampoco puedes matar a tu padre aqui"

"Por que no? viste lo que le hizo a mi mamá hace años, el la ha hecho sufrir mucho y en mas de una ocasion!"

"Pero no puedes matar a tu padre, si estuvo mal que abusara de tu madre, pero aun asi el debio estar consiente del error que cometio, ni no no se habria casado con Liv y tener a Helena, estoy segura de que el cambio" respondio Birgit

"Aunque haya cambiado o no, no quiero volverlo a ver no lo perdonare por lo que hizo" respondio Andy severamente

"De que hablas?" pregunto Birgit

"Que no volvere a Arendelle, no quiero estar bajo el mismo techo que Hans" respondio Andy "Ademas, ya no tengo nada que hacer alla, ya ni mis poderes tengo"

Birgit por su parte no supo que decir, en parte no le agradaba la idea de su amigo, pero tenia que apoyarlo como fuera.

"Pues en ese caso... si no piensas regresar a Arendelle, yo tampoco lo hare, me quedare aqui contigo" respondio Birgit

"Entiende que no, no quiero exponerte a más peligros, ya viste lo que nos paso con Weaselton, que casi me mata"

"Y me decias que podias cuidarte solo" se burlo Birgit

"A lo que me refiero es que quiero que estés a salvo, no soportaría que te pasara algo malo, eres la unica que me queda, ¿ya olvidaste cuando casi mueres congelada o cuando aquel asqueroso del restaurante se intento aprovechar de ti? el mundo está lleno de sinvergüenzas que se aprovecharían fácilmente de ti"

"Por eso te tengo a ti y tu me tienes a mi, los amigos se protegen los unos a los otros y siempre se apoyan, en las buenas y en las malas"

Birgit tenia razon, Ella lo salvo cuando se perdio en el bosque la noche en que se conocieron y el la habia defendido de Haldor, la salvo cuando cayo al agua helada, entre otras cosas.

No podia dejar a su mejor amiga a su suerte y Andy ahora sin sus poderes nesecitaria algo de ayuda, ya que toda la vida habia dependido de ellos, pero ahora que ya no los tenia, sabia que solo no podia estar.

"Esta bien Birgit, tambien te quedaras conmigo, pero vamos a ver como podremos salir adelante, va a ser un poco mas dificil defendernos de los rufianes ahora que yo ya no tengo mis poderes, pero te aseguro que los 2 podremos salir adelante"

"Gracias Andy, eres el mejor" respondio Birgit abrazando a Andy

El platinado se sonrojo ante la accion de su mejor amiga y la abrazo.

Al poco rato ambos chicos rompieron el abrazo.

"Ahora que ni tu ni yo vamos a volver a Arendelle, nescecitamos saber a donde iremos" respondio Birgit

"Pero primero nesecitamos saber en donde estamos" agrego Andy

Andy y Birgit miraron a sus alrededores y vieron que estaban entre un monton de barriles apilados uno sobre otro.

Andy escalo sobre los barriles y al llegar hasta arriba vio que estaban en la boveda de un barco .

"Ok, ya se donde estamos, estamos en la boveda de un barco" respondio Andy

"En un barco?" pues espero que no nos pase lo mismo que la otra vez" opino Birgit

"Si, pero tengo una idea... o bueno parte de una, primero hay que esperar a que lleguemos a... donde sea que vaya este barco... y a ver que hacemos alla, nescecitamos establecernos en algun lugar, pero como el dinero no lo tenemos, tendremos que ingeniarnolas, con algo de suerte nos ira mejor que en londres"

"Eso espero" respondio Birgit

Un par de dias despues, el barco en el que Andy y Birgit viajaban de contrabando, toco puerto, fue amarrado al muelle y los marineros comenzaron a bajar.

Andy y Birgit se asomaron por una de las ventanas para no llamar tanto la atencion de los marineros, para la suerte de ambos era casi de noche, por lo tanto tendrian un poco mas de suerte en que no serian descubiertos, Andy y Birgit tomaron su equipaje junto con algunas provisiones y sigilosamente subieron a cubierta, una vez ahí, echaron un vistazo hacia la ciudad, la cual no se apreciaba muy bien.

Ambos tenian la oscuridad de la noche a su ventaja y podian escabullirse mas facil sin ser descubiertos por los marineros, ya que ahora sabian por experiencia, que no todos eran tan buenos, y en el peor de los casos, hasta podian encontrarse con piratas.

Andy y Birgit fueron a la popa del barco y con ayuda de la cadena del ancla codera, pudieron bajar sin ser descubiertos.

"Recuerda Birgit, agarrate de mi, no mires abajo, no mires abajo" decia Andy mientras decendian

Una vez en tierra firme ambos chicos avanzaron por el puente de madera y salieron del muelle y se adentraron a la ciudad.

"Eso estuvo cerca" opino Birgit

"Y que lo digas" respondio Andy

"Ahora Dónde se supone que estamos?" pregunto Birgit

"No lo sé, pero pronto lo averiguaremos, anda, vamos" respondio Andy

Andy y Birgit avanzaban por los callejones y se toparon con una escalera que conducia al techo de una casa.

"Hay que subir, asi tendremos vista panoramica y no habra que preguntar"

"De acuerdo, si tu lo dices" respondio Birgit un tanto insegura

Andy y Birgit subieron por la escalera hasta que despues de mucho esfuerzo llegaron al techo de una de las casas y vieron en donde se encontraban ahora.

"Paris? ahora estamos en... Paris?" pregunto Andy

"Si, la ciudad del amor"

"Ah, que hermosa ciudad" dijo Andy

"La mas hermosa" suspiro Birgit abrazando a Andy

El platinado no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la accion de su mejor amiga, por alguna extraña razon, desde su fracaso amoroso con Angelita y Victoria, Andy habia empezado a ver a Birgit de una manera diferente, la segia viendo como su mejor amiga, pero por alguna extraña razon, algo raro habia empezado a sentir por Birgit, no lo podia explicar, sentia que habia algo ahi.

Mientras tanto, varios dias despues en Arendelle, todo ahi era completamente lo opuesto a lo que los verdaderos Andy y Birgit vivian en paris, pues la familia de Andy lo que menos podía hacer era vivir una vida sin angustias. El ambiente en el palacio era triste y lúgubre, todos extrañaban mucho a Andy, pero al menos Anna tenía a su esposo Kristoff y a sus hijas, Hans a Liv y Helena y tanto Ken como Edvin tenían a sus respectivas familias, pero la reina y la señora Mildri no tenían a nadie, sólo a sus hijos, Andy lo era todo para Elsa, el niño le daba luz a su vida y sin él se había vuelto como solía ser, solitaria y fría, no quería ver a nadie, no tenía ánimos de hacer nada.

Se hallaba sumamente deprimida, pasaba todo el día y parte de la noche en la tumba de Andy. Sentía que le había fallado a su hijo y que era su culpa que éste estuviera muerto, debía haberle dicho la verdad, debió ser capaz de salvarlo.

"Todo es culpa mía" Se decía la reina a sí misma "Si le hubiera dicho a Andy la verdad sobre su padre, la reina Astrid no nos habria delatado a Hans y a mi, y seguro no habria huido, Birgit no lo habria seguido y Weaselton no los habria matado, perdóname Andy" sollozo Elsa mientras que su cuarto estaba completamente congelado.

La madre de Birgit, por otro lado tambien se sentia mal por la supuesta muerte de Birgit, ya habia perdido a su esposo varios años atras, y ahora habia perdido a su hija, Mildri habia caido en una gran depresion que ya ni le interesaba trabajar si su hija ya no estaba con ella, por lo tanto renuncio a su puesto en la servidumbre del castillo, afortunadamente Anna y los demas la detuvieron a tiempo y la dejaron quedarse en el castillo, a pesar de que ya no trabajara, ya que no querian que regresara a su vieja casa destartalada.

Anna con ayuda de Hans se encargaba del reino y repartía Glögg, así como mantas para que los ciudadanos se protegieran del frío, y a juzgar por el estado de ánimo de la reina estaba muy lejos de terminar.

Hans por su parte ideó un plan para proteger las fronteras, ya que algunos enemigos, al saber que se encontraban en un momento de debilidad podrían intentar invadirlos, las tropas llegaron justo a tiempo, pues algunas aldeas de la frontera ya empezaban a ser saqueadas.

Luego de haber repartido hombres en distintos puntos de la frontera de Arendelle para reforzarla, el príncipe sureño regresa al palacio.

"Ya no habrá peligro de ser atacados por sorpresa, las fronteras y costas están bajo vigilancia" le dice a Kristoff "Los intrusos están siendo echados en este preciso momento"

"Gracias amigo"

"Oye y ¿Cómo esta Elsa?"

"Nada bien, está muy lejos de resignarse" le responde Anna

"Fue una gran pérdida" agrega Liv "Y no es la unica que se siente asi, la señora Mildri tambien esta asi"

"Por terrible que suene, Elsa debe reponerse de todas formas, la necesitamos, es nuestra reina" dice Kristoff

"Lo sabemos, pero es que aún necesita más tiempo" responde Anna

"En lo que tu hermana se encuentra en esta terrible situación la corona pasara a ti Anna" le dice Hans

"Si, pero yo no soy una buena gobernante, la verdad es que yo no fui entrenada para eso y no sé muy bien qué hacer"

"Lo entiendo, pero debes hacerlo, por tu hermana, por Arendelle" le explica el sureño "A menos que prefieran que yo gobierne"

"Ahora que se que tienes buenas intenciones, te dejaremos, tu y Anna" respondio Kristoff

En ese momento Anna y Hans subieron al trono, como reyes temporales hasta que las cosas mejoraran para todos.

Aunque a juzgar por el mal estado de animo de la reina, Hans y Anna serian reyes de Arendelle por un tiempo indefinido.

Al caer la noche todos se disponían a dormir sin muchos ánimos de hacerlo realmente, pues todavía estaban muy dolidos por la pérdida del niño y de su amiga.

"Papá" Dijo Helena mientras se acostaba a dormir "¿Que le paso a Andy?"

"El y Birgit ahora estan en el cielo, amor" le contesta muy triste "murieron"

"Que?!" pregunto Helena empezando a llorar "Que les paso?"

Hans no sabia si era buena idea decirle la verdad a su hija.

"Fue Weaselton, el nos queria hacer daño desde hace mucho tiempo, encontro a Andy y a Birgit, y... los arrebato de nuestro lado" Respondio Hans soltando algunas lagrimas "y esta vez no regresaran, tu hermano y su amiga"

"Hermano?" pregunto Helena "Porque tu y mamá lo siguen llamando asi?"

"Porque eso es lo que es, Andy... es mi hijo... por logica... tu hermano mayor" respondio Hans

"Andy es mi hermano? porque nunca me lo dijiste?" sollozo Helena

"Porque... Elsa no queria que Andy se enterara que yo era su padre y si se enteraba, tambien se enteraria que tu eres su hermana" explico Hans "Y si todos se enteraban que yo habia tenido un hijo con Elsa sin estar casado con ella , mas aparte de que estabna casado con tu madre y te tenia a ti, causaria un escandalo" explico Hans

Helena por su parte no comprendia al cien por ciento lo que su padre le habia dicho, pero no le importaba, ahora que sabia que Andy era su hermano mayor lo queria devuelta

"Tráelo de regreso" Suplicó la princesita llorando "Lo extraño"

"Créeme que si pudiera lo haría" Respondió su padre sin poder contener el llanto mientras abrazaba su hija "Pero no puedo"

"Quizás si se lo pido a la estrella del anochecer, ella lo haga volver"

"No lo creo hijita, hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar ni con desearlo"

"Pero la magia es muy poderosa, en todos los cuentos las princesas tienen finales felices gracias a ella"

"Pero este no es un cuento cariño, es la realidad y muchas veces el mundo real duele"

"No quiero que Andy y Birgit estén en el cielo, éllos deben estar aquí con nosotros"

"Te aseguro que ahora son angeles y te están cuidando desde el cielo"

"Yo quiero a Andy aquí conmigo"

La niña siguió llorando por un rato, pero después se fue quedando dormida, por el contrario de sus papás, quienes muy conmovidos por el llanto de su hija no podían ni dormirse.

Mientras tanto afuera del cuarto, el joven principe Kurt habia visto la escena.

En el valle en las montañas, los trolls se reunían.

"No puede ser, el Elegido ya no esta con nosotros, fuerzas humanas acabaron con el, la profecia no podra cumplirse" respondio Cliff (padre de Kristoff)

"No del todo, esa misma profecia tambien hablaba de los compañeros del Elegido, el Iluminado, y los guerreros Z" respondio Pabbie

"Y creo que ya tenemos al iluminado, o en este caso, "La Iluminada"" respondio Oppker

"No estaras pensando en quien yo creo, ¿verdad?" pregunto Bulda (madre de Kristoff)

"Si, la media hermana de Andy, la princesa Helena, y tiene una fuerte conexion con la magia" respondio Oppker

"Que te hace pensar eso?" pregunto Cliff "No me lo tomes a mal, pero como una niña cuyos padres no tienen poderes puede tenerlos? a menos que el principe Hans se le haya metido algo de magia de Elsa y luego pasarsela a Liv al momento de concevir a Helena, que no creo, es la unica justificacion"

"Hace poco, la princesa Liv le llamo a Elsa diciendole que Helena sentia que algo malo le habia pasado a Andy, y pues... ya vieron que paso, fue ahi cuando Pabbie y yo preguntamos el como era posible eso y ahi Liv nos dijo que cuando se embarazó y estaba esperando a Helena, en sus ultimos meses enfermó de tuberculosis y Hans la salvo gracias a un té que tenia unas hierbas medicinales que una gitana que rescato de Paris le dio, ahi le preguntamos sobre que tenia ese té, y Liv nos dijo que ese té tenia un conjunto de unas hierbas medicinales y vaya que la salvaron, y no es lo unico, esa misma gitanta salvo a Andy hace algun tiempo cuando el alacran lo pico" explico Oppker "Y de hecho Liv tambien menciono que despues de tomarse el té, esa noche se desperto por una especie de brillo rosa en su habitacion, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ese brillo venia de su vientre, es en ese momento que Helena absorbio la magia del té"

"Osea que la princesa Helena tiene poderes? como los de su hermano?" pregunto Bulda

"No lo sabemos, eso solo lo descubriremos cuando traigan a la niña" explico Oppker

"Pues no creo que la quieran traer a pesar de que ya sabe de nosotros" opino Cliff

"Pero si la niña si tiene poderes y se convierte en la Iluminada, ¿quien la entrenara?" pregunto Bulda

"Yo lo hare" respondio una troll llegando

"Luminara? que haces aqui?" pregunto Oppker al ver a su exnovia

"Me entere de lo que le paso al elegido, mis condolencias para la familia real de Arendelle, y para ustedes, y por lo que veo tu no hiciste un buen trabajo en entrenarlo para que nada malo le pasara"

"Y yo como iba a saber que el chico al enterarse de su padre escaparia y que Weaselton lo mataria a el y a su amiga?!" se quejo Oppker

"Ya dejen de pelearse!" los detuvo Pabbie

"El punto es que quiero ofrecerme a entrenar a la princesa Helena como la iluminada"

"Creo que habra mas chicos a quienes entrenar, tengo el presentimiento de que los amigos y las primas de Andy seran de mucha importacia en el futuro" sugirio Pabbie

"Que te hace pensar eso?" pregutno Oppker

"Una corazonada" respondio Pabbie


	10. Chapter 10

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PARA MIS NUEVOS LECTORES, PERDON POR NO RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS, PERO COMO TENGO QUE HACER ESTOS CAPITULOS MUY LARGOS, NO ME ALCANZA EL TIEMPO PARA INCORPORAR LAS RESPUESTAS.**

**PERO BUENO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

En el valle en las montañas, los trolls se reunían.

"No puede ser, el Elegido ya no esta con nosotros, fuerzas humanas acabaron con el, la profecia no podra cumplirse" respondio Cliff (padre de Kristoff)

"No del todo, esa misma profecia tambien hablaba de los compañeros del Elegido, el Iluminado, y los guerreros Z" respondio Pabbie

"Y creo que ya tenemos al iluminado, o en este caso, "La Iluminada"" respondio Oppker

"No estaras pensando en quien yo creo, ¿verdad?" pregunto Bulda (madre de Kristoff)

"Si, la media hermana de Andy, la princesa Helena, y tiene una fuerte conexion con la magia" respondio Oppker

"Que te hace pensar eso?" pregunto Cliff "No me lo tomes a mal, pero como una niña cuyos padres no tienen poderes puede tenerlos? a menos que el principe Hans se le haya metido algo de magia de Elsa y luego pasarsela a Liv al momento de concevir a Helena, que no creo, es la unica justificacion"

"Hace poco, la princesa Liv le llamo a Elsa diciendole que Helena sentia que algo malo le habia pasado a Andy, y pues... ya vieron que paso, fue ahi cuando Pabbie y yo preguntamos el como era posible eso y ahi Liv nos dijo que cuando se embarazó y estaba esperando a Helena, en sus ultimos meses enfermó de tuberculosis y Hans la salvo gracias a un té que tenia unas hierbas medicinales que una gitana que rescato de Paris le dio, ahi le preguntamos sobre que tenia ese té, y Liv nos dijo que ese té tenia un conjunto de unas hierbas medicinales y vaya que la salvaron, y no es lo unico, esa misma gitanta salvo a Andy hace algun tiempo cuando el alacran lo pico" explico Oppker "Y de hecho Liv tambien menciono que despues de tomarse el té, esa noche se desperto por una especie de brillo rosa en su habitacion, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ese brillo venia de su vientre, es en ese momento que Helena absorbio la magia del té"

"Osea que la princesa Helena tiene poderes? como los de su hermano?" pregunto Bulda

"No lo sabemos, eso solo lo descubriremos cuando traigan a la niña" explico Oppker

"Pues no creo que la quieran traer a pesar de que ya sabe de nosotros" opino Cliff

"Pero si la niña si tiene poderes y se convierte en la Iluminada, ¿quien la entrenara?" pregunto Bulda

"Yo lo hare" respondio una troll llegando

"Luminara? que haces aqui?" pregunto Oppker al ver a su exnovia

"Me entere de lo que le paso al elegido, mis condolencias para la familia real de Arendelle, y para ustedes, y por lo que veo tu no hiciste un buen trabajo en entrenarlo para que nada malo le pasara"

"Y yo como iba a saber que el chico al enterarse de su padre escaparia y que Weaselton lo mataria a el y a su amiga?!" se quejo Oppker

"Ya dejen de pelearse!" los detuvo Pabbie

"El punto es que quiero ofrecerme a entrenar a la princesa Helena como la iluminada"

"Creo que habra mas chicos a quienes entrenar, tengo el presentimiento de que los amigos y las primas de Andy seran de mucha importacia en el futuro" sugirio Pabbie

"Que te hace pensar eso?" pregutno Oppker

"Una corazonada" respondio Pabbie

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron y empezaron con sus labores, Anna y Hans ahora tenian que tomar su lugar como reyes temporales en lo que Elsa se recuperaba, sin embargo, Hans no habia podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche debido al sufrimiento de su hija.

Sin embargo, tenia que mantenerse en sus 5 sentidos para poder gobernar.

Por otro lado, Ellinor y Kristy tambien extrañaban a su primo Andy, si bien Ellinor llego a tener c ciertos desacuerdos con el, aun asi lo queria.

"A donde van?" pregunto el principe Elliot de las Islas del sur

"A donde no te importe" reclamo Ellinor avanzando con su hermana Kristy

"Eres muy gruñona!" reclamo Elliott

La rubia Bijorman ignoro al principe y salio del castillo junto a Kristy

Momentos despues, ambas princesas llegaban a la tienda de dulces de Angelita.

"Ed? que haces aqui?" pregunto Kristy al ver al chico

"A causa del nuevo invierno, ya no tengo trabajo como repartidor de hielo, asi que me ofreci a ayudar a Angelita en su tienda, y nesecito distraerme en algo para no pensar... en Andy" respondio Ed sin poder evitar llorar.

"Ya ya Ed, se que tanto tu y Ken lo extrañan a el y a Birgit como yo y los demas" respondio Angelita consolando al niño

"Y ahora que lo mencionaste, como esta Ken?" quiso saber Kristy

"Mas o menos, una de sus hermanas enfermo, por lo tanto el y su padre tienen que trabajar dia y noche en la carpinteria, por suerte la madera que les sobra, sirve para hacer leña, nosotros les compramos un poco" explico Angelita

Kristy no pudo evitar sentirse mal al oir como su amigo se la estaba pasando, asi que sin que su hermana mayor la viera, la cobriza se escabullo y salio de la dulceria.

"Pero dejando la crisis a un lado, que van a querer?" pregunto Angelita

"2 chocolates calientes por favor, Kristy, vas a a querer el tuyo con malvaviscos o sin malvaviscos?" pregunto Ellinor volteando para darse cuenta de que su hermana menor ya no estaba "Kristy? ¿Donde estas?"

Mientras tanto, Kristy habia llegado a la carpinteria de Ken.

Ken se encontraba resanando una silla adentro de su taller.

"Hola Ken" respondio Kristy

"Princesa Kristy? que hace aqui?" pregunto el chico

"Ya te he dicho que no son nescesarias las formalidades, solo dime Kristy"

"De acuerdo prince... Kristy, pero que haces aqui?"

"Sali con mi hermana a la dulceria de Angelita y quise venir a ver como estabas"

"Pues no muy bien, en la carpinteria ayer un hombre vino a comprar un comedor y ya, al menos con la madera que sobra, papá y yo la vendemos como leña y desde hace unos dias aumento la demanda de los trineros, ahora nos piden con asientos, aunque por otro lado, una de mis hermanas enfermo, tiene temperatura, papá teme que no sobreviva y mamá no quiere apartarse de ella, ya nada es lo mismo desde que Andy y Birgit... se fueron" sollozo Ken

Kristy no pudo evitar sentirse mal, y no solo por su primo Andy, si no tambien por su amigo Ken.

"Oye, creo que se como curarla" respondio Kristy

"No me des falsas esperanzas" respondio Ken

"No te las estoy dando, conozco a alguien que puede salvar a tu hermana" respondio Kristy "Mi primo Kurt y su mamá, mi tia Rapunzel, tienen poderes curativos, ellos la pueden salvar"

"De verdad?" pregunto Ken

"Si, en seguida lo traere para que cure a tu hermana" respondio Kristy saliendo velozmente y regresando al castillo.

"Kurt! tia Rapunzel!" gritaba Kristy corriendo por todo el castillo como alma que lleva el diablo

"Para que los buscas?" pregunto Cassandra

"Un amigo nesecita ayuda" respondio Kristy

"Kristy? que nesecitas?" pregunto Kurt

"Un amigo mio tiene problemas y nesecita ayuda y solo tus poderes curativos y los de tu mamá lo pueden ayudar" respondio Kristy

"Mi mamá esta ocupada, pero yo con gusto te ayudare" respondio Kurt

Kristy y Kurt salieron velozmente del castillo y regresaron a la carpinteria de Ken y su padre

"Ken, ya regrese, no pude traer a mi tia, pero a mi primo si, el te ayudara" respondio Kristy

"Oh Kristy, me salvaste, te lo agradesco" respndio Ken abrazando a Kristy

"Cual es el problema?" pregunto Kurt

"Es una de mis hermanas, por el nuevo invierno eterno enfermo y no ha podido recuperarse, tiene temperatura, papá teme que no sobreviva y mamá no quiere apartarse de ella" explico Ken mientras subian las escaleras

"Descuida, yo me encargare de ella" respondio Kurt

Momentos despues los 3 llegaron a la habitacion.

"Mamá..."

"Ken? no puedes estar aqui! deberias estar abajo trabajando!" lo regaño su padre

"Señor... calmese" respondio Kristy

"Princesa Kristal? que hace aqui?" pregunto el padre de Ken

"Vine a ver como estaba Ken, el me conto de lo que estaba pasando, asi que traje a alguien que podra curar a su hija" respondio Kristy

"Hola seño y señora Dahl, soy el principe Kurt Fitzherbert de Corona y vengo a curar a su hija" respondio el chico

"No dejare que cualquier mocoso intente curar a mi hija! aunque sea un principe" reclamo el padre de Ken

"No se preocupe señor, yo vengo con buenas intenciones, asi que si me disculpa" respondio Kurt acercandose a la chica que estaba en cama.

_"Flor que da fulgor"_

_"Con tu Brillo fiel"_

_"Vuelve el tiempo atrás"_

_"Volviendo a lo que fue"_

Mientras Kurt cantaba, empezo a derramar lagrimas sobre el cuerpo de la chica el cual comenzo a emitir un brillo amiarillo.

_"Quita enfermedad"_

_"Y el destino cruel"_

_"Trae lo que perdí"_

_"Volviendo a lo que fue"_

_"A lo que fue"_

Kurt termino de cantar y el brillo de la chica desaparecio y la joven se empezo a levantar.

"Mamá? Papá? que paso?"

"Hija! Oh hija que bueno que estes bien!" exclamo la madre de Ken abrazando a su hija

"No sé cómo podrémos pagarle todo lo que hizo por nuestro hija" respondio el padre de Ken a Kurt

"Ni lo mencione Sr Dahl, lo hice con mucho gusto" respondio Kurt

"Si hubiera algo que pudieramos hacer por usted" respondio la madre de Ken

"Nada Señora, lo hice desinteresadamente, es lo que cualquier persona que se preocupa por sus semejantes hubiera hecho, solo no le digan a nadie de mis poderes, o muchos van a querer abusar de mi poder y no siempre puedo hacer eso, solo lo hago en situaciones de emergencia" respondio Kurt

"Deacuerdo alteza" respondieron los padres de Ken

Momentos despues, Ken, Kristy y Kurt salian de la carpinteria.

"Gracias por salvar a mi hermana Kurt" respondio Ken

"No hay de que" respondio el principe de Corona

"Kristy! donde te metiste?!" pregunto Ellinor llegando con Ed y Angelita

"Fui a ver como estaba Ken y cuando me dijo que su hermana habia enfermado, fui por Kurt para que la salvara" respondio Kristy

"Eh... ok? pero la proxima vez avisas, no quisiera que nos pase los mismo que a mamá y a la tia Elsa" respondio Ellinor

Esa misma noche, Helena intentaba distraerse en su habitacion y trataba de no pensar en Andy, ahora que sabia que era su hermano mayor, queria haber tenido mas tiempo con el y divertirse.

FLASHBACK 1 AÑO ATRAS...

"Entonces se hecha una pizca de esto y luego..." decia el chico aleman mientras leia un libro de cocina

"Hola Kurt, que haces?" pregunto Andy llegando

"Cocinando, ven Andy, te nesecito, ayudame a revolver esta hoya" respondio Kurt dandeloe al platinado una cuchara de madera para revolver

"Tranquilo, tengo que rellenar las calabazas con pimiento frito y polenta, freir los medallones con..." en eso Kurt reacciono sobre algo "El Angelote!"

El chico aleman empezo a buscar en los cajones, pero no encontraba lo que nesecitaba.

"Donde estan los guantes?" preguntaba Kurt

"Quieres que busque?" pregunto Andy

"No! tu sigue revolviendo!" exclamo Kurt mientras seguia buscando "no hay papeles, no hay toallas, nesecito algo!"

"Traere una del baño" respondio Andy disponiendose a ir a buscar una toalla

"No! no hay tiempo, tiene que salir exactamente a las 4: 38, no un minuto antes no un minuto despues" respondio Kurt

"Y que vas a hacer?" pregunto Andy

"Solo puedo hacer una cosa"

El chico aleman camino y fue a abrir el horno.

"Kurt no!" exclamo Andy

"Claro que si"

Kurt agarro el molde que estaba cubierto con aluminio, pero como estaba demasiado caliente lo hizo emitir un alarido de dolor

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritaba Kurt de dolor

Todo ese alboroto llamo la atencion de Helena quien llego y vio lo que estaba pasando

"Kurt!" exclamo la peliroja Westerguard

"Nesecito esapcio!" gritaba Kurt aun con el molde caliente cubierto de aluminio en las manos

"Donde?!" preguntaron Andy y Helena

"Quiten los guantes!" exclamo Kurt al ver que los guantes que estaba buscando ocupaban espacio en la mesa

Ambos hermanos quitaron los guantes y Kurt pudo poner el Angelote sobre la mesa.

Andy vio lo quemadas que estaban las manos de Kurt asi que les hecho hielo para que se desinflamaran.

Helena llevo a Kurt a los sillones para que pudiera sentarse.

Por el dolor que este sentia, empezo a soltar lagrimas dejandolas caer en sus manos para que pudiera curarse.

"Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel"

"Vuelve el tiempo atras, volviendo a lo que fue"

"Quita enfermedad, y el destino cruel"

"Trae lo que perdi, volviendo a lo que fue"

"A lo que fue"

Kurt con sus poderes curativos logro curarse y con ayuda de Andy y Helena siguio cocinando.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

La princesa pelirroja no pudo evitar llorar al recordad esa escena con Andy y abrazo su almohada.

"Helena? estas bien?" pregunto Kurt entrando en la habitacion

La niña simplemente nego con su cabeza mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su almohada.

Kurt se acerco a la pelirroja Westerguard, se subio a la cama y se sento a lado de ella.

"Oye, se como te sientes, lamento lo que le paso a tu hermano" respondio Kurt "Andy era mi primo, en segundo grado, pero lo era, y Birgit... bueno ella era su amiga, aunque suene raro aun me acuerdo cuando el me la presento cuando la trajo a mi cumpleaños numero 2, y... ella era una buena persona"

"Porque? porque se tenia que ir?" sollozaba Helena

"No fue su culpa, le ocultaron quien era su padre y el como ya no confiaba en su mamá, huyo, pero Wesaelton, el nos lo arrebato, creeme, ya te imaginaras lo que debieron sentir mis abuelos cuando les arrebataron a mi mamá de su lado, el no querria verte asi, de donde vengo me han dicho que cuando alguien querido se va no se va realmente solo se va a un lugar muy especial en tu corazón" responde Kurt

"Wow Kurt, eso fue tan profundo, pero no quiero que Andy este en mi corazon, lo quiero aqui conmigo" volvio a sollozar Helena

"Lo se Helena... lo se" respondio Kurt abrazando a la niña

"Podrias quedarte conmigo?" pregunto la pelirroja

"Con gusto"

Mientras tanto desde afuera de la habitacion, Liv habia oido todo.

La princesa rubia sabia lo mal que su hija se sentia, pues desde aquel viaje a Suiza, habia empezado a ver a Andy tambien como su hijo.

Liv se alejo de la habitacion y se topo con Anna.

"Sigue mal?"

"Sigue mal, desde que Hans le dijo que Andy era su hermano, Helena lo extraña mas que nada" respondio Liv

"Me lo imagino, asi me sentia yo cuando mis padres nos separaron a mi hermana y a mi, termine hablando con las pinturas, ahora Elsa no quiere salir de su habitacion, y pensar que Kristoff y yo la apoyamos en todo cuando se entero que estaba embarazada"

En ese momento Anna y Liv se sentaron en uno de los sillones que estaba en el salon de las pinturas.

"De verdad?" pregunto Liv

"Si, cuando me entere de lo que Hans le hizo a mi hermana, Kristoff y yo le queriamos romper toda la cara, no queriamos toparnos con el, debiste ver cuando le rompi la nariz despues del deshielo" opino Anna

"Si, pero Hans cambio, me lo demostro cuando nos fue a salvar a mis padres y a mi en aquella invasion, incluso cuando lo hirieron, yo lo cuide, y dbo decir que si me sorprendi que tuviera la valentia para decirme que habia tenido un hijo con Elsa"

"Era eso o te enterarias por alguien mas"

"Buen punto"

"Aun asi, aunque Hans no fue la mejor persona hace años, el cambio, y desde el inicio, siempre mostro su cariño hacia Andy, y lo salvo en muchas ocasiones, hasta le trajo una bicicleta en su cumpleaños numero 4" agrego Anna

"Hablando de Hans, como les va a ti y a el como los reyes temporales de Arendelle?" quiso saber Liv

"Mas o menos, yo no soy una buena gobernante, la verdad es que yo no fui entrenada para eso y no sé muy bien qué hacer, pero debo hacerlo por mi hermana, Hans por otro lado... pues ya es rey como el queria desde un inicio, afortunadamente el ya tiene buenas intenciones"

"Si, en verdad, Andy, Helena y yo lo hicimos cambiar de verdad" opino Liv

"Si"

"A propósito, dices que en tu niñez hablabas con la pinturas?" pregunto Liv

"Si, era lo unico que podia hacer, y cuando estaba sola en mi cuarto, hablaba con Jessica"

"Quien es Jessica?" pregunto Liv

"Mi amiga imaginaria de la infancia" respondio Anna

"Tu tambien tuviste amigos imaginarios?" pregunto Liv

"Si, tu tambien?"

"Si, como eran los tuyos?" quiso saber Liv

"A Jessica me la imagine como una niña pelirroja, de ojos verdes, con lentes circulares y un par de meses menor que yo, pero solo hablaba y jugaba con ella cuando estaba a solas en mi cuarto, cuando no hablaba con las pinturas o cuando no le pedia a Elsa que hiciéramos un muñeco, claro que la termine olvidando como a los 14 o 15 años, antes de la muerte de mis padres"

"Wow, si que sabias como entretenerte cuando no podias salir del castillo"

"Y tu que amigos imaginarios tenias?" quiso saber Anna

"Solo tuve 1 igual que tu, era un niño, se llamaba Einar, era de cabello rubio como yo y los ojos color verde, jugabamos mucho, no tuve muchos amigos de niña, y mis papás no me dejaban convivir con los hijos de la servidumbre, por lo tanto Einar era el unico que tuve, yo lo invente a los 6 años, y no importaba mi edad, el seguia siendo mi amigo aun cuando yo tenia 16, hasta que mamá me lo quito de la cabeza"

"Wow, tambien supiste como entretenerte" opino Anna

"Si" respondio Liv "Andy nunca tuvo amigos imaginarios?"

"No, Elsa siempre quiso que Andy los tuviera, no queria que pasara por lo mismo que ella, por lo tanto cuando el tenia 3 años Elsa, Andy, mi hija Ellinor, y yo salimos al pueblo y ahi Andy pudo hacer amigos de verdad, incluso mi hija Ellinor, claro que se descontrolo un poco cuando se revelaron los poderes de Andy, pero aun asi, a esos niños, Ken y Edvin, no les importo, ellos aceptaron a Andy con todo y poderes, incluso Birgit lo acepto, yo desde ahi ya tenia en mente de que esa niña posiblemente se podria convertir en la futura reina de Arendelle, incluso su titulo sonaba bien "Reina Birgit Hattaway de Arendelle"" respondio Anna

"Si, si sonaba bien, y ahora que pasara?"

"Si Elsa no se recupera de su tristeza, Hans y yo seguiremos reinando, se supone que Andy era el siguiente en la linea del trono, pero como ya no esta, como ya mencione, Hans y yo seguiremos gobernando, y despues, sera mi hija Ellinor la siguiente en la linea del trono"

"Solo espero que Andy y Birgit donde sea que esten, nos este cuidando, y que sepan que los extrañamos" respondio Liv mirando hacia arriba a travez de una de las ventanas

"Tambien yo" respondio Anna

Mas adentrada la noche Helena dormia profundamente en su habitacion y acompañada de Kurt, en ese momento una especie de luz color rosa aparecio flotando en el cuarto, la luz termina despertando a la princesa pelirroja.

"Pero que...?" pregunto Helena levantandose de la cama

La pelirroja empezo a seguir aquella luz rosada flotante.

Por otro lado Kurt tambien despierta y ve que Helena se esta alejando.

"Helena?" pregunto Kurt somnoliento

La pelirroja lo ignoro y siguio caminando siguiendo aquella luz rosada hasta salir del castillo sin importarle el frio que hacia y que estaba en pijama.

"Ay no puede ser" se quejo Kurt siguiendo a Helena

Helena siguio caminando y empezo a caminar cobre el agua que estaba semicongelada, mientras que Kurt la estaba siguiendo.

"Pero que hace? va a escaparse como su hermano?" penso el chico aleman "Vamos Pascal"

Helena siguio caminando por el fiordo arendelliano hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

Kurt por su parte agarro todo el valor posible y empezo a correr por el hielo el cual empezo a romperse, por lo tanto, el chico aleman tuvo que correr como alma que lleva el diablo para no caer al agua congelada.

Afortunadamente si logro salir a tiempo, solo habia hundido su mitad de abajo en el agua congelada.

Kurt y pascal siguieron moviendose para seguir a Helena.

Mas tarde, la pelirroja Westerguard termino de seguir el brillo rosado y vio que se encontraba en el valle de las rocas.

"Que paso? donde estoy? y porque hace tanto frio?" pregunto la pelirroja

En ese momento, los trolls se le aparecieron a la niña.

"Princesa Helena, que bueno que recibiera nuestro mensaje" respondio Pabbie

"Hey, que ustedes 2 no son los que vi el otro dia en el castillo?" pregunto Helena señalando a Oppker y a Pabbie

"Elemental mi querida Helena" respondio Oppker

"Porque me trajeron aqui?" quiso saber Helena "Y podrian darme algo? hace frio"

"Con gusto pequeña" repondio Bulda dandole una capa color rojo

"Ay gracias, ya esta mejor" respondio Helena

"Ahora ven pequeña, queremos mostrarte algo" respondio Oppker

Helena siguio a los trolls mientras que Kurt estaba escondido detras de unas rocas.

En ese momento los trolls llegaron a una especie de caldero.

"Dime Helena, te has sentido rara o diferente ultimamente? como si algo estuviera dentro de ti?" pregunto Pabbie

"No creo, porque espero no estar enferma" respondio Helena

"Estas segura Helena de que no te has sentido rara?" pregunto Oppker

"No... Aunque... ahora que lo pienso... hace unos dias senti que algo malo le habia pasado a Andy... y ya vi porque" respondio Helena derramando algunas lagrimas

"Mira Helena" respondio Pabbie mostrando unas imagenes generadas por el humo de su caldero "Hace unos cuantos años cuando tu mamá y tu papá te estaban esperando, tu mamá en sus ultimos meses enfermó gravemente y Hans la salvo gracias a un té que tenia unas hierbas medicinales que una gitana que rescato de Paris le dio"

"Ok? y?" pregunto Helena

"El té que Hans le dio a tu mamá tenia una hierba magica, por eso tu y tu mamá se salvaron, y no solo eso, tu al estar en contacto con esa hierba, absorviste su magia, y teniendo a Andy que es un principe con poderes congelantes como tu medio hermano mayor, tiene mas logico, no es raro, tenemos otro caso registrado como ese, la prima de Anna y Elsa, la Princesa Rapunzel tambien obtuvo sus poderes de la misma manera" explico Oppker

"Tu hermano era parte duna profesia que decia que un ser magico traeria equilibrio y paz entre el mundo humano y el magico, tu hermano era El elegido, e iba a tener un compañero llamado "El Iluminado", o en este caso, Iluminada" explico Pabbie

"Yo? osea que... tengo poderes?" pregunto Helena emocionandose "Pero que poderes tengo?"

"Ven, solo lo sabremos de una forma" respondio Oppker

En ese momento el troll rebelde creo un circulo de energia magica color blanco en el suelo.

"Helena, este el circulo magico de la verdad, entra aqui, y sabremos que poderes tienes" respondio Oppker

La pelirroja un tanto insegura empezo a acercarse.

"Y como sabremos que poderes tengo?" pregunto Helena

"La magia del circulo cambiara de color y apareceras una proyeccion de ti, en el futuro" respondio Pabbie

"Eh... ok" respondio Helena

La pelirroja entro al circulo, y a los pocos segundos, la magia del circulo cambio de blanco a ser color rosa, acto seguido, de Helena salio una proyección hecha de humo, de si misma pero de 18 años con una vestimenta de color rojo, creando escudos magicos color rosas, lazos magicos, podia mover cosas con la mente y tenia un libro de donde sacaba conjuros.

"No puede ser, la Iluminada es una hechicera magica, jamas habia visto algo asi en siglos, desde que uno de los maestros magicos, Kaecilius intento invocar al señor de la dimension oscura" opino Oppker

En ese momento la energia magica desaparecio.

"Que paso?" pregunto Helena saliendo del circulo

"Helena Westerguard, eres una hechicera magica, y de las mas poderosas" respondio Oppker

"Que? una hechicera?" pregunto Helena emocionandose

"Asi es, pero aunque lo seas, nesecitaras entrenamiento para ser la mejor" respondio Oppker

"Y quien me entrenara?" pregunto Helena

"Lo hare yo, me presento, Soy Luminara, y yo sere tu maestra para que aprendas el largo camino de las artes místicas

"Yuju! esto sera divertido!" exclamo Helena

Mientras tanto Kurt y pascal veian todo desde su escondite.

"No puede ser, la chica con la que me voy a casr es una poderosa Hechicera? Pascal, creo que me acabo de llevar el premio mayor" opino Kurt


	11. Chapter 11

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ME AGRADA LA ACEPTACION QUE ESTA TENIENDO ESTE FIC.**

**PROMETO QUE YA PODRE RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**ADVERTENCIA, ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON, ASI QUE LEANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR, COMENCEMOS...**

Con el paso del tiempo la princesa Helena empezo su entrenamiento con los trolls, teniendo como maestra a la ex de Oppker, Luminara.

Por otro lado, Kurt la seguia cada vez que iba a entrenar con los trolls, aunque no falto mucho para que lo descubrieran.

Los trolls a ver la magia que el chico aleman tenia, sabian que seria de mucha ayuda para Helena, aunque la unica desventaja, era que el chico era de Corona, por lo tanto al principe solo lo utilizarian cuando Helena corriera algun pelirgo fisico o de salud.

Habian pasado 3 años desde que Helena descubrio sus poderes, ahora tenia 10 años de edad y era una hechicera en entrenamiento, ya habia descubierto el 90 % se sus poderes magicos, como los trolls lo habian visto, Helena ahora podia crear escudos magicos color rosa, lazos magicos, tenia telequinesis con la que se generaba una especie de energia color entre rojo y rosa y tenia un libro de donde sacaba conjuros, por otro lado, su vestimenta de hechicera constaba de un vestido color rosa con detalles en lila y un cinturon negro, botas rosas y una capa color rojo.

Helena ahora que tenia sus poderes, siempre se encargaba de luchar contra el mal, todo para honrar a su hermano mayor Andy, sin importar de que amenazas se tratara.

Mientras tanto, varios kilomentros lejos de Arendelle, Andy y Birgit tuvieron un poco mas de suerte en Paris que en Londres, apenas llegaron a la ciudad francesa y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un hogar, ya que vivir en la calle no era la mejor idea, por lo tanto empezaron a buscar donde pudieran vivir, como no tenian dinero tuvieron que instalarse en una casa abandonada en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, el lugar no era muy placentero que digamos, pero con algo de trabajo, pudieron hacer que luciera un poco mas comodo.

Una vez con eso, listo, empezaron a buscar algo de trabajo, Andy intento hacerle de mimo y almenos con maquillaje podia verse bien, lo unico que si es que a veces terminaba recibiendo uno que otro golpe, mientras que Birgit trabajaba como asistente en un puesto de flores.

Por lo tanto, Andy y Birgit se habian vuelto medio conocidos en Paris, mas Andy que Birgit.

Era un dia normal en Paris, Andy y Birgit se despertaron en su casa medio destartalada, ambos ahora eran adolecentes de 15 años, habian crecido en estatura, aunque Andy era un par de centimetros mas alto que Birgit, Andy ahora tenia el cabello mas largo le habian empezado a salir patillas como las de su abuelo Adgar y ahora usaba ropa color azul oscuro, sin embargo, desde que perdio sus poderes a causa de aquel polvillo, su cabello lentamente empezo a perder su tono rubio platinado y empezo a tornarse lentamente en castaño, como el de su difunta abuela Idun. Birgit por otro lado, tambien era alta, aunque no tanto como Andy, su cabello era mas largo, le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, y como no podia faltar, se le ensancho la cadera y el pecho le crecio, en cuanto a su vestimenta, ahora usaba un vestido color morado y una camisa color gris oscuro con un chaleco color marron.

Apesar de que Andy y Birgit seguian siendo amigos luego se 3 años viviendo juntos y solos, Birgit seguia manteniendo ocultos sus sentimientos hacia Andy, por otro lado, Andy desde aquella vez en la que descubrio a los 12 años que su mejor amiga ya no era una niña, poco a poco algo empezo a despertar en el, y claro, con la super mega transformacion que Birgit, Andy habia empezado a tener sentimientos por Birgit, incluso ya hasta pensando el nombre que le daria a sus hijos, solo que no se atrevia a declararsele a su amiga castaña por temor a que ella no tuviera los mismos sentimientos por el.

Andy y Birgit salieron de su casa destartalada, y empezaron a caminar por el pueblo, mientras que los ciudadanos empezaban a cantar.

Birgit: _Que lugar, simple y aburrido  
Siempre es otro dia mas  
Que lugar, solo gente simple  
Que despierta así_

_Bonjour!_

_Bonjour!_

_Bonjour!_

_Bonjour!_

_Bonjour_

Andy:_ Ahí está el panadero y su rutina, el mismo pan sale a vender  
Las mañanas son así _  
Birgit:_ No ha cambiado nada aquí  
Es mi vida provincial_

"Cómo estan chicos?" pregunto un hombre mayor que trabajaba en una herreria

"Cómo está Monsieur Jhon, otra vez perdió algo?" pregunto Birgit

"Parece que si lo perdi, el problema es que se me olvido, pero bueno ya me acordare ¿Y a donde van"?

"Yo regresare un libro al Padre Robert es sobre dos amantes en la bella Verona antes de ir a trabajar" respondio Birgit

"Suena aburrido" opino el hombre

_Miren aquella chicos tan extraños  
Son distraidos no lo crees?  
Nunca brillan en sociedad, en las nubes siempre están  
Si que son raros nadie sabe a donde van_

_Bonjour, que tal? Que gusto verte_

Andy: _Bonjour, que tal? Y tu mujer?_

_Que sean seis, que altos precios!_

Birgit: _Cambiemos mi aburrida vida ya!_

Andy y Birgit siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca para que Birgit pudiera delvover el libro.

"Ahh, si es nuestro único ratón de biblioteca, dime a donde viajaste esta semana?" pregunto el bibliotecario

"Dos ciudades al norte de Italia y ya no queria volver" respondio Birgit

"Y no miente" agrego Andy

"Algún lugar nuevo que conocer?" quiso saber Birgit

"Temo que no, pero puedes releer algún otro que te guste" sugirio el bibliotecario

"Sus libros vuelven mas grande este rincon del mundo" respondio Birgit

"Bon voyage" se despidio el bibliotecario

Andy y Birgit salieron de la biblioteca y tomaron camino a sus respectivos trabajos.

_Ahí estan ellos, son tan diferentes  
Quien sabe si se sientan bien  
Con sus libros siempre están, entre sueños vivirán  
Un misterio ellos son y ya lo son_

_Ooh! es un gran romance!  
Ya sabrán por qué pues justo aquí  
El príncipe le habla, pero no se sabe que es él hasta el final_

Entre las personas del pueblo, habia un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que le echaba el ojo a Birgit.

_Es tan hermosa igual que su nombre, de la cabeza hasta los pies  
Solo ves su linda faz  
Más me temo que detrás  
De nosotros diferente es  
No es nada igual a los demás  
Muy diferente de nosotros es!_

"Mirala LeFou, mi futura esposa, Birgit es la mujer mas linda que habita aqui, Y por eso es la mejor" decia el chico pelinegro

"Pero ella es tan letrada y tu eres de... intereses atleticos" respondio LeFou

"Si, pero desde la guerra es como si algo me faltara en la vida, Ella es la unica que me causa una sensación de..."

"Mmm... Je ne sais quoi?"

"No se que significa"

_Desde el momento en que la vi tan linda, me dije yo la atraparé  
Ella es única aquí, se parece solo a mi  
Así pues con Bella yo me casare_

"Pero ella ya tiene a alguien" respondio LeFou

"Hablas de ese cabeza hueca que siempre la acompaña con cabello de anciana?" pregunto el chico burlonamente "Ya me encargare de el"

Un par de metros lejos, habia 3 chicas de 16 años, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, altas, delgadas, con buenos atributos, la primera vestia con un vestido verde, la segunda con uno rojo y la tercera con uno naranja claro, las 3 veian con una mirada bastante picara a Andy.

_Allá va él, es como un sueño  
Monsieur Anders, que lindo es!  
Pensar en él me da desmayo  
Él es tan guapo y fuerte a la vez!_

_Bonjour!_

_Pardon _

_Que tal?_

_Mas oui!_

_Que mal tocino_

_Que bella soy_

_De aqui_

_Liston_

_No se_

_Perdón_

_Hay que cortar_

_Dejen pasar_

_El pan_

_El pez_

_No mas_

_Yo no_

_Están muy buenos_

_Yo puedo ser!_

_Cambiemos mi aburrida vida ya!  
Ya se que Birgit va a ser mi mujer!_

Andy y Birgit llegaron a la floreria donde Birgit trabaja, y tambien donde ella guarda el maquillaje de mimo de Andy.

Una vez que Andy se maquillo de mimo, salio de la floreria y empezo a hacer su trabajo, la verdad es que el trabajo de mimo, medio le dejaba algo de dinero, a pesar de que era bueno, no le daban el dinero que sentia que merecia, mientras que a Birgit su trabajo de asistente en la floreria le dejaba un poco mas.

Asi paso el dia, Andy haciéndole de mimo teniendo algo de publico, principalmente de las trillizas rubias que no paraban de echarle el ojo desde lejos en un barril que estaba frente a un puesto de manzanas.

Por su parte Birgit ayudaba en la floreria, aunque claro tambien se tomaba sus tiempos para leer sus libros.

Asi la pasaron Andy y Birgit todo el dia.

"Que lees querida?" pregunto el chico de cabello negro arrebatandole el libro a Birgit

"Oye! devuelmelo!" se quejo Birgit

"Porque te gusta leer esta basura? porque estas tan enamorada de ese idiota de tu amigo con cabello de anciana? si bien podrias estar conmigo" respondio el chico

"Andy no es un idiota! es muy bueno y tiene mas oportunidades de estar conmigo que tu! devuelveme mi libro!" exclamo Birgit

"Oye, te dare un consejo, si un dia te hartas de tu amigo con pelos de anciana, soy el primero en la linea" respondio el pelinegro

_Si cambias de opinión, soy el primero en la fila._

_Cariño sigo libreArriesgate conmigo_

_Si me necesitas, avísame, estaré cerca._

_Si no tienes donde ir, si te sientes deprimida_

_Si estás sola cuando los pájaros bonitos han volado_

_Cariño sigo libreArriesgate conmigo_

_Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y no hay mentira_

_Si me pones a prueba, si me dejas intentarlo._

_Arriesgate conmigo_

_(Eso es todo lo que te pido cariño)_

_Arriesgate conmigo_

_Podemos ir a bailar, podemos caminar, siempre que estemos juntos._

_Escuchar música, tal vez solo hablando, te conozco mejor_

_Porque sabes que tengoT_

_anto que quiero hacer, cuando sueño que estoy solo contigo_

_Es magia_

_Quieres que lo deje ahí, temeroso de una aventura amorosa._

_Pero creo que sabes_

_Que no te puedo dejar ir_

_Si cambias de opinión, soy el primero en la fila._

_Cariño sigo libre_

_Arriesgate conmigo_

_Si me necesitas, avísame, estaré cerca._

_Si no tienes donde ir, si te sientes deprimido_

_Si estás sola cuando los pájaros bonitos han volado_

_Cariño sigo libre_

_Arriesgate conmigo_

_Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y no hay mentira_

_Si me pones a prueba, si me dejas intentarlo._

_Arriesgate conmigo_

_(Vamos, dame un respiro, ¿quieres?)_

_Arriesgate conmigo_

_Oh, puedes tomarte tu tiempo, bebé, no tengo prisa, sé que voy a atraparte_

_No quieres hacerme daño, bebé, no te preocupes, no te dejaré._

_Déjame decirte ahora_

_Mi amor es lo suficientemente fuerte como para durar cuando las cosas son difíciles._

_Es magia_

_Usted dice que pierdo mi tiempo pero no puedo sacarlo de mi mente_

_No no puedo dejar ir_

_Porque te quiero mucho_

_Si cambias de opinión, soy el primero en la fila._

_Cariño sigo libreArriesgate conmigo_

_Si me necesitas, avísame, estaré cerca._

_Si no tienes donde ir, si te sientes deprimido_

_Si estás solo cuando los pájaros bonitos han volado_

_Cariño sigo libre_

_Arriesgate conmigo_

_Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, bebé no puedes ver_

_Tengo que ponerme a prueba, arriesgarme._

El chico pelinegro termino de cantar, mientras que Birgit estaba con cara de "trágame tierra".

"Y bien? ¿Tomaras en cuenta mi oferta?" preguntó el Pelinegro

"Ni en sueños, nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, tu nada más eres un niño loco el cual quiere aprovecharse de los demás, créeme, conozco muchos de tu clase" respondió Birgit arrebatándole el libro para luego darse la media vuelta y seguir trabajando.

"Oye, ¡nadie me dice que no a mí!" reclamo el pelinegro empujando a Birgit.

"Disculpa, pero nadie le hace nada a mi amiga, así que vete de aquí... mastodonte" reclamo Andy

"Y tu quien te crees para darme ordenes? No te metas conmigo, pelos de anciana, que solo eres un niño insignificante, no tienes a nadie que te quiera en este mundo, estas solo" lo insulto el pelinegro

"No lo escuches Andy! ¡Me tienes a mí!" exclamo Birgit

"Tu cállate!" le grito el pelinegro empujándola contra el puesto de flores, haciendo que rompiera uno de los vidrios de las vitrinas.

En ese momento el pelinegro al voltear, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara lo cual lo derribo, era de Andy

"Nadie... le grita... a mi amiga... en frente de mi" amenazo Andy furioso.

El pelinegro se enfureció, acto seguido el lico golpeo a Andy en la cara, para luego lanzarle una piedra a la cabeza y luego lo tiro al suelo.

"Ya no eres tan rudo eh?" preguntó el chico burlonamente agachándose hacia Andy

Andy en el suelo, con una gran herida en la frente y con la nariz ensangrentada, se enfureció y lentamente se puso de pie.

"Cruzaste la línea" respondió Andy enfurecido

En ese momento, Andy con lo que tenía de su entrenamiento con los trolls, lanzo una patada voladora y pateo al pelinegro en la cara, lo cual termino rompiéndole uno de los dientes.

Esto enfureció al pelinegro y tacleo a Andy el cual lo esquivo, el chico se enfureció aún mas y empezó a perseguir al platinado hasta que llegaron a un puente que estaba frente a un rio.

Los golpes empezaron a darse, Andy con su vestimenta de mimo lanzaba y hacia lo mas posible por esquivar los golpes, aunque si recibia algunos.

En ese momento Andy tenía en su mente una de las lecciones que su maestro troll le había enseñado "Más vale inteligencia que la fuerza bruta".

Andy y El pelinegro seguían peleando ahora estaban en el barandal de roca del puente, hasta que de repente por el forcejeo entre los 2, ambos cayeron del puente, Andy por suerte alcanzo a sujetarse del puente, mientras que el pelinegro cayo en el rio.

"Andy! ¡Estuviste increíble!" exclamo Birgit abrazando a su amigo

"Gracias Birgit... Auch! No tan fuerte, recuerda que si recibí golpes" se quejó Andy

"Lo siento, no te preocupes, yo te curare en casa" respondió Birgit

Mientras tanto en el rio, el chico pelinegro salía del agua, todo mojado y embarrado de lodo.

"Maldita rata, maldita rata asquerosa, la voy a despedazar" maldecía el pelinegro

"Estas bien?" pregunto LeFou

"Ese engendro me las pagara por robarse a mi chica"

Al atardecer, Andy y Birgit habían regresado a su casa destartalada, y Birgit estaba curando a Andy quien estaba sentado en la cama, de sus golpes y de aquella herida de la frente.

"Gracias Andy" decia Birgit mientras le cocía la herida de la frente

"Porque?" pregunto Andy mientras intentaba aguantar el dolor de que Birgit le estuviera cosiendo

"Por haberme defendido de ese chico" respondio Birgit

"Oye, eres mi amiga, no iba a dejar que ese baboso mastodonte se aprovechara de ti, sabes que odio a los abusivos" respondio Andy

"Lo se, yo tambien le dije un ar de cosas, pero veo que solo lo hice enojar" opino Birgit

"Por eso quise intervenir, ese chico desde que llego no para de acosarte, por eso eso quise trabajar de mimo cerca de tu trabajo, no soportaría que te pasara algo malo, ¿ya olvidaste cuando casi mueres congelada o cuando aquel asqueroso del restaurante se intento aprovechar de ti? el mundo está lleno de sinvergüenzas que se aprovecharían fácilmente de ti, eres la unica que me queda, eres mi amiga desde que teniamos 4 años cuando perdiste a tu papá, has demostrado que eres fuerte y que siempre estariamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, y tu... me gustas" respondio Andy

Birgit en ese momento no supo que decir, no podia creer lo que acababa de oir, su amigo de la infancia del cual tenia sentimientos encontrados, se le estaba declarando.

"Andy... yo..."

"No sientes lo mismo por mi, lo entiendo, ya me ha pasado..." respondio Andy desanimandose mientras se ponia de pie.

"Que? no! no no no no no! Andy, yo estoy enamorada de ti" respondio Birgit poniendose de pie frente al platinado.

"Que? estas... enamorada de mi?" pregunto Andy sorprendido

"Desde que nos conocimos, Olaf y Sussanne hace años me hicieron dar cuenta de lo que siento por ti, pero no queria decir nada porque tu tenias atencion en Angelita o en Victoria" respondio Birgit

"Wow Birgit... yo... lamento el no haberme fijado en ti antes, desde que nos fuimos de Arendelle... pues, me mentalice de que alguien siempre me apoyaria sin importar que, los trolls siempre me han dicho que pronto encontraria a la indicada, y creo que ya lo hice" respondio Andy

El platinado y la castaña se miraron directamente a los ojos, Birgit pudo ver una gran cantidad de bondad en los ojos verdes esmeraldas del platinado, Andy por su parte logro ver una gran cantidad de nobleza en los ojos color miel de la castaña, a pesar de no pertenecer a la realeza, ahora entendia que le habia visto su tia Anna a Kristoff.

Andy y Birgit se acercaron, cerraron sus ojos y lentamente juntaron sus labios en un tierno y apasionado beso.

En ese momento el tiempo parecio detenerse, sentian que se transportaban a un lugar magico, sentian algo mas intenso que cuando se besaron a los 11 años.

En ese momento Andy y Birgit rompieron el beso.

"Wow" respondio Andy

"Entonces... lo hacemos?" pregunto Birgit

"Hacer que?" pregunto Andy

"Vamos Andy, no te hagas el tímido ahora. He visto como me miras" la jovencita redujo la distancia entre ambos, pegándose contra su cuerpo, pecho con pecho y enviándole una mirada felina "Ya no somos unos niñitos como cuando nos conocimos como para ignorar lo evidente"

"No sé de qué estás hablando"

Birgit elevó una mano suavemente hasta su rostro para acariciarle la mejilla.

"Birgit, por favor... no... demonios... " La castaña se pegó a su pecho sin vergüenza y él fue consciente de cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, en contacto con su duro abdomen.

El platinado y la castaña se volvieron a besar, Birgit inconsientemente movio su mano hacia cierta parte posterior.

La lengua del platinado se abrió paso entre los labios de la castaña , quien jadeó gustosa ante la invasión.

Jamás había sido besada de tal manera.

"Estás feliz, ¿eh?" ronroneó ella, al percibir la dureza que se había formado en el vientre bajo del platinado "Siempre me imaginé el instante en que estuviéramos solos..."

La camisa de Andy cayó al suelo, en un movimiento tan suave y sutil, que ni el se mismo se dio cuenta hasta apenas en que las pequeñas manos de su amiga adolescente se habían colocado sobre el.

Andy y Birgit se separaron, Birgit contemplo el cuerpo palido del platinado, definitivamente aquel entrenamiento que tuvo en Arendelle, mas la fuerza que habia adquirido desde que habia huido de alla, le habia transformado bastante el cuerpo, se habian formado musculos en sus brazos, a pesar de que no le faltaba mucho para que cumpliera 16, su complexion era delgada como la de su padre Hans, pero fuerte como la de su tio Kristoff.

En ese momento Andy retrocedio y se sento en la cama donde estaba antes.

Acto seguido, Birgit se quito aquel vestido todo sucio de encima, el vestidodescendio lentamente y Birgit quedo completamente desnuda frente a Andy, dejando expuesta su figura a las hambrientas pupilas verdes, al volver a separarse para que la contemplara.

Como por inercia, los ojos de Andy vagaron a lo largo de aquel cuerpo joven y perfecto, más bello de lo que había pensado tantas veces, en sus sueños más húmedos y perversos.

El cuello de cisne, los pechos grandes firmes y coronados por capullos rosados; preciosamente proporcionados como para tentarlo con su sola visión. El vientre plano y sedoso, el triángulo de su intimidad, coronado por una ligera mata de vello castaño que incrementó el calor en su zona baja. Y esas hermosas, blancas, larguísimas piernas...

Andy contuvo la respiración y miró a la chica a los ojos. Birgit lo observaba con fijeza, los carnosos labios entreabiertos y una expresión vigilante en sus orbes de miel.

Birgit se acerco lentamente hacia Andy, el platinado intento retroceder aun estando sobre la cama, pero algo le dijo en la cabeza que no lo hiciera, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Birgit estaba frente a el.

"Caray, eres tan hermosa... no... no debería... " pero lo hizo, una de sus manos se elevó para posarse sobre uno de los delicados pechos de la castaña, que emitió un pequeño suspiró, permitiéndole acariciarla.

La piel tierna y suave de la jovencita envío una descarga eléctrica por toda su columna vertebral. El pequeño pezón de la chica se erizó, endureciéndose cuando el pulgar masculino se movió en círculos sobre él.

Andy deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha y volvió a atraerla hacia él, queriendo sentir su calor. Birgit le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y sus bocas se encontraron por una tercera vez.

"No deberíamos estar haciendo esto" murmuró el platinado, en cuanto hizo un esfuerzo por despegarse de su boca.

"Pero yo quiero" repuso ella jadeando, igualmente sin respiración "te quiero, Andy"

Aquellas palabras terminaron de mandar a la mierda toda su racionalidad. "Que suerte que mis padres no estan aqui", pensó él para sus adentros. Había tratado de resistirse. Por Dios que había tratado.

Cayeron encima de la cama, enredados en los brazos del otro, jadeantes y compartiendo besos.

Birgit queriendo exponer la piel palida del joven. No paraba de ver el cuerpo de Andy, sus abdominales y el duro vientre, que no podía dejar de acariciar.

Los labios de Andy se deslizaron desde su boca hasta su barbilla, trazando un camino húmedo en su clavícula y posicionándose en uno de sus pechos. Cuando sus dientes aferraron el pezón, ella se arqueó de placer.

El pecho restante fue apresado por una de sus manos grandes y mientras sentía como él chupaba y mordisqueaba cada punto sensible de sus atributos, no pudo hacer más que gemir y arañarle la espalda con las uñas. Era mucho mejor que en todas las precoces fantasías que había tenido.

La mano restante del platinado se posicionó entre sus piernas, sorprendiéndola. Andy ingresó uno, dos dedos dentro de su intimidad, y comenzó a moverse de una manera que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

"¿Te gusta esto?" inquirió Andy con indecisión, sus ojos de jade oscurecidos por el deseo "¿Quieres que pare?"

Birgit negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que tenía un contacto así con alguien; aunque hacía no mucho tiempo, desde que había llegado a cierta edad, fantaseaba con ser tocada por su apuesto mejor amigo. Le gustaba desde que era una niña.

De los dos, Andy parecía ser quien tenía mayor control sobre sus emociones, aunque estaba lejos de sentirse relajado. El deseo que sentía por la adolescente se lo estaba comiendo vivo y temía no resistir lo suficiente.

Solo en dos ocasiones había sentido amor por alguien. La primera, había sido a los 10 años. Poco despues de regresar del naufragio con su amigo Siver, el y sus amigos habian ido a la dulceria y es cuando fueron atendidos por Angelita, la hija del dueño entr años mayor que él, incluso habia llegado a tener sueños bastante bizarros con ella, pero al enterarse de que ella le correspondia a su mejor amigo Ed, Andy tuvo que aceptarlo. Por otro aldo, la princesa Victoria de Inglaterra tambien lo habia enamorado, pero con ella tampoco tuvo la suerte y se entero que a ella la habian comprometido con su primo, lo cual le destrozo el corazon al platinado.

Debajo de él, Birgit se arqueó al sentir el roce de sus dedos contra la perla oculta entre su zona más recóndita, los sonidos de su boca incrementando en volumen y conduciéndolo inevitablemente a la perdición. La joven tenía un cuerpo exquisito, virgen y terso; tan distinto al de esas otras mujeres. Y Andy quería descubrir cada uno de los secretos que ocultaba.

Sus dientes tiraron levemente de un pezón y cuando la llevó a la cumbre con aquel movimiento de su mano, sus dedos se humedecieron de manera generosa con la esencia del placer de la muchacha.

Birgit respiraba agitadamente, con las mejillas arreboladas y el pelo revuelto en todas direcciones.

Estaba hermosa y preparada para recibir al platinado.

Sin despegar sus orbes de los ojos miel que lo observaban intensamente, se despojó de sus últimas prendas de ropa, dejando al descubierto una enorme erección.

La adolescente abrió sus ojos como platos.

"Dios mío... qué grande es..." murmuró Birgit sin poder apartar la vista de la masculinidad de su amigo de la infancia.

La punta se erguía increíblemente tensa ante la visión de su desnudez, con la cabeza hinchada y reluciente. Birgit se incorporó sobre sus codos y sintió como una oleada de temor, acompañada de una descarga eléctrica y cierto cosquilleo en sus partes, la recorría entera.

"Es... es muy grande... demasiado grande" miró, inocentemente, al platinado que no se perdía ni un ápice de sus movimientos "¿Cabrá todo eso?

Andy liberó una risa grave, más confiado de lo que lo había visto hasta el momento.

"Ahora vamos a averiguarlo" Andy suavemente la empujó para que se recostara sobre la cama "Túmbate. No tengas miedo"

La castaña se tensó al sentir como posicionaba sus manos sobre sus muslos, separando sus piernas con algo de gentileza.

"Andy, te lo pido como amiga, hazlo despacio" tartamudeó ella, cobrando consciencia por primera vez de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Aquello era muy distinto de las provocaciones deliberadas o comentarios traviesos. Andy era más atrevido de lo que su introvertida fachada denotaba "Es mi primera vez"

El muchacho descendió para besarla a modo de tranquilizarla.

"Tu confía en mí, eres mi amiga de de los 4 años, y sabes que no te haria daño, si algo sientes, ahi me avisas" le pidió y Birgit no quiso saber nada más.

Él se acercó lentamente hasta que por fin, Andy introdujo su masculinidad de gran tamaño en la intimidad de Birgit, con tanta delicadeza como le fue posible, luchando contra la urgencia de tomarla en una sola estocada, como su propio cuerpo le urgía a hacer. La castaña liberó un quejido y se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas.

Birgit en parte sabía que sería incómodo, pero no contaba con aquel palpitante dolor que empezaba a abrirse paso entre sus piernas.

"Tranquila" dijo él "pasará, descuida..."

Birgit apretó los dientes, mientras senti como la masculinidad de su amigo, más grande de lo que había creído, se friccionaba contra sus paredes cálidas y estrechas, ocasionándole una sensación que le hizo desear retroceder. Dolía demasiado.

" ..." murmuró Birgit, con la voz entrecortada.

Por fin, el joven rompió esa barrera que delimitaba su inocencia y Birgit soltó un agudo lamento, al tiempo que era consciente de la virilidad del platinado inundando cada rincón de su intimidad. Caliente, vigoroso...

Andy besó el pómulo de la chica, saboreando las lágrimas tibias que humedecían la mejilla de alabastro. Birgit era tan estrecha, tan pura.

Andy nunca antes experimentado una sensación como la que lo inundaba al estar con ella. No quería desprenderse de ese momento. Su olor lo estaba volviendo loco.

Lentamente, comenzó a moverse, tras sentir las piernas de la castaña envolviendo tímidamente su cintura y luego sus hombros con los brazos.

"¿Te estoy lastimando?" pregunto Andy un tanto preocupado

"Solo un poco" Birgit se mordió el labio "pero no te detengas. Quiero sentirte completo"

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces. Con todo el cuidado que le fue posible, incrementó gradualmente sus embestidas, moviendo las caderas de manera lenta y disfrutando del roce de la muchacha cada vez que volvía a adentrarse.

"Birgit... Birgit..." jadeaba Andy

La castaña creyó desfallecer cuando Andy pronunció su nombre, en medio de jadeos y del delicioso vaivén que ahora sacudía su cuerpo. Y ella también suspiró el suyo, ansiando sentirlo cerca, a pesar del dolor punzante que prevalecía sobre el primitivo placer de sus estocadas.

Pero no importaba, porque estaba con él. Quería estarlo siempre.

Cuando alcanzaron el clímax, la habitación y todo lo que los rodeaba cesó de existir por un segundo que pareció eterno. Andy se derramó en su interior copiosamente y ella tembló de satisfacción al sentirlo.

Lánguido, se deslizo fuera del cuerpo de Birgit y se tumbó a su lado, con la vista fija en el precioso rostro de la joven. Sus ojos miel tenían la mirada perdida en el techo, como si aún no saliera del éxtasis que habían compartido. Mirándola así, le pareció más bella que nunca.

Birgit cerró los ojos adormecida, cuando sintió como el platinado besaba su sien.

Apenas podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Andy le había hecho el amor por primera vez. Había sido fantástico. Talvez el lugar en el que estaban no era el mas romantico, pero estaban en Paris, la ciudad del amor, ya nada podia arruinar ese momento.

Cuando el muchacho la encerró entre sus brazos, no se negó. Unieron sus labios en un sinfín de besos, menos apasionados que los que habían sostenido anteriormente, sintiendo cada parte del otro.

"Wow, eso fue... fantastico" opino Birgit

"Te gusto?" pregunto Andy

"Vaya que si, siempre crei que algun dia llegaria este momento" respondio Birgit "Definitavemte ya no somo esos niños inocentes que se conocieron esa noche lluviosa hace mas de 11 años atras"

"Si, definitavente" opino Andy "Ojala Ken y Ed estuvieran aqui para decirles lo que acabo de vivir" pensó "Quieres un segundo round?" pregunto Andy

"Con mucho gusto" respondio Birgit

Y asi hasta que anochecio, el platinado y la castaña continuaron con ese acto de amor y placer, lo extraño era que ninguno de los 2 noto que un poco de escarcha empezaba a aparecer en las paredes de la habitacion.

Ya de noche, Andy y Birgit habian saciado y descargado sus energias luego de tantas horas de hacer el amor sin parar.

"Ya lo decidi, voy a tener a mis hijos, contigo Birgit, pero no ahora, aun somos muy jovenes" respondio Andy todo sudoroso y con la cara tapada con una almohada

"Si salen niños, que tengan nombres con tu inical, la "A", y si son niñas que tengan mi inical, la "B" " respondio Birgit acostada boca abajo con loa cara sobre el torso del platinado "Que suerte que no estaba en mis dias" pensó

"Suena justo" respondio Andy

Y asi, el platinado y la castaña cayeron dormidos.

Mas adentrada la noche, mientras Andy y Birgit dormian desnudos en su cama, afuera de la casa, el pelinegro con el que el platinado habia peleado en la mañana, agarro su lampara la cual estaba encendida y la arrojo a la casa destartala de de los 2 chicos por la unica ventana que estaba abierta que era la de abajo, no falto mucho para que la casa se empezara a incendiar.

El fuego se empezo a propagar por toda la casa, y lentamente empezo a subir hasta llegar al cuarto donde Andy y Birgit dormian.

"Mghhh... murmuro Andy somnoliento medio abriendo los ojos

Al darse cuenta de que habia fuego en la habitacion, el platinado abrio los ojos como platos.

"Ay no, Birgit! Birgit! despierta!" exclamo Andy intentando hacer reaccionar a su nueva novia

Birgit medio desperto.

"Mghh... que sucede?" pregunto la castaña somnolienta

"Debemos irnos de aqui! la casa se esta quemando" exclamo Andy

"Que?" pregunto Birgit reaccionando al darse cuenta de que efectivamente la casa se estaba quemando

Como Andy y Birgit estaban desnudos, ambos sabian que no podian exponerse asi al fuego, pero tampoco les daba tiempo de vestirse, por lo que agarraron sus ropas todas percudidas, mas aparte se cubrieron con las sabanas.

"Debemos salir de aqui" respondio Andy

"Y por donde?" pregunto Birgit alarmada

"Ya se, sigueme" respondio Andy

Entre Andy y Birgit intentaban salir de la casa en llamas, los 2 pudieron subir con algo de suerte las escaleras que daban hacia el ático, pero Birgit por no fijarse coco contra un metal oxidado y puntiagudo que le causo una grave herida en la palma de la mano.

"Auch!" se quejó Birgit al ver con dolor como la sangre salía de su mano.

"Estas bien?" pregunto Andy

"Me corte!" exclamo Birgit aguantando el dolor de su cortada

"¡Descuida, cuando salgamos de aqui, buscare algo para curarte, por mientras cúbrete la herida y haz presión para que no sangres más!" indico Andy

Birgit obedecio y con su vestido sucio se cubrio la mano ensangrentada, e hizo presión para no sangrar más.

Andy con un ladrillo rompio la ventana del atico que daba hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

"Rapido Birgit! solo podremos salir por aqui" respondio Andy

"Saltando por la ventana? estas loco?" pregunto Birgit

"Descuida, aterrizaremos en el techo de la siguiente casa" respondio Andy

"Ok, si tu lo dices" respondio Birgit

"Ven, yo te cargare" respondio Andy

El platinado cargo a Birgit en sus brazos y saltaron por la ventana, justo en el momento en que la casa exploto para luego colapsar.

Afortunadamente Andy y Birgit lograron salir de ahi y aterrizaron en el techo de una de las casas de a lado.

"¿Lo logramos?" Preguntó Birgit respirando agitada.

"Creo que sí" Respondió su amigo recobrando el aliento.

"Eso estuvo cerca"

"Demasiado cerca" respondio Andy bajando a Birgit

"Casi no la contamos" opino Birgit viendo como la casa habia colapsado

"Debemos irnos de aqui, no podemos seguir aqui" respondio Andy

"Concuerdo contigo" respondio Birgit "Auch!"

"Te duele tu mano?" pregunto Andy

"Si" respondio Birgit

"Dejame verla" respondio Andy

Birgit se quito el sueter de la mano y le mostro la herida a Andy

"Uy, es una herida grande, vuelvetela a cubrir, debemos irnos de aqui, ya no es muy seguro que digamos"

El platinado y la castaña avanzaron por los techos de las casas hasta que llegaron al puerto de Paris.

Entre la oscuridad, Andy y Birgit se escabulleron aprovechando que no habia moros en la costa, y abordaron el primer barco que vieron despejado y se escondieron con cuidado en la bodega.

Momentos despues, los marinos de sus respectivos barcos, algunos con resaca, volvieron al barco, donde comenzaron a izar las velas y a levar anclas y muy pronto diversos barcos mercantes abandonaban el puerto de Paris y volvían a sus respectivos países.

**PARA SER LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO LEMON LA VERDAD ES QUE ME QUEDO BIEN, BASTANTE ROMANTICA LA COSA ENTRE ANDY Y BIRGIT.**

**SI LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO, HAGANMELO SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS Y A LO MEJOR HARE MAS CAPITULOS ASI EN EL FUTURO.**

**ESO ES TODO POR ESTA OCASION, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	12. Chapter 12

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ME AGRADA LA ACEPTACION QUE RECIBIO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, SI SIGO RECIBIENDO MAS APOYO COMO ESE, PROMETO QUE ALGUNOS DE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SEAN ASI.**

**PRIMERO RESPONDERÉ SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**Wildy Storyteller: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA ESE MOMENTO LEMON ENTRE ANDY Y BIRGIT, Y SI, TIENES RAZON, EN EL FIC DE MADAME PURPLE LO DE ANDY Y BIRGIT NO ESTA NI DE CERCA DE OCURRIR, DIGAMOS QUE DECIDI HACER LO MISMO QUE EL LEGENDARIO Y HACER MI PROPIA VERSION DEL FIC, LO DE COMO ESTAN LAS COSAS EN ARENDELLE, AQUI LO VERAS, ESTARIA BUENO QUE TE ANIMARAS A LEER TODOS LOS DEMAS FICS QUE HE ESCRITO, ESO SI, LOS DE LA SAGA DE LA FUERZA DEL TIEMPO LOS TIENES QUE LEER EN ORDEN, PRIMERO EL DE LA FUERZA DEL TIEMPO, LUEGO EL DE LA PARADOJA DE TIEMPO, LUEGO EL DEL ACTA DE REGISTRO, LUEGO EL DE HOMECOMING, LUEGO EL DE UNA HISTORIA EN EL TIEMPO, LUEGO EL DE LETHAL PROTECTOR, LUEGO EL DE LA SOMBRA DEL TIEMPO, LUEGO EL DE LA CONQUISTADORA DE TIEMPO, Y POR ULTIMO EL DE TIEMPO INFINITO, EN CUANTO AL DE P DE PAPÁ Y EL DE DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA, ESOS SON FICS INDEPENDIENTES, ASI QUE NO TE PREOCUPES.**

**Alarzam: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE, VOY A BUSCAR ESA HISTORIA**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: AL FIN TE CONTESTO, PERDON SI NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO, PERO EN LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES EXPLIQUE PORQUE NO PODIA RESPONDER, CONFORME AVANCE LA HISTORIA PODRAS SEGUIR VIENDO COMO ESTA TODA LA COSA.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR, COMENCEMOS...**

Si bien Andy y Birgit se mantenian ocultos en un barco con un destino aun incierto.

En Arendelle un par de cosas habian cambiado, Anna y Hans seguian siendo reyes de Arendelle, pues el estado de animo de Elsa estaba lejos de mejorar.

Debido a que Hans era el nuevo rey de Arendelle, el, Liv y Helena tuvieron que dejar la villa y se mudaron al castillo de Arendelle.

En el cuarto de Elsa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás bebiendo? Pero sí tú nunca bebes" Exclamó Anna enojada quien ahora tenia 34

"No lo hago por placer sino porque quiero olvidar el dolor" Respondió Elsa quien ahora tenia 37

"Cuando se está triste no se debe tomar porque es peor" Dijo Anna quitándole la botella.

"Hey devuélveme eso"

"Esto sólo lo empeora todo"

"Por favor, sólo dámela" Suplicó Elsa con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿No te das cuenta de que lo hago por tu bien?"

"¿Y tú no te das cuenta de que sólo así puedo ver a Andy y hablar con él como si nada hubiera pasado?"

"Sé cómo te sientes pero..."

"No, tú no sabes cómo me siento, tú tienes a Kristoff, tienes a tus hijas"

"Andy era mi sobrino, su pérdida me afectó mucho también, piensa en cómo se sentiría de decepcionado Andy si te viera así, ya no sales nunca, no dejas de llorar, apenas comes"

"Sólo déjame en paz, quiero estar sola"

Anna miro triste a su hermana mayor y salio de la habitacion.

"Sigue mal?" pregunto Liv quien ya tenia 34

"Sigue mal, ahora resulta que mi hermana se volvio alcoholica

"Quien la viera, seguro tus padres si vivieran se sentirian muy mal de ver a su hija mayor en ese estado" opino Liv

"Si, desde que Andy y Birgit fueron asesinados por Weaselton hace 3 años, Elsa no ha querido salir de su depresion, y eso que todos nosotros medio lo hemos superado" respondio Anna

En ese momento aparecio Gerda junto con otras mujeres de la servidumbre.

"Reina Anna! Princesa Liv!" exclamo Gerda llegando con las demas sirvientas

"Que sucede?" pregunto Anna preocupada

"Es la señora Mildri" respondio Gerda

Anna y Liv siguieron a Gerda y a las demas sirvientas hasta la habitacion de la señora Mildri la cual estaba en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y era atendida por el medico real

"Que sucedio?" pregunto Anna alterada

"Temo informales que la señora Mildri ha muerto" respondio el medico real

"Que?" preguntaron Anna y Liv

"Murio de tristeza, no podia soportal la muerte de su hija, la mujer durmio mientras dormia" explico el medico real

"Pobrecilla" opino Anna

"Al menos esa mujer ahora esta reunida con su esposo y su hija" opino Liv

Mas tarde, Anna, Liv y Kristoff fueron a hacerle un pequeño funeral a la señora Mildri.

El funeral comenzó, para la tumba de la mujer se cavo un agujero en donde enterraron el cuerpo, despues había sido colocada una roca a lado de la de su hija era una roca un poco más grande y de color ligeramente mas oscura, en ella se leían las palabras Mildri.

El Obispo dijo algunas palabras y al terminar, una a una, cada mujer de la servidumbre y a la vez amiga de la señora Mildri, se acerco a su tumba a despedirse de ella.

Al atardecer Anna, Kristoff y Liv regresaban al castillo junto a las mujeres de la servidumbre.

"Donde estuvieron?" pregunto Hans

"Fuimos a un funeral, la señora Mildri fallecio" respondio Liv

"La madre de Birgit fallecio?" pregunto Hans

"Si, de tristeza" respondio Kristoff

"Pobrecilla, al menos ya se reunio con su esposo y con su hija" opino Hans

Mas tarde, la famila real se reunia en el comedor para cenar, pero los unicos presentes eran Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Liv, Helena, Ellinor, Elliott, Kristy, Ken, Ed y Angelita.

Ken, Ed y Angelita estaban presentes ya que el padre de Ken habia caido en sus problemas de alcoholismo y su madre lo estaba cuidando, lo curioso era que las hermanas de Ken no estaban presentes ya que a ellas las habian enviado a otro reino con unos parientes. Ed y Angelita por otro lado se encontraban ahi, ya que Kristy habia organizado una pijamada, e invito a Angelita, pero Ed no queria separarse de ella.

Durante la cena habia mucho silencio, cada miembro de la familia real se encontraba cenando.

"Y como les va en sus clases?" pregunto Anna intentando aparentar normalidad

"Nada nuevo que comentar, mamá" respondio Kristy

"Yo he mejorado en mis clases de piano" respondio Helena

"Wow, te felicito hija" opino Liv

"Ojala Andy estuviera aqui para oirme tocar" respondio Helena con la voz caida

"Todos quisieramos que el y Birgit estuvieran aqui con nosotros, pero no se puede" respondio Hans

Los chicos siguieron casbivajos y comiendo lentamente durante el resto de la cena.

Mas tarde despues de la cena, mientras las chicas se encontraban en la pijamada, Ken, Ed y Elliott estaban en los establos reales haciendole compañia a Frans, el reno mascota de Andy.

"Han pasado 3 años desde que Andy y Birgit se fueron" decia Ed

"Si, lo extraño, a los 2, y pensar que Birgit estaba enamorada de Andy" opino Ken

"En serio? Una plebeya enamorada de un principe?" pregunto Elliott

"Que tiene? la princesa Anna se caso con Kristoff, un repartidor de Hielo" opino Ed "A mi me enseñaron que el amor verdadero se obtiene sin importar la raza, religion, clase social, y se de verdad es amor verdadero, todo lo vale"

"No pues ahora entiendo por que Kristy esta tan loca por ti Ken" opino Elliott

"Que? claro que no? Kristy solo es amistosa, ella me ayudo hace algunos años cuando una de mis hermanas enfermo"

"Aja si" opino Elliott con sarcasmo

"Lo digo en serio, Kristy trajo al principe Kurt y el con sus lagrimas curativas, salvo a mi hermana de morir" insistio Ken

"Cuando yo vea algo de magia, ahi ya creere lo que me dices" respondio Elliott incredulo

Mas adentrada la noche Helena dormia profundamente en su habitacion junto a las demas chicas, en ese momento una especie de luz color rosa aparecio flotando en el cuarto, la luz termina despertando a la princesa pelirroja.

"Pero que... me pregunto que querran los trolls?" pregunto Helena levantandose de la cama

La pelirroja empezo a seguir aquella luz rosada flotante.

Por otro lado Kristy esta afuera de la habitacion, ya que tuvo que salir al baño, ahi es donde reacciona y se percata de que Helena se esta alejando.

"Helena?" pregunto Kristy somnolienta

La pelirroja la ignoro y siguio caminando siguiendo aquella luz rosada hasta salir del castillo sin importarle el frio que hacia y que estaba en pijama.

"Ay no puede ser" se quejo Kristy siguiendo a Helena

Helena siguio caminando y empezo a caminar sobre el agua que estaba semicongelada, mientras que Kristy la estaba siguiendo.

"Pero que hace? va a escaparse como su hermano?" penso Kristy "debo avisarles a los chicos"

Kristy regreso rapidamente a donde estaban durmiendo.

"Elli, Angelita, despierten!" decia Kristy sarandeando a su hermana y amiga

"Ahora que quieres Kristy?" pregunto Ellinor somnolienta

"Helena se escapo, la vi marcharse!" exclamo Kristy

"Que hizo que?" pregunto Ellinor

"Que Helena se escapo" exclamo Kristy "Voy a ir por ella, ya perdimos a nuestro primo Andy, no dejare que nuestra prima tambien se vaya"

"Ire contigo" respondio Ellinor

"Yo tambien voy, ire a decirles a los demas" respondio Angelita

La chica rubia fue lo mas rapido posible hacia la habitacion de los chicos.

"Oigan despierten!" exclamo Angelita aventandoles almohadas a Ken, Ed y a Elliott

"Ahora que sucede?" pregunto Elliott con fastidio

"Helena se escapo, Ellinor, Kristy y yo vamos a buscarla" respondio Angelita

"Yo voy" respondio Ken

"Yo tambien" respondio Ed

"Solo porque Helena es mi prima, tambien voy" respondio Elliott

"No se vistan, no tenemos tiempo!" exclamo Angelita

"Y esperas que salgamos en pijama con este frio?" pregunto Elliott sarcasticamente

"Cubranse con las cobijas, pero dense prisa" exclamo Angelita

Ken, Ed y Elliott agarraron 3 cobijas y salieron de la habitacion y siguieron a Angelita hasta donde estaban Ellinor y Kristy

"Ay porque tuvo que venir el?" pregunto Ellinor refiriendose a Elliott

"No empiecen a pelearse, que ha sucedido hasta ahora?" pregunto Angelita

"Helena acaba de cruzar el fiordo congelado y se adentro en el bosque"

"Que hizo que?" pregunto Ed

"Lo que oiste" respondio Ellinor

"Y como vamos a cruzar? no podemos despertar a Fans o a Sven" opino Ken "A menos que crucemos a pie lo cual yo considero que es una mala idea"

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Ken con caras sonrientes.

"Ay no, porque hable de de mas" se lamento Ken

Momentos despues los 6 chicos se armaron de todo el valor posible y empezaron a correr por el hielo el cual empezo a romperse, por lo tanto, los 6 chicos tuvieron que correr como alma que se lleva el diablo para no caer niguno al agua congelada.

Afortunadamente los 6 lograron salir a tiempo, cuando mucho Elliott solo habia hundido su mitad de abajo en el agua congelada.

"Todos estan bien?" pregunto Angelita

"Que no vez que que casi me congelo alla atras?" pregunto Elliott sarcasticamente

"Yo te habria hundido la otra mitad para acompletar" bromeo Ellinor

"Ja ja, que graciosa" opino Elliott sarcasticamente

"Dejen de pelear y sigamos avanzando" reclamo Angelita

Ellinor, Elliott, Ken, Kristy, Ed y Angelita siguieron avanzando para seguir a Helena, hacia demasiado frio en el bosque arendelliano, asi que tenia que ingeniarselas como podian con las cobijan que tenian que compartir y usar de capas.

"Este lugar se esta poniendo muy tetrico" decia Kristy temerosa mientras compartia una cobiga con Ken

"Que raro, el ultimo al que oir decir eso fue a Andy cuando hace años nos conto como el y Birgit se conocieron" opino Ed

"Como dices que se conocieron ellos 2?" pregunto Angelita

"Si, yo tambien quiero saber" tercio Elliott

"Ok, todo sucedio cuando Andy acababa de cumplir 4 años, fue poco despues de su cumpleaños" empezo a relatar Ed

**FLASHBACK 11 AÑOS ATRAS...**

Andy parecía buscar algo con insistencia en su armario.

"¿busca algo en especial Alteza?"

"Si, Kai, estoy buscando un suéter"

"¿Acaso tiene frío Alteza?" Preguntó Kai extrañado.

"No, pero mis amigos dicen que tienen frío y se ponen suéter, yo quiero ser como ellos, también quiero usar suéter"

"Siento decirle que no tiene ninguno, precisamente porque no le da frío y no lo necesita"

"¿Puedes conseguirme uno?"

"Insisto en que no lo necesita, pero ya que eso quiere, veré que puedo hacer Alteza"

Más tarde Kai volvía con el encargo del niño, y tocaba a la puerta.

"El suéter que pidió Alteza, espero que sea de su talla" Respondio Kai entregandole un sueter azul marino con azul cielo.

"Gracias Kai" Dijo Andy poniéndose el suéter "¿Cómo me veo?"

"Se ve muy bien Alteza"

"Bien, ya estoy listo para salir a jugar con mis amigos, Adiós Kai"

"Que se divierta joven Anders"

Andy corrió hacia la oficina de su madre.

"Mami ¿Puedo salir a jugar al parque?"

"Claro Andy que te acompañen Olaf y Susanne...oye ¿Acaso llevas puesto un suéter?" pregunto Elsa un tanto extrañada

"Sí, algunos niños dicen que soy raro porque nunca tengo frío, con este suéter ya no pensarán así" explico Andy

"Seguramente así será Andy" dijo la reina con tristeza, ya que sabía muy bien que se necesitaba mucho más que un simple suéter para que su hijo fuera aceptado.

Momentos después Andy se encontraba en el parque jugando a las escondidas, el pequeño heredero buscaba un buen lugar para esconderse.

"Perfecto" Dijo Andy saltando y escondiéndose entre un montón de paja que se encontraba apilada sobre una carreta. "Nunca me encontrarán aquí" y efectivamente su escondite era muy bueno, tanto que los otros niños no daban con él, por lo que Andy se empezó a adormilar hasta quedarse profundamente dormido sin percatarse de que la carreta comenzaba a avanzar, el movimiento lejos de despertarlo lo arrulló más.

Momentos después en el parque había un caos cuando el par de muñecos de nieve se percataron de que el heredero estaba desaparecido.

"No aparece, creo que se escondió tan bien que hasta se perdió" dijo el muñeco de nieve tierno

"Todo es culpa tuya pedazo de tonto, por querer jugar este juego tan poco bien pensado" contesto la muñeca gruñona

"Yo pensé que con que pensáramos donde escondernos seria suficiente"

"Mejor para la próxima vez no pienses"

Los histéricos muñecos buscaron al niño por los alrededores sin tener éxito, algunos ciudadanos al percatarse de lo sucedido se unieron a la búsqueda con el mismo resultado. ¿Qué cuentas le iban a dar a la reina?

Mientras lejos de ahí, Andy despertó cuando el granjero comenzó a quitar la paja y al ver a un desconocido se asustó y bajó de la carreta alejándose de ahí a toda prisa, el niño comenzó a correr sin reconocer donde se encontraba y comenzó a llorar al verse solo, pero recordó lo que le había dicho su tía de que los niños que se pierden deben quedarse sentados y esperar a que su mamá los encontrara, así que dejó de correr y se sentó sobre una piedra a esperar a que su mamá viniera por él, sólo esperaba que no tardara demasiado en hacerlo.

En el palacio, el par de muñecos de nieve no se atrevía a darle la noticia de lo sucedido a la reina mientras avanzaban nerviosamente por los pasillos en dirección a su oficina para informarle que Andy estaba desaparecido, al llegar a la puerta ambos se detuvieron.

"Muy bien, tú serás quien le diga" Dijo Susanne a Olaf.

"Y como dijo el de las botas ¿Y yo Porque?" pregunto Olaf diciendo eso ultimo con voz mucho mas grave "Mejor dícelo tú"

"¿Decirme qué?" Preguntó la reina abriendo la puerta de improviso, provocando que ambos muñecos de nieve se abrazaran por el susto, aunque luego Susanne soltara a Olaf aparentando que ese abrazo nunca sucedió.

"Olaf tiene algo que decirte" Dijo Susanne señalando a Olaf.

"¿Qué es Olaf?" quiso saber la reina

"Bien... pues..."

"Mas te vale que no te hayas metido en líos"

"No, no se trata de mí... es Andy"

La expresión de la reina cambio de normal a preocupada.

"¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Está bien?"

"No lo sabemos" Agregó Susanne.

"¿Cómo que no lo saben?"

"Es que Andy no aparece" dijo la muñequita.

"¿Andy está perdido?" preguntó la reina histéricamente mientras se formaba una gran ventisca a su alrededor.

"Siento decir que sí, perdónanos" Suplicó el muñeco de nieve.

"Lo buscamos por todas partes pero no lo encontramos, es como si hubiera desaparecido"

"Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrarlo, podría estar herido, o pudieron haberlo secuestrado o tal vez... Hans... ¡Capitán!" Dijo la reina llamando al capitán de la guardia "Que ningún barco zarpe hasta que yo lo autorice"

"Como ordene Majestad"

"¡Elsa!" Gritó Anna al notar la ventisca dentro del palacio "¿Qué sucede?"

"Andy está desaparecido"

"¿Qué?"

"Anna te dejo a cargo durante mi ausencia"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A buscar a mi hijo"

"Yo iré contigo" Dijo Kristoff "Reuniré a varios hombres y saldremos a buscarlo, sólo tiene 4 años, no pudo ir muy lejos"

"Nosotros también vamos" Agregó al mismo tiempo el par de muñecos de nieve.

"No puede ser, esto esta peor que cuando Olaf se extravio en navidad 4 años atras" opino Anna

La muñequita de nieve al oir eso ultimo, volteo a ver a Olaf quien la vio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Quise ayudarlas, era la primera navidad que pasaban juntas y no tenian tradicion, y Elsa pasaba por su etapa de cuando esperaba a Andy, jeje" rio Olaf

"Bueno, al menos algo bueno hiciste ahi" opino Sussane

Mientras tanto, Andy se encontraba lejos del palacio sentado sobre una piedra esperando que su mamá lo encontrara, empezaba a oscurecer y el niño nunca se había sentido tan solo, cuando escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la oscuridad, al parecer había alguien escondido observándolo.

"¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó el pequeño príncipe nervioso.

No hubo respuesta, así que valientemente decidió acercarse un poco, cuando notó una figura que se acercaba. Andy retrocedió pero para aumentar su terror, la extraña criatura saltó sobre él gritando.

"¡Buuuu!"

Y ambos rodaron por el suelo, confundido Andy vio que sólo se trataba de una niña de su misma edad.

"¡Casi haces que me muera del susto!" reclamó el heredero poniéndose de pie.

"Pero no lo hiciste, debiste ver tu cara" Respondió la niña riendo a carcajadas.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Me llamo Birgit ¿Y tú?"

"Yo soy Andy"

"¿Por qué estabas llorando?"

"Porque me perdí, y mi mamá tarda mucho en encontrarme"

En ese momento los niños se asustaron por el sonido y el resplandor de un relámpago que cayó lejos.

"Va a llover, puedes quedarte conmigo para que no te mojes, vamos"

Pero el niño no se movía de su lugar.

"Mi mamá me ha dicho que no vaya con desconocidos"

"Pero ya te dije mi nombre y tú me dijiste el tuyo, ya no somos desconocidos"

Andy sonrió ante esta lógica y siguió a la niña, al llegar a la luz notó que la niña era de piel palida, con mejillas rosas y unas cuantas pecas, tenia el cabello castaño y era de ojos color miel y estaba un poco sucia y su ropa estaba rota y muy remendada, pero aun así a él joven principe le pareció que se trataba de la niña más bonita que jamás había visto. Birgit por su parte notó que el niño estaba muy bien vestido y limpio, su ropa no tenía ningún parche.

Ambos caminaron por las calles y Birgit sintió frío y se abrazó a sí misma para entrar en calor. Andy se dio cuenta de esto.

"¿Tienes frío?"

"Un poquito, pero ya casi llegamos a mi casa"

"Toma, ponte esto" Dijo Andy quitándose el suéter y pasándoselo a ella.

"Gracias, pero no quiero que tú tengas frío"

"Yo no tengo frío, tómalo, tú lo necesitas"

"Gracias" Dijo la niña poniéndose el suéter, ciertamente le parecía que Andy era el niño más lindo y amable que había conocido.

Minutos después se detenían frente a la puerta de una vieja y destartalada casa, justo en ese momento afuera comenzaba a llover.

"Mami ya llegué"

"Birgit ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupada"

"Traje una amigo"

En ese momento la mujer se percató de la presencia del niño que sonreía tímidamente.

"Se llama Andy, se perdió y su mamá tarda mucho en encontrarlo, le dije que se podía quedar con nosotros para que no se mojara" explico la pequeña Birgit

"Válgame Dios, ¿Te perdiste encanto? ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Andy"

"Muy bien ¿Y cómo se llaman tus papás?"

"Yo no tengo papá, pero mi mamá se llama Elsa"

"¿Sabes dónde vives?"

"En el castillo"

"¿Eres el hijo de la reina? ¿El príncipe?"

"Sí, y ya quiero ver a mi mamá"

"Pues creo que eso tendrá que esperar encanto, el castillo queda lejos y se aproxima una gran tormenta, pero te prometo que mañana temprano te llevaré con tu mamá, por ahora tendrás que dormir aquí."

Andy sonrió satisfecho con esta respuesta.

"Gracias señora..." respondio Andy

"Mildri, ese es mi nombre, veo que ya conociste a mi hija Birgit" opino la mujer

"Si, es muy linda" respondio Andy

Birgit por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse

"Ven Andy vamos a cenar" Dijo la niña llamándolo.

El niño corrió al lado de su nueva amiga para compartir un vaso de leche y un pedazo de pan.

"Muy bien niños, es hora de dormir"

"Ven Andy tú dormirás conmigo" Exclamó feliz la niña llevándolo de la mano.

"Tus manos están muy frías, ven, acércalas al fuego" dijo Birgit mientras hacía que Andy acercara sus manitas al fuego y las frotaba para que entrara en calor.

"Gracias, pero no te preocupes, mis manos siempre están frías, ya que no somos desconocidos te mostraré algo, pero debes prometerme que no te vas a asustar ni querrás dejar de ser mi amiga"

"Lo prometo"

"Mira esto" Dijo Andy sonriendo y creando un poco de nieve.

"¡Es asombroso! ¿Cómo haces eso?" quiso saber la niña

"No lo sé, siempre he podido, y espera a que veas lo que puede hacer mi mamá"

"¡Sí! Vamos a entrar al castillo"

"¿Y tu papá dónde está?"

"Yo no tengo papá" Respondió la niña triste "Se fue al cielo"

"Yo tampoco tengo papá"

"Bueno, creo que estamos iguales" agregó la niña bostezando. "ven, vamos a dormir"

Andy se acomodó en la cama al lado de la niña.

"Buenas noches Andy"

"Buenas noches"

La niña se quedó dormida abrazándolo, minutos después también el joven príncipe se durmió pensando en su familia.

Mientras lejos de ahí su familia continuaba la búsqueda incluso con la fuerte lluvia.

"¡Andyyyyy!" Gritaba su tío Kristoff mientras iba montado en Sven dirigiendo la búsqueda.

Los guardias revisaban casa por casa sin dar con el niño.

"¡Andyyyyy! ¡Hijitoooo!" No hubo respuesta. "Oh Andy, sólo espero que estés bien, si Hans se atrevió a hacerte daño lo voy a". Dijo la reina enojada formando unas cuchillas de hielo.

La búsqueda continuó sin éxito hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada, exhaustos e incluso algunos con gripa, volvieron al castillo a recobrar energías.

A la mañana siguiente, Andy despertó un poco desconcertado al verse en un lugar desconocido, pero luego recordó lo sucedido. Después de desayunar, Andy en compañía de Birgit y la mamá de ella avanzaban de vuelta al castillo, los niños iban jugueteando por las calles.

"¡Alto ahí!" Gritó un grupo de guardias dirigiéndose a la mujer "¿A dónde se dirige con ese niño? Queda arrestada por secuestrar al Príncipe"

"¿Qué? No yo no..." dijo nerviosa la señora.

"Esperen" dijo Andy interponiéndose "Ella no me robó, yo me perdí jugando y la señora me ayudó, me dejó dormir en su casa y me dio de comer y ahora me lleva de regreso con mi mamá"

"Muy bien su Alteza, entonces sólo los escoltaremos al palacio"

"¿Quién es su Alteza?" preguntó Birgit a Andy.

"Pues yo" respondio Andy

"¿Y por qué te dicen así?" pregunto Birgit

"Pues porque..." Andy no supo que responder a esa pregunta, todos le decían así e incluso a sus hermanos, pero no se había puesto a pensar por qué. "Porque sí" terminó Andy.

"Ohhh" Respondió la niña, al parecer esa respuesta fue muy informativa.

Momentos después.

"¡Llegamos, aquí es mi casa!" gritó Andy feliz al verse de nuevo en el castillo.

"Woww, ¿aquí vives? Es enoooorme" dijo la niña maravillándose con el palacio.

"Achuuu" un estornudo retumbó por el salón.

"Salud Kai" dijo educadamente Andy.

"Gracias joven Anders" respondió el mayordomo sonando su nariz sin percatarse de que el niño había vuelto.

Unos segundos después el mayordomo reaccionó.

"Joven Anders, ha vuelto, oh gracias a Dios" dijo el mayordomo levantando al niño en el aire y abrazándolo. "Espere a que su madre lo sepa, todos aqui han estado muy preocupados"

"Oye, me asfixias"

"Oh lo siento Alteza, venga lo llevaré con su madre"

Andy en compañía de sus nuevas amigas avanzaron por los pasillos y al ir avanzando notó que su tío y varias personas más estaban enfermas.

"Tío Kristoff, Tia Anna!"

"¿Andy?" peguntaron ambos desconcertados

Ambos lo abrazaron.

"Que gusto nos da ver que estás bien" respondio Anna

"¡Andy!" exclamaron los muñecos de nieve y su prima Ellinor

"Elli, Olaf, Sussy! los extrañé" dijo el niño abrazándolos.

"Achuuu" estornudó su tío.

"Oigan ¿Por qué todo el mundo está enfermo?" pregunto Andy

"Es por la lluvia, todos salieron a buscarte anoche" respondió Anna

"¿Se enfermaron por mí?" pregunto Andy

"Vale la pena por ciertas personas" agregó Olaf

"Mira Birgit, ella es mi prima Ellinor, y ellos son Olaf y Sussane, los muñecos de nieve que mi mamá creo" los presento Andy

"Hola, es un gusto conocerlos" sonrio Birgit

"Mira Birgit, mi tia Anna esta esperando un nuevo bebé, pronto tendre un nuevo primito" dijo Andy

"O primita" agrego Anna

Mientras en la oficina de la Reina...

"Tiene que dormir un poco majestad, no ha dormido en horas" decia Gerda

"No tengo tiempo para dormir, debo encontrar a mi hijo, podría estar herido, tal vez esté solo y con miedo... que buena madre resulté ser" se lamento Elsa

"No diga eso, usted es una exelente madre, Andy no sabe la suerte que tiene de tenerla" respondio Gerda

"No, no lo soy, si lo fuera nada de esto habría pasado, Andy es mi mas grande responsabilidad, por eso lo conserve, cuando él era bebé le prometí que nunca permitiría que nada malo le pasara y no cumplí con mi promesa" se lamentaba Elsa "Si mis padres estuvieran aqui seguro estarian muy decepcionados de mi"

"Oh majestad, aun cuando quisiéramos proteger a nuestros hijos de todo y de todos, hay situaciones que escapan de nuestro control, hay cosas que están fuera de nuestras manos, incluso para una reina con grandes poderes mágicos, tu haces cuánto puedes, Andy te adora y estoy segura de que aparecera" decia Gerda

"Gracias por tus palabras, me hacen sentir mejor, es sólo que Andy, bueno pues él es y sus es todo para mí y no podría vivir sin él, sólo quisiera oír de nuevo su vocecita" dijo Elsa suspirando

"¡Mami!" exclamo el pequeño principe entrendo a la oficina

"¡¿Andy?!" pregunto Elsa "Oh hijito estaba tan preocupara, ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?"

"Estoy bien mamá" respondio Andy

"¿Dónde te habías metido? Te buscamos por todas partes" pregunto Elsa

"Ayer estaba jugando a las escondidas y me escondí arriba de una carreta y me quedé dormido, y creo que la carreta me llevó muy lejos, al principio tuve miedo y lloré y me senté a esperar a que me encontrarás, como dijo la tía Anna que deben hacer los niños que se pierden, pero se hizo de noche y no llegaban por mí, pero mi amiga Birgit me llevó a su casa, su mamá me cuidó y me dio de comer, y dormí en su casa y hoy me trajo de regreso" explico Andy

La reina se percató de la presencia de la mujer y de la niña.

"No sé cómo podrépagarle todo lo que hizo por mi hijo" respondio Elsa

"Ni lo mencione Majestad, lo hicimos con mucho gusto" respondio Mildri

"Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ustedes" respondio Elsa

"Nada Majestad, lo hicimos desinteresadamente, es lo que cualquier persona que se preocupa por sus semejantes hubiera hecho, creo que ya debemos retirarnos, adiós Majestad, Alteza, fue un honor conocerlos" respondio Mildri

"Adiós Andy"

"Adiós Birgit"

Ambos observaron mientras la mujer y su hija se alejaban.

"Mami, hay que ayudar a Birgit y a su mamá, ellas son muy pobres, Birgit no tiene papá, ellas me ayudaron" respondio Andy

La reina reflexionó en las palabras de Andy y llamó a la mujer.

"Espere, no se vayan, al parecer Andy no quiere separarse de su hija, ¿Le interesaría un trabajo aquí en el castillo?"

"¿Es en serio?" pregunto Mildri

"Sí es en serio" respondio Elsa

"Oh gracias Majestad si me interesaría" respondio Mildri

"Bien le diré a Gerda, la jefa de la servidumbre para que le dé un uniforme y le asigne actividades" respondio Elsa

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron los niños felices.

Ahora Andy tenía una nueva amiga ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez en el futuro sería más que sólo su amiga.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

"Y eso fue lo que paso, a los pocos dias Andy nos la presento a Ken y a mi" siguio relatando Ed mientras caminaban

**FLASHBACK...**

Al dia siguiente de que Birgit y su madre fueron recibidas en el castillo, Andy se reunia en los jardines con Ken y Ed.

"Andy, alfin llegas, nos dijeron que te perdiste" respondio el pequeño Ken

"Si, pero no se preocupen, ya estoy aqui, y miren traje a alguien, quiero que conozcan a mi nueva amiga Birgit" respondio Andy

Birgit por su parte era un poco timida al conocer a los amigos de Andy.

"Vamos Birgit no seas timida, solo son mis amigos, no muerden" respondio Andy

La niña se acerco a los 2 amigos de Andy.

"Ho... Hola soy Birgit, Birgit Hattaway" respondio la niña extendiendo su mano

"Hola Birgit, somos los amigos de Andy, yo soy Kenneth Dahl, pero me prefiero que me digan Ken"

"Y yo soy Edvin Rudi, pero me puedes decir Ed"

La niña agarro mas cofianza en los amigos de Andy.

"Presiento que seremos muy buenos amigos" respondio Birgit

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

"Y asi fue como todo paso" termino de contar Ed

"Que lindo" opino Angelita

"Ahora entiendo porque a Birgit le gustaba Andy" opino Kristy

"Que puedo decir, ese gusto de la realeza por los plebeyos es de familia" opino Elliott

"Oye, no tiene nada de malo, a mi me enseñaron que el amor verdadero se obtiene sin importar la raza, religion, clase social, y se de verdad es amor verdadero, todo lo vale" respondio Angelita

"Bien dicho, vez Elliott? Angelita si me entiende" reclamo Ed

Mas tarde, la pelirroja Westerguard termino de seguir el brillo rosado y llego al valle de las rocas.

"Hola?" pregunto Helena "Me llamaban?" pregunto Helena

Mientras tanto los 6 chicos la veian escondidos desde unos arbustos y rocas.

"Porque mi prima habla con las rocas? acaso se volvio loca?" pregunto Elliott

En ese momento, los trolls se le aparecieron a la niña.

"Princesa Helena, que bueno que recibiera nuestro mensaje" respondio Pabbie

"Esos son trolls?" pregunto Elliott

"No son simples trolls, esos 2 de ahi son mis abuelos" respondio Kristy

"Tus abuelos?" preguntaron Ken, Ed, Elliott y Angelita sin entender

"Definitvamente todos en este reino estan patas arriba" opino Elliott

"Callate" lo regaño Ellinor

Devuelta con Helena y los trolls...

"Para que me llamaron?" pregunto Helena

"Es hora de completes tu entrenamiento Helena" respondio Luminara

"Y que tendria que hacer?" pregunto Helena

"Mira, ves este agujero lleno de agua?" pregunto Oppker

"Eh... si?" respondio Helena un tanto insegura

"Veras, las hierbas que trajiste hace unos dias que les quitaste al clan de los cazadores son para esto, para desbloquear tus poderes al 100 %, para que seas una hechicera magica completa" explico Pabbie "Tienes que entrar al agua, y nosotros nos encargaremos de hechar los ingredientes para que tu puedas absorver su magia"

"Ehhh... ok?" respondio Helena un tanto insegura acercandose al agua

"Ap ap ap, no tan rapido jovencita, no puedes entrar al agua con eso puesto" respondio Luminara

"Mi pijama? que tiene de malo?" pregunto Helena

"No puedes entrar al agua con eso, tu cuerpo debe arbosrver al 100% toda la magia y coneso no lo va a lograr, solo podras usar esto" respondio Luminara sacando una extraña vestimenta hecha de hojas color rojo

"Que? solo voy a usar eso?" pregunto Helena

"Quieres ser una hechicera magica completa o no?" pregunto Oppker

"Ay, esta bien" respondio Helena tomando la ropa de hojas "Pero nesecito espacio, asi que no me miren, si te estoy hablando a ti Oppker"

"Yo que hice?" se quejo el troll rebelde

La pelirroja se escondio entre unas rocas, se quito su pijama y se puso ese inusual atuendo hecho de hojas.

Momentos despues, la chica salia cambiada.

"Listo, ya estoy" respondio Helena un tanto incomoda ya que la vestimenta que traia estaba hecha de hojas rojas, amarillas y color ambas, las cuales solo le cubrian el pecho y la entrepierna y traia una absurda corona hecha de hojas.

"Ven, llego la hora" respondio Pabbie

Helena siguio al troll mayor hasta el agujero que estaba lleno de agua.

Los trolls le frotaron en la mayoria del cuerpo un extraño lodo color rojizo.

"Ten, es un te, te relajara durante el proceso" respondio Bulda

Helena se tomo el te, y entro al agujero con agua, que en realidad era un caldero.

"Nesecitas hundir todo el cuerpo para que funcione" respondio Oppker

La pelirroja un tanto insegura, hundió la cabeza en el agua, en ese momento los trolls encendieron la flama que apareció debajo del caldero, para después echar la hierbas al agua.

Los segundos pasaron y pasaron, Helena permanecía dentro del caldero, debajo del agua, ls trolls se mantenían en grupo a lado del caldero, mientras que Ken, Ed, Elliott, Kristy y Angelita veían el suceso escondidos entre los arbustos y las rocas.

"Que esta haciendo Helena?" quiso saber Kristy

Al cabo de 2 minutos el agua del caldero empezó a burbujear y a tornarse de un brillo color rosa intenso.

A los pocos segundos el brillo del caldero empezó a intensificar más y más.

"Uy, esto se pondrá bueno" opino Oppker frotandose las manos

En ese momento, un potente rayo de energía mágica que emitía brillo rosa, salió disparado del caldero hacia el cielo.

Los 6 chicos tuvieron que taparse los ojos debido al brillo intenso.

El rayo rosa desapareció, y lo único que quedo fue el agujero con el caldero.

"Y eso que fue?" pregunto Ed

En ese momento un brillo rosa bajo del cielo, y de este apareció Helena, la cual tenía una transformación completa, ahora tenía el aspecto de una chica de 12 años, era más alta, su cabello rojo era más largo y traía puesto una vestimenta de hechicera que consistía de un vestido corto e color rojo, con un corseé marrón y ajustado en donde traía varias cintas de cuero color marrón con objetos en dorado, en la cintura traía colgado un anillo doble, traía también una bolsa de cuero abrochada a su cinturón, y adentro traía su libro de hechizos, unas botas rojas y en la espalda traía una capa con cuello color rojo oscuro con broches dorados, y por último, su cuerpo emitía una especie de aura color rosa intenso y rojo.

"Princesa Helena Westerguard de Baybiron, ahora tiene sus poderes completos, es una hechicera mágica completa, ahora recibe el título de "Princesa Hechicera" respondió Pabbie entregándole un collar con una especie de joya color dorado y con la forma de un ojo.

"Ahora soy la princesa Hechicera? ¡Si!" exclamo Helena comportándose como una inmadura, ya que, a pesar de lucir como una chica de 12, seguía teniendo 10 años

"Eso sí que es otra honda!" exclamo Ed saliendo de los arbustos

"Ed?" preguntó Helena desconcertada "Que haces aquí?"

En ese momento, Ken, Elliott, Angelita, Kristy y Ellinor salieron del escondite detrás de Ed.

"Chicos?" pregunto Helena sorprendía "Como llegaron aquí?"

"Gracias a mi, fui al baño y te vi saliendo del castillo, temía que te escaparías igual que Andy, así desperté a los otros y te seguimos hasta aquí" explico Kristy "Porque no nos dijiste que tenías poderes?"

"No quería que se preocuparan por mí, hace 3 años descubrí que tengo poderes, y también me entere que Andy era mi hermano, al morir me sentí muy mal, por eso al enterarme de todo eso, acepte mis poderes y empecé a pelear contra las fuerzas mágicas para honrar la memoria de Andy" explico Helena

"Que horror, yo me voy" respondió Elliot intentando huir, pero fue atrapado por un campo de fuerza "Que de…"

Elliott volteo y vio que Angelita había hecho ese campo mientras que la joya de su collar emitía un brillo azul claro.

"Fascinante" respondió Oppker viendo que el poder venia de la joya del collar de Angelita "De donde sacaste ese collar?"

"Me lo regalo Ed hace como un mes" respondió Angelita soltando a Elliott quien yacía en el piso inconsciente

"Joven Ed, ¿de dónde saco ese collar?" pregunto Oppker

"El mes pasado, mi papá me regalo este anillo, me dijo que me era una reliquia familiar, luego papá y yo hicimos unas entregas en un poblado en una isla, pero hubo un punto en el que me perdí y encontré una cueva en donde encontré ese collar, que por alguna extraña razón, juraría que me estaba llamando, hasta incluso me ayudo a encontrar el camino de regreso con mi papá" explico El rubio "Cuando regrese decidi regalarle el collar a Angelita porque algo me dijo que era para ella"

"Que interesante, ¿nos permites un segundo?" pregunto Oppker

"Por supuesto" respondió Ed

Oppker se reunió con los demás trolls e un grupo.

"Sera posible que Ed sea?..." intento decir Oppker

"No creo, los guerreros Z desaparecieron hace demasiadas generaciones atras" opino Luminara

"Pero es posible que alguno de sus decendientes haya sobrevivido, digo, no le encuentro otra explicacion" opino Oppker

Los troll dejaron de hablar y se acercaron a Ed y a Angelita.

"Joven Edvin" respondio Pabbie

"Wow, no puedo creer que estoy hablando con trolls, definitivamente ustedes no son como las leyendas dicen" opino Ed

"¿Qué dicen exactamente?" Preguntó Pabbie.

"Que son seres desagradables, horribles, sucios y sin pelo; que sólo pueden salir de noche, pues la luz del día los mataría; que se roban a todos los niños desobedientes y nunca más se les vuelve a ver"

"Vaya, pero que cruel" Exclamó Oppker.

"Asi son muchos humanos, muy ignorantes" opino Luminara

"Entonces que me quieren decir?" pregunto Ed

"Sí ¿Por qué tanto misterio?" Preguntó la sabionda.

Por contestación el valle quedó a oscuras siendo iluminado por el brillo de un caldero mágico, al cual se acercaron Ed, Angelita, Ken, Kristy, Elliott, Ellinor y Helena

"El mundo ha cambiado" Dijo Luminara concentrándose "Lo siento en el agua, lo siento en la tierra, lo huelo en el aire"

Los 7 chicos la miraban con mucha curiosidad y desconcierto.

"Mucho de lo que fue, se ha perdido" Continuó la troll "Porque entre los humanos ya no vive nadie que lo recuerde"

Y entonces en el humo del caldero comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de lo que iba relatando.

"Todo comenzó cuando unos seres llamados Superiores forjaron cuatro pares de anillos y una espada, los cuales fueron entregados a cinco humanos, justos y dignos de ellos. Para que protegieran a los más débiles ganando las batallas que por sí solos no podrían ganar.

Aquel que portaba la espada era el líder, y sólo él era capaz de activar los mágicos poderes de la espada Z. Pero nadie era más o menos importante que los otros, era trabajo en equipo, confianza y amistad lo que forjó un vínculo que protegió al mundo y mantuvo la paz durante mucho tiempo.

Pasaron los siglos y tanto los anillos como la espada fueron pasando de generación en generación a los descendientes de los primeros guerreros Z. Quienes durante todo este tiempo supieron cumplir con el cometido que se les había encomendado.

Pero hay un defecto en la raza humana, ya que más que ninguna otra cosa ansía el poder, y el corazón de los hombres, se corrompe con facilidad. Un joven guerrero Z llamado Plagueis, el cual se sentía sumamente poderoso con su sortija mágica y esto comenzó a subírsele a la cabeza. Ambicionaba usar el poder que se le había otorgado, para dominar a los humanos y no para protegerlos como habían hecho sus antepasados por generaciones.

Plagueis sabía que sus compañeros se opondrían a sus planes y tratarían de detenerlo, sabía que él solo no podría enfrentarlos a todos. Así que les tendió una trampa, traicionó y llevó a su muerte a aquellos que solían ser sus amigos, su familia. Muriendo éstos sin descendencia, el linaje se rompió y las sortijas Z fueron expandidas por distintos lugares del globo terráqueo.

Pero con lo que Plagueis no contaba era que, si usaba el anillo con propósitos malignos, éste lo abandonaría y ya no lo elegiría como portador, ni a él ni a sus descendientes, así que su sortija también desapareció quedando oculta en los confines de la Tierra.

Aún sin su sortija, el traidor tenía un amplio conocimiento de la magia y aprendió a usar nuevos y oscuros poderes ilimitados que utilizó para destruir y conquistar.

Sin los guerreros Z, uno a uno, los pueblos fueron cayendo bajo su crueldad, su rencor y voluntad de dominar a todo ser viviente"

"¿Sabes Ed? no sé a dónde va todo esto, pero ya me está dando miedo" Le susurró Angelita en secreto a su amigo.

"A mí también, ya quiero oír el final, a lo mejor termina en… y vivieron felices para siempre"

"Que inmaduro eres" reclamo Elliott

Luminara siguió con su relato.

"Pero hubo algunos que resistieron, alianzas formadas por humanos y seres mágicos lucharon contra sus ejércitos de orcos durante una guerra que duró casi cien años. Esta resistencia era liderada por Anders, un joven plebeyo que en el futuro sería rey y fundador de Arendelle"

"¿Oyeron eso? Su tatara tatara tatara tatara abuelo" Le dijo Ed a Ellinor y a Kristy

"Sí, lo sé Ed, de ahi mi tia Elsa le puso ese nombre a Andy" respondio Ellinor

"¿Y por qué esa guerra épica no viene en los libros de historia?" Quiso saber Ed.

"Porque cuando el mundo humano y el mágico se separaron, todo eso fue oculto y olvidado" Explicó Helena "O bueno, eso me contaron hace algun tiempo"

"El Rey Anders tuvo la colaboración de valiosos aliados como Roku el único guerrero Z que sobrevivió a la traición de Plagueis" Dijo Luminara.

"¿Sobrevivió uno?" Preguntó Helena.

"Y aguarden un momento ¿Dijeron Roku?" Preguntó Angelita asombrada.

"Sí, Roku era un guerrero sabio y misericordioso con buenas intenciones, aunque él mismo reconoció que fue demasiado indeciso durante su vida. La larga amistad de Roku con Plagueis dio lugar a su rechazo a acabar con la vida de su amigo y sus ambiciones perversas cuando aún había tiempo.

Esto condujo en última instancia a la muerte de Roku, quien, no pudo evitar una gran guerra, que duraría casi cien años. Pero si logró evitar que Plagueis, quien ahora se hacía llamar El Hechicero Negro, se apoderara del mundo y alcanzara la inmortalidad e invulnerabilidad absoluta como tenía planeado"

"En la resistencia también estaba Ta Min, la esposa de Roku, una hábil y valiente mujer que con ayuda de un mágico talismán obtenía poderes de invisibilidad y escudos de energía"

"Wow, eso me gusta ¡Poder femenino!" Exclamó la sabionda aplaudiendo.

"Y esto te emocionará aún más, había también una hábil princesa llamada Helena" Dijo Oppker.

"Estás inventando eso" Dijo Ken

"No, es cierto, la princesa Helena fue una joven guerrera que con los años formó la primera familia real de las Islas del Sur, es una ancestra tuya"

"Wow, no lo puedo creer, antes que nosotros hubo otro Andy y otra Helena, eso es genial, es como un deja vu" Exclamó la sabionda.

"Sabes que tambien era mia verdad?" pregunto Elliot con sarcasmo

"Ahora entiendo porque Hans te puso asi" opino Ellinor

"Juntos formaron un ejército de aliados de todas las tallas y formas y en las faldas del monte destino, se enfrentaron contra el ejército oscuro en una batalla final por la libertad del mundo. Fue en esa última batalla que Roku, ya anciano, enfrentó a su antiguo amigo, Plagueis.

Pero el poder de este enemigo era demasiado y para vencerlo, Roku tuvo que usar un conjuro muy poderoso, pero peligroso que no se había usado antes, y usando toda su energía, el guerrero logró contrarrestar el hechizo de Plagueis para ser inmortal y someter a toda criatura viviente, su ejército fue vencido.

Debilitado, Plagueis escapó, los miembros de la resistencia lo buscaron por todas partes sin éxito, y jamás ha sido visto de nuevo, hay algunas leyendas, relatos de quienes aseguran haberlo visto, algunos muertos que se le atribuyen.

Si bien el Hechicero negro no logró la inmortalidad, al parecer encontró la manera de prolongar su vida tanto para sí mismo como, para sus descendientes, por lo que ha tomado varias identidades, viviendo numerosas vidas de incógnito"

"¿Y qué pasó con Roku?" Quiso saber Ed.

"Roku tuvo que pagar un alto precio, sacrificando su propia vida por el bien del mundo" Explicó Pabbie "Era un buen amigo"

"¿Tú lo conociste?"

"Sí, tuve el honor de conocerlo en mis tiempos de juventud" Dijo Pabbie.

"Ese es el mismo hombre que me salvó de las arenas movedizas la semana pasada" Exclamó Angelita al ver la imagen de Roku proyectada en el humo del caldero.

"Pero Angelita, el guerrero Roku falleció hace siglos" Dijo Ellinor

"Estoy segura de que era él"

"¿Sería un fantasma?" Preguntó la sabionda.

"Más bien un espíritu guía" Explicó Pabbie "Los espíritus guías o espíritus protectores son seres incorpóreos que ayudan a llevarnos y guiarnos por el camino de la vida. Algunos guías se quedarán contigo durante toda tu vida, y otros aparecerán ocasionalmente para ayudarte con áreas específicas de tu vida o ciertos objetivos que intentas alcanzar"

"Wow Angelita ¿Roku es tu espíritu guía?" Preguntó Ed

"Ahora sigamos con la historia" Dijo Luminara "Si bien, los demás Guerreros Z no alcanzaron a tener descendencia, Roku si la tuvo, su anciana esposa Ta Min y sus hijos y nietos, tras la muerte del último guerrero Z, huyeron a un lugar lejano. Edvin ¿Aún tienes ese anillo?"

"Sí, lo traigo siempre" Dijo Ed quitándoselo y entregándoselos.

Y para su sorpresa, el sabio troll arrojó la reliquia familiar al fuego.

"¡Hey! Pero ¿Qué hacen?"

Sin hacer caso de sus protestas, los trolls tomaron de nuevo el anillo.

"Ahora, extiende la mano" Dijo Pabbie y Ed lo miró con desconfianza "Está frío"

Entonces Ed extendió la mano y tomó el anillo

"¿Ves algo?" Preguntó el sabio troll.

Ed analizó el anillo detenidamente.

"Nada... esperen, aparecen unas marcas, parecen letras, pero no entiendo lo que dicen"

"Pocos lo saben, está escrito en un dialecto que ya no existe" Dijo Pabbie. "Traducido sería: Sé un guerrero cuando se trate de cumplir tus ambiciones. Y un santo cuando se trate de tratar a las personas con respeto, generosidad y amor"

"Wow, que frase tan más profunda" Exclamó Angelita.

"Escuchen" Continuó Pabbie "Los descendientes de Roku llegaron a las costas de una tierra deshabitada junto con el Rey Anders, quien forjó un nuevo reino al que llamó Arendelle.

Y es ahí, donde los descendientes de Roku empezaron una vida. Largos años han pasado y los actuales descendientes de Roku, aún viven en Arendelle.

Luego del enfrentamiento de Roku con Plagueis, yo conservé una de sus sortijas y su esposa conservó la otra, separadas no sirven de nada, pero juntas, si el portador es digno de ellas liberan un enorme poder.

He aquí una de las sortijas" Dijo Pabbie tomando el anillo de Ed "Y aquí está la otra" Agregó sacando un cofre que contenía una sortija idéntica. "Durante todo este tiempo las fuerzas oscuras se mantuvieron a raya y todo estuvo tranquilo. Pero ya no, el mal comienza a agitarse. El hechicero negro ha regresado y es cuestión de tiempo para que cubra a todos con una segunda oscuridad. Se acerca el momento en que los guardianes mágicos y sus aliados, moldearán la fortuna de todos"

"Aguarden, creo que me empiezo a confundir" Dijo Ed "E... E... el anillo ha estado en mi familia desde hace años... ¿U... u... ustedes creen que yo... Que soy?"

"Que tú eres el descendiente de Roku" Dijo Pabbie.

"Oh, no, no, no, yo sólo soy un chico simple, con una vida simple, mis ancestros no eran guerreros, eran recolectores de hielo"

"Estas seguro?" pregunto Pabbie

"Si" respondio Ed

"Ponte los 2 anillos" respondio Oppker

Ed un tanto inseguro se coloco un aniño en una mano y el otro en la otra.

En ese momento una especie de aura color verde empezo a surgir de ambos anillos y empezaron a cubrir a Ed en todo el cuerpo, y de repente los ojos del joven repartidor empezaron a emitir brillo color verde.

Helena, Angelita, Ken, Kristy, Ellinor y Elliott miraban asombrados la escena.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el aura verde desaparecio y regreso a los anillos.

"Lo ves joven Ed? eres el decendiente de Roku" respondio Pabbie

"No puede ser, y yo crei ser un simple chico del pueblo, este es el mejor dia de mi vida!" exclamo Ed

"Y que hay de mi?" pregunto Angelita

"Esa joya que traes es una reliquia magica, le da a su portador de volverse invisible y de crear campos de fuerza" respondio Oppker "El anillo le dijo a Ed que esa joya era para ti porque estaba destinada a serlo"

"Wow" opino Angelita "Jamas me habia sentido tan importante"

"Esto hay que celebrarlo" respondio Kristy

"Yo paso" respondio Elliott

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, no puedes dejarnos aqui solos corriendo el riesgo de que podrias delatarnos, asi que ahora vas a tenes que estar con nosotros 6" respondio Ellinor

"Porque todo lo malo me pasa a mi?!" se quejo Elliott

**ESO ES TODO POR ESTA OCASION, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	13. Chapter 13

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ME AGRADA LA ACEPTACION QUE RECIBE ESTE FIC, SE QUE ME TRADO UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO QUIERO HACER LOS CAPITULOS LARGOS Y A LA VEZ ACABAR ESTE FIC ANTES DE FROZEN 2 SALGA.**

**PRIMERO RESPONDERÉ SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**Alarzam: GRACIAS POR ESA ACLARACION.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR, COMENCEMOS...**

Varias semanas después en el barco donde viajaban Andy y Birgit, se detuvo y toco puerto.

"Ya llegamos?" pregunto Birgit

En ese momento los marineros bajaban y descubrieron a ambos polizones.

"Hey ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Dijo el contra maestre.

"Avisa al Capitán que tenemos un par de polizones" Dijo el hombre.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Birgit escondida detrás de su amigo, mientras ambos retrocedían.

"Correr"

"¿Qué?"

"Correr" Dijo Andy corriendo seguido de su amiga.

"Oigan Vengan aquí"

Andy y Birgit corrieron lo mas rápido posible a la orilla del barco con mucho cuidado ya que la ropa que habían rescatado del incendio en parís, no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Andy se bajó deslizándose por una soga, aterrizando en el muelle de madera, seguido de Birgit, Andy logró que ambos lograran perder a sus perseguidores, corrieron por el muelle y se internaron por las calles.

"¿Los perdimos?" Preguntó Birgit respirando agitada.

"Creo que sí" Respondió su amigo recobrando el aliento.

"Eso estuvo cerca"

"Y que lo digas"

"Y ahora donde estamos?" pregunto Birgit

"No lo se" respondió Andy

"Ahi están, que no se vayan, atrapenlos" exclamaron los marineros

"Ay no, no otra vez!" se quejo Andy

Andy y Birgit se echaron a correr y saltar e hicieron todo lo posible por perder a los marineros que los perseguían mientras tomaban lo que podian.

Andy: _Tenemos que saltar, tomar la ventaja  
Rehuir la espada mortal,  
Robar, solo lo que sea vital,  
es decir... todo.  
Burlar a los marineros,  
No hay más, no es jugar,  
Probar, que no tenemos ni un franco_

Marineros: Ratas, pillo, vago, toma.

Andy: _Sólo un bocadillo._

Marineros: _Hay que hacerlo picadillo._

Andy: _Vaya insinuación, tengo que aceptar,  
Sólo cuento con Birgit._

Andy y Birgit saltaron y entraron por la ventana de un edificio en donde en ese cuaro habia puras chicas

Chicas: _¡Oh! Los chicos causan tanta pena,  
Convertidos en grandes ladrónes._

Andy y Birgit intentaban pasar pero se toparon con una señora robusta.

Señora:_ A los padres culpo aunque no tengan._

Andy: _Comer para vivir, robar para comer,  
Ya les contarémos en otra ocasión._

Andy y Birgit corrieron a la ventana y saltaron del edificio y siguieron corriendo entre las calles.

Andy: _Brincar, quitarme los golpes,  
Huir de nuestra perdición,  
Usar, falso nombre en cada acción.  
Ganar a los que me atacan,  
Triunfar sobre el montón,  
Mejor será escondernos en un rincón._

Marineros: _Tras éllos, vándalos_

"Birgit!" grito Andy

Marineros: _ultraje, escándalo._

En ese momento los marineros junto con algunos guardias les dieron alcance cuando ambos chicos subían una escalera.

Andy: _Cálmense un instante._

En ese momento Birgit se interpuso y luego pateo a los marineros y a los guardias.

Birgit: _Pienso que es muy excitante._

Andy: _Comer para vivir, robar para comer,  
Y mejor... nosotros ya nos vamos._

Andy y Birgit subieron al techo del edificio hasta llegar al techo y empezaron a saltar entre los edificios, hasta que de repente los acorralaron.

Andy: _Burlar a los que me siguen._

Birgit: _Dejar a todos atrás_.

Andy: _Sortear sin miedo peligros_.

Birgit: _Volar, adiós amigos..._

Andy: _Ahí voy, y si nos desean  
Buen aterrizaje,  
Sólo tenemos que... ¡saltar!._

Andy y Birgit saltaron del edificio y cayeron en una estacion de trenes.

"Creen que hayan sobrevivido?" pregunto uno de los marineros

"Nadie sobreviria a esa caida" respondio otro

"Vamonos entonces" respondio el primero

Mientras tanto, Andy y Birgit yacían encima de uno de los trenes.

"¿Los perdimos?" Preguntó Birgit respirando agitada.

"Creo que sí" Respondió su amigo recobrando el aliento.

"Eso estuvo cerca"

"Y que lo digas"

En ese momento el tren en donde estaban, empezo a moverse.

"Que esta sucediendo?" pregunto Birgit

"Estamos encima de un tren, debemos meternos a un vago o caeremos y nos aplastara" respondio Andy

El platinado y la castaña agarraron las cosas que habian robado y bajaron del techo del tren hasta la puerta y entraron al vagon.

"Fiu estuvo cerca" opino Birgit

"Si, demasiado" respondio Andy "Que tanto obtuvimos de alla?" pregunto Andy

Andy y Birgit empezaron a revisar todo lo que habian obtenido.

"Muy bien, aunque sea conseguimos ropa decente" opino Andy

"Si, al menos" opino Birgit sacando un vestido color blanco muy parecido a uno de novia

En ese momento Andy saco un traje fino color blanco, muy parecido a los que usaba en Arendelle, junto con una capa color azul claro.

Andy y Birgit siguieron revisando lo que habían obtenido, respecto a la ropa había mas ropa de mujer que de hombre, pero lo extraño era que parte de la ropa de mujer que había, era para niñas y bebés.

"No lo entiendo, ¿porque tanta ropa de bebés?" pregunto Birgit

"No lo sé, pero yo no pienso desperdiciarla" respondió Andy

Ambos chicos después de revisar vieron que al menos tenían suficiente cantidad de ropa para sobrevivir varios días.

Luego empezaron a revisar la comida, y empezaron a racionarla para que les durara mas tiempo.

"Ok, con toda la comida que tenemos podremos sobrevivir al menos 3 semanas" respondio Andy

Después vieron que también tenían herramientas para sobrevivir, una vez revisado eso, ambos chicos procedieron a contar el dinero obtenido.

"Ok, al menos esto es más de lo que teníamos hace tiempo en Londres" opino Andy

"Si, que bueno que la señora de la florería donde trbaje en Paris, su hermana era maestra, asi no estaríamos como unos ignorantes" opino Birgit

Momentos después, Andy y Birgit terminaron de contar todos los recursos que tenían.

"Ok, tenemos suficientes recursos para sobrevivir un tiempo, Ahora necesitamos un baño, no nos hemos duchado desde que salimos de Paris" opino Birgit

"Pero primero hay qu legar a... donde sea que vaya este tren, y con precaución de que no nos descubran... otravez" respondió Andy

"Estoy de acuerdo" respondio Birgit

Ambos chicos guardaron lo que habian obtenido en la canasta donde habian cargado todo.

"Como sigue tu mano?" pregunto Andy revisando la mano de la chica

Andy quito el bendaje improvisado de la mano y vio que la herida ya estaba casi convertida en una cicatriz

"Solo te quedara una cicatriz muy grande" repondio Andy

"Espero que no tanto"

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, Andy y Birgit por el cansancio terminaro vencidos porel sueño, Andy dormido en una esquina del vagon de carga mientras que Birgit dormia abrazada a el.

Hasta que varias horas despues, el tren se detuvo y despertó a ambos chicos polizones.

"Ya llegamos?" pregunto Birgit

"Eso parece" respondio Andy "Debemos cambiarnos de ropa, hya no podemos parecer unos pordioceros"

"Buen punto" opino Birgit

El platinado y la castaña hicieron lo que pudieron para cambiarse la ropa que traian por una decente de la que habian robado.

Una vez cambiados, ambos chicos salieron del tren escabullendose.

Para su suerte los guardias y los policias no los descubrieron.

"Fiu, almenos no nos descubrieron" opino Birgit

"Almenos" agrego Andy

"En donde estamos?" pregunto Birgit

"No lo se, pero no podemos seguir aqui mucho tiempo o pueden sospechar" respondio Andy

"Concuerdo" respondio Birgit

Andy y Birgit se mezclaron entre la gente y lograron salir de la estacion de tren.

"Ahora donde se supone que estamos?" pregunto Birgit

"No lo se, pero sera mejor seguir avanzando" respondio Andy

Momentos despues ambos chicos veian en donde se encontraban, pues frente a ellos habia unas montañas gigantes.

"Estamos en Suiza!" exclamo Andy

"Suiza?! wow! siempre quise conocer este lugar!" exclamo Birgit "Que hermosos estan los alpes alla!"

El platinado y la rubia empezaron a caminar por las calles.

"Esta es mi segunda vez aqui, la primera fue por el cumpleaños de la Sabionda... me pregunto como estará ella, ya ha de tener 10 años de edad..." respondio Andy

"La extrañas verdad?" pregunto Birgit

"Si, me imagino que ella no debe tener idea de lo que hizo papá, pero ella no tiene la culpa de los errores de papá" respondio Andy

"Exacto, ella es la prueba viviente de que el cambio" respondio Birgit

"Aun me acuerdo cuando ella era una recien nacida y la conoci..." respondio Andy

**FLASHBACK 10 AÑOS ATRAS...**

Luego de salir de Corona por el cumpleaños del principe Kurt, nuestros viajeros toman su viaje de regreso a casa pero son interrumpidos por una fuerte tormenta.

"Princesa, no podemos seguir con este clima, debemos buscar asilo" le dice el capitán

"¿Y a dónde sugiere usted que lleguemos?" pregunto Anna

"A Baybiron, está muy cerca y la ultima vez que la reina estuvo ahí, fue muy bien recibida"

"No tan bien recibida" pensó la princesa "pero supongo que preferiría por encima de todo que Andy se encuentre bien y viajar en esa tormenta era lo menos seguro para todos" y luego dijo al capitán "Llévenos para allá"

Mas tarde en Baybiron todos en la familia real se sorprendieron de la llegada del barco, aun así decidieron darles albergue y todos fueron recibidos en el palacio.

"Majestades agradezco mucho su hospitalidad" dice la pelirroja

"Esperemos no arrepentirnos por eso" contesta la reina

"Lo que mi mujer quiere decir es que todos son bienvenidos" agrega el rey

Mientras Anna habla con los reyes, los niños avanzan por el castillo.

"Dices que ya haz estado aqui antes?" pregunto Birgit

"Solo estuve aquí una vez, pero creo que este pasillo lleva al salón principal" dice Andy a las niñas

Caminado hacia ellos viene el príncipe de las islas del sur, quien se sorprende de verlos.

"Andy, ¿Tú por aquí? que pequeño es el mundo" opino Hans

"Hans hola" dice el niño chocándola con su padre "nos vamos a quedar a pasar la noche porque empezó a llover"

"Si y no nos queremos mojar" agrega la niña mas chica

"Pues me da mucho gusto que vinieran, vengan, los llevare al cuarto de visitas" dice el sureño

"Yupi!" exclamo Birgit

En eso oyen el llanto de un bebé cerca de ahí.

"Hay un bebé por aquí, yo quiero conocerlo" dice Elli muy emocionada

"¿De quién es el bebé?" pregunta el pequeño príncipe

"Es mío" contesta orgulloso Hans

"¿Y podemos verlo?" pregunta Birgit

"Claro, vengan conmigo" les dice el pelirrojo

Los niños lo siguen hasta una habitación donde la joven princesa Liv esta dándole de comer a su pequeña hija.

"Amor, los niños de Arendelle quieren conocer a nuestra bebé" le dice el príncipe a su esposa.

A Liv por otro lado no le agrada mucho la idea de que Andy se acerque a su bebé

"¿Es una niña? pero que bonita" dice Andy al conocer a su hermanita "¿puedo cargarla?"

"Claro" responde Hans tomando a la bebé para dársela al niño antes de que su esposa pueda decir algo al respecto

Andy se sienta en la cama y el pelirrojo coloca a la bebé en sus piernas, entonces el niño le acaricia su cabecita.

"Ten mucho cuidado Andy, no se vaya a resfriar por el frio que despides" dice la princesa tratando de recuperar a su hija

"No va a pasar nada cariño, déjalos que se conozcan" le dice su esposo tratando de calmarla

"Deberías usar guantes Andy" le dice la princesa mientras quita las manos del niño de encima de su hija

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esta sucia?" pregunta el niño extrañado

"No, pero podrías lastimarla con tus poderes"

"¿Por qué todos creen eso? No es verdad, yo no he lastimado a nadie nunca, ni que fuera malo"

"Cálmate amor, estoy seguro de que Andy tiene todo bajo control, ¿no es así?" Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Si, hasta pueden llamarme señor control" Respondió el ahora hermano mayor.

El niño toma a la bebé en sus manos y se la acerca a la cara, por alguna extraña razon, sentia una conexion muy fuerte con la bebé pelirroja

"No puedo creerlo, ahor mi hijo es hermano mayor, este dia no puede ponerse mejor" pensaba el principe sureño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Como me gustaria presentarte a mi mamá, eres una bebé muy linda, como me gustaria tener una hermana asi" penso Andy

Pero entonces por haberla levantado de ese modo bate a su hermanita y esta le vomita encima. Entonces la princesa aprovecha el incidente para recuperar a su hija.

"Que asco" dice Andy quitándose de la ropa la vomitada de su hermana

"Tranquilízate amiguito" le dice su padre mientras le acerca un pañuelo "es solo leche"

"Ja ja" ríe la prima de Andy "ahora vas a oler a eso por todo el día"

Por el pasillo pasa Anna buscando a los niños y al escuchar sus voces dentro de una alcoba, se acerca a ver qué andan haciendo.

"Niños, les dije que no se separaran de mí" dice la pelirroja enojada

"No te preocupes Anna, solo estaban conociendo a nuestra hija" dice el sureño

"Bueno, ya la conocieron, ahora vénganse a dormir" respondio Anna

"Hasta mañana pequeña bebé" dice el niño acercándose nuevamente con su hermanita "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Helena, Princesa Helena Westerguard de Baybiron" contesta la princesa Liv

"Pero que bonito nombre, tan bonito como tú" dice el niño besando la mejilla de la bebé pelirroja

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Juro que siempre recordare ese dia como si hubiese sido ayer, conoci a mi hermana sin saberlo, y desde ese momento ella y yo hemos sido inseparables, a pesar de que la reina Astrid siempre me vio como una mala influencia para Helena, e ironicamente ella fue mas honesta conmigo que mis padres" decia Andy mientras el y Birgit caminaban "Pero dejando a la reina Astrid de un lado, extraño a Helena, pero no pienso volver a Arendelle, no pienso perdonar a Hans por haberle hecho eso a mi mamá"

"Es tu desicion, si quieres tener una vida sin lujos y como un principe desterrado, es tu desicion, y yo te acompañare en todo, en las buenas y en las malas" respondio Birgit

"Aunque ya no vuelvas a ver a tu mamá?" pregunto Andy

"Probablemente" respondio Birgit

Momentos despues Andy y Birgit se encontraban comiendo algo cerca del rio.

"Y ya pensaste en donde vamos a vivir?" pregunto Birgit

"Creo que si, en los alpes" respondio Andy

Birgit volteo hacia la montaña ya mencionada.

"Hasta alla arriba?" pregunto ella

"Tampoco, almenos lo suficiente mente lejos del alcance de quien nos descubra o intente incendiar nuestra casa como ocurrio en paris" respondio Andy "Ademas, cuando vine creo que vi varias cabañas por alla y ademas de noche, las aureolas boreales se ven hermosas, y creo que hace tiempo me contaron que alla hay unos pequeños lagos pero el agua es caliente"

"Ok, pero nesecitaremos un techo donde dormir" respondio Birgit

"Con algo de suerte o encontramos una cabaña abandonada o tendremos que construir una, digo, tenemos bastantes recursos" respondio Andy aparentando optimismo "Si tuviera mis poderes, facilmente construiria una fortaleza de la soledad como la que hizo mi mamá en la montaña del norte" pensó

Despues de comer, Andy y Birgit emprendieron el viaje hacia los alpes.

"No se si sea buena idea caminar tanto, nos cansaremos y no tendremos ni energias ni para subir y el dinero que tenemos solo debemos usarlo para emergencias" respondio Birgit

"Quien dijo que caminaremos? No lo necesitamos, ahí viene nuestro trasporte" Dijo Andy señalando un carruaje "Vamos"

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el niño corrió detrás del carruaje y se subió, después ayudó a la chica y ambos viajaron de polizones y una vez que llegaron a su destino saltaron sin ser descubiertos.

"Muy bien, llegamos, ahora solo hay que subir, lo bueno es que es facil, que bueno que pap... Hans me enseño" respondio Andy

Horas mas tarde, estaba anocheciendo y una fuerte tormenta se acercaba, mientras que Andy y Birgit subian, el platinado cantaba una cancion.

Andy: _La nieve pinta la montaña hoy,_

_No hay huellas que seguir  
En la soledad un reino,  
Y el futuro rey vive en mi  
El viento ruge  
Y ahí tormenta en mi interior,  
Una tempestad que de mi salio  
Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver,  
Buena chica tu siempre debes ser  
No has de abrir tu corazón  
Pues ya se abrió_

_Libre soy, libre soy  
No puedo ocultarlo mas  
Libre soy, libre soy  
Libertad sin vuelta atrás  
¡que mas da!  
No me importa ya  
Gran tormenta habrá  
El frío es parte también de mi_

_Mirando a la distancia,  
Pequeño todo es  
Y los miedos que me ataban  
Muy lejos los deje  
Voy a probar que puedo hacer,  
Sin limitar ni proceder.  
Ni mal ni bien obedecer  
Jamas_

_Libre soy, libre soy  
El viento me abrazara  
Libre soy, libre soy  
No me vere llorar_

_Firme asi, me quedo aquí  
Gran tormenta habrá_

_Por viento y tierra  
Mi poder florecerá  
Mi alma congelada  
En fragmentos romperá.  
Ideas nuevas pronto  
Cristalizare  
No volver jamas  
No queda nada atras_

_Libre soy, libre soy  
Surgire como le despertar  
Libre soy, libre soy  
Se fue el principe ideal_

_Firme así, a la luz del sol_

_Gran tormenta habrá  
El frio es parte tambien de mi_

Birgit por su parte sonreia de ver a su amigo cantar la misma cancion que su madre.

"Si, definitivamente Andy si es un principe, canto exactamente lo que su mamá cantaba en el palacio cuando nadie la veia" penso la chica castaña

En ese momento los adolecentes se asustaron por el sonido y el resplandor de un relámpago que cayó lejos.

"AHHHHH!" gritaron ambos chicos arendellianos

"Soy yo o esto lo siento muy deyavu?" pregunto Birgit abrazando a Andy

"Eh... no, ya hemos vivido esto antes, cuando nos conocimos paso exactamente lo mismo" respondio Andy

En ese momentos las gotas del agua empezaron a caer sobre los 2 adolecentes.

"Debemos movernos y encontrar algun refugio no quiero enfermarme" respondio Birgit

"Si, ni yo, odiaria eso y tener que tomar aceite de rcino, es asqueroso" opino Andy

Ambos caminaron por la base de la montaña y Birgit sintió frío y se abrazó a sí misma para entrar en calor. Andy se dio cuenta de esto.

"¿Tienes frío?"

"Un poquito"

"Toma, ponte esto" Dijo Andy quitándose el suéter y pasándoselo a ella.

"Gracias, pero no quiero que tú tengas frío"

"Yo no tengo frío, tómalo, tú lo necesitas"

"Gracias" Dijo la niña poniéndose el suéter "Espera un segundo, porque siento que esto ya lo vivi antes?"

"Porque ya lo viviste antes, cuando nos conocimos, ocurrio exactamente lo mismo"

"Cierto ya me acorde yo ya iba a cumplir 4 años en ese entonces, es increible que aun nos acordemos de eso, estoy segura de que en unos años les contaremos eso a nuestros hijos y nos reiremos de eso" opino Birgit

"Si... seguramente" opino Andy

El platinado y la castaña siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron una roca de un tamañp razonable y que generaba un techo para refugiarse de la lluvia.

"Fiu, al menos encontramos resguardo para esta noche" opino Andy

"Si, crees que podamos cenar algo? me muero de hambre" respondio Birgit

"Si, yo tambien" respondio Andy

El platinado saco un poco de comida que habia guardado.

"Es enserio? zanahorias?" pregunto Birgit

"Que tiene, mi tio alimentaba a Sven asi y de hecho tambien compartia la zanahoria, de ahi yo aprendi a alimentar a Frans, hablando de el, no he vuelto por el como lo prometi, de seguro debe estar extrañandome" opino Andy

"Me lo imagino, yo jamas tuve mascotas como para encariñarme con algun animal, pero Frans es muy simpatico, aun recuerdo cuando me lo presentaste" respondio Birgit

**FLASHBACK 11 AÑOS ATRAS...**

"Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ustedes" respondio Elsa

"Nada Majestad, lo hicimos desinteresadamente, es lo que cualquier persona que se preocupa por sus semejantes hubiera hecho, creo que ya debemos retirarnos, adiós Majestad, Alteza, fue un honor conocerlos" respondio Mildri

"Adiós Andy"

"Adiós Birgit"

Ambos observaron mientras la mujer y su hija se alejaban.

"Mami, hay que ayudar a Birgit y a su mamá, ellas son muy pobres, Birgit no tiene papá, ellas me ayudaron" respondio Andy

La reina reflexionó en las palabras de Andy y llamó a la mujer.

"Espere, no se vayan, al parecer Andy no quiere separarse de su hija, ¿Le interesaría un trabajo aquí en el castillo?"

"¿Es en serio?" pregunto Mildri

"Sí es en serio" respondio Elsa

"Oh gracias Majestad si me interesaría" respondio Mildri

"Bien le diré a Gerda, la jefa de la servidumbre para que le dé un uniforme y le asigne actividades" respondio Elsa

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron los niños felices.

Ahora Andy tenía una nueva amiga ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez en el futuro sería más que sólo su amiga.

"Ven Birgit, te mostrare mi cuarto" respondio Andy llevandose a la niña de la mano "Mira, esta es mi cama donde duermo, es muy acolchada y me gusta saltar sobre ella cuando mi mamá no me ve, porque me lo tiene prohibido, quieres saltar?"

"Ji ji ji, es muy divertido" rio la niña

Luego de que Andy le mostrara sus juguetes, Andy y Birgit salieron de la habitacion y se dirigeron a los establos.

"A donde vamos?" pregunto Birgit

"Quiero que conozcas a un amigo mio" respondio Andy

Momentos despues Andy y Birgit llegaban a los establos.

"Birgit, quiero que conozcas a mi mascota el es Frans, Frans, ella es mi nueva amiga Birgit"

"Tu mascota es una cria de reno?" pregunto Birgit incredula

"Asi es, me lo regalo mi tio Kristoff por mi cumpleaños" sonrio Andy con orgullo

El pequeño reno de pelaje miel se empezo a acercar a la niña.

Birgit por su parte era un poco timida al conocer al amigo/mascota de Andy.

"Vamos Birgit no seas timida, solo es mi mascota, no muerde" respondio Andy

La niña se acerco al animalito y le acaricio la cabeza de Andy.

"Ho... Hola soy Birgit, Birgit Hattaway" respondio la niña extendiendo su mano sobre el pelaje del reno

"Hola Birgit, soy Frans, la mascota de Andy" respondio el platinado haciendo la voz del reno

La niña agarro mas cofianza en la mascota de Andy.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

Despues de cenar ambos chicos improvisaron una pequeña pero espaciosa cama.

Andy se acomodó en la cama al lado de la chica.

"Buenas noches Andy"

"Buenas noches"

Birgit se quedó dormida abrazándolo, minutos después también el joven príncipe se durmió pensando en su familia, pero mas especificamente en su hermana menor Helena, y en su reno mascota, Frans.

**ESO ES TODO POR ESTA OCASION, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	14. Chapter 14

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

Mientras tanto en Arendelle todos en el castillo dormian, pero Elsa por su parte aparte de dormir, tenia un extraño sueño.

En el Sueño, Elsa recordaba cuando estaba embarazada, justo aquel dia 15 de abril de 1821 cuando su adorado hijo nacio, pero lo mas extraño era que algo era diferente...

"¡Majestad! ¿Cómo es que anda caminando en su estado? Necesita estar en reposo constante, podría dar a luz en cualquier momento" dijo Gerda regañando a la joven reina, a la cual veía como si fuera su propia hija.

"Estaré bien Gerda, necesito estirar las piernas y respirar un poco de aire fresco" respondió la rubia dirigiéndose con dificultad a los jardines.

La joven reina caminó por los jardines, pero al poco tiempo se sintió exhausta y se sentó en una banca a pensar, no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, era sólo cuestión de días para la fecha señalada por el médico real y su preocupación crecía, ¿y si por los dolores perdía de nuevo el control y lastimaba a alguien o a su propio bebé? La rubia se hallaba inmersa en este mar de preocupaciones cuando sintió una fuerte y repentina contracción. La reina intentó ponerse de pie pero otra fuerte contracción se lo impidió.

"Oh no" dijo para sí misma "Se supone que aún faltaba una semana".

"¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien por favor! "Gritó desesperada la rubia

Por suerte para ella Kristoff iba pasando por ahí después de dejar a Sven en los establos reales.

Al verla en ese estado el repartidor de hielo se sobresaltó.

"¡Elsa! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?"

"Kristoff... oh gracias a Dios, el bebé ya viene necesito volver al palacio de inmediato"

"Tranquila, ya estoy aquí"

El maestro repartidor cargo a la chica en sus brazos y se dirigió al palacio.

"¡Ayuda! ¡La reina está por dar a luz!"

"¡¿Elsa!?, ¿! Qué te pasa ?!" pregunto Anna

"El bebé ya viene, ya siento las contracciones, cada cinco minutos y cada vez más fuertes"

"Tranquila Elsa, vvv-vas a estar b-bb-bien" decía Anna aparentando tranquilidad cuando en realidad estaba con los nervios de punta, no sabía qué hacer con una mujer en el trabajo de parto "Llamen al médico real, que venga inmediatamente!"

"Tú también tranquilízate Anna, si tú te alteras, también alteras a Elsa" le dice Kristoff con un tono calmado.

"Llamen al médico real, que venga inmediatamente!" volvio a gritar Anna de manera ensordecedora

"El médico real ya viene en camino majestad"

Momentos despues llegaban a la habitacion de la reina y le pusieron un camisón color perla.

Las contracciones de la reina eran cada vez más intensas, nunca en su vida había experimentado tanto dolor, el sudor escurría por su frente.

Kristoff y Olaf esperaban afuera preocupados, caminando de un lado a otro del pasillo.

"Anna quiero que me prometas algo" dijo la rubia de improviso.

"Lo que sea"

"Si algo me pasa cuida bien al niño y no permitas nunca que Hans se lo lleve"

"Te lo prometo, pero no pienses en eso, vas a estar bien, eres fuerte. Estarás bien Elsa"

"Anna tengo miedo, siento que mis poderes se salen de control, ¿y si lastimo a la partera o al bebé?"

"Tranquila, si te asustas solo va a empeorar"

"Anna por favor diles que me pongan los grilletes" pidio Elsa

"¡NO! ¡Ni loca! No haré eso. Tomare tu mano, para que sientas mi apoyo incondicional"

"No quiero lastimarte ni a nadie" respondio Elsa

"Lo único que hare es ordenar que traigan unos guantes" respondio Anna

"Por favor, traigan toallas, agua caliente, y un par de guantes" las ordenaba Anna a los sirvientes.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación.

"Mientras allí dentro van a traer una nueva vida a mí me dejan afuera" decía algo cabizbajo el rubio "Pobre Elsa"

"Oh, ¿apoco ya viene mi hermanito?" dice Olaf emocionado.

"Sí, pero creo que estos momentos son difíciles para Elsa"

"Tengo que ayudarle, ¡Necesita mi apoyo! Kristoff déjame entrar"

"Olaf no puedes, debes portarte bien y dejar tranquila a Elsa"

"Bien. Oye parece que se avecina una tormenta"

"Espero que eso no impida que el médico llegue, no subestimo la capacidad de Anna, solo espero que no caiga muy fuerte el aguacero"

Dentro de la habitación...

"Tiene 3 centímetros de dilatación su majestad" decia la hija de una de las sirvientas que estaba estudiando medicina

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardara?" pregunta una adolorida Elsa por el parto.

"Como es madre primeriza... 8 horas más o menos"

"¡¿Tanto ?!"

"Usualmente las madres primerizas suelen tardar un par de horas, aunque también hay otras que dan a luz rápidamente, hay de todo. Respire profundamente" respondio la joven

La rubia así que hizo y solo necesitó más dolores y contracciones más fuertes que eran un golpe bajo y profundo.

Y escucho los verdaderos, que para nada la tranquilizaban las tormentas le causaban pavor, sus padres murieron en altamar, a causa de una y desde ahí, Elsa les tuvo en un pánico.

"Tranquilícese. Hagan El favor de cerrar las ventanas, el ruido altera a vuestra reina" decia Anna

"Wow, está lloviendo a cántaros, creo que con tanta lluvia se podría nadar" Decía Olaf observando una ventana.

Kristoff en cambio estaba preocupado, temía que algo saliera mal, lo único que podía hacer por ahora era rezar para que todo saliera bien.

Las contracciones fueron cada vez más fuertes, Elsa sentía que le desgarraban las entrañas.

"Elsa, tranquila, lo estás haciendo bien"

"Los guantes, no quiero dañar nadie"

"Aquí están, pero también así tomare tu mano" su hermana tomo su mano, pero apretaba muy fuerte.

"Elsa no siento mi mano, no la aprietes tanto que me la vas a romper!" grito Anna

"Lo siento"

"Tiene de dilatación 5 centímetros" respondio la joven

"Señorita, nos informaron que el médico se tardará en llegar a la tormenta"

"Bien, tal parece que me voy a tener que encargar de esta situación" decía la hija de la sirvienta en tono serio y solemne.

Pasaron las horas no había noticias sobre Elsa o el bebé, detrás de esas puertas blancas solo salían los alaridos de dolor de la reina que se esforzaban por no perder el control de sus poderes y no lastimar a nadie presente.

A estas alturas las paredes de la habitación estaban cubiertas con escarcha.

"Tú puedes Elsa, sé que lo vas a lograr"

"Tiene 8 centímetros de dilatación"

"¿Cuánto mas falta?" decía la adolorida reina con la frente perlada de sudor.

"Debe tener al menos 10 centímetros de dilatación para empezar a pujar"

Del otro lado de la puerta ...

"Ya pasan de las 10:00 de la noche y todavía no nos dan ninguna noticia"

"El cielo se ha despertado y muy molesto -observa Olaf por la ventana para luego volver a la puerta "Cuanto mas durara esto?! ha tardado demasiado!

"Crees que ha tardado demasiado? No quiero ni imaginarme lo mucho que Elsa ha de estar sufriendo" opino Kristoff cruzando los brazos

Kristoff solo se pasa la noche pensando y haciendo oración por la reina y su hijo, viendo el cielo furioso con esperanza de que estuviese bien ambos.

Ya faltaba mucho para la media noche y la monarca, ahora sí, en trabajo de parto.

"Majestad, es hora de que empiece a pujar, respire"

Elsa comenzó a pujar, el dolor era intenso, gruesas gotas de sudor y su cara estaba muy roja por el esfuerzo.

"Lo estás haciendo bien reina Elsa, siga así" le dijo la partera.

"Estas a punto de lograrlo , no te rindas" la animaba su hermana.

En estos momentos, en la habitación, ya estaba comenzando a nevar y parecía una tundra durante una tormenta.

"Ya veo la cabeza"

La curiosidad de ver cómo se veía el gano a la princesa Anna y término mortificándose ya que al ver demasiada sangre, y la grotesca imagen del amanecer del cuerpo de su madre la impresionó demasiado a tal grado que se desmayó.

"No puedo trabajar así, por favor traigan salsa picante"

"De donde?" preguntaron las demas sirvientas

"Hay una en la cocina, ay mejor voy yo" respondio la partera saliendo de la habitacion junto a algunas sirvientas

"Espere! no me deje aqui!" grito Elsa

Momentos depues la partera junto con las demas sirvientas llegaron a la cocina

"Que son todas esas cosas?" pregunta una de las sirvientas

"Mi tio era mexicano y digamos que son unos alimentos muy comúnes de su país de origen que hara reaccionar a Anna" explico la partera

"Como estas tan segura?" pregunta otra sirvienta

"Porque en su país esto es lo mas común en la gastronomía mexicana" asegura la partera "de casualidad tendran pimienta y vinagre? lo nesecito y tambien algo para moler

"Si, aqui estan" respondio una de las cocineras

Entre la partera y las sirvientas echaron en el recipiente para moler la mitad de esos recipientes con liquido, echaron todos esos frutos, echaron sal, el vinagre y la pimiemta, Margo se encargo de cerrar la licuadora y entre todas revolvieron todos esos ingredientes hasta que salio un liquido anaranjado rojizo algo espeso, la partera al ver ese brebaje listo lo echo en un vaso y tambien saco un embudo de de entre los cajones del alacena.

La partera junto con las sirvientas regresaron al cuarto.

"Tapenle la nariz y pongale esto en la boca" ordena la partera mientras le pasa a Gerda el embudo

"Wo wo wo wo... wo que es eso que llevas ahi?" preguntan Gerda y Anna

"Es un brebaje que prepare que despertara a Anna en un santiamen, confie en mi esto la despertara" aseguro la partera

"Deacuerdo" respondio Gerda

"Tapele bien la nariz y pongale bien el embudo en la boca y cuando este listo, me encargare de que esto le pase por la garganta" respondio la partera incandose al nivel del suelo

Gerda obedecio y con unas pinzas le taparon la nariz a Anna y le puso el embudo en la boca, la partera se acerco a Anna y le vertio ese brebaje por el embudo a la boca hasta que a los pocos segundos la cobriza reacciono y despertó de golpe y lanzo un alarido del gran ardor que sintió en su garganta y legua.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" grito Anna "Prrffffff, puaj, esto pica, ¿Qué paso?"

"Se desmayó princesa Anna. Le pido por favor que no vuelvas a hacer eso, no me quiero ver en la penosa necesidad de sacarla de la habitación" respondio la partera

"Ok, bien dicen la curiosidad mato al gato"

La partera regreso con Elsa

"Majestad un empujón más y lo lograra"

La rubia está con todas las fuerzas, siente que estába partiendo en dos, lanzo un sonoro grito de dolor y luego siente como esa nueva vida abandonaba su cuerpo para ver la luz del mundo exterior.

Había quedado agotada antes de cerrar los ojos escucho un débil llanto.

"Domingo 15 de Abril de 1821 11:40, felicidades fue un niño.

Mientras el niño estaba llorando, Gerda que hacía de enfermera, lo limpio y el cubrió con una manta celeste iba a entregárselo a su madre antes de que la partera notara algo.

"Un momento, veo otra cabeza más"

"Que rayos?" pregunto Anna incrédula.

"Elsa necesito que puje una vez más"

Después de haber tenido una criatura como una mariposa que vendió de su capullo. Unas contracciones después expulso la placenta.

A partir de ahí para Elsa todo se tornó negro.

"Oigan ¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Anna con preocupación al notar una inquietante seriedad en el rostro de la morena.

"Anna por favor sal de la habitación"

"Pero esta vez no me desmaye"

"Es urgente, tu hermana está teniendo una hemorragia y hay que tratarla aparte fue un parto complicado, ella estaba esperando mellizos, un niño y una niña"

"Oh, eso explica muchas cosas ..."

"Otra cosa que me preocupa es la niña tiene problemas respiratorios"

"Sálvalas a ambas por favor"

"Tenga mi palabra"

"Me voy a mantener en esta esquina sin hacer nada" respondio la cobriza

En ese momento entra el doctor.

"Disculpe la demora la tempestad de afuera me dificulto el camino"

"Muchas gracias por llegar, la reina está teniendo una hemorragia, y uno de los recién nacidos tiene problemas respiratorios" respondio la partera

"Menos mal que llegue el momento oportuno"

Por fortuna habían estabilizado a la reina por el momento estaba inconsciente, pero por desgracia no se podía decir lo mismo de la recién nacida.

"Ya tiene lo que pudimos, no creo que se pueda hacer algo por ella" la joven partera solo miró con pena el pequeño cuerpo inerte de la niña, pudo haber sido una hermosa princesa.

Lo único que podía hacer por ella fue limpiarla y colocarla al lado de su hermano.

Ahora tendrían que comunicar las buenas y malas noticias a la familia de la reina.

Iba a abrir la puerta pero se escucharon los llantos de un bebé, pero eran diferentes para el niño, eran más agudos y no tan fuertes.

Volteo y vio a los hermanos tomados de las manos y la niña llorando.

"¡Es un milagro!"

Anna salio corriendo de la habitacion.

"Kristoff! Olaf! vengan! ya nacieron!" exclamo Anna

"Ya nacio mi hermanito?" pregunto Olaf entrando seguido de Kristoff

"Les alegramos diciendo que la reina y sus hijos ya están estables. Los pequeños tienen bajo peso, pero son saludables" respondio el medico real

Elsa ya había despertado, sentía un dolor intenso entre las piernas y la cintura para abajo, pero algo la inquietaba, quería conocer a su hijo.

"Ugh, que paso?" pregunto Elsa

"Majestad felicidades Majestad fueron mellizos un niño y una niña" respondio el medico real

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua en la cara, no podía creer que estaba esperando mellizos, eran dos, un doble golpe.

"¿Puedo verlos?"

Anna estaba cargando al niño envuelto en una manta celeste y Kristoff a la niña cubierta con una, color orquídea.

"Son preciosos" le dijo su hermana cuando se lo entrego.

"Se parecen mucho a ti" le comento Kristoff.

Le sorprendió la fuerza con la que pudo cargarse de niños.

Le sorprendió que ella sea madre de unos seres tan delicados.

El pequeño bebé había salido con el cabello rubio platinado de Elsa, y los ojos verdes de Hans.

La pequeña bebé también había salido con el cabello rubio platinado como el de su hermano mayor, pero esta vez con los ojos azules de Elsa

Y pudo sentirlo al ver sus pequeñas caritas, que los quería, a su lado, criarlos, cuidarlos y amarlos. Velar por ellos. Sin importar que. Lo que implicaría para ella ser una madre soltera en pleno siglo XIX, ahora no le importaba. Y al ver sus rostros todo dolor que se siente en ese momento se esfumo y solo siente una inmensa alegría.

Era definitivo se quedarían sus hijos a su lado.

"Vaya quien lo diría, estabas esperando mellizos je je" rio Anna

"Hola bebés, soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!" exclamo el muñeco de nieve

En ese momento uno de los niños comienza a llorar.

"¿Esta roto?" pregunta Olaf inocentemente.

"No, solo tiene hambre" y procedió a descubrirse uno de sus pechos y comida al niño.

"¿Cómo se van a llamar?" le pregunto Kristoff con curiosidad

"Siempre había pensado el nombre Anders si tuviera un niño" respondio Elsa

"¿Cómo el primer rey de Arendelle?" pregunto Anna

"Exacto, lo admiro por sus grandes hazañas y lo que logro en su vida, este pequeño se llamara Anders Adgar. En memoria de nuestro padre" respondio Elsa

"¿Y la niña?" pregunto Kristoff

"Idun Elizabet como la abuela y también en memoria de nuestra madre" respondio Elsa

"¡Ay sí! Nuestra querida abuelita, como yo el acuerdo de ella, de su perfume y de cómo le daban de bastonazos a los del consejo je, je" rio Anna

"Nunca antes las había escuchado mencionar a su abuela" les dice curioso Kristoff.

"Ella fue reina de Arendelle antes de mi padre, era autoritaria, justa y sabia, ella trato de que también las mujeres tuvieran más derechos y que haya habido más igualdad entre hombres y mujeres, lucho por que las niñas tuvieran educación pero falleció antes de aprobarlo . También fue una historia amorosa y tierna, nos entretenía con historias de sus aventuras y viajes de su juventud" explico Elsa

"La querían mucho, verdad?" pregunto Kristoff

"Si" dijeron Anna y Elsa

Ese día Arendelle se cubrió de fiesta, con música, bailes, fuegos artificiales, todo era alegría por el nacimiento del pequeño heredero, por orden de la reina, todos los reinos a excepción de las Islas del Sur fueron informados del nacimiento de los pequeños principes.

En ese momento Elsa desperto de su sueño agitada y confundida.

"Porque soñe que tenia tambien una niña?" se pregunto Elsa asi misma "Deberia dejar de tomar"

Acto seguido Elsa garro la botella de licor y la tiro por la ventana.

"Idun Elizabet... si hubiera tenido una niña en vez de Andy, ese nombre le habria puesto, pero no me arrepiento de haber tenido a Andy" respondio Elsa " Si me estas viendo hijo, quiero que sepas que te quiero y si te oculte la verdad de tu padre, fue por una buena razon, ojala estuvieras aqui para entenderme"

La reina regreso a su cama y se durmio profundamente

A la mañana siguiente Elsa se desperto, entro a tomar un buen baño, luego salio y se vistio, salio de su habitacion y bajo a desayunar con el resto.

"Elsa? que sorpresa verte aqui!" opino Hans

"Si, crei que estabas toda deprimida por haber perdido a Andy y crei que no te recuperarias" opino Anna

"Sigo mal, pero ya aprendi que cuando alguien muy querido se va, no se va realmente, solo temina ocupando un lugar muy especial en tu corazon" respondio Elsa

"Y luego dicen que yo soy cursi" opino Kristoff

"Nadie dice eso" respondio Ellinor

"Y a pesar de que Andy y Birgit ya no estan con nosotros, estoy segura de que todos los recordaremos" respondio Elsa

"Que mal que la señora Mildri no piense lo mismo, por la perdida de su hija, la mujer fallecio" respondio Liv

"Que mal, al menos esa mujer ahora esta reunida con su esposo y su hija" opino Elsa

Elsa habia vuelto a ser reina de Arendelle y como pudo, logro deshacer parte del invierno eterno que habia provocado, pero algunas partes de Arendelle aun tenian algo de nieve.

Durante la tarde Elsa descanzaba sentada en una banca en uno de los jardines mientras tomaba una taza de té.

En ese momento llego Hans y se sento a lado de Elsa.

"Fue muy dulce lo que dijiste" respondio Hans

"Gracias Hans, es una pena lo que le paso a esa pobre mujer, perdio a su marido, perdio a su hija, y ahora ella se fue, pero almenos ella si se reunio con su familia, en cambio yo, perdi a mis padres, a mi hijo, pero al menos ese viejo de Weaselton se lo merecia" opino Elsa

"Oye, a pesar de Andy ya no esta, tu no estas sola, nos tienes a nosotros, Helena me ha contado que ahora que sabe que Andy es su hermano, te ve a ti como su segunda madre" respondio Hans

"En serio?" pregunto Elsa

"Asi es, oye te pregunto una cosa que no habia tenido el valor de preguntarte, si hubieramos encontrado a Andy, si Weaselton no lo hubiera... ya sabes, que explicacion le habriamos dado a nuestro hijo?" pregunto Hans

"¿Qué otra cosa podriamos decirle? Si tu suegra la reina Astrid no hubiera interferido ese dia, talvez le habriamos dicho toda la verdad a Andy, aunque no lo se, luego de ver como Andy reacciono al tener la verdad a medias, no quiero imaginarme como habria reaccionado, de seguro te habria odiado"

"Es lo mínimo que me merezco"

"¿En serio es eso lo que realmente quieres?"

"No en realidad, pero no entiendo por qué tú tampoco ¿Ya olvidaste lo que te hice?"

"Ojalá pudiera, pero creí que habíamos comenzado de cero, ya no eres el mismo de antes, y Andy ha sufrido demasiadas decepciones, él sentia afecto por ti, y ahora que sabe que eres su padre, no sé si resistiría si se enterara de la triste verdad. Ya viste como reaccionó al enterarse de la verdad a medias. Además no quiero que Andy quedé marcado con eso y quede deshonrado o vaya a ser tratado en desprecio en otros reinos por su origen"

"Supongo que tienes razón. Bien, entonces, si vamos a seguir con esta farsa del romance, supongo que deberíamos conocernos un poco más"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ahora somos amigos y todo quedó en el pasado, pero en realidad no nos conocemos, propongo que nos hagamos algunas preguntas"

"¿Preguntas?"

"Sí, mira, yo te hago una pregunta y tú me contestas sinceramente, y luego tú me preguntas algo y yo también te contesto con la verdad, ya sí podemos saber más sobre el otro"

"Muy bien, supongo que podría funcionar ¿Quién empieza?"

"Las damas primero" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

"Veamos ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Cielos, que pregunta tan tonta"

"No, no lo es, y la respuesta es azul rey ¿Y el tuyo?"

"Obvio, azul cielo"

"Es tu turno de nuevo, yo te devolví la pregunta"

"¿Eres feliz Hans?"

"Si lo soy, tengo todo lo que necesito para serlo, mi esposa y mi hija, tu perdón, mis amigos, ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Eres feliz?"

"Supongo que lo soy, es decir, las cosas son mejores de lo que eran hace 15 años, me recupere de mi depresion, se que Andy debe estar cuidandome junto con mis padres desde alla arriba, tengo a mis subditos, a mi hermana, asi que podria decir que si"

"Me da gusto oírlo"

"Oye, sé que tienes 12 hermanos mayores ¿Cómo fue crecer en una familia tan numerosa?"

"Pues fue...difícil...pero no quisiera hablar del pobre pequeño Hans y sus hermanos bravucones, eso me parece deprimente"

"Anda, dijiste que querías que nos conociéramos mejor, debemos tenernos confianza"

"Bien, mis padres, los reyes, siempre estaban demasiado ocupados dirigiendo el reino y criando un montón de hijos, por lo que hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero a pesar de su amor y sus buenas intenciones, nos descuidaron en ocasiones, algunos de mis hermanos se fueron por el mal camino y yo desde muy niño tenía que encubrirles sus amoríos y canalladas. Con mis hermanos mayores me la llevo de maravilla, pero nos separa la barrera generacional, cuando ellos eran ya jovencitos que se preparaban para servir en el ejército, Robert, quien es sólo un año mayor y yo, apenas éramos niños de preescolar. Por lo que mis demás hermanos me hicieron ver mi suerte, todo el tiempo me estaban molestando con todo tipo de crueles bromas"

FLASHBACK

El pequeño Hans de seis años se encontraba sentado jugando en el suelo con un caballito de felpa.

"Hola Hans" Dijo Derek.

"¿Qué quieren ahora?" Rezongó Hans.

"¿A qué estás jugando?" Preguntó Linus.

"Qué les importa" Respondió el menor.

"Oh pero que bonito caballito de juguete" Dijo William.

"¿Se refieren a Sitrón? Papá me lo regaló"

"Oh no" Exclamó Linus

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el décimo tercer príncipe desconcertado.

"Mira a Sitrón, está enfermo" Dijo Linus arrebatándoselo y corriendo.

"No es cierto" Replicó Hans tras ellos.

"Ja ja ja ja" Reían los chicos.

"Devuélvanmelo, los voy a acusar"

"Mamá y papá están en junta con el consejo y sabes que no debemos interrumpir" Dijo William.

"Arrójalo, estoy libre" Exclamó Derek.

"Allá va"

"Lo tengo"

"Ya dénmelo"

"Toma Bill, pase largo" Dijo Derek.

"Je je je lo atrapé"

Los tres chicos continuaron arrojando el juguete unos a otros haciendo rabiar a su hermano menor.

"Oigan, se me ocurre una idea genial" Dijo Linus de improviso y acercando unas tijeras al muñeco.

"No, no le hagas nada" Suplicó el menor.

"¿Qué dices Sitrón? ¿Qué Hans es un tonto y qué prefieres morir que seguir siendo suyo?" Dijo Derek simulando que el caballito les hablaba en secreto.

"No por favor, no lo hagas"

"Oh, pobre caballito, no te preocupes, yo le pondré fin a tu sufrimiento" Dijo Linus cerrando más las tijeras a punto de cortarle una patita.

"No le hagan nada a Sitrón, yo lo quiero mucho"

"Que patético eres, hazlo Linus" Dijo William.

"¡Noooo!"

"ja ja ja ja" Rieron los tres hermanos mientras el caballito era cortado en pedazos.

"Oh Hans, si tan sólo hubiera alguien que te quisiera" dijo Linus arrojando los pedazos del juguete dentro de la chimenea encendida.  
"Je je je"

"Vamonos" Dijo Wlliam.

"Adiós tonto" Dijo Derek.

"Ya verán, algún día no seré yo quien esté indefenso, algún día alguien estará indefenso ante mí"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Siempre era el último al que elegían" Dijo Hans continuando su relato "Era el apestado, la oveja negra, el hijo que nunca sería rey, mis hermanos me lo echaron en cara toda la vida. Me echaban tierra en la comida y me obligaban a comérmela, eran terribles, es más dos de ellos fingieron que yo era invisible, en serio por dos años"

"Eso debio ser espantoso"

"Lo sé, pero creo que ya nos desviamos demasiado, como podrás ver, fue difícil crecer en una familia numerosa y disfuncional. Bien, ahora tú dime ¿Desde cuándo tienes poderes mágicos?"

"Desde siempre, son de nacimiento, desde que tengo memoria puedo hacer cosas como estas y el frío nunca me afecta"

"¿Y cómo se dieron cuenta tus padres?"

"Porque comencé a congelar la bañera y a crear pequeños copos de nieve cuando era muy bebé, luego cuando tenía dos años me dijeron que tendría un hermanito, y al poco tiempo nació Anna, yo tenía sólo tres años, así que no me acuerdo mucho de esos días, salvo por lo que me contaron mis padres, pero desde un principio fuimos muy unidas"

"Que diferencia de con nosotros"

"Pero debe haber un hermano con el que te lleves bien ¿No?"

"O sí, Viktor, el mayor, siempre fue mi héroe, mi modelo a seguir, siempre fue el atleta, el intelectual, mi protector, siempre me defendía de los demás, sirvió en el ejército de mi padre, ganó varias batallas liderando al ejército a la victoria, yo lo veía y decía, wow, yo quiero ser como é conforme fue pasando el tiempo, me di cuenta de que nunca podría ser como él, él era el elegido por Dios para ser Rey, el heredero del reino de mi padre, el príncipe del que todos hablaban, mientras que yo era el número trece, número de mala suerte.  
A diferencia de algunos de mis otros hermanos, Viktor siempre fue un caballero intachable, sólo tuvo una novia y se casó con ella, y nunca le fue infiel, sé que su reinado será muy próspero, mi padre hizo bien en heredarle la corona en vida.  
Por cierto, si no fueras la reina ¿Qué te gustaría ser?"

"Cielos Hans, en realidad nunca lo había pensado, es decir, desde que tuve uso de razón me dijeron que sería reina, desde muy joven me enseñaron sobre las leyes y el reino, siempre me dijeron que heredaría el reino de mi padre, que era una escogida por Dios para guiar y proteger a la gente de Arendelle, supongo que a diferencia de otras personas no tuve muchas opciones"

"Oh vamos, hay cientos de profesiones, me imagino que alguna debió llamarte la atención, veamos, ¿granjera? ¿panadera? ¿Asesina a sueldo? Je je je"

Al oír esa última opción la reina se entristeció al recordar el momento en que casi mataba a dos hombres, Hans lo notó.

"Sólo estoy jugando, relájate" Dijo Hans sonriendo.

"Bien, aunque los que mencionaste son excelentes sugerencias de carrera, me temo que no hubiera escogido ninguna de esas, pero creo que me hubiera gustado confeccionar vestidos"

"Y vaya que tienes talento, los vestidos de hielo que haces son maravillosos"

"Gracias porcierto, estos 3 años tu y Anna hicieron buen trabajo como reyes temporales, quien lo diria, tu sueño se cumplio, te convertiste en rey"

"Si, pero ese capricho desaparecio hace mucho" respondio Hans

"¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?"

"Sí, escucha, sé que cuando Anna y tú eran niñas hubo un accidente que las obligó a separarse, siempre me he preguntado, pero nunca me animé a hacer ningún comentario ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?"

"Ya que te empeñas en saber te lo diré, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, yo tenía 8 años y Anna tenía 5, ella me convenció en levantarnos de la cama y jugar con mis poderes en el gran salón, pasamos un largo rato de diversión haciendo muñecos de nieve, patinando, resbalándonos, hasta que en determinado momento, Anna comenzó a saltar sobre columnas de nieve que yo creaba de la nada, cada vez saltaba más alto y por lógica, las columnas debían ser más altas, lo cual me estaba costando trabajo, no quería que Anna se lastimara, le dije que se detuviera, pero no me escuchó y saltó de nuevo, yo me resbalé en el hielo y me golpee la cabeza, me enderecé y vi que mi hermanita caía de una gran altura, quise hacer nieve para amortiguar su caída, pero por error, mi rayo congelante golpeó su cabeza. Anna cayó inconsciente, fue en ese momento que un mechón de su cabello se hizo blanco, creí que estaba muerta, mis padres llegaron a tiempo, la llevamos con los trolls y ellos la salvaron, pero para poder hacerlo tuvieron que borrar sus recuerdos sobre mi magia, entonces mi padre decidió que lo mejor para todos sería que estuviéramos separadas. Y desde ese día hasta que fue mi coronación no volví a abandonar mi habitación"

"Eso debio ser horrible"

"Lo es, en cierto modo, la soledad es bonita no creas que no, pero después de 13 años te enloquece, aunque accedí gustosamente a ese encierro con tal de proteger a Anna, créeme, la sensación de creer que había matado a mi hermana es horrible y hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de evitar volverme a sentir así"

"Hasta que yo te hice creer que Anna estaba muerta y que tú eras la causante"

"Exacto"

"De verdad lo siento"

"Descuida, ya lo he superado, Anna está bien, no me odia. Y bueno, supongo que ahora es mi turno de preguntar ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres?"

"Pues, me gusta cabalgar, practicar esgrima, pescar, pero sobre todo pasar tiempo con mi familia"

"Me imagino ¿Y que les gusta hacer juntos?"

"Pues a Liv y a mí nos gusta bailar, las cenas románticas, viajar, conocer gente nueva. Y con Helena vamos a nadar al río, leemos un cuento cada noche, estudiamos sobre animales, recolectamos moras, incluso juego a la hora del té con ella"

"Eso es muy tierno"

"Le enseño arquería y..."

"¿Le enseñas arquería a una niña de 10 años?!"

"Desde hace años pero no de manera profesional, y vaya que tiene buena puntería"

"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero eso no es juego para niñas"

"Yo pienso que los hombres y las mujeres podemos hacer las mismas cosas"

"Podemos, pero no significa que debamos"

"Helena puede ser una niña dulce que ama a sus muñecas, pero también es una chica ruda que sé que algún día será toda una heroína"

"Huy si tan solo supieras" opino Helena escondida detras de unos arbustos

"Supongo que sabes lo que haces y algún día estarás muy orgulloso de ella" respondio Elsa

"Ya lo estoy. Y por cierto, aparte de gobernar el reino y hacer bolas de nieve ¿A ti que te gusta hacer?"

"Leer, siempre me ha encantado la lectura, de todo tipo, clásica, misterio, aventura, romance, también me gusta estudiar, aprender, Andy y yo pasabamos mucho tiempo observando las estrellas ¿Sabes? Nuestro hijo es todo un astrónomo"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, también me gusta divertirme en la nieve, ya sabes hacer muñecos, guerra de nieve, patinar, me encanta el invierno es mi estación favorita"

"Me lo imagino ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?"

"Adelante"

"Supongo que a Andy le pusiste Adgar en memoria de tu padre, pero ¿Por qué le pusiste Anders a nuestro hijo?"

"Pues verás, poco después del accidente, papá me regaló un libro, la vida y obra del Rey Anders, el cual fue todo un personaje, primer rey y fundador de Arendelle, combatió a peligrosos enemigos, hizo de Arendelle un gran reino, viajó por todo el mundo además de ser muy valiente y pues para una niña temerosa y asustadiza rodeada por cuatro paredes, leer sobre esos lugares exóticos y hermosos y al menos imaginarlos cuando pensaba que nunca podría visitarlos, pues no lo sé, supongo que era una especie de consuelo y distracción. Es mi personaje preferido y también el de Andy, es un gusto que tenemos en común. Además de que fue un gran monarca, y yo quisiera que mi hijo algún día también lo sea pero con lo que paso, ahora Elinor es la siguiente en el trono"

"Ambos sabiamos que si iba a ser un buen rey. Escucha ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta de carácter más personal?"

"Adelante"

"Bien ¿Cómo supiste que fui yo quien entró en los calabozos ese día? Nadie me vio entrar o salir, y hubiera jurado que estuviste inconsciente todo el tiempo y no despertaste ni un momento mientras yo... ya sabes ¿Cómo lo descubriste?"

"Bien, pues en un principio no me di cuenta, lo últimos que recordaba era el incidente con el candelabro, y luego desperté en el calabozo, después de tu traición te envié de vuelta a tu patria para que fueras juzgado y castigado allá. El invierno eterno había terminado, ya no vivía encerrada en mi cuarto, Anna y yo volvíamos a ser las mejores amigas, mi hermana había encontrado el amor verdadero, y aquellos que quisieron hacernos daño, se habían marchado para nunca volver. Todo parecía perfecto hasta que un par de meses después de mi coronación comencé a tener unas visiones durante el sueño, de los momentos en los calabozos, yo al principio creí que eran sólo pesadillas, pero resultaron ser recuerdos reprimidos de lo que pude percibir en esos momentos"

"Oh no, tenía la esperanza de que no recordaras nada"

"Muy poco y borroso, quizá con lo poco que vi con los ojos entrecerrados, pero pude darme cuenta de lo que me estabas haciendo, me sentía muy incómoda quería apartarte pero no estaba suficientemente despierta y el cuerpo aún no me respondía del todo, sentía calor y también un gran dolor. Con esos sueños me sentía muy confundida y extraña"

"Si te sirve de consuelo te aseguro que no hubo violencia ni ningún tipo de forcejeo, tú estuviste muy tranquila todo el tiempo"

"Nunca te he preguntado pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Y cómo tuviste la osadía hacerme algo así dentro de mi propio castillo?"

En ese momento Helena desde su escondite oia todo y muy sorprendida

"Bien supongo que aquí va mi versión de los hechos, te desmayaste, te llevé de regreso a Arendelle, pero eras demasiado peligrosa para dejarte andar libre, así que te encerramos en el calabozo. A nuestro regreso, personal del castillo buscó entre las pertenencias de tus padres alguna explicación sobre tus poderes y encontraron unos grilletes que cubrían toda la mano y..."

"Alto, alto ¿Mis padres diseñaron esos horribles artefactos?"

"Bien, al parecer tus poderes eran inestables, continuaban creciendo y volviéndose más y más peligroso, y nunca lograbas tener control sobre ellos, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que recurrir a medidas extremas. Kai aseguró que los reyes lo último que querían era aprisionar a su hija de este modo, pero también debían velar por su otra hija y todos los habitantes de Arendelle, por lo que esos grilletes fueron guardados bajo llave y los sirvientes de confianza fueron advertidos de que sólo serían utilizados en caso de una gran emergencia, como ocurrió el día de la coronación"

Las palabras de Hans al parecer tranquilizaron a la reina.

"Pero en fin ¿En qué estábamos? Yo personalmente te puse los grilletes, te encadené al suelo y te dejé dormida sobre el catre, el frío aumentaba cada vez más y más, la gente había entrado en pánico, en el salón me reuní con el duque y los demás dignatarios y les prometía que hablaría contigo y te convencería de acabar con el invierno eterno. En ese momento, lo que menos quería era dialogar contigo, estaba tan cegado por el odio y la avaricia que propuse varias veces ejecutarte de inmediato, pero el consejo era más leal a su reina de lo que yo había previsto.  
Tú habías frustrado mis planes de ser rey al negarte a bendecir mi boda con Anna, tú eras la causante del terrible frío que nos torturaba a todos, tenías todo lo que yo ambicionaba y no podía tener, eras reina, tenías hombres leales, una buena relación con tu hermana, mientras que yo no lograba nada de lo que me proponía. Bajé al calabozo y vi que aún no despertabas, me quedé ahí unos momentos maldiciendo de mi suerte, cuando tú te moviste un poco, y... tu vestido se desacomodó, tus piernas quedaron descubiertas, y ahí comenzó todo, me cercioré de que estábamos completamente solos y empecé a propasarme contigo aprovechando que estabas desmayada.  
En el último momento tuve la oportunidad de detenerme, tal vez te costará creerlo, pero no había estado con ninguna mujer antes, mi madre me había aconsejado que debía esperar a la noche de bodas, y yo decidí seguir su consejo por varios años, provocando las burlas de mis hermanos, quienes eran todos unos don Juanes, estuve a punto de marcharme sin concluir lo que había empezado, el temor de que despertaras, o que alguien entrara y me descubriera infligiendo a la reina la peor de las deshonras era demasiado, sería hombre muerto, además mi consciencia me decía que era incorrecto, que no debía aprovecharme de ti de ese modo.  
Pero supongo que todos esos años de frustración causada por mis hermanos y escuchar sus burlas en mi cabeza pudieron más que la razón, ya no me importaba nada, desde mi perspectiva tú eras uno de los principales causantes de mi desdicha y tenía que hacerte pagar, así que regresé y cometí el terrible acto sin imaginar las consecuencias de mi decisión.  
En ese momento me sentí tan bien conmigo mismo, fue muy placentero, me sentía que por fin era todo un hombre, finalmente había hecho mía a una mujer, ya no sería el inepto Hans que no llegaba lejos en sus conquistas, por fin me vengaría de las personas causantes de hacer mi vida infeliz, quería ver las caras de mis torpes hermanos cuando vieran que el pequeño y patético Hans había sometido a la poderosa reina de las nieves. Realmente me sentía en la gloria, como si el mundo estuviera a mis pies.  
Pero al salir del calabozo, el remordimiento me atormentaba, sobre todo porque me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que estabas con un hombre y ya no había marcha atrás, no dejaba de pensar en tu cara de dolor mientras yo abusaba de ti, pero ya antes había hecho cosas viles, por lo que fue fácil acallar la voz de mi conciencia y continuar con el plan, el cual consistía en casarme con Anna y quitarte a ti de en medio, finalmente sería rey.  
Justo después llegó Anna muriendo con el corazón congelado y haciéndome las cosas más fáciles, ahora tenía un motivo para sentenciarte a muerte, sólo debía dejar morir a Anna y culparte, convencer a los dignatarios de que nos dimos votos matrimoniales antes de que la princesa muriera y llevar a cabo tu ejecución. Pero supongo que el amor verdadero siempre será más poderoso que el odio, ya que mis planes fueron frustrados, Anna se salvó de morir convertida en estatua de hielo y a la vez salvó tu vida justo cuando estaba a punto de darte el golpe mortal.  
Fui acusado de traición e intento de regicidio y enviado de vuelta a casa donde nuevamente sería la burla de mis hermanos, maldiciendo mi suerte y jurando vengarme, y cómo tú comprenderás, me fui de Arendelle sin sospechar siquiera que esperabas un hijo mío"

"Yo... no sé qué decir, nunca habíamos hablado mucho al respecto, realmente aun es doloroso hablar de lo que me hiciste, pero hablar ayuda a terminar de sanar las heridas"

"Supongo que todos cometemos errores cuando somos jóvenes, si hubiera visto las cosas en ese entonces del mismo modo en que las veo ahora, jamás te hubiera faltado al respeto de esa forma, te aseguro que no te hubiera puesto siquiera un dedo encima"

"Pero si no lo hubieras hecho yo no tendría a Andy, y él es mi razón de vivir"

"Lo sé"

"Por cierto ¿Cómo te enteraste de la existencia de Andy? Porque estoy segura de que jamás mande aviso a las islas del Sur del nacimiento de Andy "

"Bien, pues largos meses pasaron y para mí tampoco fueron muy dichosos que digamos, despojado de mi título, y condenado a ser sirviente en mi propia casa, era tan humillante de nuevo tenía que soportar las burlas de mis hermanos, quienes no perdían oportunidad para fastidiarme, yo mientras ideaba mil y un maneras en que me vengaría de ustedes dos.  
Cierto día mi buen amigo John me visitó y me contó sobre el nacimiento del heredero de Arendelle, sacando las cuentas sobre mi delito en el calabozo y la fecha en que nació el niño me hicieron adivinar de inmediato que era hijo mío, tenía que verlo. Pero mi padre me prohibía salir de las Islas del Sur y sabía que tú no permitirías que mi barco tocara puerto en tu reino.  
Con ayuda de John dejé mi patria sin ser visto, a medida que nos acercábamos a Arendelle, crecía mi temor, aún cundo lograra entrar, si tú sospechabas que era yo el causante de tu deshonra me mandarías ejecutar tan pronto pusiere un pie en tus dominios. Pero creo que la curiosidad y el deseo de conocer a mi hijo, me dieron ánimos de seguir adelante con el plan, conseguiría una audiencia contigo, usaría mi faceta arrogante y manipuladora, para obligarte a permitirme ver al niño.  
Si amenazabas con ejecutarme, no daría mi brazo a torcer, mi país me defendería, les diría a todos que Andy era hijo mío, si tú intentabas dar explicaciones asegurando que yo había abusado de ti, yo lo negaría, sería mi palabra contra la tuya, con tus poderes me hubieras congelado fácilmente antes de permitirme hacerte algo como eso y menos aún dentro de tu propio castillo, además conforme avanzaba por la ciudad me di cuenta que sólo los altos mandos sabían de mi traición, para la gente del pueblo seguía siendo el héroe que los ayudó en momentos difíciles.  
Y bueno, me imagino que recuerdas el resto, entré a la oficina disfrazado, rebelé mi identidad, tú te asustaste de verme, te intenté chantajear, te amenacé, pero tú te rehusaste a permitirme ver al niño, justo en ese momento llegó el inoportuno de Olaf con Andy en brazos.  
Entonces lo vi, era tan pequeño e inocente, se parecía mucho a mí, no me cabía la menor duda de que era mi hijo, un Westerguard, aun cuando tú lo negabas, sentí una especie de conexión con él, quise acercarme, tú con justa razón me lo impediste, ordenaste a Olaf que se lo llevara de ahí, y así lo hizo, quise seguirlos, pero congelaste la puerta.  
Me enojé, nos gritamos, al ver que no podía convencerte de ver de nuevo al niño alardeé sobre lo mucho que disfruté mi momento de diversión contigo, eso había sido un golpe demasiado bajo, te enfureciste estuviste a punto de matarme, pero no lo hiciste, tú no eras como yo, tú eras una buena persona, por lo que sólo me desterraste.  
Mientras volvía de nuevo con las manos vacías, no dejaba de pensar en Andy, debía idear una manera de verlo de nuevo, quería la custodia del niño e iba a hacer todo cuanto estuviera en mi poder para quitártelo. Pero sin mi título y con mi padre vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos y contigo vigilando como un halcón tu reino tuve que conformarme con chantajearte y obligarte a permitirme convivir con él, realizando después varias visitas siempre con tu supervisión"

"Sí, y me imagino que la sangre llama a la sangre, porque Andy de inmediato sintió una conexión muy fuerte contigo, sin importar cuanto me esforzara por distraerlo, él siempre esperaba con ansiedad tu próxima visita"

"Gracias por permitirme convivir con Andy y ser parte de su vida"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, sea como sea eras su padre"

"Tú me dijiste una vez que un padre era el que criaba y no el que engendraba, y sin tu bondad, yo nunca hubiera podido ser un padre para Andy. Pero creo que ya he hablado mucho, te toca a ti, sé que es un tema delicado, y entiendo perfectamente si no quieres hablar de ello, pero ¿Podrías contarme que sucedió cuando te enteraste de tu embarazo?"

"Bien, tienes razón, no me gusta hablar de eso, y las únicas personas que saben realmente cómo fueron y cómo me sentía en esos días fueron Anna y Kirstoff, esto no será nada fácil, pero te contaré, verás, poco tiempo después de enviarte de regreso a las Islas del Sur, y después de esas continuas visiones comenzaron los antojos, el aumento de peso, los cambios de humor, todo apuntaba a que realmente había ocurrido, que era una pesadilla vuelta realidad, por lo que llamé al médico real, quien confirmó mis temores, efectivamente estaba embarazada"

"Y me imagino que te sentiste devastada"

"Imaginas bien, los peores días de toda mi vida, me sentía tan humillada y avergonzada, no te imaginas lo que lloré, las noches en vela que pasé, me sentía tan sucia bañándome a todas horas, preguntándome ¿Por qué me había sucedido a mí? ¿Qué había hecho yo para sufrir tanto? Había perdido mi pureza, mi castidad, mi oportunidad de casarme y tener herederos legítimos, ya no podría caminar hacia el altar vestida de blanco. Sentía que mi vida no tenía sentido"

"Ya no sigas, por favor, en este momento preferiría que me atravesaras con una estaca de hielo, o que me congelaras el corazón, todo, menos oírte decir el inmenso sufrimiento que yo te causé, paremos esta conversación por favor" le dice Hans con lagrimas en los ojos

"Sé que es doloroso pero es necesario que siga, no tienes idea de cómo me está sirviendo desahogarme de este modo"

"Me alegra que te sirva esto, pero a mí me está despedazando por dentro"

"Hans ahora veo las cosas muy diferentes, luego de esta charla contigo, he comprendido mucho, ahora entiendo tus razones, conozco tus miedos y tus decepciones y eso me hace..."

"¿Odiarme?"

"No, verte más aun como un hombre que cometió un terrible error y que ahora ha cambiado por completo"

"¿Cómo puedes no odiarme después de todo lo que me has contado?"

"Ahora entiendo tus razones para actuar de ese modo, no te justifico, pero te comprendo"

"Cuando me brindaste tu perdón yo no sabía por todo lo que habías pasado, es decir, me lo imaginaba, pero en mi mente, la idea se quedaba corta"

"Durante un tiempo te odié como no te imaginas, pero el tiempo sana todas las heridas, durante los meses siguientes al gran deshielo sufrí mucho y a la vez me sentía tan culpable"

"¿Culpable? Pero ¿Por qué? Si tú no tenias la culpa de nada"

"En ese entonces yo pensaba que tal vez yo había tenido parte de la culpa, tal vez yo había dicho o hecho algo para atraerte a mí sin darme cuenta, quizás fue algo que dije, tal vez fue por que de alguna forma te seduje con mi forma de vestir. Me lamentaba de no haberme despertado antes, de no haberme defendido ¿Qué clase de reina era? ¿Cómo esperaba defender mi reino de un enemigo invasor cuando no pude defenderme a mí misma de un solo hombre?"

"No fue tu culpa, tú estabas indefensa y yo me aproveché, ahora has demostrado ser una gran reina, mientras que yo sólo he demostrado ser un miserable en todo sentido"

"Eras un miserable, fuiste un infeliz desgraciado, un..."

"Ok, ya entendí"

"Pero ahora eres un gran hombre, dispuesto a ayudar a quien sea, cuando sea y que ha demostrado tener un gran cambio en su vida"

"Me alegra que eso pienses, en serio, la persona a la que más daño le hice, ahora me considera un modelo a seguir y un gran hombre, eso no tiene precio"

"Te lo has ganado, si tú siguieras siendo así como eras, yo nunca te hubiera perdonado, muy probablemente te seguiría odiando, y por ningún motivo te encubriría ni te permitiría ver a Andy. Pero tú has conseguido una vida totalmente nueva y me has mostrado tu buen corazón, es por eso que te perdoné hace ya tiempo"

"Gracias, ahora hablemos de otra cosa, por favor ¿Cuál es tu postre preferido?"

"Espera, aun tengo un par de cosas más que decirte sobre esto"

"Bien, tú mandas, mi atención es lo mínimo que te mereces luego de lo que te hice pasar en esos días"

"Otra cosa que me torturaba era el hecho de pensar ¿Qué diría la gente si se llegaba a enterar? ¿Qué explicación les iba a dar? ¿Me creerían? Todos dirían que con mis peligrosos poderes me hubiera defendido fácilmente de un ataque como ese, seguramente no faltarían quienes pensaran lo peor de mí"

"Como en Baybiron"

"Así es, me alegra que ahora toda la familia real me crea"

"Espera, ¿insinúas acaso que mi suegra también lo cree?"

"Solo tus suegros lo saben, luego de todas estas semanas tan difíciles la reina Astrid estuvo reflexionando y ahora comprende que yo no mentía cuando hable con ella"

"Es bueno para ti, pero para mí, no lo es"

"Lo lamento, cuando les dije, yo lo hice con el único propósito de proteger a Liv, yo no tenía idea de que tú habías cambiado"

"Descuida, me lo he ganado, merezco que todos comiencen a verme como un monstruo"

"Te aseguro que no es así como te vemos Hans, esto sólo ayuda a que se comprendan ciertas cosas"

"No te preocupes por mí, es mejor que piensen lo peor de mí, porque me lo merezco, a que piensen tan mal de ti"

"Ellos son tu familia Hans y al igual que yo comprenden que todo quedó en el pasado y que ya no eres ese hombre desalmado y cruel"

"Pienso que Andy y no sólo él, Helena también se merecen un mejor padre que el que tienen"

"Eso no es cierto, solo iban a nesecitar tiempo"

"Y hablando de tiempos, me imagino que en esa época que me contabas te volviste a sentir igual que cuando estuviste encerrada por 13 años"

"Así es, porque por muchos y largos días pasé encerrada en mi habitación sin saber qué hacer, aunque delante de mis súbditos debía aparentar, frente a ellos fingía que todo estaba bien, no era difícil, tenía una vida de experiencia en el arte de ocultar un gran secreto"

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en abortar?"

"Esa hubiera parecido la salida más fácil, es decir, aun cuando vaya contra las leyes, soy la reina, fácilmente hubiera podido hacer una excepción para mí misma, tengo mucho dinero y sin problema hubiera encontrado a algún médico que me ayudara y luego comprar su silencio. Además se me justificaba ¿No? Había sido contra mi voluntad, yo no tenía ninguna culpa, la culpa la tenías tú"

"Ahora adoro a Andy, pero en ese entonces, créeme que hasta yo te hubiera sugerido abortar, un hijo con alguien a quien no amaba sería algo muy malo para mí también, sin mencionar mi ya de por si deshonrada imagen a causa de mis crímenes en Arendelle, no soportaría el regaño de mis padres y los desprecios de las cortes. Además de que lo que menos quería es que me fueras a delatar, por lo que creo que en esos momentos me parecería lo más sensato que podríamos haber hecho"

"Pero a mí no me importaba mucho tu opinión en ese entonces"

"Sólo decía que te hubiera comprendido, que te comprendo mejor dicho, tú no estabas lista para esa noticia, tú vida se veía arruinada, se acababa tu posibilidad de encontrar el verdadero amor"

"Lo sé y estaba también mi imagen ¿Qué clase de ejemplo iba a dar la reina a sus súbditas teniendo un hijo fuera del matrimonio? ¿Qué pensarían de mí en otros reinos? ¿Cómo iba a criar a un niño una persona que no salió de su habitación por 13 años? ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué mi hermana había encontrado el amor verdadero mientras yo esperaba al hijo de un psicópata? El mismo psicópata que intentó matarnos a las dos"

"Realmente me haces sentir como basura"

"Si te lo estoy contando no es para dañarte, es para desahogarme y abrirme totalmente con alguien a quien una vez odie con todas mis fuerzas pero en quien ahora deposito mi absoluta confianza"

"De veras que no conocía realmente nada de ti, así que continua con tu relato, por favor"

"Te sorprendería saber que a pesar de todas estas objeciones y mi desesperación nunca cruzó ni siquiera por mi cabeza la opción de abortar a Andy"

"¿Ah no?"

"No, el aborto es horrible y es totalmente inmoral e injustificable. El aborto hubiera sido otro acto de violencia perpetrado contra mi cuerpo y mi hijo. En esos momentos reflexioné que ese niño había sido traído a mi vida por un acto horrible. Pero tal vez Dios, o el destino, usarían a este niño para un propósito más grande. El bien puede venir de un mal. Mi sentido del valor de la vida y el respeto a otros se había hecho mayor. Yo había sido victimizada, y la idea de que podía volverme el verdugo de mi propio e inocente hijo a través del aborto me parecía repulsivo"

"No sabes cómo me arrepiento de lo que te hice, de haberte hecho sufrir tanto y ponerte en una situación tan complicada y dolorosa, pero no soy nadie para juzgarte, no tienes por qué mentir o justificarte, si en esos momentos hubieras considerado abortar, se hubiera debido a la desesperación que sentías en ese entonces"

"No Hans, estoy hablando en serio, nunca lo consideré,el aborto no es una cirugía mágica que regresa el tiempo y hace que una mujer se desembarace. En vez de eso, es un evento real que siempre es estresante y muchas veces traumático. En un asalto sexual, a una mujer le roban su pureza, con un aborto a ella le roban su maternidad"

"Creo que eres muy espiritual y muy reflexiva, aun cuando en ese entonces eras muy joven y habías sufrido mucho"

"Siempre me ha gustado meditar y leer sobre religión, y aun a través de esa difícil situación, gracias a la ayuda de Anna, Kristoff y mi confesor, me di cuenta que mientras tenga a mi familia nunca estaría sola,sentía que si llevaba a término mi embarazo habría conquistado la violación. Al dar a luz, podría reclamar algo de mi autoestima perdida.  
Dar a luz en estas circunstancias, es un acto totalmente desinteresado, un acto generoso, un despliegue de coraje, fuerza y honor. Sería la prueba de que yo podía ser mejor que tú. Mientras tú fuiste egoísta, yo podía ser generosa. Mientras tú destruiste, yo podía dar vida. Yo no era una asesina, mis padres me enseñaron a respetar la vida, no sería el monstruo que todos pensaban que era, te perdoné la vida a ti, al duque y sus guardias, aun cuando ustedes intentaron matarme y apoderarse de mi reino. Entonces ¿Por qué iba a mandar matar al inocente?  
Además cuando mi vida parecía vacía, gracias a Andy veía una luz al final del camino, un rayo de esperanza, alguien por quien vivir, alguien por quien luchar y seguir hacia adelante, alguien de mi propia sangre"

Hans sólo permanecía en silencio escuchando las palabras de la reina, y como esta abría su corazón confesándole la tristeza y vacío que sentía en ese entonces.

"En un inicio consideré la idea de dar a Andy en adopción a una buena familia, pero sentirlo crecer y moverse dentro de mí, sentir sus pataditas, sentir su corazoncito latir, no sé, me creó un vínculo muy fuerte con él, ahora él era mi razón de vivir, la fuerza que me levantaba de la cama cada mañana, acariciar mi vientre y hablarle con cariño. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que ya no podría vivir lejos de él, por lo que decidí conservarlo a mi lado, dejé de esconderme y anuncié a la gente el nacimiento del próximo heredero sin dar más explicaciones"

"Fuiste increíblemente valiente, no imaginas cuanto te admiro"

"¿Admirarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le permití vivir a mi hijo? Eso no fue algo que me haga digna de honores o alabanzas, era algo que yo debía hacer, que deben hacer todas las mujeres. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debemos acabar con la vida de un ser humano, independientemente de cómo viene al mundo tiene un propósito de vida y tiene el mismo derecho que cualquier otra persona.  
Aun en las peores circunstancias, frente a todos los males que pueda enfrentar una chica ultrajada y temerosa, se abrió camino no sólo para mí, sino para mi compañero de vida, mi hijo, quien hoy es el faro de vida que me marca el día a día... En nuestro caso dos vidas fueron salvadas, yo salvé la de mi hijo y él salvó la mía"

"Eres realmente muy sabia, con razón Dios te premió con un hijo tan maravilloso"

"Si que lo es"

"Te digo algo? recuerdo el día en que Helena nació, la situación fue muy difícil para Liv, ella casi muere durante su embarazo por una enfermedad y traer al mundo a nuestra hija fue una ardua labor. Pero imagino que con todas las mujeres debe ser parecido, así que ¿Podrías contarme sobre el día en que nació Andy?"

"Claro, veamos, habían pasado nueve meses desde mi coronación, si bien decidí conservar a mi hijo, las dudas aún no se disipaban, constantemente tenía la preocupación de ser una mala madre, o lastimar a mi bebé con mis poderes o que él los heredara y la gente que no los comprendía lo atacara, o perder el control de mis poderes por los dolores del parto y lastimar al doctor o a Anna, en fin, también me atormentaba la idea de que nunca podría amarlo del todo por su origen, sobre todo si se parecía a ti, en fin mi lista de preocupaciones era muy larga en esos momentos.  
Salí a pasear por los jardines y fue ahí cuando comenzaron las contracciones, por suerte Kristoff pasaba por ahí y me llevó al palacio, llegó el doctor, me dijo que el trabajo de parto duraría entre diez y ocho horas, lo cual me pareció eterno, nunca había sentido tanto dolor y agotamiento, el hielo comenzaba a aparecer en el techo y paredes haciendo que me angustiara más, finalmente escuché su llanto, el doctor me dijo que era un niño y que estaba sano.  
Después de limpiarlo quiso colocarlo en mis brazos pero me rehusé por temor a lastimarlo, pero animada por mi hermana, tomé al bebé en brazos, aún recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez, era simplemente perfecto y delicado, su cabello era como el mío y tenia tu color de ojos. Todas mis dudas sobre si podría llegar a amarlo o no se disiparon, durante el gran deshielo aprendí que el amor descongela y te aseguro que en esos momentos con el amor que sentí por mi hijo me sentí capaz de descongelar todo un glaciar. Al ver su carita sentí unos grandes deseos de protegerlo, y nunca dejar que nada malo le sucediera"

"Que hermoso el milagro de la vida, ojalá yo hubiera estado ahí de haberlo sabido en aquel entonces"

"Tal vez no estuviste en ese momento, pero lo que ahora importa es que siempre estés para Andy en el momento en que él más te necesite y que lo ames cada día más"

"Así lo haré, te lo juro"

"Los meses después de su nacimiento, todo cambió, fueron momentos tan mágicos, parece que fue ayer que mi Andy era un bebé, mi vida volvía a ser perfecta de nuevo, recuerdo las veces que lo arrullé hasta que se quedó dormido, o cuando su llanto me despertaba por la noche, aun no entiendo cómo yo me daba tiempo para dirigir un gran reino y cuidar un niño"

"Eso es porque tú eres una buena reina, realmente te preocupas por tu gente, yo en cambio quería ser rey para beneficiarme yo"

"Oye creo que es mi turno de preguntar, volviendo a lo de la enfermedad de Liv y que ella casi muere si quieres puedes contarme sobre cómo eran esos días para ti, a todos nos hace bien desahogarnos"

"Fueron días terribles, sentía que era un castigo divino por todo lo malo que había hecho"

"Dios no castiga Hans, esos sufrimientos son pruebas que él nos pone y que debemos pasar siempre de la mejor manera"

"Al principio todo era alegría, tenía una vida nueva, una esposa que me amaba y estábamos a punto de tener un hijo, me sentía muy bendecido. Pero luego, un día Liv se desmejoro mucho y con cada día que pasaba, ella se ponía peor y peor"

"Me imagino lo horrible que ha de haber sido eso para ti, para su familia"

"Fue lo peor que pudo pasarme, ella no se mejoraba y el doctor nos dijo que ella... moriría" al decir esto los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas "Y que el bebé era demasiado pequeño para sobrevivir fuera de su madre, por lo que las perderíamos a las dos"

"Que espantosa noticia, no me imagino esta vida sin ellas dos aquí"

"Esperamos por un milagro, eso era lo único que podía salvarlas y entonces el milagro se presentó"

"¿Hablas de la pócima que las salvó?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Hace años antes de que encontraran a Andy, Liv estaba hablando con Oppker y mencionó ese brebaje mágico"

"Oh, sí, eso las salvo, yo viajé a Paris y ahí rescate a una gitana presa, entonces ella me dio unas hierbas mágicas que las salvarían"

"¿Cómo supiste que esa mujer te ayudaría?"

"Quizás no me creas, pero durante un sueño ella me lo dijo"

"Te creo, he visto y vivido algunas cosas fuera de lo normal"

"Una vez que volví a casa preparé la bebida y ella se la tomó, de inmediato se mejoró y los doctores no daban crédito a lo que veían"

"Qué bueno, ella merecía vivir, ver a su hija crecer, pasar alegrías a tu lado, es una gran persona"

"Sí que lo es"

"¿Sabes? Según el troll tu hija absorbió el poder de esa bebida y ahora podría ser mágica"

"¿Mágica? ¿Ósea que tendrá súper poderes?"

"No lo sé"

"Creo que ya me descubrieron" penso Helena

"¿Y por qué sería mágica si ni Liv ni yo lo somos?"

"Eso no importa, mis padres tampoco lo eran, ni mi hermana, pero aun así yo lo soy"

"Cierto, pero es que no me esperaba algo como eso, después de cómo me dijiste que fue tu vida y lo mucho que le batallaste por causa de tu magia, no sé, eso no era lo que quería para mi niña"

"Las cosas no tiene por qué ser iguales, ella puede ser muy feliz"

"Esperemos que lo sea y yo voy a dar lo mejor de mí para que así sea"Hablando de eso ¿Cuándo fue que Andy manifestó que tenía poderes?"

"Cuando acababa de cumplir un año, yo realmente me preocupé, tenía la esperanza de que no fueran hereditarios, no quería que mi hijo sufriera como yo sufrí, que no viviera encerrado y con miedo de lastimar a los que ama. Lo llevamos con los trolls y así como a mí me advirtieron que el miedo sería mi enemigo, de Andy predijeron que la ira sería su enemiga"

"Y vaya que ese niño tiene su genio"

Hans permaneció un largo rato divertido de escuchar las tiernas y graciosas anécdotas que la reina tenía sobre los primeros años de vida del niño.

"Hasta hoy Andy no trae amargos recuerdos" Dijo la rubia "Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó en los calabozos. Él es un ser independiente con el mismo derecho que cualquier otro ser humano. No es de segunda categoría por haber sido concebido en esas circunstancias y con todo lo difícil que fue, si yo tuviera que pasar lo mismo para tenerlo a él y todo el amor que me ha dado, yo lo volvería a vivir"

"Eres una gran mujer, y me alegra que ambos tengamos a Andy en nuestras vidas"

"También yo, cielos, creo que perdimos la noción del tiempo, está oscureciendo, iré a ver a Andy"

"Bien, yo permaneceré un momento más aquí"

La reina asintió y se recargo sobre Hans dejandolo muy pensativo

"Elsa es muy buena al perdonarme, pero siento que aún no he pagado por ese crimen del todo, quizás he sufrido en momentos de mi vida, pero un castigo bajo las leyes, no lo he recibido y lo merezco ya que al abusar de ella dañé su corazón y su alma. Perjudiqué a sus seres queridos, y a nuestro hijo. Ella siempre se va acordar de este momento horroroso, degradante y terrible hasta que muera. Sufrió mucho al recordar imágenes y sueños recurrentes de la violación, sufrió depresión y severos sentimientos de vulnerabilidad. Le tomó años para recuperarse y jamás volverá a ser lo mismo." penso el pelirrojo

Mientras tanto Helena salio de su escondite y a diferencia de su hermano ella habia comprehendido todo, ahora conocia el oscuro origen de su hermano mayor.

**ESO ES TODO POR ESTA OCASION, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	15. Chapter 15

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

**PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: SI, LO SIENTO SI A ALGUNOS NO LES DOY CREIDTO, VOY A PROCURAR QUE NO SE ME VUELVA A OLVIDAR, POR CIERTO CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE VA A GUSTAR, A VER QUE AVENTURAS LE DEPARAN A ANDY Y BIRGIT EN SUIZA, Y CON RESPECTO A LA CANCION DE ALLADIN, HACE POCO VI LA PELICULA LIVE ACTION Y COMO ME GUSTO, SE ME HIZO BUENA IDEA INCLUIRLO**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

La reina asintió y se recargo sobre Hans dejandolo muy pensativo

"Elsa es muy buena al perdonarme, pero siento que aún no he pagado por ese crimen del todo, quizás he sufrido en momentos de mi vida, pero un castigo bajo las leyes, no lo he recibido y lo merezco ya que al abusar de ella dañé su corazón y su alma. Perjudiqué a sus seres queridos, y a nuestro hijo. Ella siempre se va acordar de este momento horroroso, degradante y terrible hasta que muera. Sufrió mucho al recordar imágenes y sueños recurrentes de la violación, sufrió depresión y severos sentimientos de vulnerabilidad. Le tomó años para recuperarse y jamás volverá a ser lo mismo." penso el pelirrojo

Mientras tanto Helena salio de su escondite y a diferencia de su hermano ella habia comprendido todo, ahora conocia el oscuro origen de su hermano mayor.

Devuelta con Hans y con Elsa ambos seguían sentados en la banca del jardín.

"Oye Elsa te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Adelante"

"Si en vez de Andy hubieras tenido una niña, ¿Cómo la habrías llamado?" preguntó el pelirrojo

"Pues la habría llamado Idun Elizabet, o incluso Alin Idun" respondió Elsa

"Son lindos nombres" opino Hans

"Gracias, y hablando de nombres, ¿porque le pusiste Helena a tu hija?" pregunto Elsa

"Esto sonara un poco egocéntrico pero en aquel entonces luego de que Liv se recuperó, yo quería que mi segundo hijo si era niño, se llamara igual que yo, Hans Westerguard II o junior como diria aquel, aunque Liv quería ponerle Einar Hansel debido a que su amigo imaginario de la infancia se llamaba así, pero como fue niña, me pregunte qué nombre le podía poner así que pensé en el femenino de mi nombre "Helena", y además, la primera reina de las Islas del sur se llamó así" explico Hans

"Enserio?" pregunto Elsa

"Si, jeje, ¿qué irónico no? Tu hijo se llamaba como el primer rey de Arendelle y mi hija como la primera reina d las islas del sur" opino Hans

"Si, vaya coincidencia" opino Elsa

Esa misma noche mientras todos dormían Helena salió de su habitación y se dirigió al valle de lo trolls.

"Helena? ¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Ellinor

"Voy al valle de los trolls, hay algo que tengo que hablar con Oppker y con Pabbie, pero no se lo digas a nadie" susurro Helena "No me tardare"

"De acuerdo"

La pelirroja se transformó con su vestimenta de hechicera y con su telequinesis floto sobre el fiordo y se adentró en el bosque hasta que llego al valle de las rocas.

"Hola? Oppker? Pabbie? Luminara? ¿Están aquí? Hay algo que necesito hablar con ustedes" decía la pelirroja

En ese momento los trolls de roca aparecieron frente a la princesa pelirroja

"Jovecita Helena! No la esperábamos por aquí" respondió Pabbie

"Abuelo Pabbie, necesito hablar con algo con usted y con Oppker a solas" respondió Helena

"Como guste princesa" respondió Pabbie

El líder troll condujo a Helena a donde estaban Oppker y Luminara.

"Helena? ¿Que haces aquí? No te estábamos esperando" respondió Luminara

"Nesecitaba hablar algo con ustedes"

"Deacuerdo, adelante, siéntate" respondio Luminar

Helena se sentó sobre una de las roca frente a los 3 trolls.

"Ahor si, de que quieres hablar?" pregunto Oppker

"Ustedes ya lo sabían?" pregunto Helena

"Saber que?" pregunto Oppker desconcertado

"Que mi hermano fue engendrado gracias a que mi papá abuso de Elsa mientras ella estaba inconsciente en los calabozos durante el invierno eterno 15 años atrás?" pregunto Helena

En ese momento los trolls no supieron que decir, ¿Cómo era posible que Helena supiera eso?.

"Co… como lo supiste?" pregunto Oppker

"Hace rato oí a Elsa hablar con mi papá y escuche toda la historia de cómo fue aquel momento en los calabozos, el cómo sufrió Elsa, y también por qué papá hizo eso y claro que se sintió en parte mal por eso y que gracias a mi mamá logro cambiar" respondió Helena

"Pues oíste bien, tu papá de verdad se sintió mal por eso, por eso cuando conoció a tu madre quiso empezar una nueva vida y dejar que Elsa criara a Andy, y tú a la vez eres la prueba viviente de ese cambio, si tu padre siguiera siendo aquel hombre egoísta que quería solo el trono, te habría dejado morir a ti y a tu madre cuando enfermaron, ¿y que paso? Que no lo hizo, las salvo a ti ya tu madre, tu padre llego a cometer muchos errores en el pasado, pero ya los enmendó" respondió Pabbie "Te lo aseguro"

"Por lo que veo no todos, si él y Elsa le hubieran dicho a Andy desde antes que el era su papá, mi abuela Astrid no se lo habría dicho, él y Birgit no habrían huido, y Weaselton no los habría matado y yo tendría mi hermano conmigo…" respondió Helena rompiendo en llanto debido a los cambios hormonales de las adolescentes (recuerden que las niñas maduran antes que los chicos)

"Ya Helena, no llores" respondió Luminara abrazando a Helena para consolarla

"Es solo que… extraño a Andy, extraño a mi hermano mayor, ojalá el estuviera aquí para poder hacer las cosas que los hermanos hacen" sollozaba Helena

Oppker y Pabbie se miraron el uno al otro pues comprendían la situación en la que se encontraba la princesa pelirroja.

"Todos quisiéramos que Andy y Birgit estuvieran aquí, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, como maestros de las artes místicas aprendimos que si cambias el pasado, ese pasado se convierte en tu presente y el presente en el que vivías se convierte en tu pasado" respondió Oppker "Te puedo asegurar que en alguna parte existe una realidad alterna en donde tú y Andy si se reencontraron y viven felices, o también una similar pero también tienen una hermana o en el peor de los casos en donde tú y Andy y tu jamás se enteraron que eran hermanos, terminaron enamorándose y tuvieron una hija llamada Jenny y que resultara que Andy también tuvo hijos con sus primas Ellinor y Kristy"

"Que?" pregunto Helena desconcertada limpiándose las lagrimas

"Olvida eso último que dije, el punto es que aunque Andy y Birgit ya no están con nosotros o que tú te hayas enterado del oscuro origen de tu hermano, lo importante es siempre superar cualquier situación que se presente" respondió Oppker

"Wow que profundo" opino Luminara

"Creo que necesitare un tiempo y un cambio de ambiente para poder superar todo esto, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe una manera rápida de llegar a Corona?"

"Creímos que no volveríamos a usar esto, pero si hay una forma" respondio Pabbie

El troll rebelde fue hacia un baúl y agarro un juego de anillos.

"Estos… son anillos teletransportadores los hechiceros los utilizan para viajar, te los colocas en una mano y con la otra que es la dominante tienes que hacer círculos en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, tienes que concentrarte en el objetivo y asi será mas fácil abrir el portal" respondio Oppker entregándole el anillo doble a Helena

"Como eres una hechicera mágica es tu deber proteger un anillo como este, en las manos equivocada seria fatal" respondió Pabbie

"De acuerdo, pero primero a mi habitación

En ese momento se teletrasportaron a la habitación de la pelirroja en el castillo de Arendelle.

"Que hacemos aquí?" pregunto Oppker

"No crean que me voy a ir a Corona asi como así, necesito llevarme mis cosas, voy a estar una temporada alla, estoy segura de Kurt y su familia me recibirán bien alla" respondió Helena empacando sus cosas

"Si, seguramente" opino Oppker

Helena empaco todas sus cosas, sus juguetes, su libro de hechizos, su espada, sus vestidos para luego escribir una carta para meterla en un sobre que decía mamá y papá.

Una vez con todo listo, la pelirroja dejo la carta sobre su cama.

"Ya estas lista?" pregunto Oppker

"Si, ah espera, tengo que ir por mi yegua" respondió Helena

Momentos después los 4 llegaban a los establos reales en donde la yegua de Helena "Rosita" estaba dormida.

"Pss Rosita, despierta" susurro Helena

La Yegua despertó y vio que su dueña le estaba abriendo la puerta.

"Wo tranquila, solo nos vamos de viaje" respondió Helena calmándola

"A dónde vamos?" pregunto Helena hacendó la voz de la yegua

"A Corona, vamos a visitar a Kurt" respondió Helena

"Pero tus papás te van a regañar si se enteran" respondió Helena haciendo la voz de la yegua

"No te preocupes, les deje una nota para que estén al tanto" respondió Helena saliendo de los establos reales en rumbo a la explanada del castillo.

"Helena espera!" la detuvo Pabbie "Si te vas a Corona, ¿Quién tomara tu lugar como guardián mágico?"

"Ellinor, Ken, Elliott, Kristy, Ed y Angelita pueden encargarse de eso mientras no estoy" respondió Helena

Momentos después la chica, su yegua, y los 3 trolls se encontraban en la explanada del castillo.

"Entonces que tengo que hacer con el anillo?" pregunto Helena

"Los anillos teletransportadores los hechiceros los utilizan para viajar, te los colocas en una mano y con la otra que es la dominante tienes que hacer círculos en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, tienes que concentrarte en el objetivo y así será más fácil abrir el portal" respondió Oppker

"Ok, tengo que visualizar el lugar a donde quiero ir" respondió Helena colocándose el anillo en la mano izquierda

Con el anillo colocado, Helena procedió a hacer círculos con su mano de derecha y de un momento a otro apareció un portal circular de chispas naranjas y dentro se podía ver el reino de Corona.

"Si, funciono, ¿y cómo lo cierro cuando llegue del otro lado?" pregunto Helena

"Para eso estoy yo, iré contigo a Corona, y no te preocupes, puedo transformarme y nadie notara mi presencia, y aunque seas una hechicera mágica completa, sigues siendo mi alumna y es mi deber seguirte enseñando"

"Vámonos entonces, adiós Oppker, adiós Pabbie, volveré dentro de una temporada" respondió Helena cruzando el portal con su Yegua y Luminara convertida en un colibrí

"Adiós Helena" se despidieron Oppker y Pabbie

El portal se cerró y Oppker y Pabbie quedaron solos.

"Espero que su ausencia no sea nuestra perdición" opino Pabbie viendo a Oppker

"Tu descuida, estoy seguro de que los amigos y las primas de Andy harán un buen trabajo como guardianes mágicos, recuerda que uno de ellos es el heredero de Roku" respondió Oppker

"Eso espero" respondió Pabbie

Ambos trolls se convirtieron en aves y regresaron al valle de las rocas.

A la mañana siguiente todos en el castillo despertaron.

Hans después de esa charla que había tenido con Elsa el dia anterior sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima y bajo a desayunar con los demás.

"Buenos días a todos" respondio Hans

"Buenos días Hans" respondieron Anna, Elsa y Liv a coro

"y Helena?" pregunto Hans

"Aun no se despierta?" pregunto Liv

"No se preocupen, yo ire a despertarla" respondió Elsa levantándose de la mesa

Elsa tomo camino hacia la habitación de la princesa pelirroja y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

"Helena? ¿Estas despierta?"

No hubo respuesta.

"Helena, baja a desayunar, te estamos esperando" respondió Elsa

De nuevo nadie contesto

"Escúchame, se que ya han pasado 3 años de que tu hermano y a la vez mi hijo se fue, pero so no es motivo para ignorarnos, yo ya lo estoy superando, y siento que tu también deberías" respondio Elsa "Incluso… ya hasta te estoy viendo como mi hija"

De nuevo nadie contesto

"Helena? ¿estás ahí? Hablaremos de lo que dije después, pero baja a desayunar ¿Helena?"

La reina Elsa no pudo esperar más y usando sus poderes congelantes derribo la puerta y entro.

Grande fue su sorpresa al no ver rastro de su casi hija por ningún lado.

"Helena! ¿¡Helena donde estas!? ¡Helena!"

En ese momento se percató de la carta que estaba sobre la cama tendida de la princesa, miro también la ventana abierta de par en par

"Oh no Helena, que fue lo que hiciste?"

Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, la reina agarro la nota con la esperanza de que tuviera alguna pista del rastro de su casi hija.

_Papá:_

_Ahora lo sé todo, te oí hablando con Elsa hace rato y escuche todo lo que paso, se lo el invierno eterno, y se lo que le hiciste a Elsa en los calabozos, en un inicio me sorprendí, pero al oírte confesarle todo a Elsa me hizo darme cuenta de que cometiste errores en el pasado pero que los enmendaste y yo soy la prueba de eso, no te culpo, y en parte que bueno que lo hicieras, porque si no, Andy no habría existido y tú no habrías conocido a Mamá y yo no habría nacido._

_Mamá:_

_Hiciste bien en aceptar a papá a pesar de lo que hizo, no cualquiera habría hecho eso, y requirió valor._

_No los culpo por habernos ocultado a Andy y a mí la verdad, tuvieron u buen motivo_

_Y ya que ahora nos estamos revelando todo, es mi turno de revelarles mi secreto, sé que tengo poderes, soy una hechicera mágica, durante los últimos 3 años he entrenado gracias a los trolls y he realizado misiones mágicas junto a mis primas Ellinor, Kristy, mi primo Elliot, y los amigos de Andy, Ken, Edvin y Angelita, pero como necesito un tiempo para superar la muerte de mi hermano y esa verdad sobre ti papá, seguí un consejo de los trolls de cambiar de ambiente y me he ido de Arendelle, estaré viviendo una temporada en Corona viviendo con Kurt y su familia, de todas maneras confieso que estado enamorada de el desde que él y yo nos conocimos hace años._

_Prometo que regresare._

_Los quiere su hija, Helena_

"Hans! ¡Liv!" grito Elsa saliendo de la habitación y corriendo a su encuentro

"Que sucede?" pregunto Hans acompañado e su esposa

"Es Helena, huyo a Corona" respondió Elsa alterada

"¡¿Que?!" exclamaron el pelirrojo y la rubia

"Al parecer Helena nos oyó a ti y a mi hablando ayer por la tarde, y ahora lo sabe todo, sabe lo que paso hace 15 años atrás lo del oscuro origen de Andy en los calabozos" respondió Elsa enseñando la nota

"Déjame ver" respondió Hans tomando la nota y leyéndola junto con Liv

Hans y Liv leyeron la nota y les partió el corazón lo que su hija había escrito.

"Bueno a diferencia de Andy, Helena si puso a donde iría" opino Hans

"¿Qué es esto de que es una guardiana mágica junto con Ellinor, Elliott, Kristy, Ken, Ed y Angelita?" pregunto Liv

En ese momento Ellinor, Kristy y Elliot habían alcanzado a oir todo desde el comedor real.

"Creo que ya nos descubrieron" opino Kristy

"Si… asi es" agrego Ellinor

Anna y Kristoff por su parte se miraron desconcertados

Regresando con Elsa, Hans y Liv.

"Debemos ir por ella y traerla devuelta" respondió Liv

"Si, vamos" respondió Elsa

"O talvez no deberíamos" opino Hans

"Que dijiste?" pregunto Liv

"Leyendo bien la nota, me doy cuenta de que Helena reacciono mejor de lo que Andy pudo haberlo hecho, creo que si sería buena idea de que Helena este una temporada en Corona con Kurt, necesita superar todo lo que ha descubierto" opino Hans

"De verdad lo crees?" pregunto Liv

"Honestamente si, si eso es lo que nesecita... entonces que lo haga, esta una temporada en Corona no le hara daño"

"Aun asi no entiendo como es que a los trolls se les ocurrio la "estupenda" idea de decirle a Helena que un cambio de ambiente le sentaria bien" opino Liv

"Odio decirlo pero... a mi me sirvio en muchas ocasiones, y a ustedes tambien cuando compraron la villa" opino Elsa

"Tiene razon" opino Hans "Ademas estoy seguro de que la familia real de Corona la atenderá bien" respondio Hans

"Ojala" opino Liv

Debido a la ausencia de la princesa Helena ahora los amigos de Andy, Ken, Ed, Elliott, Angelita, Ellinor y Kristy tenian que cumplir con su trabajo como guardianes magicos.

En un poblado del mundo magico, Ed corria por su vida mientras era perseguido por un grupo de nativos que tenian la piel blanca, ojos negros, calvos y con unas extrañas marcas en la frente.

Ed corria como alma que lleva el diablo a travez de todo es bosque rojo y de repente una bestia parecida aun bufalo aparecio frente a el.

El heredero de Roku se asusto que con su anillo le lanzo una descarga de poder y noquea al bufalo haciendolo caer al suelo.

Detras del bufalo estaban Ken y el principe Elliott.

"Ah, ¡Demonios Ed! ¡Era nuestro transporte y ya lo aturdiste!" lo regaño Elliott

"Ay exelente" se quejo Ed

En ese momento los nativos empezaron a lanzarles dardos venenosos mientras los perseguian.

"Quieren matarnos! ¡Quieren matarnos Ed!" gritaba Elliott

"Dime algo que no sepa!" grito Ed

"Que les quitaste?" pregunto Ken

"Pues que mas?! lo que nos pidieron los trolls, no tengo idea de lo que es pero se inclinaban ante el!" gritaba Ed mostrando un huevo gigante, en eso el chico saca su comunicador magico "Angelita! donde estan!? ya vamos regresando!"

"Ed! estas bien dime que los nativos no te vieron?" pregunto Angelita

"No no me vieron" decia Ed mientras corria "Por eso corro por la jungla usando un disfraz"

"Y nosotros que rayos? estamos pintados o que?" se quejaron Ken y Elliot

"Vengan rapido por nosotros, antes de que estos nativos nos maten!" gritaba Ed

Angelita, Kristy y Ellinor iban montadas en un bisonte volador gigante con el nombre.

"Muy bien Appa, hay que ir por los chicos" respondio Angelita

Regresando con los chicos, los 3 habian llegado hasta la cima de la montaña mas alta de aquella isla.

"Angelita! tenemos un problema, subimos una montaña, ya no hay salida y los nativos vienen tras nosotros con dardos envenenados!" exclamo Ed

"Eh... Ed, tenemos compañia" opino Ken con nerviosismo al ver que los nativos se estaban acercando

"Esto no resultara" opino Elliott

"Porque no me lo dijiste antes?" se quejo Ed

"Te lo dije antes" reclamo Elliott

Ed siguio mirando el precipicio.

En ese momento los nativos les empezaron a disparar por lo que Ken, Ed y Elliot tuvieron que esconderse entre la malesa

"No hay ninguna otra salida!" grito Ed

"No puedo contenerlos mas tiempo, que hacemos?" gritaba Ken

"Que no pensaron en algun plan de escape?!" reclamo Elliott

"Yo si" respondio Ed acercandose al precipicio

"Que diablos haces?!" grito Ken

"Es la unica salida!" grito Ed

"Estas loco" reclamo Ken

"¿Quién es más loco, el loco o el loco que sigue al loco?, jeronimo!" grito Ed lanzandose por el precipicio

Elliott por la curiosidad se acerco a ver que habia pasado asi que Ken aprovecho y lo empujo con el pie por el precipicio.

Ken fue el ultimo en lanzarse al precipicio

Los 3 chicos quedaron en caida libre rumbo a una muerte segura.

"Angelita! si estas aqui hazte prescencia!" gritaba Ed

En ese momento La chicas aparecieron montadas sobre Appa y salvaron a sus futuras parejas de una muerte segura.

"¿Los perdimos?" Preguntó Ken respirando agitada.

"Creo que sí" Respondió su amigo recobrando el aliento.

"Eso estuvo cerca" opino Elliot

"Y que lo digas"

"Estan bien?" pregunto Kristy

"Si, pero no gracias a Ed, casi hace que nos maten" reclamo Ken

"Casi? tu fuiste el que me empujo por el acantilado!" se quejo Elliott

Por ese comentario, Ellinor empezo a carcajearse

"No te burles!" reclamo Elliott

"Lo tienen?" pregunto Angelita

"Si, no sabemos lo que es pero cuando regresemos Oppker nos lo dira" respondio Ed

"Yo lo primero que voy a hacer cuando regresemos sera conseguir una comida decente" opino Elliott

"Bueno, yo he comido cosas peores y tambien he comido cosas mejores, tu me entiendes" respondio Ken

"Comes tan rapido que parece que no hay futuro" opino Kristy

"Si, hay que vigilarte o te acabaras la reserva de comida del castillo" bromeo Elliott

**ESO ES TODO POR ESTA OCASION, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	16. Chapter 16

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

**PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**Madame Purple: WOW AMIGA! NO ESPERABA QUE EMPEZARAS A COMENTAR, PERO ME ALEGRA ESO, DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTE FIC ES MUY DIFERENTE AL TUYO, LO SE, Y SI TIENE SU TOQUE OSCURO AUNQUE NO COMO EL QUE EL LEJENDARIO LE DA, ESPERO SIGAS COMENTANDO, SALUDOS**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Habian pasado mas de 5 años, Andy y Birgit llevaban desde los 18 siendo novios, en esos años que habian estado viviendo en Suiza, la habia pasado un poco mejor que en los demas paises, aunque el que mas sufria era Andy.

El platinado habia estado teniendo una gran cantidad de trabajos, desde minero, repartidor de periodicos e incluso llego a trabajar un tiempo en una funeraria aunque tambien llegaron a meterlo a la carcel por un malentendido.

Andy había crecido, en todo ese tiempo que había estado en la cárcel se había fortalecido, y procuro en no caer en malos vicios, ahora era un joven adulto a punto de cumplir 21, la misma edad que tenía su madre cuando ascendió al trono en Arendelle.

Durante ese tiempo en el que paso 3 años en la cárcel, se había vuelto más fuerte y más alto, era casi tan alto como lo era su difunto abuelo Adgar o es que incluso hasta más, su cabello era más largo y le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, había aprendido combate en la prisión, sabia pelar muy bien a puño limpio y digamos que también había aprendido a controlar a sus compañeros prisioneros.

Era el último día de Andy en la cárcel y se estaba despidiendo de sus compañeros prisioneros.

"Estoy listo" respondió el platinado

En ese momento el Elegido recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

"Te gusto? ¿¡te gusto!?" pregunto un hombre fortachón, con cabello muy corto y de piel oscura mientras el resto de los prisioneros veían emocionados la escena

Andy se recuperó, ese golpe le había hecho una herida en una de sus cejas.

El platinado intento golpearlo fuertemente en el estómago, pero el hombre no se movió.

"Ni siquiera te moviste!" opino Andy "Creo que tienes una mancha en tu uniforme, ¿ahí está la vez?"

El hombre volteo hacia abajo y Andy aprovecho esa distracción y lo golpeo en su pómulo izquierdo lo cual le causo una pequeña herida en el labio.

El hombre se revisó la herida y luego miro a Andy.

"Te voy a extrañar Andy" respondió el hombre abrazando al platinado

"Yo también Peachy" respondió el platinado correspondiendo el abrazo "Ustedes sí que tienen unos rituales de despedida muy raros"

"Es la tradición, hermano" respondió Peachy rompiendo el abrazo

"Prométeme que tú y tus amigos se comportaran para salir antes de aquí" respondió Andy

"Lo haremos" respondió Peachy "Salúdame a tu novia y feliz cumpleaños por cierto"

"Lo haré y gracias"

Andy se despidió del resto de sus compañeros de la prisión, más tarde el platinado salía de la prisión acompañado de un guardia, afuera, Birgit lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

"Andy!" exclamo la castaña

"Birgit!" exclamo el platinado

El platinado y la castaña se dieron un beso en los labios y luego se abrazaron.

Birgit también había creído en ese tiempo, era una joven adulta de 20 años, era solo un par de centímetros menos alta que Andy, el pecho le había crecido y su cadera se había ensanchado más y su cabello le llegaba a la altura de la cintura.

"Qué bueno que llegaste, te extrañé mucho y leí todas las cartas que me enviaste" respondió Andy

"Y yo a ti, también recibí las tuyas, aunque fueron pocas" respondió Birgit

"Si, digamos que en prisión rara vez alguien tiempo libre" respondio Andy

"Que te paso en la ceja?" pregunto Birgit

"Tú qué crees? Peachy" respondió Andy

"El fortachón del que me hablaste?" pregunto Birgit mientras ambos se alejaban de la prisión

"Si, tienen unos rituales de despedida muy raros, al menos le pude regresar un buen golpe en la cara" opino Andy

"Me alegra oír eso" respondió Birgit mientras sonreía

Momentos después, Andy y Birgit llegaban a una casa sencilla los alpes

"Conseguiste una casa?" pregunto Andy

"Así es, mientras estabas en prisión, yo me puse a trabajar en muchas cosas y pude ahorrar para comprar una casa, con todo y muebles" explico Birgit

"Aww Birgit, eres tan dulce" respondió Andy abrazando a la chica

El castaño y la platinada entraron a la casa, era muy acogedora por dentro.

"Qué lindo!" Opino Andy

"Y por cierto te tengo una sorpresa para ti" respondió Birgit

La castaña dejo al platinado observando la casa, momentos después la chica regreso con cierto reno de pelaje color miel.

"Frans!" exclamo Andy abrazando su reno mascota "Como creciste, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"

"Gracias a mí, poco después de que te metieron prisión, un día pasaba cerca del tren y alcance a oír que un tren llevaría mercancía a Arendelle, así que me escabullí y al poco tiempo llegue a Arendelle y fui por Frans y me lo traje hasta acá" explico la chica

"Fuiste hasta Arendelle para traerlo hacia acá? ¿y no te vieron?" pregunto Andy

"Afortunadamente no, porque era de noche, por cierto, medio alcance a ver a tus primas, como han crecido ¿eh?, en especial Ellinor está casi tan alta como su papá" opino Birgit

"Y no viste a Helena?" pregunto Andy

"No, creo que oí que se había ido un tiempo a Corona con la familia de Kurt, pero que pronto iba a regresar" explico Birgit

"¿Y no viste a Mamá, a Hans, a Liv o a mis tíos?" pregunto Andy

"Medio alcance a ver a tu tía Anna, de Elsa, pero a los demás no los vi, pero el caso es que tenía que traerme a Frans, como sabía que le habías prometido regresar por él, decidí hacerlo yo ya que tú estabas indispuesto" respondió Birgit

"Aww Birgit, eres tan dulce" respondió Andy besándola en los labios "Que te parece si celebramos que salí de prisión con una cita romántica?"

"Me parece genial, ¿en dónde?" pregunto Birgit

"En el lago que está en los Alpes, no hemos podido ir desde que llegamos aquí desde hace tres años, algunos en la prisión me han contado que han ido allá con sus parejas y dicen que es de lo mejor que hay en el mundo, el agua es perfecta y en la noche… uy no, hasta las aureolas boreales se ven mejor"

"Ya se! ¿Qué te parece si vamos y acampamos allá y ahí tenemos nuestra noche especial?" sugirió Birgit

"Me parece buena idea, pero primero necesito comer algo, la comida de la prisión no era la mejor" opino Andy

"Me lo imagino, por eso prepare algo delicioso" respondió Birgit yendo a la cocina y regresando "Carpacho de salmón, tu favorito"

"Wow Birgit! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Otro de los trabajos que tuve fue en un restaurante y como ahí lo servían, copié la receta, y de poste también tu favorito, naranjas rellenas"

"Gracias Birgit" respondió Andy "Eres la mejor"

Momentos después ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa de la casa y comieron gustosamente lo que Birgit había preparado.

"Mmmmm, esta delicioso, tienes un talento especial" respondió Andy

"Gracias, me recordaste a mi papá antes de que el muriera" respondió Ella

"Nunca me atreví a preguntarte, ¿pero que le paso a tu papá? Solo me dijiste que se murió" respondió Andy

"Pues… ya que quieres saber, él era músico, pero tenía el sueño de ser explorador cuando él y mi mamá se conocieron"

"Y encontró algo?"

"No en realidad, a decir verdad, siempre lo echaban a patadas de los museos por hacerlos perder su tiempo"

"Que mal" opino Andy

"Mamá me llego a contar que ella le decía que era momento de retirarse, que se conformara con lo que tenía"

"y lo hizo?" pregunto Andy

"No tuvo tiempo, falleció justo cuando decía que iba a descubrir el hallazgo del siglo"

"Que mala suerte, ¿y que era ese hallazgo?"

"No lo sé, jamás nos lo dijo a mamá y a mí, él decía que no quería ilusionarnos en vano, nos dijo que nos lo contaría cuando lo encontrara, pero el murió apenas estaba planeando el viaje"

"Que le paso?"

"Enfermo gravemente y no pudieron salvarlo"

"Debiste entristecerte en aquel entonces" opino Andy

"Si y mucho, pero a la vez yo era muy pequeña para entender lo que pasaba en ese momento, es curioso, ni siquiera tenía un retrato de él, eso de las fotografías no era tan común y las pinturas eran muy costosas. Ahora el solo vive en la memoria d mi mamá y la mía" respondio Birgit cerrando los ojos

"Lo lamento" respondio Andy

"Aun recuerdo la canción que me dedico cuando yo era muy pequeña…

_Recuérdame hoy me tengo que ir mi amor_

_Recuérdame, no llores por favor_

_Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás_

_A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar_

_Recuérdame, aunque tenga que emigrar_

_Recuérdame, si mi guitarra oyes llorar_

_Ella con su triste canto te acompañará_

_Hasta que en mis brazos estés, recuérdame_

_Recuérdame hoy me tengo que ir mi amor_

_Recuérdame, no llores por favor_

_Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás_

_A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar_

_Recuérdame, aunque tenga que emigrar_

_Recuérdame, si mi guitarra oyes llorar_

_Ella con su triste canto te acompañará_

_Hasta que en mis brazos estés, recuérdame_

Birgit termino de cantar.

"Que hermosa canción" respondió Andy limpiándose una lagrima

"Si, lo era, supongo que de el herede ese instinto de explorador" opino Birgit

"Por eso quisiste seguirme cuando hui de Arendelle"

"Si, no quería que nada malo te pasara"

"Me lo imagino, supongo que yo herede el instinto explorador de Hans y el querer huir de mi hogar de mi mamá"

"Bueno, creo que algo heredamos de nuestros padres" opino Birgit

Despues de comer ambos chicos prepararon las cosas y salieron de la casa, y utilizaron a Frans que ya era un reno adulto como medio de transporte, subieron las cosas y luego ambos chicos subieron al reno y tomaron camino hacia los alpes.

Despues de 2 horas y de tener que preguntar 2 veces, Andy, Birgit y Frans llegaron a aquel famoso lago que estaba cerca de la cima de los alpes.

"Wow, no mentian, el agua se ve hermosa" respondio Birgit bajando del lomo de Frans

"Mira Birgit, el agua esta tibia" respondio Andy metiendo su mano al agua

Birgit se acerco e hizo lo mismo.

"Si es cierto! que ironico no? En los alpes donde hace frio y hay un lago de agua tibia" opino Birgit

"Si, como que la naturaleza desafia sus propias leyes, aunque definitvamente era justo lo que nesecitabamos" opino Andy

Momentos despues Andy y Birgit se desnudaron y entraron al agua.

"Uff, esta tibia el agua" opino Birgit

"Si, y pensar que esto me habria matado años atras, de lo que me perdi por tanto tiempo por mis poderes pero aun los extraño" respondio Andy "Aunque no tanto como te extrañe a ti"

Andy miraba emblemado el cuerpo desarrollado de su amiga de la infancia, tenia un fisico perfecto, el cuello de cisne, los pechos grandes firmes y coronados por capullos rosados; preciosamente proporcionados como para tentarlo con su sola visión. El vientre plano y sedoso, el triángulo de su intimidad, coronado por una ligera mata de vello castaño que incrementó el calor en su zona baja. Y esas hermosas, blancas, larguísimas piernas...

La chica por otro lado tampoco podia dejar de contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de su novio, a pesar de haber estado en prision, se habia ejercitado mucho, los musculos marcados, el abodomen duro, sus grandes piernas, y ni se diga de su miembro de gran tamaño que era mucho mas grande que la ultima vez que lo habia visto (Si asi es, Andy y Birgit no han tenido sexo desde aquella noche en Paris cuando tenian quince años y les quemaron la casa).

"Birgit... alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?" pregunto Andy con voz suave

"No lo se tu dime?" pregunto Birgit poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Andy.

"Si, eres hermosa" respondio Andy

Mientras Frans veia desde la distancia, Andy se dispuso a cantar.

Andy:_ Sin preguntar llegaste a mi_

y no me pude defender

Pero gane cuando perdi

Eres perfecta para mi

Tu amor entro bajo mi piel

Tan violento y derrepente

Estoy por ti prendiendo hielo

Birgit:_ Si me lo pides soy capaz_

de desafiar la eternidad

Andy: pues ya lo ves

Estoy por ti prendiendo hielo

Poder luchar contra un volcan

mover al sol de su lugar

no hay discusión

Estoy por ti prendiendo hielo

El platinado elevó su mano para posarse sobre uno de los delicados pechos de la castaña, que emitió un pequeño suspiró, permitiéndole acariciarla.

La piel tierna y suave de la jovencita envío una descarga eléctrica por toda su columna vertebral. El pequeño pezón de la chica se erizó, endureciéndose cuando el pulgar masculino se movió en círculos sobre él.

Andy deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha y volvió a atraerla hacia él, queriendo sentir su calor.

Andy:_ Lo sabes bien solo por ti_

mi mundo ya no esta al reves

Y ya borre lo que vivi

no tengo miedo de caer

Tu amor entro bajo mi piel

Tan violento y de repente

Estoy por ti prendiendo hielo

Birgit:_ Si me lo piedes soy capaz_

de desafiar la eternidad

Andy: pues ya lo ves

Estoy por ti prendiendo hielo

Poder luchar contra un volcan

mover al sol de su lugar

no hay discusión

Estoy por ti prendiendo hielo

Birgit respiraba agitadamente, con las mejillas arreboladas y el pelo revuelto en todas direcciones.

Estaba hermosa y preparada para recibir al platinado.

Andy: _Y ahora estoy_

libre de lo que vivi

y ahora

se que tu fuego me encendio

Birgit:_ Si me lo pides soy capaz_

de desafiar la eternidad

Andy: pues ya lo ves

Estoy por ti prendiendo hielo

Poder luchar contra un volcan

mover al sol de su lugar

no hay discusión

Estoy por ti prendiendo hielo

Birgit:_ Si me lo pides soy capaz_

de desafiar la eternidad

Andy: pues ya lo ves

Estoy por ti prendiendo fuego

"Birgit, no sabes cuanto te amo" respondio Andy

"Claro que lo se Andy, claro que lo se, porcierto, feliz cumpleaños numero 21"

"Gracias, oye, te digo algo un poco loco?" pregunto Andy

"La locura me encanta" respondio Birgit

"Desde que huimos de Arendelle, me he dado cuenta que nos tenemos el uno al otro, tu me has salvado de mi mismo y yo tambien te he salvado a ti, no podemos vivir separados uno del otro, Birgit Hattaway, me harias el hombre mas feliz del mundo si te casas conmigo?" pregunto Andy sacando un anillo del agua

Birgit tenia los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Andy... no tengo palabras para lo que me dijiste, desde que perdi a mi papá crei que no volveria a tener felicidad, pero luego llegaste esa noche al bosque y yo te encontre, ahi yo sabia que tenia un amigo, uno de verdad, y con el tiempo algo desperto en mi y Olaf y Sussane me hicieron dar cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti, hace 5 años tu y yo nos entregamos nuestro amor y hoy lo hemos vuelto a hacer y lo dijiste, me has salvado de mi misma y yo tambien te he salvado a ti, no podemos vivir separados uno del otro, asi que... si, me casare contigo- respondio Birgit con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y la rubia y el pelirrojo se dieron un apasionado beso en los labios. Y se sumergieron en el agua para su acto de amor y que Frans no los viera.

Mientras tanto en Corona, Helena quien ahora estaba por cumplir 16, veia la luna desde el balcon de la habitacion del principe Kurt con quien dormia.

"En que piensas Helena?" pregunto Kurt (quien ahora tenia 19) acercandose

"En nada, es solo que... Hoy es el cumpleaños de Andy, estaria cumpliendo 21, hace 9 años que se fue y que Weaselton nos lo arrebato, a el y a Birgit" respondio Helena suspirando "Como me hubiera gustado que nada de eso hubiera pasado, habria jugado como nunca con Andy, e incluso con Birgit"

"Lo se, pero seguro ellos nos estan cuidando desde el cielo" respondio Kurt

"Si, me lo imagino" respondio Helena

Mientras tanto en Arendelle, Elsa quien ahora tenia 42 tambien veia el cielo nocturno desde la ventana de su habitacion.

"Feliz cumpleaños 21 Andy, Volveremos a vernos, pero aún no. Todavía no" decia Elsa

**ESO ES TODO POR ESTA OCASION, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	17. Chapter 17

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, QUISE HACER UNA PAUSA DESPUES DE ACTUALIZAR TAN SEGUIDO, PERO YA VOLVI. PORCIERTO CASI TODO ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON ASI QUE LEANLO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

**PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**Alarzam: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE QUE ACTUALICE RAPIDO**

Una semana después es la boda del príncipe Andy y Birgit.

El platinado y la castaña habian encontrado a un sacerdote que los podia casar sin problemas.

Mas tarde se encontraban cerca de la costa, Birgit con un sencillo vestido de novia (practicamente el mismo que encontro en el equipaje que habia robado junto con Andy), Andy por su parte tuvo que conseguirse un elegante traje ligeramente similar al que uso su papá en la coronacion de Elsa, solo que blanco con azul y detalles en plateado ya que de entre la ropa que habia robado junto con Birgit, digamos que no era ropa taaan formal que digamos.

"Anders Adgar de Arendelle, aceptas a Birgit Hattaway como tu esposa? para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?" pregunto el sacerdote a Andy

"Acepto" sonrio Andy mirando a Birgit

"Birgit Hattaway, aceptas a Anders Adgar de Arendelle como tu esposo? para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?" pregunto el sacerdote a Birgit

"Acepto" sonrio Birgit mirando a Andy

"Por el poder de dios ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia" dijo el sacerdote a Andy

Y Andy y Birgit se besaron apasionadamente en los labios.

Durante ese beso, la cabeza de Birgit estaba llena de pensamientos.

"Mi sueño por fin se habia completado, me había casado con Andy, mi amigo desde los 4 años . Para mí fue la boda más hermosa yo vestida de novia, Andy esperandome en el altar para mí fue lo más bello de todo en decir el "sí acepto", ese "Acepto" duraría toda mi vida, hasta que uno de los dos muriera. Todo empezaba de maravilla, hasta la luna de miel, solo quisiera que mamá y papá estuvieran aqui" pensaba la castaña sintiendose en lo mas profundo de un sueño, pero no era asi.

Esa misma noche Andy y Birgit abordaban su barco para ir camino a su luna de miel.

2 Dias despues Andy y Birgit llegaban a Italia (Para ser mas especificos a Florencia) para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Los recien casados bajan del barco cargando su equipaje mientras miraban asombrados cada uno de los edificios mientras oian música italiana.

"Wow, que hermoso es este lugar" decia Birgit

"No tanto como tu" respondio Andy

Esa misma noche, en el hotel donde se hospedaban, Andy preparaba los detalles para convertir su luna de miel en la mejor noche de su vida

A los pocos minutos, Birgit no tardó en reunirse con Andy y lo que encontró la llenó de felicidad, pues era otra prueba más del intenso amor que sentía su amado por ella.

Birgit traia puesto el vestido más corto y más hermoso que tenia, era blanco con un gran escote y era algo atrevido y adecuado a la situación y dejaba ver de manera muy atrevida las piernas.

"¡Wow! Te ves realmente hermosa" opino Andy empezando a sonrojarse

"Gracias"

"Mira lo que hice" respondio Andy mostrando la habitacion decorada

"Oh Andy" exclamó Birgit al encontrarse con una hermosa cama con cortinas, con pétalos de rosas decorando todo el lugar "¿Tú hiciste todo esto para mí?"

Andy fue hasta ella y luego de un intenso beso, la condujo por un camino de flores tomándola de la mano.

"Quería que este momento fuera especial para los 2" responde el chico besándola dulcemente "Quiero que este acto de amor entre nosotros sea el mejor de nuestras vidas, incluso mejor que el que tuvimos en Paris hace unos años o en el lago de los aples la semana pasada"

"Y lo será, me alegra compartirlo contigo, siempre quiero estar contigo y solo contigo"

"Y yo contigo" dice Andy mientras traza un camino de besos desde su mano hasta su bello rostro "¿Te gusta la champaña, Birgit?"

"¿Tienes champaña?"

"Si, vamos a ver qué tal nos sabe, me han dicho que sabe bien" dice el platinado mientras sirve la bebida en 2 copas y le entrega una a su ahora esposa.

"Brindo por nosotros" Dijo Andy extendiendo su copa

Ambos bebieron de sus copas.

"Wow! Estuvo delicioso" dice la chica luego de saborear aquella "Es increíble"

En eso la mirada de la chica hacia abajo por un segundo luego vuelve a ver a Andy

"Aunque... pensandolo bien... quisiera probar algo mas"

La mano derecha estaba más próxima a su objetivo, primero comenzó con un leve recorrido por la pierna derecha de Andy, hasta llegar al pliegue del pantalón más prominente.

"Birgit ...que haces?" Preguntó Andy

"Solo...entro en calor" respondió Birgit "Quiero ser yo la que empice"

La chica continuó dando un suave pero firme masaje al gran miembro de Andy el cual habia despertado, el platinado por su parte solo apretaba los dientes. Era tiempo liberar a la bestia del hielo, con calma la castaña corrió el zipper del pantalón de Andy y como su mano era compacta, la deslizo por debajo de las prendas del chico platinado, hasta atrapar lo que quería. Cerró su puño, sintió como palpitaba, tenía control total del chico.

El puño de Birgit subía y bajaba, ocasionalmente daba pequeños giros, mientras su mano estaba ocupada.

Andy estaba más rojo que el cabello de su hermana Helena y a la vez palidecía ante el rubor emanado de su rostro, mordía sus labios casi al punto de lesionarse tratando de silenciar sus gemidos, sus manos yacían clavadas en la cama, estaba desesperado por no devolver el favor a su ahora esposa.

Birgit deslizo su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas, y despojó de sus últimas prendas de ropa, dejando al descubierto una enorme erección, incluso todavia mas grande que la de hace algunos años.

La pequeña ninfómana besa hasta la conciencia del platinado, pareciera que degustaba chocolate, para ser una "novata", no lo hacía del todo mal.

El semblante sereno del platinado estaba cediendo, no podría continuar "calmado" mucho más tiempo.

Birgit había aumentado la velocidad y la profundidad de su afecto por Andy . Ahora parecía una predadora, literalmente devorando a su ahora esposo, daba lamidas a lo largo y ancho del falo, no le importaba que la descubrieran o que alguien tocara la puerta por el ruido, ella quería llegar al final.

Llevaba el miembro incluso hasta mas alla de donde su pequeña garganta se lo permitía, una vez más, la lujuria poseyó a la chica castaña, mientras que la habitacion la temperatura descendía lentamente.

Pasaron alrededor de 4 minutos y la hombría de Andy, no soporto más y comenzó a vaciarse. La pobre chica no se apartó ni un segundo, sentía el palpitar y la fuerza de Andy en su paladar, con gran esfuerzo logro pasarse la esencia del platinado . La "progenie" del chico era más de lo que ambos podían esperar, sobre todo la pequeña boca de la chica, era dulce y por alguna razon frio.

Andy estaba fuera de sí, no sabía si iba o venia, el universo giraba alrededor suyo.

Y como si nada Birgit se reincorporo y ocupo su lugar, tomo una servilleta y como toda una dama limpio los carrizos de sus labios. Con tono sínico, y una mirada llena de maldad, comenzó a hablar.

"¿te gusto?"

Andy parecia que estaba noqueado.

"mmmm, creo que lo tomare como un "si, no crei que tu escencia estuviera tan buena, estaba dulce y fria, por alguna razon, me supo a vainilla"

"Es enserio?" pregunto Andy

"No te voy a mentir, yo tampoco me lo esperaba" opino Birgit

En ese momento Andy se reincorporo.

"Bueno, ya tuviste tu diversion, ahora es mi turno" dice Andy besando su cuello

"Oh Andy" exclama Birgit notando que puede sentirse tan excitada

"Es mi sueño hecho realidad" dice el chico mientras sus manos comienzan a recorrer el cuerpo de su amada.

"¿Qué tal si nos ponemos más cómodos?"

Diciendo esto Birgit lo besó con más intensidad que antes e hizo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama, mientras los suaves pétalos los cubrían.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunta Birgit mientras comienza a desabotonarle la camisa

"Me encanta, sobre todo porque estás aquí conmigo" dice el príncipe mientras la besa y comienza a retirarle la ropa.

"Wow... Birgit... luces preciosa... y tu olor es embriagador" dice el elegido mientras baja ambos tirantes del brasier de la joven frente a él

Ambos comenzaron a besarse, y ella acarició el rostro de su esposo

"Ahora no hay nada que pueda interrumpirnos" Le dijo él

Con esto, ella comienza a estremecerse de emoción, pues a pesar de que ya conocen el cuerpo del otro, en esta ocasión hay más luz que la vez anterior y ningún detalle de su cuerpo pasara desapercibido

Birgit se deshizo lentamente de su corto vestido empezando por los tirantes y descubrio sus grandes pechos los cuales quedaron a la vista del elegido, sus pezones eran de color rosa y estaban completamente excitados, por alguna razon las 2 veces anteriores que habia tenido relaciones con Birgit, nunca noto con tanto detalle lo grandes y hermosos que eran.

"Eres tan perfecta Birgit" dice el chico mientras comienza a besarle los senos.

"Te quiero mucho Andy, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"

"Y tú eres el verdadero y único amor de mi vida"

"Eres todo para mí, Andy... tú eres la única persona que de verdad me ha amado"

"Y siempre lo haré" dice el chico besándola y estrechándola "Sin importar qué"

Andy decidió tomar las riendas de la situación, y se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello. Mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciar uno de los senos de ella haciéndola gemir  
Bajó su boca hacia el otro pecho de la chica, esta apretó sus manos en las sabanas y se arqueó un poco, su otra mano llegó por fin a la intimidad de la chica, húmeda y caliente, esperando por él. Aquello lo excitó de sobre manera.

"Oh Dios, Andy" Exclamó ella

Momentos después, la mano de Andy viajó de su entrepierna hasta la cintura de su chica y sus piernas se enredaron con las de ella.

La castaña se tensó al sentir como Andy se levantaba y posicionaba sus manos sobre sus muslos, separando sus piernas con algo de gentileza.

"Andy, se que ya estamos casados pero te lo pido, hazlo despacio" tartamudeó ella, cobrando consciencia por primera vez de lo que estaban a punto de hacer ya no tendria vuelta atras y eso que solo habian tenido relaciones antes 2 veces.

"Tu sabes que nunca te haria daño" le pidió y Birgit no quiso saber nada más "¿Estás lista?"

"Sí, lo deseo más que nada"

El chico se acomodó entre las piernas de ella.

"Te amo" Le dijo Andy

"Y yo también a ti"

El se acercó lentamente hasta que por fin, Andy introdujo su masculinidad de gran tamaño en la intimidad de Birgit, con tanta delicadeza como le fue posible, luchando contra la urgencia de tomarla en una sola estocada, como su propio cuerpo le urgía a hacer. La castaña liberó un quejido y se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas.

"Tranquila" dijo él "pasará, descuida..."

Birgit apretó los dientes, mientras sentia como la masculinidad de su amigo, más grande de lo que era antes, se friccionaba contra sus paredes cálidas y estrechas, ocasionándole una sensación que le hizo desear retroceder. Dolía demasiado.

" ..." murmuró Birgit, con la voz entrecortada.

El chico empezó a entrar y salir suavemente, ella empezó a jadear y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de él. El cuerpo del chico se empezaba a sentir muy frío en contraste con el de ella.

Andy se sentía en las nubes un gran calor que recorría su cuerpo.

Ambos se besaban mientras el ritmo aumentaba, ella rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de él. Poco a poco el dolor fue despareciendo y solo quedó el placer junto con los gemidos de ambos.

Birgit sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba ante las caricias del chico, le encantaba. Sintió la necesidad de arquearse, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella, hacia mucho rato que había dejado de razonar y dejaba que su cuerpo hiciera lo que creía conveniente, el chico tomó sus caderas y profundizó las embestidas sintiendo como alrededor de su miembro se contraía la intimidad de la chica.

"Andy" Gimió ella aferrándose a él

"Me encanta oír mi nombre en tus labios"

"No pares, por favor no pares, mas, mas, mas, Andy, Andy, Andy"

"No pienso hacerlo" Dijo él con su rostro en el cuello de ella y aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos.

En ese momento Andy empezo a aumentar la velocidad todavia mas su miembro estaba tan duro como el hielo puro, el movimiento de la masculinidad de Andy contra la intimdad de Birgit era tan rapido que cuando tenia contacto el con ella hasta parecian aplausos.

Él podía sentir como se acercaba el final de aquello e inconsciente se mordió el labio inferior al ver como la chica se estremecía cada vez más.

Ella por su parte sudaba abundantemente, tenía la respiración agitada y sentía palpitaciones en su interior y sus ojos se ponian en blanco como si estuviera siendo poseida por alguna fuerza magica maligna.

"Oh Birgit no aguanto más" Exclamó Andy

Las mejillas de ella seguían sonrojadas y sus labios parecían llamarlo, así que buscó sus labios justo en el momento que ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Y la hombría de Andy, no soporto más y comenzó a vaciarse. La pobre chica no se apartó ni un segundo, sentía el palpitar y la fuerza de Andy en su interior pero con una descarga todavia mas potente que la que Birgit habia ingerido.

Justo en ese momento la habitacion ya estaba completamente cubierta de escarcha, y Andy y Birgit cayeron rendidos pero sin que el sacara su masculinidad de la intimidad de Birgit.

Luego de 2 meses de la boda de ambos, Andy y Birgit regresaban a Suiza de su luna de Miel en Italia con una notica, la ahora princesa Birgit estaba embarazada.

"No puedo creerlo que ahora vayamos a ser una familia" decia Andy mientras veia como el barco en el que el y Birgit estaban se estaban acercando a Suiza.

"Si, ni yo, solo espero que podamos hacer lo mejor, ni siquiera nos enseñaron a ser padres" decia Birgit con algo de inquietud

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que tu y yo como padres haremos lo mejor" respondio Andy besando la frente de Birgit "Que curioso, tengo justo la edad que mamá tenia cuando me tuvo"

"En serio?" pregunto Birgit

"Si, ella tenia menos de un año siendo reina cuando me tuvo, y pensar que ella me hizo creer que ella y Hans no me habian planeado"

"Pero mirala, pudo salir adelante, supo como manejar un reino, a la vez te cuidaba a ti, y no solo eso, ella perdono a Hans a pesar de lo que hizo porque cambio, hubieras preferido que tu padre no hubiera cambiado? porque de ser asi no tendrias a Helena"

"Ya me lo haz repetido, la verdad no me imagino un mundo sin Helena, todo el rato que pasamos juntos y sin saber que eramos hermanos, si tan solo ella supiera lo que Hans le hizo a mi mamá me entenderia"

Minutos despues el barco toco puerto y la pareja bajo, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa de ver al amigo de Andy que ya habia salido de la prision

"Bienvenidos a casa" los recibio Peachy

"Peachy!" exclamo Andy abrazando a su amigo de la prision "Me alegra que hayas salido"

"Tu me lo dijiste, mejore mi comportamiento y mirame! sali de la carcel, ahora si puedo decir "Libre soy"" respondio Peachy en ese momento ve a Birgit "Wow Andy tu esposa es bonita, tienes muy buen gusto y por lo que veo, tal parece que la familia se hara mas grande"

"Y que lo digas" rio Andy

**ESO ES TODO POR ESTA OCASION, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	18. Chapter 18

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

Luego de 2 meses de la boda de ambos, Andy y Birgit regresaban a Suiza de su luna de Miel en Italia con una notica, la ahora princesa Birgit estaba embarazada.

"No puedo creerlo que ahora vayamos a ser una familia" decia Andy mientras veia como el barco en el que el y Birgit estaban se estaban acercando a Suiza.

"Si, ni yo, solo espero que podamos hacer lo mejor, ni siquiera nos enseñaron a ser padres" decia Birgit con algo de inquietud

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que tu y yo como padres haremos lo mejor" respondio Andy besando la frente de Birgit "Que curioso, tengo justo la edad que mamá tenia cuando me tuvo"

"En serio?" pregunto Birgit

"Si, ella tenia menos de un año siendo reina cuando me tuvo, y pensar que ella me hizo creer que ella y Hans no me habian planeado"

"Pero mirala, pudo salir adelante, supo como manejar un reino, a la vez te cuidaba a ti, y no solo eso, ella perdono a Hans a pesar de lo que hizo porque cambio, hubieras preferido que tu padre no hubiera cambiado? porque de ser asi no tendrias a Helena"

"Ya me lo haz repetido, la verdad no me imagino un mundo sin Helena, todo el rato que pasamos juntos y sin saber que eramos hermanos, si tan solo ella supiera lo que Hans le hizo a mi mamá me entenderia"

Minutos despues el barco toco puerto y la pareja bajo, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa de ver al amigo de Andy que ya habia salido de la prision

"Bienvenidos a casa" los recibio Peachy

"Peachy!" exclamo Andy abrazando a su amigo de la prision "Me alegra que hayas salido"

"Tu me lo dijiste, mejore mi comportamiento y mirame! sali de la carcel, ahora si puedo decir "Libre soy"" respondio Peachy en ese momento ve a Birgit "Wow Andy tu esposa es bonita, tienes muy buen gusto y por lo que veo, tal parece que la familia se hara mas grande"

"Y que lo digas" rio Andy

Durante los siguientes meses, Andy no paraba de sobreproteger a Birgit, se aseguraba de que se alimentara bien, de que no hiciera tantos esfuerzos.

Claro que ahora ya tenían a un amigo que los podía ayudar con las cosas pesadas, y ese era Peachy.

Y no podía faltar de que habían conseguido un par de juguetes para el bebé que estaba por llegar, ya que la ropa ya la tenían desde hace años.

Era una noche tranquila y lluviosa, Andy y Birgit dormían pacíficamente. Birgit ahora tenía apenas los nueve meses de embarazo, y a pesar de eso, su vierte tenía un gran tamaño.

Si bien Andy se sentía feliz de que ya iba a ser padre, a la vez se siente aterrado, como nunca tuvo la educación para ser padre, no sabría si podría llevar una responsabilidad tan grande como cuidar a un hijo, incluso tenía miedo de fracasar como padre de la misma manera en que el suyo lo había hecho.

Y, por si fuera poco, Andy había recuperado sus poderes congelantes la noche de su luna de miel con Birgit por el contacto de los fluidos de ambos.

Andy se sentía aliviado de haber recuperado sus poderes, pero también tenía miedo de volver a perder el control y congelar a Birgit o a su hijo o hija no nato, e incluso también pasaba por su mente el presentimiento de que su primogénito terminaría heredando sus poderes.

En ese momento un ruido despertó a la pareja de arendellianos.

"Que fue eso?" pregunto Birgit intentando levantarse con su abultado vientre encima.

"No tengo idea, pero será mejor que te quedes aquí, por seguridad, yo ire a revisar" respondio Andy levantándose.

Andy salió d la habitación, al igual que su amigo Peachy que dormía en el cuarto de al lado.

Andy y Peachy bajaron las escaleras de la casa, Peachy iba armado con una espada y Andy con sus poderes.

En ese momento volvieron a oír el ruido.

"Escuchaste eso?" pregunto Peachy en un susurro

"Si, creo que viene de afuera" susurro Andy

Andy y Peachy salieron cautelosamente y vieron que el ruido era una rata sobre una maceta.

"Es enserio? ¿Tanto alboroto por una rata?" se quejó Peachy bajando su espada decepcionado

La rata huyo hacia los basureros.

"Sera mejor que regresemos a la casa" sugirió Andy

Andy y Peachy se disponían a regresar a la casa hasta que de repente oyeron algo.

"Auxilio" decía una voz desgastada a modo de lamento que parecía fantasmal

"Fuiste tú?" preguntó Andy

"No, yo no" respondió Peachy

"Auxilio" volvió a decir esa voz

"Creo que viene de los basureros" respondió Andy

Andy y Peachy se acercaron al basurero y vieron a un hombre anciano y muy enfermo tirado en los basureros.

"No puede ser, Peachy! ¡Ve por una manta!" exclamo Andy

Peachy corrió hacia la casa dejando a Andy con el anciano.

"Se encuentra bien señor? Pregunto Andy acercándose al anciano.

"Auxilio" decía el anciano en un lamento

"Descuide señor, yo le ayudare" respondió el platinado ayudando al anciano a levantarse

"Gracias jovencito" dijo el anciano

Andy cargo al anciano hasta la casa.

"Aquí esta la manta" responde Peachy

"Gracias"

Andy llevo al anciano hasta uno de los sillones de la sala

"Que ocurrió?" pregunto Birgit llegando

"Querida, ¿todavía tenemos algo de sopa de pollo?" pregunta Andy cubriendo al anciano con la manta.

"Si, aún queda un poco"

"Caliéntala, y tárela" pidió Andy

"Entendido" respondió Birgit dirigiéndose a la cocina

"Peachy, ayúdale" ordeno Andy

"A la orden Príncipe Anders" respondió Peachy quien ya conocía de identidad del platinado

Andy se quedó con el anciano.

"No se preocupe señor, nosotros le ayudaremos" respondió Andy

"Gracias jovencito, ¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó el anciano

"Me llamo Anders Adgar, pero puede decirme Andy"

"Adgar, así se llamaba mi antiguo rey, yo serví para el como un soldado" respondió el anciano

El platinado se extraño por eso.

"Usted tiene algún nombre señor?" Pregunto Andy

"Si... me llamo Bergdis" dijo el anciano

En ese momento Birgit y Peachy llegaron con la sopa.

"Aquí tiene señor, sopa de pollo" respondió Birgit entregando el plato

"Gracias jovencita" respondió el anciano recibiendo la sopa "Como te llamas?"

"Me llamo Birgit, Birgit Hattaway y soy la esposa de Andy"

"Esposa... que lindo es el amor joven" respondió el señor Bergdis

Al cabo de unos minutos el anciano termino su plato de sopa.

"Gracias por la sopa, estuvo deliciosa"

"Ahora necesita descanzar señor, no se preocupe, cualquier cosa que nesecite, le ayudaremos" respondio Andy

"Gracias"

Andy, Birgit y Peachy regresaron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando al anciano dormir en la sala.

"Ese chico me resulta familiar, por alguna razón me recuerda al desaparecido príncipe Anders de Arendelle, el hijo de la Reina Elsa, pero eso no es posible, el príncipe murió hace mucho tiempo" pensaba el señor Bergdis

2 semanas pasaron, y Andy, Birgit y Peachy tomaban turnos para atender al señor Bergdis.

"Aquí tiene señor Bergdis, caliente, justo como le gusta" respondió Andy entregándole al anciano un plato de glögg

"Gracias joven Anders, no había comido glögg desde que me fui de Arendelle hace 10 años"

El platinado se sorprendió por eso

"Usted es de Arendelle?"

"Si, durante mi juventud fui un muchacho muy trabajador, crecí y me convertí en un fiel soldado para el rey Adgar y la reina Idun de Arendelle, pero luego cerraron las puertas, ellos se fueron, yo me jubile, la reina Elsa subió al trono y ocurrió lo del invierno eterno y luego nació el príncipe, me case, pero hace 10 años murió mi esposa y me fui de allá"

"Lo lamento" respondió Andy apenado

"Ya nada me queda en este mundo, solo soy un anciano que no tarda en dejar este planeta" se lamentó el Señor Bergdis

"No diga eso, usted solo ha pasado por obstáculos, seguro tuvo una buena vida" respondió Andy

"Y qué hay de usted?" preguntó el anciano Bergdis

"Pues llevo un par de años viviendo aquí en Suiza, estoy felizmente casado con Birgit y estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo"

"Ah, como me habria gustado tener hijos con mi esposa, pero ella no podia"

"Lo lamento"

"Y que me dice de su amigo?"

"Mi amigo Peachy?, pues lo conocí e hice que se corrigiera cuando estuvimos un tiempo en prisión" explico Andy

"Y porque el príncipe de Arendelle estaría en la cárcel y haria amigos alla?" preguntó el señor Bergdis

A Andy se le heló la sangre (irónicamente) por ese comentario del señor, ¿tan fácil de leer era?

"Como lo supo?" pregunto Andy

"Soy de Arendelle, estuve casi toda mi vida allá, tu amigo te llamo "Principe Anders", te llamas igual que el desaparecido príncipe y tiene la misma edad que él tendría"

Andy ya no supo que decir.

"Bueno, entonces ya me descubrió... Soy el príncipe Anders Adgar Westeguard de Arendelle y el heredero a la corona, y mi esposa es ahora la princesa Birgit Hattaway de Arendelle"

"Y porque 2 príncipes estarían tan lejos de su hogar por tanto tiempo?" preguntó el anciano Bergdis

"Es difícil de explicar" respondió Andy sentándose

"Es por el escándalo de que revelo que tu padre es el príncipe Hans Westerguard de las Islas de Sur?"

"No solo es eso, es por lo que hizo" respondió Andy

"Dilo" respondió el anciano Bergdis

"No... usted no lo entendería" respondió Andy poniéndose de pie y alejándose

"Tengo 100 años príncipe Anders, estaré viejo, pero soy muy inteligente"

"Pues ya que le interesa tanto saber... le diré..."

Andy le conto toda la historia al anciano Bergdis, desde como Hans abuso de Elsa en los calabozos en el invierno eterno, las mentiras que al platinado le contaron de niño, el cómo Hans cambio gracias a Liv, etc...

"... Aun cuando mi padre haya cambiado gracias a Liv y a mi hermana, no sé si todavía estaré listo para perdonarlo por lo que hizo"

El anciano Bergdis lo miraba fijamente

"Lo dejare descansando" respondió Andy levantándose y alejándose

"Estoy seguro de que el príncipe Anders está listo, pero no quiere admitirlo" pensó el anciano Bergdis

Un par de días después el anciano Bergdis despertaba muy mal.

"Andy! ¡Ven rápido!" exclamo Birgit quien lo atendía

"Que sucede?" pregunto Andy llegando

"¡El señor Bergdis no se siente bien, casi no respira y tiene mucha fiebre!" exclamo Birgit

"No se preocupe señor, estará Bien, ¡Peachy!" grito Andy

"Que ocurre?" pregunto Peachy entrando con un hacha en pose de defensa

"Baja esa osa y trae a un médico de inmediato!" ordeno Andy

"En seguida príncipe Anders" respondió Peachy saliendo a toda prisa de la casa

Andy y Birgit se quedaron solos con el anciano Bergdis.

"Tranquilo, ya fue mi amigo por un medico, se pondrá bien, podrá vivir otros 100 años mas" respondio Andy

"No lo creo, creo que ya me llego la hora"

"Que?!" preguntaron Andy y Birgit

"Principe Anders, quiero pedirle un favor" respondio el anciano Bergdis

"Hare lo que sea" respondio Andy

El señor Bergdis saco un collar que consistía de una ligera cuerda negra y traia colgando una joya color azul circular pero tenia grabada la forma de una estrella de ocho picos y se lo entrego al platinado.

"Dale a tu hijo esto, lo nesecitara mas de lo que yo lo nesecite"

Andy recibio el collar.

"Hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte, prometeme un dia volveras a Arendelle y perdonaras a tu padre... prometemelo"

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Andy finalmente hablo...

"Lo hare"

El señor Bergdis sonrio y lentamente cerro los ojos y se convirtio en cenizas.

Andy y Birgit se sintieron mal por eso.

En ese momento llego Peachy con el medico.

"Que paso?"

"Perdimos al señor Bergdis" respondió Andy

"Que?"

En ese momento una fuerte contracción ataco a Birgit y de repente una gran cantidad de liquido transparente salio de su entrepierna.

"No puede ser" respondio Birgit alarmandose

Al verla en ese estado el principe se sobresaltó.

"¡Birgit! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?"

"El bebé ya viene! nuestro bebé ya viene!" exclamo Birgit

"Tranquila Birgit, vvv-vas a estar b-bb-bien" decía Andy aparentando tranquilidad cuando en realidad estaba con los nervios de punta, no sabía qué hacer con una mujer en el trabajo de parto

"Veo que me trajo en el momento mas oportuno"

Momentos despues llegaban a la habitacion de la pareja arendelliana, Andy recosto a Birgit sobre la cama y le puso un camisón color lila.

Las contracciones de la chica eran cada vez más intensas, jamas en su vida había experimentado tanto dolor, el sudor escurría por su frente.

Peachy esperaba afuera preocupado, caminando de un lado a otro del pasillo.

"Andy quiero que me prometas algo" dijo la castaña de improviso.

"Lo que sea"

"Si algo me pasa cuida bien al bebé, asegurate de que tenga la mejor educacion posible para que cuando vuelvan a Arendelle el o ella puede ser un excelente rey o reina" pidio Birgit

"Te lo prometo, pero no pienses en eso, vas a estar bien, eres fuerte. Estarás bien Birgit"

Andy se altero mas y fue a un cajon por unos guantes por precaucion para evitar accidentes

"Tiene 3 centímetros de dilatación su majestad" decia el medico revisando a Birgit

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardara?" pregunta Birgit adolorida por el parto.

"Como es madre primeriza... 8 horas más o menos"

"¡¿Tanto ?!" pregunto Birgit histerica

"Usualmente las madres primerizas suelen tardar un par de horas, aunque también hay otras que dan a luz rápidamente, hay de todo. Respire profundamente" respondio el medico

La castaña obedecia y solo necesitó más dolores y contracciones más fuertes que eran un golpe bajo y profundo.

Afuera de la habitacion, Peachy solo oia con la oreja pegada a la puerta, estaba preocupado, temía que algo saliera mal, lo único que podía hacer por ahora era rezar para que todo saliera bien.

Las contracciones fueron cada vez más fuertes, Birgit sentía que le desgarraban las entrañas.

"Tranquila, lo estás haciendo bien"

"Tiene de dilatación 5 centímetros" respondio El medico

Pasaron las horas no había noticias sobre Birgit o el bebé, detrás de esas puertas blancas solo salían los alaridos de dolor de la chica que se esforzaban por no perder el control.

"Tú puedes Elsa, sé que lo vas a lograr"

"Tiene 8 centímetros de dilatación"

"¿Cuánto mas falta?" decía la adolorida Birgit con la frente bañada de sudor.

"Debe tener al menos 10 centímetros de dilatación para empezar a pujar"

Del otro lado de la puerta ...

"Ya pasan de las 10:00 de la noche y todavía no nos dan ninguna noticia" se quejaba Peachy" Esto ha tardado demasiado. No quiero ni imaginarme lo mucho que Birgit ha de estar sufriendo"

Mas tarde en la habitacion

"Muy bien Birgit, es hora de que empieces a pujar, respire"

Birgit comenzó a pujar, el dolor era intenso, gruesas gotas de sudor y su cara estaba muy roja por el esfuerzo.

"Lo estás haciendo bien, ya casi" decia el medico

"Estas a punto de lograrlo , no te rindas" la animaba Andy

"Ya veo la cabeza"

Birgit segui haciendo sus mas grandes esfuerzos, sentia incluso se iba a salir de su suerpo p'ara ir con sus padres

"Un empujón más y lo lograra"

La rubia está con todas las fuerzas, siente que estába partiendo en dos, lanzo un sonoro grito de dolor que se oyo a los cuatro vientos causando que varios perros afuera en las cercanias se pusieran a aullar y a ladrar.

En ese momento Birgit siente como esa nueva vida abandonaba su cuerpo para ver la luz del mundo exterior y retumbo por la habitacion del recien nacido.

"Es una niña, y esta muy sana y fuerte" respondio el medico cortando el cordon umbilical de la bebé y envolviendola con una manta color morado pastel

"Andy estaba que desbordaba de alegria, ahora era padre de una hermosa niña

Unas contracciones mas y Birgit expulso la placenta, sentía un dolor intenso entre las piernas y la cintura para abajo.

El doctor le entrego al bebé a Birgit y ella y Andy vieron por primera vez en 9 meses el rostro de su hija recién nacida.

La pequeña bebé había salido con el cabello rubio platinado como el de su padre y abuela, y sus ojos eran verdes como los de su padre y abuelo Hans

"Hola hijita, soy tu mamá, el es tu papá estas cansada? Porque yo si" respondio Birgit llorando de felicidad

La bebé al sentir la cercanía de su madre dejo de llorar y abrió sus pequeños ojos y sonrio.

El doctor dejo entrar al amigo de los chicos y salio de la habitacion

"Ya nació mi sobrino? Quiero conocerlo!" exclamo Peachy entrando al cuarto

"Sobrina ¿eh?" respondio Andy

"Tuvieron una niña? felicidades! puedo verla?" pregunto Peachy

"Awww, es hermosa!" chillo Peachy de ternura, cosa que Andy y Birgit no se esperaban "Como la llamaran?"

Andy y Birgit se miraron el uno al otro, en eso Andy recordo el collar que el anciano le dio y fue por el.

"Hemos decidido llamar a nuestra hija... Bergdis, Princesa Bergdis Westerguard Hattaway" respondio Andy poniendole el pequeño collar con el dije que tenia la estrella.

"Pues... felicidades" sonrio Peachy

Mientras tanto, varios kilometros lejos, en Arendelle, la Reina Elsa dormia profundamente hasta que de repente sintio un impulso que la desperto, se alarmo al ver un cristal de hielo con forma de rombo color azul y que desprendia brillo propio, pero lo mas extraño era que tenia un nombre grabado.

Elsa agarro el cristal en sus manos y lo leyo.

"Bergdis" leyo Elsa sin comprender porque ese cristal estaba ahi.

**ESO ES TODO POR ESTA OCASION, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	19. Chapter 19

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

Si bien ahora Andy y Birgit eran padres y estaban mas felices que nunca, no falto mucho para que los problemas iniciaran.

Habian pasado unos dias del nacimiento de la pequeña princesa, Andy tenia que cuidar de su pequeña hija Bergdis ya que Birgit habia salido a comprar algunas cosas, mientras que Peachy habia salido de la ciudad.

"Por favor, este no es momento, hijita no llores" decía Andy

Pero la pequeña bebé solo lloraba mas.

"Oye, te dare 20 coronas danesas si dejas de llorar, ¿eh? 20 coronas" respondio

La niña simplemente seguia llorando.

"Oye, te voy a cargar un rato, ¿si? ¿si? Solo déjame acomodarte y listo, eso es, ah no no no no no llores, no llores, te voy a cantar" respondió Andy empezando a inventar la peor cancion que se le ocurrio

_"Duérmete niña, duérmete ya"_

_"No llores más, la la la la"_

_"Duérmete niña, duérmete ya"_

_"Pido que tu mami regrese y te cuide? ¿O qué?"_

Por más que Andy cantaba, la niña no dejaba de llorar.

"Ay no llores, no llores, no llores, podrías llevar a alguien a la bebida ¿sabías eso?" pregunto Andy a modo de broma

La bebé lloro más fuerte.

"Ay no es cierto, eres una niña muy hermosa, si, te voy a cantar otra vez"

_"Niña preciosa, no llores más"_

_"Cuando Birgit llegue, la voy a asesinar"_

La pequeña Bergdis seguía llorando.

"Oye que te parece si salimos a dar un paseo?" pregunto Andy

El llanto de la bebé disminuyo un poco.

"Eso quieres hijita? entonces dejame prepararte"

Andy vistio a su hija con un bonito vestido color azul celeste y le dio detalles con sus poderes de hielo, una vez listo, ambos salieron de la casa y fueron por Frans.

"Mira hijita, el es Frans, mi reno mascota desde que tenia 4 años, te gusta?"

"Hola bebé de Andy, tu papá me ha contado mucho sobre ti" respondio Andy haciendo la voz del animalito

La pequeña Bergdis lo vio con curiosidad y puso sus manos sobre la nariz del reno.

"Vamos, hijita, daremos un paseo" respondio Andy

El platinado y la bebé subieron al reno.

"Recuerda Frans, despacio, llevamos una bebé a bordo"

El reno empezo a caminar lentamente y llevo a Andy y a su pequeña hija Bergdis al parque.

Momentos despues los 3 estaban en el parque, Andy jugaba mucho con su pequeña hija, en ese momento diviso una tienda de juguetes.

Andy fue rapido y le compro a su pequeña hija uno y regreso.

El platinado regreso con un fino pero sencillo reno de peluche muy similar a Frans.

"Mira, te traje un peluche, ¿te gusta?" pregunto Andy

La pequeña Bergdis sonrió y agarro el reno de peluche.

Andy se sento en el pasto junto con su pequeña hija.

"Sabes una cosa hijita? te pareces mucho a tu abuela Elsa, con la exepcion de que sacaste los ojos de tu abuelo Hans, seguro si ellos si te conocieran te adorarian"

Un par de dias depues, Andy intentaba tranquilizar a su hija bebé que no dejaba de llorar.

"Bergdis por favor ya deja de llorar, duérmete o algo, pero ayuda a tu padre" se quejaba Andy ya fastidiado.

"Dale paciencia, esta pequeña" decia Birgit

"Es ironico no? yo de pequeño tuve que cuidar de mis primas y ahora no se cuidar a mi propia hija" se quejo Andy

En ese momento la pequeña Bergdis vomito su leche en el hombro de su padre.

Ante eso, mas la cara de "Tragame tierra" de Andy, Birgit se empezó a carcajear.

Debido a la carcajada de su madre, la pequeña Bergdis dejo de llorar y empezó a reir junto con su madre.

El tiempo paso, la pequeña Bergdis cumplio un año y empezo a manifestar sus poderes los cuales eran crear copos de nieve.

Ahora Andy y Birgit lidiaban con lo mas difcil, enseñarle a su hija a ir al baño.

"Vamos Bergdis, tu puedes" respondio Andy

"No papi" respondio la pequeña Bergdis mientras jugaba con su vestido

"Bergdis, si aprendes a ir al baño, tu mamá y yo te compraremos un dulce" respondio Andy

La niña empezo a llorar sin alguna razon.

"Vamos princesa, tu puedes" dijo Andy limpiandole las lagrimas

Hasta que porfin despues de un par de dias mas, la pequeña princesa aprendio a ir al baño ella solita y Andy y Birgit cumplieron con su promesa y le compraron su dulce el cual era de limon.

"Bergdis es hora del baño" respondio Birgit

"No quiero quiero juegar!"

"Vas a jugar despues de bañarte" respondio Andy "Estas mu sucia"

"No shierto" respondio la pequeña platinada

"Si shierto" dijo Birgit "acaso te gusta estar sucia y mugrosa?"

"Si!" dijo la niña

"Pues a mami y a papi no" respondio Birgit

Entre Andy y Birgit cargaron a la pequeña Bergdis quien pataleaba para soltarse de sus agarres, hasta que consiguieron llevarla a la tina.

Después de un rato, la pequeña jugaba en el agua y se negaba a salir.

"Es tiempo de salir del agua hija o te convertiras en pasa" respondio Andy

"Un rato más papi" pidió Bergdis

"No" dijo Andy "ahora es tiempo de salir"

Entre Andy y Birgit sacaron a su hija de la bañera y la secaron con una toalla, despues la ayudaron a vestirse.

"¿Sabes que te queremos mucho?" pregunto Andy

"Y yo a ustedes" respondio la niña abrazandolos

Esa misma noche Andy se preparaba para dormir junto con Birgit.

"Fiu, alfin se durmió" opino Birgit entrando al cuarto con la pijama puesta

"Esto de ser padre no es fácil" opino Andy

"Y que lo digas, me pregunto si mis primas o mi hermana se habran casado y tenido hijos

"Pues hasta que regresemos lo sabremos" respondio Birgit

El tiempo volvió a pasar, la pequeña Bergdis ahora tenia 2 años, e indiscutiblemente era idéntica a su abuela Elsa.

Era de noche, Andy y Birgit estaban mas felices ya que Birgit había vuelto a quedar embarazada, por lo que la pequeña Bergdis tendría un hermanito o hermanita.

Liv estaba recostada en su cama con su pijama puesta pero con su abultado y gigantesco vientre de 9 meses de embarazo descubierto.

"Bergdis ven, quieres sentir a tu hermanito?" pregunto Birgit

La niña sin comprender bien a su madre se acerco a su abultado y gigantesco vientre y lo miro con curiosidad.

"Mira" respondio Birgit colocando la mano de su pequeña hija sobre su vientre "sientes eso? es tu hermanito"

"Hermanito" balbuceo la pequeña sonriendo para luego abrazar el abultado y giantesco vientre de su madre.

Al poco tiempo Andy y Birgit tuvieron al nuevo integrante de su familia, otra niña a quien le pusieron Bruni, quien salio rubia como su padre pero con los ojos miel de su madre.

Y asi pasaron los años, 3 años después de nacimiento de la pequeña Bruni, Andy y Birgit tuvieron a su tercera hija a quien llamaron Bifrost como el puente del arcoíris hacia Asgard, la niña había salido de cabello rubio medio pero con los ojos verdes y pecas de su padre.

2 años después nacio la cuarta hija, Byin que salio rubia como su padre y con los ojos entre verde y miel.

Y 3 años después, llego la quinta y ultima hija, Bodile que salio con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos verdes de su padre.

Lo más extraño era que cuando cada niña nacía, en Arendelle un cristal de hielo con forma de rombo aparecía frente a Elsa con los nombres de cada niña, cosa que la reina no entendía, y que prefirió mantener en secreto.

Las 5 hijas de Andy y Birgit salieron con diferentes partes de los poderes de su padre, Bergdis podía crear copos de nieve, Bruni podía crear ventiscas heladas, Bifrost podía crear ataques de hielo y congelar lo que sea, Biyn podía congelar el piso de un pisotón y la pequeña Bodile hasta el momento podía crear escarcha y claro, las 5 niñas con ayuda de su padre aprendieron a controlar sus poderes.

Andy y Birgit lidiaban con que sus 5 hijas no querian dormir.

"Niñas, es hora de ir a la cama, ya no es hora de jugar" respondio Birgit (quien estaba por cumplir 31) por milesima vez mientras cargaba a la pequeña Bodile

"No, 5 minutos mas" pidio la pequeña Bifrost quien tenia 5

"Ni un segundo mas" respondio Andy (quien ahora tiene 31) quien carga a la pequeña Byin de solo 3 años "Anda niñas es hora de dormir, les contare un cuento"

"Papi" respondio la pequeña Bruni quien tenia 8

"Que pasa hija?"

"Papi, porque mis hermanas y yo tenemos poderes?" pregunto Bruni

"Pues todos tenemos algo que nos hace especiales, en mi caso, yo tengo estos poderes desde siempre, y ustedes los heredaron de mi, en cierta forma"

"Vamos hija, te contaremos a ti y a tus hermanas un cuento para dormir" respondió Birgit

Andy y Birgit llevaron a sus hijas a su habitación (porque las 5 niñas la compartían) y las juntaron en la cama de Bergdis

"Hace mucho tiempo estaba maguna y se durmió" respondio Andy

"Siempre nos cuentas ese y es horrible" respondio Bifrost

"Pero si es su favorito" respondio Andy

"Queremos otro" respondio Bruni

"Esta bien, Hace mucho tiempo en un reino lejano llamado Arendelle, vivía una joven princesa llamada Elsa que tenia poderes de nieve y hielo" relato Andy

"Como, como tu y nosotras?" pregunto Byin

"Asi es, Elsa tenia una hermana pequeña llamada Anna, un dia cuando las hermanas estaban jugando, ocurrió un accidente" Andy siguió contando la historia mientras sus hijas escuchaban atentamente "Al final Elsa descubrió que el secreto para controlar sus poderes era el amor, después de eso, Elsa y Anna volvieron a estar juntas y vivieron felices para siempre, al poco tiempo la reina tuvo un hijo y después Anna se caso con el repartidor de hielo y tuvo 2 hijas"

"Y que paso con el príncipe malo?" pregunto Bifrost

El fue enviado a sus país, le dieron su castigo por lo que hizo, y al final logro cambiar, se caso con una princesa de otro país y tuvieron una hija" respondió Birgit

"Eso es verdad?" pregunto Bergdis

"Si, asi es" respondio Birgit

"Papá, ¿la reina Elsa existio?" pregunto Bergdis

"Dicen que que si, pero les conte esta historia porque ella me recuerda a ustedes, todas ustedes tienen un poder maravilloso, jamas olviden eso, ¿me lo prometen?" pregunto Andy

"Lo prometemos" respondieron las 5 niñas

Andy y Birgit colocaron a sus hijas en sus respectivas camas, los arroparon y les dieron sus besos de las buenas noches.

"Buenas noches príncesas" se despidieron Andy y Birgit

"Buenas noches mami, buenas noches papi" respondieron las 4 niñas mayores

"Las quiero 3000" respondio Andy

"Y nosotras a ti" respondieron las 4 mayores antes de caer profundamente dormidas...

Mas adentrada la noche, Andy no podia dormir, no podia creer que les habia contado esa historia a sus 5 hijas, y por alguna extraña razon, varios pensamientos llegaban a su mente sobre perdonar a sus padres por mentirle.

Un año despues Andy, Birgit y sus 5 hijas estaban en el puerto esperando al amigo de Andy, Peachy, que se habia vuelto capitan de un barco.

"Andy! Birgit! Cuanto tiempo de no verlos!" exclamo Peachy bajando de barco junto con muchos hombres y mujeres

"Nosotros tambien te extrañamos Peachy!" respondieron Andy y Birgit

Mientras Andy y Birgit hablaban con Peachy, la mayor de sus hijas, Bergdis, se percató de la presencia de un niño de su misma edad, el cual se escabullía dentro del barco.

Sigilosamente la platinada siguio al niño, el cual se metió a la cocina, la niña entró a también y observó que el niño estaba robándose la comida.

"¡Hey tu!"

El niño que era pelirrojo se sobresaltó y trató de huir, pero la niña le cerró el pasocongelando la puerta.

"¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?" pregunto Bergdis

"Soy un detective de control de barcos y estaba inspeccionando la cocina. Son muy buenas las provisiones que llevan aquí"

"¿No eres demasiado joven para ser inspector de barcos?"

"Uy no, si vieras que hay otros mucho más chicos que yo"

"Tendre 10 años pero no soy una idiota, asi que si quieres vivir dime ahora mismo ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Escucha, tú no viste nada ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Qué acaso crees que te tengo miedo? Tengo poderes congelantes al igual que mis hermanas y no le temo a nada"

"Algo me dice que te leen demasiados cuentos"

"Que acaso no viste que te congele la salida?" pregunto Bergdis con sarcasmo" y para que lo sepas, mi papá me enseño a reconocer a un ladronzuelo cuando lo tengo enfrente, ríndete, no me hagas congelarte"

"Oye, yo no acostumbro golpear niñas"

Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar la niña le lanzo una rafaga helada que lo avento contra la pared y lo tiro al suelo. Para el momento en que el niño reacciono estaba en el suelo y la princesita lo amenazaba con una estaca de hielo.

"Ya entiendo por qué" le dice la ganadora

"Guau, eres buena, para ser una niña, y una muy linda porcierto"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo ser una niña?"

"Nada, es sólo que no esperaba que fueras tan ruda"

"Y eso que no has visto nada, mis hermanas y yo podemos hacer mas que eso"

"Escucha, yo no quiero lastimar a nadie"

"Entonces ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" le pregunta la niña mientras lo ayuda a levantarse

"Sólo estaba explorando tu barco"

"A mi no me engañas, eso que estabas haciendo se llama robar y es malo"

"Oh pero yo lo hago todo el tiempo"

"¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Y tus papás no te regañan?"

"Yo no tengo papás"

"¿No tienes? Entonces ¿Quién cuida de ti?"

"Yo solo"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Sip"

"Eso es terrible, ven te llevaré con mis papás, ellos sabran qué hacer al respecto"

"Los adultos no me agradan mucho, sólo déjame que me lleve esta comida, me servirá de provisión para muchos días"

"Ah no, mi papá me enseño que a los ladrones se les debe castigar, aunque no tengan papás" respondio Bergdis encerrando al chico en un bloque de hielo.

Bergdis salio del barco arrastando al muchacho en el bloque de hielo.

"Mamá! Papá!"

"Bergdis, aquí estabas. Pero ¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto Andy acercandose

"Encontré a este niño colandose al barco para robar la comida, me dice que es huerfano, que no tiene padres, y que queria robar la comida del tio Peachy" explico Bergdis

"¿Así que nos robó ese sinvergüenza?" opino Birgit

"Pero no lo hace con mala intención mamá sólo tenia hambre, es un niño de la calle" explico Bergdis

"Dejame hablar con el" respondio Andy descongelando al chico

"Wow, que paso?" pregunto el chico

"Conque querias robar eh?" pregunto Andy

En ese momento, el chico sintio el verdadero terror

El chico se hecho a correr como alma que lleva el diablo pero Andy lo atrapo

"Ahora si no vas a huir, asi que dime, porque robas, si robar es malo" respondio Andy

"Oh pero yo lo hago todo el tiempo"

"¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Y tus papás no te regañan?"

"Yo no tengo papás"

"¿No tienes? Entonces ¿Quién cuida de ti?"

"Yo solo"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Sip"

"Pues debes venir de algun lado, niño" respondio Andy

"Bueno, solo recuerdo que venia de una familia noble, pero los mataron, mi mamá me ayudo a escapar, pero la vi ser asesinada frente a mi, he estado solo desde que tengo 8"

"Como te llamas jovencito?" pregunto Andy

"Me llamo Freki, y usted es?..."

"Mi nombre es Anders, ella es mi esposa Birgit, el es mi amigo Peachy y ellas son mis hijas"

"Si, ya conoci a la mayor de todas, es linda" respondio Freki

Andy y Birgit se miraron el uno al otro.

"Oye Peachy, crees que puedas entrenarlo?"

"Que me hagan que?!" pregunto Freki

"Quieres redimirte y ya no tener que robar nunca mas?" pregunto Andy

"Si me van a dar de comer, si" respondio Freki

"Deacuerdo, Peachy, ya sabes que hacer"

"Solo espero que esto no me mate" opino Freki

**ESO ES TODO POR ESTA OCASION, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	20. Chapter 20

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, LA VERDAD ES QUE DISFRUTE MUCHO ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC DEL CUAL TUVE EN MENTE DESDE EL 2014, Y LA VERDAD ME DIVERTI, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE HOY.**

Habian pasado 3 años desde que Peachy recluto a Freki, en todo ese tiempo, Bergdis lo perdono por robar el dia en que se conocieron y el chico habia aprendido disciplina, aunque conservaba su personalidad.

Era una noche tranquila en la casa de Andy y Birgit, la hija mayor, Bergdis que ahora tenia 14 años, dormia tranquilamente cuando de repente escucho un ruido en su ventana, Bergdis abrio la ventana y vio que Freki estaba afuera.

"Bergdis me dejas subir?" pregunto Freki

La rubia ojiverde ayudo al pelirrojo a entrar por la ventana.

"Que haces aqui?" pregunto Bergdis

"Te extrañaba, la verdad es que todas esa misiones a las que voy con tu tio son exhaustantes"

"Me lo imagino, pero yo que tu me iria, si mi papá te ve, seguro te congela"

"Correre el riesgo, todo con tal de estar con mi chica especial, y que me cuentas?"

"Pues lo normal, me va bien en la escuela, a mis hermanas tambien, controlo a la perfeccion mis poderes, aunque mi hermana menor Bodile aun tiene problemas para dormir, pero papá siempre le cuenta esa famosa historia para dormir"

"Que historia?" quiso saber Freki

"Una que papá nos empezo a contar a mis hermanas y a mi hace algunos años"

"De que se trata?" pregunto Freki

"En serio quieres saber?"

"Si" respondio Freki

"Esta bien, Hace mucho tiempo en un reino lejano llamado Arendelle, vivía una joven princesa llamada Elsa que tenia poderes de nieve y hielo" relato Andy

"Como tu papá,tus hermanas y tu?" pregunto Freki

"Asi es, Elsa tenia una hermana pequeña llamada Anna, un dia cuando las hermanas estaban jugando, ocurrió un accidente" Bergdis siguió contando la historia mientras su novio escuchaba atentamente "Al final Elsa descubrió que el secreto para controlar sus poderes era el amor, después de eso, Elsa y Anna volvieron a estar juntas y vivieron felices para siempre, al poco tiempo la reina tuvo un hijo y después Anna se caso con el repartidor de hielo y tuvo 2 hijas"

"Y que paso con el príncipe malo?" pregunto Bifrost

"El fue enviado a sus país, le dieron su castigo por lo que hizo, y al final logro cambiar, se caso con una princesa de otro país y tuvieron una hija" respondió Bergdis

"Eso es verdad?" pregunto Freki

"Si, asi es" respondio Bergdis" segun papá, la reina Elsa si existio, pero nos dijo que el nos contaba esta historia porque ella le recuerda a mi y a mis hermanas, Papá siempre nos ha dicho que mis hermanas y yo tenemos un poder maravilloso, y que jamas lo olvidemos"

"Oh, en eso tienes razon, cuando tu y yo nos conocimos en el barco hace 3 años, eso fue lo primero que me atrajo" respondio Freki

"En serio?" pregunto Bergdis

"Si, antes creia que la magia era algo malo, pero tu me demostraste que eso no es cierto"

"Ay gracias" respondio Bergdis dandole un rapido beso en los labios al chico.

Un par de dias depues, Freki corria por su vida mientras era perseguido por un oso luego de haber obtenido un poco de miel

Freki corria como alma que lleva el diablo a travez de todo es bosque y de repente su caballo se espanto por el oso que huyo

"Ah, ¡Demonios Freki! ¡Era nuestro transporte y ya lo ahuyentaste" lo regaño Bruni quien estaba junto con Bergdis

"Ay exelente" se quejo Freki

En ese momento el oso se empezo a acercar.

"Quiere matarnos! ¡Quiere matarnos!" gritaba Bruni

"Dime algo que no sepa!" grito Bergdis

"Porque rayos le quitaste la miel!?" reclamo Bruni

"Y yo como iba a saber que e estatia debajo?" reclamo Freki

Los 3 habian llegado hasta el borde de la montaña

"Tenemos un problema, ya no hay salida y el oso nos va a comer" exclamo Freki

"Esto no resultara" opino Bergdis

"Porque no me lo dijiste antes?" se quejo Bruni

"Te lo dije antes" reclamo Bergdis

Freki siguio mirando el precipicio.

"Tengo una idea, Bergdis, crees que puedas crear nieve para amortiguar nuestra caida?"

"Estas demente si piensas que voy a hacer eso" opino Bergdis

"No hay otra manera, o nos quedamos aqui y dejamos que el oso nos coma, o saltamos y crean nieve para amortiguar nuestra caida y asi podemos volver a casa y reirnos mientras tomamos chocolate caliente"

"Ay esta bien, los 3 saltaremos" respondio Bergdis

"Estas loca" reclamo Bruni

"¿Quién es más loco, el loco o el loco que sigue al loco?, jeronimo!" grito Bergdis lanzandose

"Esa es mi chica!" grito Freki lanzandose

"Ay con un demonio lo que faltaba!" se quejo Bruni lanzandose

Las 2 chicas y el chico quedaron en caida libre, afortunadamente Bergdis alcanzo a crear la nieva para amortiguar su caida

"Eso estuvo cerca" opino Bergdis al ver que la idea de su novio habia funcionado "Estan bien?"

"No siento mis piernas! no siento mis piernas!" gritaba Bruni como una completa inmadura

En ese momento Freki salio de la nieve

"Esas son mis piernas, niña"

Bruni saco las suyas de la nieve

"Uy que alivio"

Mientras tanto en casa de Andy y Birgit, Andy quien ahora tenia 35, no dejaba de pensar en regresar a Arendelle y decirle la verdad a sus hijas, ya han pasado 23 años desde que el y Birgit habian huido de Arendelle y era hora de regresar y perdonar a sus padres, como le habia prometido al anciano Bergdis.

"Estas seguro de esto?" pregunto Birgit

"Si, ellas son nuestras hijas y nesecitan saber la verdad de quienes somos" respondio Andy

En ese momento llegaban Freki junto con las 2 chicas mayores.

"Alfin llegan, trajeron la miel?" pregunto Bifrost

"Si, pero no fue facil, un oso casi nos come" opino Bruni

Esa tarde en casa, las 5 hijas del platinado y el novio de Freki, hablaban, por su parte Andy y Birgit intentaban armarse de valor.

"¿Papá, ocurre algo? ¿estas bien?" pregunto Bergdis

"Si " dijo Andy "Es solo que..."

"Solo que que?" pregunto Bergdis

Andy respiro profundo y se levanto de la mesa y salio de la casa.

"Ahora que le pasa?" pregunto Bergdis

Andy salio de la casa y fue a la de su amigo Peachy, osea el barco.

"Peachy, estas ahi?" pregunto Andy

El amigo moreno de Andy abrio la puerta.

"Principe Anders, que inesperado verte aqui, que sucede?" pregunto Peachy

"Reune a la tripulacion, tengo que decirles algo muy importante"

"Como gustes"

Mas tarde, la familia de Andy, y la tripulacion de Peachy estaba presente en la cubierta del barco.

"Que hacemos aqui?" pregunto Bifrost

"No tengo idea" opino Bergdis

En ese momento salio Andy

"Damas y caballeros, los he reunido esta tarde para darles un comunicado muy importante" respondio Andy

Birgit se acerco y se puso a lado de su esposo.

"Los he reunido esta tarde porque debo dar una importante noticia" respondio Andy "Haremos un viaje, todos"

"Un viaje?" murmuraba la tripulacion

"Iremos a Arendelle" respondio Andy

"El reino del invierno eterno? estas loco?" dijo uno en el fondo

"No estoy loco, lo se por experiencia" respondio Andy para luego ver a sus 5 hijas "Bergdis, Bruni, Bifrost, Byin, Bodile" recuerdan la historia de la reina de las nieves?"

"Eh... si papá, pero eso que tiene que ver que iremos a Arendelle que es una leyenda, nada mas?" pregunto Bergdis confundida mientras todos prestaban atencion

"No hija, esa historia que les conte a ti y a tus hermanas no es ninguna leyenda, es completamente real, lo se porque... la reina Elsa... es mi madre" respondio Andy

Todos los presentes se mortificaron ante tal revelacion.

Andy cerro sus ojos y de repente su ropa cambio totalmente y empezo a desprender un potente brillo color azul celeste, y de un momento a otro, Andy traia puesto un fino traje de rey hecho de hielo al igual que una corona hecha de hielo, cosa que impresiono a todos los presentes.

"Yo... soy el Principe Anders Adgar Westeguard de Arendelle, soy el heredero a la corona de mi madre la Reina Elsa, o como en otros reinos la conocen como "La Reina de las Nieves" Hui hace 23 años atras de mi pais luego de descubrir que mi padre es el Principe Hans Westerguard, mi esposa Birgit a quien conozco desde que teniamos 4 años, fue muy valiente en acompañarme, me sentia traicionado por mis padres por haberme ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo, hace unos años ella, mi amigo Peachy y yo rescatamos a un hombre anciano proveniente de alla llamado Bergdis, el me pidio que le promnetiera que un dia volveria a Arendelle y perdonaria a mis padres, y ese dia ha llegado"

"Por eso eras tan estricto conmigo es esas tantas lecciones de etiqueta, modales, baile, y demas? ¡Pudiste habernoslo dicho antes! " dijo molesta Bergdis " por eso tenemos poderes, cada vez que te pregunte tu conocias la respuesta sin embargo no dijiste nada"

"Lo se, y lo lamento hija, a todas se los digo, ustedes son lo mas importante para su madre y para mi, pero es que en todos estos años, no me sentia listo para perdonar a mis padres, hasta ahora"

"Lo entendemos papá" dijeron las 5 niñas

"¿No me odian?" pregunto Andy

"Por milesima vez papá " dijo Bergdis "Nosotras jamas podriamos odiarte, te queremos con todo nuestro corazon"

En ese momento las 5 niñas convirtieron sus ropas en hermosos vestido de hielo de diferentes tonalidades de azul

"Madre santa!" exclamo Freki

"Entonces, estan con nosotros?" pregunto Andy

"Por el principe Anders y la princesa Birgit Hattaway de Arendelle!" grito uno en el fondo

"Por el principe Anders y la princesa Birgit Hattaway de Arendelle!" gritaron todos

Andy estaba feliz por eso, alfin lo apoyaban y no le temian a sus poderes.

Al dia siguiente Andy y Birgit sacaron todas sus pertenencias de su casa y abordaron el barco dejando atras Suiza, el lugar donde vivieron los ultimos 14 años.

"Trazando curso hacia Arendelle" respondio Peachy el capitan del barco

2 dias despues continuaban su camino la pequeña Bergdis estaba sentada junto a sus hermanas en la proa del barco.

En ese momento su novio Freki empezo a tamborilear en la madera del barandal del barco.

Por ese ritmo las demas hermanas le siguieron y Bergdis empezo a cantar.

_Permanezcan juntos como si fuéramos rocas en la pared._

_Cada día más fuerte, incluso más._

_Permanezcan juntos en el ojo de la tormenta_

_Y mostrar a todo el mundo quiénes somos, oh._

_Sigue caminando al son de los tambores._

_Siente el fuego correr por nuestros pulmones._

_Encuentra nuestro tesoro a la luz del sol._

_Y mostrar a todo el mundo quiénes somos, oh._

Muchos de la tripulacion empezaron a cantar.

_Permanezcan juntos como si fuéramos rocas en la pared._

_Cada día más fuerte, incluso más._

_Permanezcan juntos en el ojo de la tormenta_

_Y mostrar a todo el mundo quiénes somos, oh._

_Sigue caminando al son de los tambores._

_Siente el fuego correr por nuestros pulmones._

_Encuentra nuestro tesoro a la luz del sol._

_Y mostrar a todo el mundo quiénes somos, oh._

Llego la noche y no falto mucho para que llegaran al mismo puerto donde Andy y Birgit se escabulleron años atras para huir.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, se celebraba el aniversario 36 de que la reina Elsa habia ascendido al trono, el ambiente era agradable, pero le faltaba algo.

Regresando con Andy y los demas, todos que iban encapuchados seguian cantando la melodia de la princesa Bergdis mientras marchaban.

_Permanezcan juntos como si fuéramos rocas en la pared._

_Cada día más fuerte, incluso más._

_Permanezcan juntos en el ojo de la tormenta_

_Y mostrar a todo el mundo quiénes somos, oh._

_Sigue caminando al son de los tambores._

_Siente el fuego correr por nuestros pulmones._

_Encuentra nuestro tesoro a la luz del sol._

_Y mostrar a todo el mundo quiénes somos, oh._

No falto mucho y todos se adentraron al pueblo y al cabo de unos minutos, lograron pasar a los guardias y pudieron entrar al gran salon del castillo de Arendelle creando una fuerte ventisca.

"Reina Elsa! Principe Hans!" exclamo el encapuchado Andy avanzando hacia el frente

Todos los guardias se pusieron en alerta pero la reina los detuvo.

"Pero que haces?" pregunto Anna quien ahora tenia 53 y se veia muy bien conservada

La reina y el sureño se acercaron al encapuchado pero estaban a una distancia de solo un metro.

"Como sabe mi nombre?" pregunto Elsa

"Yo lo se todo, majestad, ustedes saben perfectamente quien soy" respondio el encapuchado

"Yo me encargare de los intrusos" respondio la adulta Helena que tenia 30

"Espera hija" la detuvo Hans

"Hay algo muy familiar en ti, ¿Nos hemos visto antes?" Preguntó Elsa al desconocido.

"En realidad, nos hemos visto numerosas veces" Respondió el encapuchado

"No lo creo, recordaría haber visto a alguien como tú, a alguien que es como yo"

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Ya basta de juegos y acertijos ¿Quiero saber quién eres y cómo es que tienen poderes de hielo?" Quiso saber Hans

"No se porque deberia ser honesto con ustedes, si ustedes nunca lo fueron conmigo. Pero supongo que no tengo ya alternativa más que ser sincero con ustedes"

En ese momento el encapuchado lleno de escarcha todo el salon, asi se mantuvo por unos segundos y luego desaparecio, cosa que sorprendio a todos los presentes.

"Tus poderes ¿Son de nacimiento o de hechizo?" Preguntó la reina

"En realidad son de herencia"

"¿Quién eres?"

El hombre suspiró y se quitó la capucha.

En ese momento todos los presentes se mortificaron al ver la identidad del desconocido.

"Yo... soy el Principe Anders Adgar Westeguard de Arendelle, soy el heredero a la corona de mi madre la Reina Elsa, o como en otros reinos la conocen como "La Reina de las Nieves""

La reina se acerco y examino al platinado detenidamente

"Andy?" pregunto Elsa empezando a derramar lagrimas

"¿Realmente eres tú?" Preguntó Hans

"Hola mamá, hola papá, soy yo, Andy, y despues de tantos años, los he perdonado"

"Andy!" exclamaron la reina y el sureño llenos de lagrimas abrazando a su hijo

En ese momento rompieron el abrazo y Andy vio que Helena se habia acercado.

"Andy? de verdad eres tu?" pregunto Helena que ya estaba casada con Kurt

"Hola sabionda, te extrañe mucho" sonrio Andy

"Andy!" exclamo Helena rompiendo en llanto y abrazando a su hermano mayor

En ese momento se acerco la esposa de Andy.

"Y ella quien es?" pregunto Elsa

"Soy la esposa de Andy, Birgit Hattaway y ellas son mis hijas, las princesas Bergdis, Bruni, Bifrost, Byin y Bodile de Arendelle"

"Te casaste con Birgit?" preguntaron Elsa, Hans y Helena

"Que puedo decir, estabamos destinados a estar juntos"

El reino de Arendelle se lleno de fiesta de que el principe Andy habia regresado, ahora si finalmente y como nunca la familia real volvia a estar unida.


End file.
